The conversations between America and England
by person-who-dislikes-pink
Summary: When I get bored and start to larp with bow down to my awesomeness we text this neither of us own hetalia or any other reference in the story of madness later chapter are RomanoXBelgium but mostly about America and England not suppose to be USUK warned
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend bow down to my awesomeness wrote this while text larping I was America while she was England. But it started as I was in a trolling mood so I decided to troll as America**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

Chapter 1

I'm gonna make up words Iggy does that annoy you

_Yes, because you'd be butching the English language_

DUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEE I'm gonna anyway cause I'm the heroXD

_Oh Great._

Yo Iggy watchya doing

_Baking scones while listening to music_

But dude you shouldn't cook it's really bad and I hope it's heroic music cause it's the best kindXD

_First off you use to adore my cooking, and my cooking is superior. However I am listening to some Nickelback if you must know for a change._

No I was being the hero back then to make ya happy and your listening to 1 of my bands!

_Says the person who orders take out burgers every night, and I am only listening to it because there is nothing on the radio_

Dude hamburger are awesome and your cooking still sucks ass

_And that will lead you to become a diabetic fat person, and at least I can cook_

I'm the hero so I won't be diabetic or fat and I can cook too I just like MickeyD's better

_Name one meal you've made in the last month that wasn't fried or hamburgers_

Eggs, bacon, and not burned toast

…_Bloody git_

I also made chicken once!XD

_Once?! I will never understand how on Earth you haven't died of heart attack yet_

HAHAHA it was way better than that charcoal that you said was food and I can still lift more than you

_My cereal caught on fire once and that doesn't give you free rein to criticize my cooking. Lifting stuff doesn't make you better than me!_

HAHAHA can you make anything without it catchin' on fire and your face was epic after I pulled your carXD

_My tea has never caught on fire so ha! Why did you even drag my car for miles? You could of just walked backed or did that thought not penetrate your thick skull?_

Tea doesn't count and that way I could get to drive it sooner and I think outside the box duh

_It's rude to be a show off you git, that's why._

No it wasn't showing off it was being the awesome hero

_Ladies and gentlemen come before the hero_

And I'm the hero XD

…_git_

Oh I can make anything to deal with Thanksgiving

_It's not that difficult to stick a turkey in the oven for x amount of hours America, plus you and what's-his-name are the only ones to celebrate it_

Hey you end up burning it in and I said all Thanksgiving stuff so pie, stuffing and all that stuff

_I did not burn it! It just means it's done!_

Yeah suuuuuurre tell that to everyone else while your at it and I can still cook better food than youXD

_Oh wow America, thanks for the encouragement *sarcasm* *sulks some more in emo corner*_

IGGY!

_What and don't use that ridiculous nickname_

Tony freaked me out and yea he's an alien

_Aliens don't exist, and how?*walks out of emo corner*_

He like popped up out of nowhere and than how does Tony exist

_Well Russia and France stalk me house and appear out of nowhere and they don't scare me._

Yeah but they're just creepers and you already know that they're gonna pop up anywhere Tony doesn't usually pop up randomly

_Tony is a figment of your imagination_

No your fairies are and than who was on the monitor screen giving us info on the pictos huh

_All he said was f***ing! He didn't say anything_

Nooooooo at the end when he was gonna tell us their weakness he started talkin' normal and I could understand him

…_That was the computer_

Noooooo he's real I'll have to bring him to your house

_Fine._

Hey Iggy

_What is it America?_

-pupppydog eyes- do you think I'm a good friend

_*sigh* yes, you are a good friend_

XD -glomps- you're a good friend too XD!

_*squirms* gah! Get off me you bloody git!_

Not till you hug back and you know I'll wait tell ya do

_*Sigh* fine *awkwardly hugs America back*_

-gets scared hugs tighter- Iggy there's a fire trucking ghost in my house help -tighter hug-

_*squirms*A-America yo-youR suffic-cating me._

Oh sorry dude but seriously there's a ghost DX

_America, you know there are no such things as ghosts, so let's see this ghost._

But Iggy what if it like takes over our body or something DX

_America, that only happens in movies to scare gullible people. If that were to happen all I'd have to do is use some magic._

Your magic always back fires though

…_that only happened when summoning, and Russia was the cause of that. Show me this "ghost"_

-decides to find ghost, ghost really is- Russia dude how did ya get into my house and were you making those noises.

Da I was looking for vodka but there is none so I'll just leave-Russia leaves_

_See, no ghost_

Yeah, but the commie bastard isn't much better

_*Sigh* He's gone now, probably stalking China in a Hello Kitty suit. You can spend the night at my house if you still are freaked out. You do Know he isn't a communist anymore?_

I don't care and totally dude I'll bring Tony too!

_*Facepalm* Just don't destroy my house._

I'll be careful and I'm cooking breakfast

_You're the guest, I'll cook_

No than I'll die I'll do the cooking you don't want your guest to die do you

_*sulks* just no hamburgers…or coffee_

I'll make ya tea but I'm drinking coffee and I'll make those eggs I was talking bout earlier:D

_Alright I guess_

-glomps again- You're awesome

_Get o-off and I think you've hung out with Prussia too much_

Nope I am 100% sure me him and Denmark have been on the down low for awhile so yea

_*foreveralonefacepalm*_

-glomps again-

_*passes out due to suffocation*_

Dude Iggy I let go don't make me get France

…_*wakes up* git.._

HAHA I knew that would wake ya up XD

_*Glares* Well if you hadn't of suffocated me_

Dude I'm sorry -puppy dog eyes- but you forgive me right Engwand

_*Mutters* childish git.. I for give you_

XD YAY -glances around- I think France is staring at us through your window

_*Glances at window and meets the pervy smirks of France, Prussia, and clueless Spain, then walks over and shuts the blind and locks the doors and windows* peeping toms_

HAHAHA those guys just don't stop annoying you do they

_No *sighs*_

Hey wanna play video games with me

_*raises cattapil- I mean eyebrow* I suppose, what one?_

Slender

_Alright, I suppose_

Sweet -starts game-

_What is this game about anyway?_

It's bout this guy named Slenderman and he stalks kids till they're grown up and than kills them

_*gulps*That's very…disturbing_

Yea and we have to find 8 pages of paper and not get caught by him or ewe lose the game cause he kills our character

_Why eight pages?_

I don't know but it's really hard cause the game placed at night in the woods

_Great.._

Yea the most pages I've got is 6 but Japan's gotten 7

_So you win if you get all seven?_

Yea I think so but there might be another level, probably something bout getting out of the woods

_Great, so it's impossible to win?_

I don't know there's probably someone who can do it just no one I know

_Hm -lights flicker before electricity goes out_

Cool mood lighting for the game

_-Flying Mint Bunny flies over- Minty, can you check the wiring? Something is up*Whispers* _

_Ok England *flies away*_

Yo Iggy did ya say?

_Uhh nothing America, just telling Minty something hehe *heat mysteriously shuts off and the air conditioner turns on turning the room like 50oF or so*_

-choices to ignore Minty subject- dude what is up with your house

_I don't know *Minty returns* The bloody frog, albino, and clueless are in the basement._

HAHAHA they're trying to scare us it's just a game -character gets caught and creepy scream and music play-Whelp we gots a meeting tomorrow-yawns-

_W-Wait, you have to help me get the pervs out of my basement!_

Fine -goes hero on them in the basement- ok all done they're gone cause I'm the hero

_-eats special ice cream then passes out-_

Yep bedtime.

**Review our conversation and there will probably be more**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter and same rules as last ch me and bow down to my awesomeness don't own Hetalia and if we did it would be gods knows what**

_Italics_-**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 2**

Mornin' Iggy! Come on dude I made breakfast like I promised

_Good morning to you*sat at the table with the __London times__*_

Your so old -hands England the eggs, bacon, and tea-

_*glares* I want to catch up on things before the meeting_

That doesn't mean your not old

_I am not that old! You are just younger, and besides China is much older. *Iggy grabbed a book that was laying on the table entitled __1000 Years of Annoying the French__*_

-reads book cover- HAHAHA no wonder your so good at annoying Francy pants

_Just cook the bloody breakfast_

I already gave you yours can't find were you keep the coffee

_That's because I haven't really drank coffee regularly since the 1700's_

Not cool dude -sighs- we'll just have to stop by star bucks on the way there -nums on breakfast-

_Fine *sips on tea*_

Dude you almost done-breakfast already gone-

_Because you chuck everything down, and I eat like a civilized person, but yes._

Iggy why do you drive on the wrong side of the road it's weird -while walking not driving-

_*Raises eyebrow* It's safer and just the way it was established_

But my ways still the right way -stops at Starbucks-

_*Rolls eyes*_

Dude I'm pretty sure my roads were actually built for cars you're were built for like wagons and stuff

_Cars weren't primarily used till the 1920s! Original roads were built for horses and buggies, you twit._

Soooooooo airplanes and motorcycles are cooler anyway

_They're had more plane and motorcycle accidents than car crashes._

NOOOOOOOOO car crash more often it was proven just bike and plane crashes are reported on tv more

_Whatever British spy cars were the coolest._

Well I guess they do have all them gadgets

France-appears out of nowhere- Ohonhonhon did you to have fun last night

_Wha-NO! Bloody hell you perverted frog!_

France-But you to seemed so cozy

America-dude you fudged with the lights and heating and I hate the cold

_And how did you get into my basement?!_

France-Ohonhonhon that iz my little secret

_PERV!_

America-Dude save tell you guys fight in the meeting it's more fun that way

_*glares at both perv face France and America and walks away irritated*_

America- w-wait Iggy! Not cool man not cool

_*slightly slows pace*…git_

-glomps- ah you know you think I'm awesome XD

_America get off me! *wacks on America's head*_

-rubs head but doesn't let go instead picks England up and running him to just outside the conference room- XD We're here and that hurt

_Good it should, now put me down this instant!_

What's the magic word? XD

_Bloody hell America! Just put me down!_

Not tell you say the magic word

_FINE! PLEASE! For the queen's sake put me down!_

_*Canada appears out of nowhere* America, Why don't you leave England alone_

Well since you asked so nicely -puts England down and proceeds in bursting the doors open- THE HERO HAS ARRIVED! XD…oh and so has his side kick hey bro didn't see ya there

_England- *face palm*…bloody git_

_Canada- *sweat drop* It's ok, maybe if you weren't so loud you'd noticed me, eh_

Don't worry bro maybe someone will see ya today HAHAHA and England France is standing behinds you France rape face-Ohonhonhon

_*turns around and sees rape face France* What are trying to pull you frog! *strangles France*_

HAHAHA -Russia comes up- you all want to become one, da?

_Canada-noo…_

_England-no go away Russia_

France-I'm sorry but I must keep myself single for all the lovely people out there

America-no just no

_England-Ha who would ever want to be with you frog!_

France-Well unlike you, you English pig I have many suitors just waiting for the chance to date moi

_England-At least I am a gentleman and not some wanker like you and you call me a pig, frog._

France-And you have such a harsh language plus you cooking is horrible no wonder no one dates you Angleterre

_England-*strangles France* You take that back, frog_

France-strangles England- Never you English pig!

_England-Shut up you wanker! *strangles France more*_

_Canada- will they ever stop fighting..?_

America- bro I don't think that's possible

France-well than stop using that foul language.

Germany- ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

_Canada-I guess…_

_England-never *stops strangling France and looks at Germany*_

France-stops strangling England-

Germany-Now that, that settled vhy don't ve get the meeting started

_England-*takes seat and glares at France*_

France-glares back with hair flip-

America-Ok dudes we're gonna start…chaos and madness…Italy-PAAAAASSSSSSTTTAAAA!

Germany-sigh- let's have lunch here and try to make progress after lunch

_England- Alright. *magically pulls out cup of Earl Grey tea*_

Duuuuuuudddee How did ya do that -magically pulls out hamburger-

_Magic *sips tea and pulls out some semi burnt scones*_

France- Fancy food set- Those scones look horrible you can't cook Angleterre

_England-*glares* for your information frog, these came from the bakery._

France-see even your citizens have horrible taste -sips wine daintily-

_England-*glares while sipping tea* at least my citizens don't have riots everyday of the week._

France-at least my citizens have taste

America-Hey France I think Prussia and Spain want ya

_England-*mouths a thank you*_

_Prussia- the awesome me demands _mein_ freunds come here!_

Spain-Romano here are your tomatoes

France- see you soon Angleterre

America-XD

_Romano-*snatches tomatoes* now go away bastado *glare*_

_England-go away frog_

_Canada-*quietly noms on pancakes*_

America-Hey Iggy I totally just saved you from France I'm totally the hero HAHAHA XD

_England-yea…thanks *mumbles*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving off where we were this is ch 3 me and bow down to my awesome don't own Hetalia **

Italics-**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 3**

America-glomps- no prob

_G-get off me you twit!_

-sulks then lets go and actives super smile- Iggy you're coming with me to McDonald's -grabs arm-

_NO I REFUSE TO EAT AT THAT ESTABLISHMENT YOU CALL A RESTRAUNT!*fails at trying to escape*_

Nope Hahahaha XD-drags England to Mickey D's-

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-goes into McDonald's with his hosta-I mean friend-

_NOOOOOOO!_

-makes England sit down then orders lots of food- Iggy Mickey D's is awesome just eat whatever -starts nomming-

_*sweat drop* I will never eat anything so disgusting_

-hands him freedom fries- just eat some fries Iggy

_No. *crosses arms*_

Duuuuuuudddee ya gotta eat something -puppy dog eyes-

_*Twitches*_

-bigger puppy dog eyes-

_*Slams face on table and gingerly takes a freedom fry*_

XD-justs smiles-

*munches on freedom fry*

-nums on most of the food- dude lets head back you can bring the freedom fries with ya hahaha

_I'm going to die *mumbles*_

-looks at England glomps-no you're not I eat this stuff all the time -drags England out of McDonald's back to the meeting

_Exactly…_

:P

France-hello my uncivilized friend

_Hello wine drinking frog._

America-dudes I have an awesome idea!

_What_

We should build a time machine and see the future

_America, that only works in Dr. Who._

You never know it could totally work!

_Ok build one that would work, would be like asking me to eat a hamburger._

Hey if I tried I could totally get you to eat a burger

_That will never happen_

I don't know I'm pretty sure I could

_I doubt it_

I'll just use my ultimate weapon -triggers kicked puppy look-

_No I will not fall for it *looks away*_

-moves so England can still see face- Pwease Engwand

_F-fine_

XD -hands him burger-

_*trys to take bite*_

-triggers kicked puppy look again-

_*Trys a little bite*_

XD see it's not so bad

France-Did Angleterre just take a bite out of one of your hamburgers

_NO I DID NOT YOU FROG!_

America-YEA HE DID IT WAS EPIC!XD

France-hell has froze over

_*dies*_

Russia-I guess he can become one da?

America-no way commie if Iggy dies I get him

…_you are all wankers._

America-see he's not dead

France-rape face-

_*turns into Britannia Angel*_

America-glomps-

_*whacks him with wand* GET OFF ME!_

America-rubs head-but if I do than France will rape you and I gotta save ya cause I'm the hero XD

_*Glares at both France and America*_

France-still has rape face-

America-still glomping-

Germany-THAT'S ENOUGH ENGLAND TURN BACK AMERICA LET GO AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD FRANCE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

_*Waves magic wand to change back*_

America-lets go-

France-sadly puts clothes on-

_Wankers_

France-pig

Germany-can ve please just get something done for once

_Canada-*randomly appears* when do we ever get anything done?_

America-woah bro where were you?

France-rape face-

_Canada-*sweat drop*I was here the entire time_

_England-*turns France into a chibi*_

Poland-like guess what everyone me and Hungary have a like totally shocking announcement

_What?_

Hungary-we had Japan do this DNA test and it proved it

Poland-and like I have that one video of that b***h that Prussia hooked up with that 1 time

_Italy-*sad face whispers*I thought he was Holy Rome_

Germany-jaw dropped-

Prussia-You mean that one vere I was really, really drunk

_England-figures that you were drunk_

America-duuuudee when did that happen

Prussia-*shrugs*

Poland-well like obviously it was before Germany was like born

Germany-th-th-this MAKES NO SENSE?!

_*raises caterpillar eyebrow* Are you certain about this test?_

Poland-Yea like Japan's test don't like lie right Japan?

_Japan-erm…it depends._

All-On what?

_Japan-it depends on what type of test it is, or even if it was a piece of their DNA._

Hungary-we can get more-holds out scissors-

Germany and Prussia-very scared-

_Italy- veee don't be scared Germany!-glomp-_

Germany-stiffens- Italy I vill let Hungary have some of my hair if you let go now

_England-sneaks off to random closet and sets up a magical circle*_

_Italy-ve, ok Germany! *lets go of Germany*_

America-follows England to stop him-

Germany-all right Hungary -grabs scissors and cuts hair-

Hungary-thanks -turns evilly to Prussia- You're turn

_Prussia-w-what's with the unawesome face?! *back up a bit terrified*_

_England-*starts to sing the demon summoning song*_

Hungary- -attacks Prussia grabbing a handful of hair cutting some- ha here Japan

America-Iggy stop summoning it's weird and freaky

_Prussia-*dramatically falls to knees* MEIN HAAIR!_

_Japan-arigoto *puts hair in separate bags*_

_England-santo rito meeta meta, ringo johna tito marlin, jack Latoya janet micheal, dumble dora the- bloody hell America, have you ever heard of knocking?_

America-glomps breaking the circle-

Poland-This is like gonna be awesome

_England- no you git-*turns both America and England into chibis in a giant poof of smoke*_

_Prussia-nien Poland, just no._

Poland-Prussia don't be like such a downer

America WHAT DID YOU DO?!

_Prussia-*sulks*_

_England-What did I do? It was YOU!_

America-no it was you, you know you shouldn't do you're magic

_You should learn to knock you wanker!_

You should learn to know better

_It was perfectly fine till you messed it up!_

No Russia was gonna pop up through the floor and I was saving you from him you shouldn't do your magic remember it always back fires

_S-shut up you don't know anything about magic!_

_Italy-*pops out of nowhere behind the door* ve, why am I a chibi again?_

America-dude you did this to everyone!

_It's not my fault you git!_

It totally is!

_No it's not!_

Yea it is!

France-we should stop fight oui or else we'll never get changed back

_ChibiGermany/Holy Rome-*sat there very confused*_

_Spain-Si, I agree. This is very weird._

Russia-we need to change back before General Winter finds out about this

America-Iggy fix us!

_England-Well I would right now, but need to get my spell book which is at my house._

_ChibiGermany/Holy Rome-*stared into the abyss*_

_Prussia-ve need to hurry! Vest is scaring the awesome me!_

America-picks up Iggy like before the meeting and runs to England's house- hfhfhf there hfhfhf short legs suck how do you get around so quickly on them

_I don't know, and how come you are still strong?!_

You remember when I flung that bison round my head when I was little?

_Oh..right..*rubs head with hand*_

Well go find your book dude

_Right…follow me, O probably wont be able to reach it..*leads America to ultra creepy cobwebbed storage room, and finds a bookshelf.*_

-shudders-I'll lift ya up so you can reach it

_Ok *looks up and sees the right book* here, lift me up_

-lifts Iggy up- you got it

_*carefully grabs book, but loses balance and falls*_

Iggy!-falls so Iggy lands on him-

_Umpf! *Falls on America* ugh, America, are you alright?_

-mumbles through floor-mm mmm mmmh

_*gets off of America* AMERICA!_

-rolls over- hey Iggy I'm… the hero -mumbles still out of breath-

_Yes you git, you are the hero, Kneel by him with book*_

-sigh-J did ya get the book

_Yes you git, are you alright?_

Yea I'm the hero remember just a little out of breath

_Alright, we better get back to the others before they start World War III_

-instantly stands and picks up Iggy-Let's go XD

_Waaaahh! You bloody git!_

-arrives at conference room but still holding Iggy- hey guys we're back!

_Put me down you twit!_

_Chibitalia-yay that's-a happy!_

-puts Iggy down- sorry but you're so easy to pick up

France-Ohonhonhon easy you say?

_*glares at France* shut up you frog!_

France- then use a better language

_ChibiGermany/Holy Rome-*gets up from the corner of the confused* Hey, can we all just be quiet so we can return to normal?_

Russia-da we should change back it would be best for everyone kolkolkolkol

_Prussia-keses~ you can't defeat the awesome me!_

_Hungary-You wish turd face! *out of nowhere both Prussia and Hungary were wrestling*_

_England-*started looking for spell in the book*_

America-you found that spell yet

Romano-that tea bastardo better changes us back fast

_Spain-Roma~ I forgot how cute you were *glomps*_

_England-Hang on…*turns to a certain page* here! *gets up and draws magic circle*_

Romano-get off me you tomato bastardo -squirms-

America-finally!

_Spain-but Roma~ you are so hug-able! *tightened grip*_

_Italy-ve~I want a hug too~! *hugs Holy Rome/ChibiGermany*_

_England-*started to chant in some ancient language*_

Romano-I said let go and potato bastardo let go of my frantello!

Germany-he hugged me!

_France-*smirked perversely at the* Ohonhonhon ~ how cute~_

_England-*continued chanting till a bright green light surrounded the room and changed them back to normal*_

America-glomps England- yes we're back to normal!

Spain- ahh no more small Roma but big Roma's still so cute~glomps-

_England -gah! America you wanker, get off me! *squirms*_

_Romano-get off me you tomato bastard!_

America-nope I'm 2 excited now XD. Spain-but Roma you're soo cute~ I've tomatoes at home for you~

Japan-I can read R-18 manga again-sighs in relief-

_England-*hits America on the head with book*_

_Romano-*scowls* just give me the damned tomatoes.._

America-ow-still doesn't let go-

Spain-come on Roma lets go to my house for your tomatoes~

_England-*struggles to get out of America's grip*_

_Romano-fine, but soon as I get the tomatoes I'm leaving!_

Italy-Spain I want some tomatoes too~ve

France-looks at America and England-Ohonhonhon I think I should join you to

_Spain-*grins at Italy* you can come too Ita~, I'll make some churros too~._

_England-frog, don't you dare!_

Italy-Germany you come to big brother Spain's too~

America-France you're creepy- picks up Iggy and runs away from France- hahaha

_England- Put me down!_

_Germany-I suppose zat vould be nice. *follows Italy bros to Spain's house*_

America-now at England's house again- dude I just saved you from being raped by France again I'm the hero

_*face palm* *mutters* thanks…_

No prob -puts down Iggy I can't let my best friend get raped that would be unherolike

_Thanks again_

-glomps-you should play slender with me again

_Get off me, and no, that game is freaky_

Awe but Iggy it's so much fuuuuunn

_How is getting stalked by some long armed monster fun?!_

It's a game so yeah but I guess we could play happy wheels

_Ok *shrugs*_

Let's select a level!

_*face palm*_

selects pokemon level

_*pulls up a chair*_

-character dies 5 time newest one loses both arms-

-switches to human eater level eats all the people as Santa-dude what if Finland decided to do this -watches the people get chopped up by blades and elves-

_Then Finland would never be the same_

X-mas would never be the same

_No it would not_

-gets bored with game about people dying- I'm bored Iggy

_*sound asleep on the floor curled up in a ball muttering stuff*_

-pulls out phone takes photo- that's adorable thought America

_America…you have another nightmare? *sleep talked*_

-frowns than sighs picking up England and putting him on his bed tucking him in- Iggy you're a pain in the ass

_Why does…everyone hate me..? *sleep talked*_

_I don't hate you Iggy -hugs him and falls asleep-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its person-who-dislikes-pink and if you are still are reading I congratulate you on your patience. Bow down to my awesomeness and me don't own Hetalia or any other references in this story. Also story isn't suppose to be USUK but between bow down to my awesomeness making it so easy for me to do so it may very well seem like it is**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 4**

America-woke up on floor-

_England-*cooked eggs Benedict*_

Iggy don't cook or I'll so everyone this pic -shows Iggy the blackmail pic-

_*Eyes widen* when did take that?!_

Last night-shit eating grin-

_*Glares*_

You can make your tea but no cooking not even cereal

_*Mutters curse and throws out the half cooked eggs Benedict*_

-makes some cereal-Hey Iggy guess what

_What is it you git_

I'm gonna take ya to Mount Rushmore oh and did ya know you talk in your sleep

_Why on Earth are you taking me there and what did I say?_

Cause I can. Nothing important you should just know that I don't hate you-glomps-

_WAH- Get off me you wanker!_

Nope you gotta hug back so I know ya understand cause I'm the hero

_No! Get off me!_

Nope-strong grip-

_You're so childish!*hugs back* now get off me!_

But you didn't mean it! -still doesn't let go-

_*sigh* America..*hugs*_

Yay! Come on let's go -pulls England to airport-

_*struggles* no!_

HAHAHA XD -in airplane headed for South Dakota-

_You git let go of me!_

-sits down in seat and let's go- too late XD

_*crosses arms and stares out window*_

Awe Iggy you can't stay mad forever

_Yes I can_

-puppy dog eyes- no you can't

…_git *glares out window*_

Iggy I know you're not made and if you are then I'll hug you again

_*Pretends not to be mad*_

-glomps-You're not a very good actor dude

_Get off me!_

Are you still mad

_Yes I am please get off me, you're like Italy and his hug therapy!_

-lets go- well sometimes ya need it -mumbles- especially with what you said last night

_What did I say last night?_

Ahhhhhhh nothing -looks away-

_*Sigh* I'm not mad anymore, but seriously what did I say last night?_

Nothing important -panics slightly- and yay you're not mad XD

_Tell me what I said!_

No

_Please America?_

But I don't wanna DX

_*Facepalm* Tell me right now_

Fine -mumbles- you said why mmmhmhmhmmhmh

_I said what…?_

You said why does mmhmmmhm

_I said why does…_

Why does everyone hnmams mh

_Spit it out already you foolish twit!_

Fine! You said why does everyone hate me happy now!

_W-what… I said that in my sleep?_

Yea

_o-oh well that's nothing to worry about! Probably just having a nightmare *slightly panics*_

It seemed real to me so that's why I wanted you to know that I don't hate you cause you're my best friend -glomps more nicely-XD

_Ahah, thanks America.. *feels a bit guilty from lying*_

-let's go as they land- come on Iggy we got to get to my SD house -grabs arm-

_Alright, I can walk by myself you know_

Yea but you don't know the way you were only in SD once

_Fine_

-pulls Iggy to his house- here we are -stereotypically American house-XD-drags Iggy up to the guest room- you can stay here

_Oh thanks…_

-for once reads the atmosphere- hey Iggy why you upset?

_Yeah…I'm fine_

Iggy -pokes- I knows you a long time you're lying

_Fine. I admit it. What I said in my sleep was true. *huffs and crosses arms*_

-hugs Iggy- but I don't hate you you're awesome

_Well thanks *mumbles*_

-pulls Iggy downstairs sits down and hugs him more-

_Thanks *mumbles*_

My Iggy -hugs tighter-

_France-*appears out of nowhere* Ohonhonhon~ what iz thiz?_

America-glares- you're not helping -confederate mode-

_England-Frog what are you doing here?!_

_France-I saw how America was dragging you out of ze house and I couldn't resist ahah *nervous laughter*_

America-let's go of Iggy- I want ya at leave now fore I do somthin -still confederate mode-

_France-Ohonhonhon~ *cue pervy smirk* What would tha- *sees America's "confederate mode"* ahah, I think I'll go now *runs like an Italian out the door.*_

America-back to normal- hey Iggy let's go to Mt. Rushmore now -grabs arm-

_England-ahah *nervous laughter* sure_

-at Mt. Rushmore and America talking about everything he knows about it-

_How interesting_

-stomach rumbles- hahaha sounds like lunch XD

_Alright, I think we passed a café a while back_

Come on -grabs arm-XD

_Gah! I can walk you know!_

Just come on!

_*follows America*_

-finds café- it's nice and warm way better than that cold fall weather

_I thought it was nice out, at least it's not raining._

No you can tell the winter here's gonna suck and it doesn't rain here often snows lot sometimes though

_*shrugs* lets just order some food_

-orders everything- Iggy anything you wanna do today?

_*Shrugs* visit a museum perhaps_

You really are old

_I am not_

Yea you are

_Ok then enlighten me on how "young people" would go about._

Hmmm first we go to the park then we go to a party than we do whatever

_Ok let's do that then._

Haha -grabs arm again-

_Bloody git_

Wait Iggy I gotta get something at home first! -picks England up and runs home-

_What is with you and carrying me everywhere you twit?!_

But you're so light and tiny like a rabbit it just makes it easy to pick you XD -opens closet gets to helmets and 2 skateboards- let's head to the park

_Well I'm not a child! *follows America to park*_

Yea but I bet you don't know how to skateboard -arrives at skate park-

_*huff* I know how *lies* It doesn't take a rocket scientist_

Ok then you wouldn't come complaining to me when you can't do shit on one -hands Iggy the skateboard and helmet- J

_I'll be fine *straps helmet on stubbornly*_

-puts on helmet- ok whatever you say -goes over to ramp and does fancy tricks-

_It shouldn't be that hard…*mutters and carefully steps on and slowly kicks off*_

-glances at Iggy- old man

_*Glares* git_

Are you coming or not

_Yes you git *slowly gets over to where America's at*_

-trys not to laugh being unsuccessful- XD Iggy you totally don't know how to ride a skateboard XD

_Shut up you git!_

HAHAHAHA -rofl-ing-

_*attempts to go faster without injuring self* *glares at America*_

-blinks and smirks- Iggy you're gonna fall doing it that way

_And you're a-*falls flat on face*_

-rushes over helps him sit- I told ya you were gonna fall -checks for wounds-

_Shut up you -ouch!_

Hold still or it's gonna hurt worse -pulls water bottle out- come on tilt your head so I can clean than we can head home to fix it.

_F-fine *tilts head*_

-pours water on wound- come on let's go J -helps Iggy than picks him up heading back to the house-

_Thanks…_

-goes inside smiling puts Iggy down in bathroom and grabs bandage- there we go XD I'm the hero

_*face palms* ow!_

Dude you shouldn't hit yourself it's bad

_*sigh* fine_

_Canada- What going on eh?_

Dude where did you come from?!

_Canada-I've been here the entire time. Remember you asked me over a few days ago?_

Nope doesn't ring a bell hahaha

France-sneaking by the window- Amérique is crazy

_Canada-Why doesn't anyone remember me_

_Kumajiro-Who are you?_

_Canada-*face palm*_

America-France I thought I told you to leave

France-squeals and runs-

_Canada-France you need to stop stalking people…_

_England-ug_

He fell off a skateboard XD so bro watchya doin here

_Canada-*seat drop* I already told you, you invited me over a few days ago on the phone…_

I don't remember that but you can stay if ya want XD hey Iggy what do you think you're doing

_Erm nothing_

Iggy -gives him a look- I know you're trying to go cook I told you no

_I just want a good batch of fish and chips, the one at the restaurant was bloody awful!_

You could ask me to make it I know how to make fries and fish

_You wouldn't do it right_

No I can do it! I'm the hero

_*sigh* fine, just remember to bake the chips and not fry them._

Don't worry plus I don't have a fryer here and I've made homemade fries before XD

_Fine_

_Canada-*appears out of nowhere* I'll help too eh_

Woah bro where did you come from and awesome

_Canada-I've been here the entire time *aura of sadfaceness follows Canada into the kitchen*_

Hey bro you start the fish I'll work on the fries

_Canada-ok *starts cooking fish*_

_England-*wanders around the house*_

-cuts up potatoes preheating the oven-

_Canada-*starts humming to Don't stop believing*_

France-come out of nowhere and pins Iggy- Ohonhonhon

America-covers fries in salt and puts fries in oven-

_England-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED FROG!*squirms*_

_Canada-*finishes fish*_

America-hears Iggy-I'm coming Iggy -runs hero like and kicks France in face-

France-oww my beautiful face

_England-Bloody hell!*strangles France*_

France-strangles back-you pig

America-pissed and on the verge of confederate mode- France get out of house

_England-Wine guzzling frog! *strangles France*_

_Canada-*pokes head out of doorway and sees the commotion* umm, I'm just going to make some pancakes…_

America-grabs France and drags him to the door before throwing him out-

France- I will be back

_England-go away frog!_

_Canada-*finishes pancakes*_

France-goes back home-

America-slams door and goes to get fries-

_England-*sulks in corner*_

America-finds England sulking glomps- Iggy!

_Wha- America get off me!_

-doesn't let go- nope I feel like hugging you

_*squirms* get off me you bloody git_

-pulls Iggy to couch still hugging- no

_Unhand me you twit! *squirms*_

No

_Let me go_

_Canada-anyone want- *sees America and England then walks back into the kitchen*_

No

_*squirms*_

-finds this adorable- you're mine

_*squirms some more*_

Stop moving and deal with that I'm not letting go

_Stupid world superpower *says under breath*_

HAHAHA -thinks about food that was made- oh yeah I forgot that was ready come on Iggy -picks him up-

_*Grumbles something inaudible* fine_

-sits him in a chair and grabs the food- I hope ya like it

_Thanks… *starts nomming on food*_

-noms on own food -Iggy remember I don't hate you

_*continues to nom on food*_

-burps louder- I'm the hero XD

_Do you have any manners? *puts plate in dishwasher*_

I do but I know it annoys you XD

_*face palm*_

Don't hit yourself it's bad DX

_It's fine_

Hey Iggy what do ya wanna do and don't say something like what an old person would say

_Hm, perhaps go to a bar?_

Cool I know the perfect one XD

_Alright, lets go_

-grabs keys cause it's to far to walk- come on

_*follows America out the door and into the car*_

Like my car it's a 1991 Mustang XD

_It's alright_

No it's way better than alright it freaky awesome- starts humming with the radio-

*rolls eyes*

-starts singing- "it's been a hard days night and I've been working like a dog"

_*automatically knew the song and sang along*_

-song ends and stupid ads come on- we're almost there

_How much longer?_

About four mins -one of Adele's songs play-

_*scrunches nose and changes radio to Austana's Boston*_

Hahaha -laughing at Iggy's reaction- come on we're here try to hold your liquor better today

_I can hold my liquor just fin thank you_

No dude you totally can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

Fine I'll see you drunk in a few drinks

_*rolls eyes and takes a seat*_

-orders beer-

_Orders a shot of rum*_

-still fine about four drinks later- hey Iggy how you holding up

_I swear to drunk I'm not god *slurs*_

Hahaha you're drunk XD

_I not am!_

Hehe than how come you have no shirt

_I- well America, I do notta know. DON'T PATRONIZE ME!_

I'm not you just drunk XD

_No I am drunk not *starts to weep* 'ey Murica, why did ja have to do that was thing and leave me? After you everybody left me! I hate France! He is nice not!_

Iggy I had to and I know France is mean

_But wwhhhhyyyyyy?! You made life happy and France wassa busy with canaddera. Why did you have to grow up?! Nd do you know why I have blonde hair?! It makes sense no ! Ireland, Scottland, andaa Waalles have red hair._

-blushes from embarrassment- I had to that's why and I don't know why your hair is like that.

_You were soo adorable. More adorable than Germany when he was a lad. *suddenly started dancing saying god know what*_

-blushes furiously- Iggy come on get down -thinking soooo frickin cute w-wait did he mean he thinks I'm cute-

_NO I AM THE BLOODY BRITISH ENPIRE YOU CAN NOT DEFIE ME! *jumps off counter and falls flat on face*_

_Bartender-*blinks* well now I've heard it all._

-sighs- picks up Iggy- come on let's take ya home- pays for the drinks-

_*walks with America*_

Iggy get on my back you can barely walk

_Oook. *gets on America's back*_

-makes sure that England doesn't fall- you're so drunk it's totally obvious

'_ey Murica?_

-sighs- yea

_Thank you for not hating mee._

-blushes- no prob

_And America?_

Yea?

_*whispers* the Russians are after the potatoes and beware of the one eyed man named Pablo._

Yep you're drunk

_Not *passes out*_

-sighs- you really are a pain in the ass

_*A few minutes, England came to,* ug my head._

-already home- here Iggy -gives him water and pain pills-

_What happened… and were is my shirt? *takes aspirin with water*_

You got drunk and took it off.

_Oh great *mumbles*_

Hahaha you started dancing on the counter

_Splendid, not the worse thing that's ever happened_

You also complained a lot

_Drunken rant?_

Yea basically

_Oh wonderful… *presses fingers to temples* I swear I'm never drinking again_

Yea you say that every time but you drink again anyway

_Don't remind me_

Hey you also thanked me for not hating you -cheeky grin-

_*Glares for a split second*_

-glomps- you know you can't deny it

_Ahg, get off me_

Nah you get hugs

_It's not helping my hangover you twit_

That's cause you're yelling and tensing up if you relaxed and enjoyed the hug you would be fine

_*glares*_

Relax -saying calmly-

_*scowls for a few moments then sorta relaxes*_

All the way

_*sighs, and relaxes* happy?_

Yep XD -grabs remote for TV- lets watch something XD

_Nothing loud_

Kk -The Avengers anyway-

_*winces* may-_

_France- *sneaks through window and sees America and England* Ohonhonhon~_

_I picked ze best time to return_

I love this movie it's the best -Captain America kicking ass-

_France-*takes blackmail picture* Ohonhonhon~ *a bit loud though*_

-turns head sees France and glares- France I'm gonna kick your ass like my favorite superhero

_England-Frog, go away._

_France-you cannot hurt my beautiful face *runs off somewhere in the house*_

-catches him anyway- give me the camera

_France- Never! *struggle to get out of grip*_

Give it

_No_

Now

_No_

I'm gonna lock you in the basement tell you do

_*struggles* these pictures are too good! NO!_

Then to the basement -pulling France toward the basement-

_NOOOOOO~!_

-throws France down the stairs into the basement- last chance

_*looks left from right being very conflicted* no!_

Ok I guess I'm gonna lock the door -starts closing the door- no more lovers cause they won't be able to find you

_*Eyes widen* NOOOOOOOOO! *throws camera at America* take ze stupid pictures!_

Thanks when I delete em I'll give it back bye France -opens door-

_*scrambles out* I shall return *leaves house*_

Yeah he's gone -hugs Iggy again-

_England-Good_

-continues to watch movie while hugging England-

_What's with you and hugging me?_

I'm in a huggin mood and you're my friend XD

_Hmpf_

Ahh you like hugs and you know it

_No_

Yup you do

_No I don't_

You're lying you like hugs

_No_

If you don't like hugs then why do you keep hanging out with me

_*crosses arms*_

I don't hear an answer

_*scowls*_

Come on or I sweeze

_You are the only person that doesn't act like a perv or hates me._

Awes Iggy -instantly feels bad for him

_*looks down at floor*_

-just hugs England-

_Isn't there a meeting tomorrow?_

I think so but I don't know

_*shrugs*_

Hey Iggy

_What?_

Thanks

_For what?_

For putting up with me and letting me be your hero

_Oh, your welcome_

-hugs- he he

_What's so funny?_

You didn't yell at me for calling me your hero

_I have too much of a headache to yell_

Yea sure right -slight sad face-

_But I don't mind you saving me from the frog_

He he you're so my sidekick

_I guess_

Hey do ya need more pain killers

_Yes_

-gets up and get pills and orange juice- here ya go -sits down-

_Thanks *takes pills*_

-glomps again now watching the old superman movies-

_Get off me you git_

Nope

_Please_

-pouts- but I don't wanna

_You are so childish. *sigh* fine_

Yay! XD and you're just old

_I am not that old!_

Dude you're like twice as old as me if we go from the beginning and 5 times if we go by my b-day

_There are other nations that are older_

Yeah but you act old too.

_*raises eyebrow* how_

You read, drink tea, embroider, read the newspaper when there's TV for that you, nag you and wear sweater vests.

_There is nothing wrong with reading, or wearing sweater vests. I like to read the paper so I don't have to waist my time listening to news commentators ramble on, and embroidering is a fun art._

Embroidering is done by grandma's and you seriously think there's nothing wrong with wearing sweater vests?

_Sweater vests always look nice on me. Embroidering is something fun to do if you're bored._

You sound old when you say that stuff

_How?_

I don't know it's a special power you have that just sounds old

_*face palm*_

I told not to do that

_Too bad_

-glomps- no I don't want ya to hurt yourself

_I'm not hurting myself you twit!_

Yay normal Iggy -glomps more-

_*glares* get off me you bloody git!_

Nope -hugs tighter-

_*Squirms*_

Nope mine -hugs more-

_*scowl* get off me!_

Just deal with it -continues to hug-

_*scowls*_

XD

_Be quiet you_

-pokes face- so old

_I am not "so old" tomorrow at the meeting ask some of the others their foundation date._

But the other countries don't act old only you do

_I do not act old you twit_

Yes you do you go to bed early too

_I get stressed, I need sleep!_

You had to call me to plug in your TV and DVD player and teach you how to text

_I don't exactly use such things very often_

Cause you're old

_I am not!_

Yes you are

_No I am not!_

Tell me one thing you do on a regularly that isn't old

_I watch Dr. Who_

Fine -sighs- but you're still old

_No I am not_

Ya you are and you're still not allowed to cook

_Watch me *stands up and walks into kitchen*_

Noooooo if you do I send that pic!

_What one?_

The one from last night

_*eye twitch*_

Go sit back down if there's something you want that needs to be cooked I'll make it XD

_I am getting cup of bloody Earl Grey tea_

Ok you can make tea but that's it

_*glares and walk back to the kitchen and put on a kettle of water on the stove*_

-follows making sure the house doesn't burn down-

_America where do you keep your tea cups?_

Ummmm I only have at the Virginia house but there are mugs

_*sigh* fine, where are the mugs?_

-opens cupboard over the sink- here ya go -gives Iggy a mug-

_Thanks *walks over and pours hot water in the mug and put a tea grabs the carton of milk and pours some in the mug until it's a creamy brown color. After that adds two tablespoons of sugar and stirs*_

-gets some ice cream from freezer- want some?

_Depends, what kind is it_

Mint chip

_*derp sad face* noo_

There's some chocolate in the freezer still

_*sigh* that'll do I suppose. It'll be odd with tea though_

Well you're odd to it works XD-grabs to spoons-

_._._

-sees England's face- hey you ok?

_I am fine *sips on tea*_

-pokes face- noooo you're not -turns and gets the chocolate ice cream and comes back- you made that one face that looks like you're over thinking something

_*shrugs*_

-hands him the chocolate ice cream- so whatchya thinking bout

_Nothing really_

-noms mint chip ice cream and notice France out the window- not again why does he stalk you

_*takes bite of chocolate ice cream* yes_

Shit! -runs to the bedroom and then comes back with the camera France had earlier- good thing I grabbed it or he probably would have gotten the pics

_He probably has another knowing that perv._

Yeah but that one doesn't have one of us hugging

_Thank goodness_

Hahaha -finds the pics of them hugging after seeing some disturbing first that Prussia, Spain, and France were in- those three are fudged up

_Whatever gave you that idea *sarcasm*_

HahahaXD -deletes pics- now it don't matter if he gets the camera no more pics

_*smirks*_

France-sees the camera and grabs it quickly running off- Ohonhonhon hopefully Amerique forgot to delete those picture

…_git_

He totally thinks I forgot hahaha XD like I'd forget something like that XD


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear it's not suppose to be a USUK fic pleeeeeeaassse believe me bow down to my awesomeness already doesn't believe me but the stuff at the end of this chapter is by accident. We own nothing**

_Italics_-**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 5**

Dude what do you think he'll do when he realizes I deleted the pictures

_Probably dramatically weep_

Hahaha wish I could see that

_*smirks_

Hey Japan will probably have those weird results at the meeting

_Probably_

Wonder what it will be

_Who knows_

Hehe that's gonna be fun if it's true

_More chaotic than usual at least_

Yea XD

_We probably should be heading there soon_

That's go -grabs England's arm- XD

_I can walk you know!_

Soooo you're point is

_You don't need to be dragging me around_

Hmmmmm to bad

_*scowls*_

XD hahaha

…_git_

-in front of the building- this meeting's gonna either be really weird or normal

_Hopefully weird, and not half the nations falling asleep_

Hahaha Greece is probably already asleep XD

_Well, what do you expect from Greece_

True

Italy-Hey-a guys are you heading in cause I brought pasta~

_Don't you always bring pasta?_

Italy-yes but in case Germany get's mad I brought-a special pasta~

_*face palm*_

America-This meetings gonna be fun

Italy-PAAAAAAASSSTTAAA!~

_Gits_

America-runs into building- I'm gonna beat you inside Iggy!

_Don't run you'll trip you git!_

HAHAHAHAHAHA -bursts through doors- THE HERO IS HERE!

_*face palm*_

_Romano-shut up you bastard_

Spain-calm down Roma~ Here are some tomatoes

_Romano-Don't call me that, and give me the damn tomatoes!_

America-remembers disturbing pictures on France's camera and shudders-

_France- *walks up to America* Why did you delete all my pictures DX_

America-cause you annoy dude duh XD

_France-DX_

Japan, Hungary, and Poland-PRUSSIA IS GERMANY'S DAD!

_Prussia and Germany- WHAT?!_

Poland-Japan like totally proved it -hands them the results-

_Germany-…how_

Poland-gives video- there's like the video of Prussia and like that one chick when you were like conceived

_Prussia-Vhere did you find that?_

Poland-I'm like amazing that way

Hungary-cause it has nothing to do with my hidden yaoi cameras

Japan-nosebleed-

_Switzerland-*hides Liechtenstein's eyes*_

Sealand-Hey jerk admit I'm a country

_England-NO!_

France-Ohonhonhon~ zis iz a very knowledgeable meeting. Prussia if it makes you feel better America and England were snuggled together yesterday~

_Prussia-kesekesekese~ really?_

_England-SHUT UP YOU FROG! *strangles France*_

France-no you black sheep -strangles back-

America-hitting head on table-

_England-Wine guzzling frog *kicks at leg*_

France-erotic ambassador -bites arm-

_England-Wanker *punches stomach*_

_Russia-*watches and smiles*_

Germany-still shocked- s-s-SHUT UP!

France-steps on England's leg hard and stops looking at Germany-

_England-*holds leg and looks at Germany*_

America-helps England up-

Germany-Hungary, Poland vhy the hell did you vant information like that -holding head-

Hungary, and Poland-cause

_Prussia-you two are strange_

Hungary-holds up frying pan- take it back albino

_Prussia-*holds hands up* fine, fine I take that back, you two are not veird_

Hungary-puts frying pan back- you better mean that

Italy-PAAAASSSTTAAAAAA~

_Prussia-kesekesekese~ calm down Hungary_

Austria- if you didn't patronize her she would be calm

Germany-still freaked out-

_Italy-it's ok Germany *glomps*_

_Prussia-and be a little a little cry baby sissy man like you? No thanks_

Austria-oh look you attempted to use your brain that you don't have

Germany-Italia please get off

_Italy-But why?_

_Prussia-at least I don't need to ask Hungary for help._

Germany-because ve are in a meeting

Hungary-hits Prussia with frying pan from behind- idiota

_Italy-ok *gets off*_

_Prussia-ouch! Vhat ze hell Hungary!?_

Hungary-that's for being mean

Germany-I know he's stupid but beating him over the head is not helping him become smarter

_Prussia-hey!_

America-hahaha XD

Austria-Germany is correct you have been beating him several times and he's still a moron

_Prussia-I am not a moron, I AM AWESOME!_

_England-*face table*_

America-Iggy dude did you just pass out

France-Ohonhonhon

Greece-zzzzzzzz cats zzzzzzzzz

_England-…*knocked out*_

_Spain-*pokes Greece out of boredom*_

Romano-you're all bastards

France-rape face behind England- Ohonhonhon~ Ahhhh Angleterre~

_England-*knocked out*_

America-don't touch Iggy!

France-just go back to your hamburgers

Russia-You all wish to become one, da?

_Italy-*runs away from Russia*_

_Spain-*pokes Romano*_

Romano-stop that tomato bastardo!

Germany-Italy get back here -runs after Italy-

Russia-grins-

_Italy-Ahhhh! Run away~ *runs at the speed of an Italian*_

Germany-thinking vhy can't he run like that in training

Belarus-big brother I'll become one with you

_Russia-go away go away go away!_

_Switzerland-*fires gun in air* Everyone shut up_

All-stare-

Austria-vas that really necessary

_Switzerland-yes it was necessary. It got everyone to shut up. *puts gun away*_

America-alright lets get down to my paln

Japan-pulls out yaoi and Taiwan and Hungary read it with him

_England-*comes to*…who the bloody hell fired a gun? What happened?_

America-France tried to rape you but being the hero I stopped him XD oh and Swizty fired the gun

France-I deny everything

_England-right… figures *randomly pulls out a cup of Earl Grey tea*_

America-starts eating while trying to explain his plan-

Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary-nosebleed-

Russia-smiles at the Baltics-

_Lithuania-*hides under table*_

_Liechtenstein-why are your guys nose bleeding?_

_England-I can't understand a word you're saying. Can you please not talk with your mouth full?_

Russia-Latvia your shaking is very heart warming

Hungary-I would tell you but your bruder would not like it.

America-alright-grabs soda instead- mmmmm hero mmmm save

_Latvia-*trembles and hides under table with Lithuania*_

_Liechtenstein-oh ok_

_England-how about you don't eat or drink when you talk git_

America-but I'm hungry so I eat and that's makes me thirsty so I drink

Russia-Estonia are you going to hide too kolkolkol

_England-so eat when you are not talking you bloody twit_

_Estonia-*presses a button and Belarus tackles Russia*_

America-but who knows how long that will be.

Belarus-marry me marry me marry me

_Lithuania and Latvia-*stares at Estonia*_

_Russia-go away go away go away ;n;_

_England-*sigh* than eat after you are done talking_

America-but it's easier just to eat now

Yaoi trio-squeal and more nosebleed-

_Engalnd-*face palm*_

_Switzerland-shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize_

America-don't hit your head

France-no let him hit himself maybe zen he will have some taste

Yaoi trio-backs away from Switzerland-

_Liechtenstein-*confused look*_

_Italy-PAAAAAAASSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAA *runs back into the building with Greece's army chasing him*_

_England-shut up you perverted frog!_

France-black sheep of Europe

Germany-Italy I said stop running

Greece-zzz oh my army how nice zzz

Hungary-Japan this is amazing were can I buy one?!

_Italy-AHHHH EVERYONE IS CHASING ME! White flag white flag! *climbs chandelier*_

_England-I told you to not call me that again *glares*_

_Japan-huhuh I'll trade you for one of yours._

Hungary-ok you can stop by after the meeting XD

France-I'm just calling you by what you are Angleterre

Germany-get down from there this minute!

_England-shut up Frog_

_Italy-noo I'll fall and hurt the kitties~_

Germany-I'll catch you ok

France-when you learn a better language pig

_England-*glares at Francy pants*_

_Prussia- I AM AWESOME!_

_Italy-Ahhhh! *falls*_

France-flips hair-I also have class

Austria-Im surrounded by morons

Germany-catches Italy- there now stop giving up it's very bad and everyone else SHUT UP!

_England-what class? You are just a pervert. *then shuts up and looks at Germany*_

_Italy-ve~ I'm-a sorry_

Germany-sighs- since ve are not going to get anything done again lets just be done

France-no I just spread amour you are the pervert erotic ambassador

_England-I'm as perverse as Italy is, so shut it frog!_

_Greece-*army of cats go away from Italy and then surround Greece*_

France-I have seen ze back of your closet you are by far the most perverse

Italy-bye bye kitties~ve

_England-There is nothing in my closet you perv!_

France-Ohonhonhon that iz where you are wrong Angleterre there iz a large porn collection with lots of toys~

_England-No I don't!_

France-oui, you do Angleterre

_England-No I don't!_

America-grabs England's arm- come on let's go to Burger King XD

_England-NOOOOOOO I REFUSE TO EAT AT SUCH A PLACE!_

Too bad -continues on-

_England-*struggles*_

_Romano-I am-a surrounded by bastards_

America-hahaha

Belgium-Do you still want that kiss Romano?

_Romano-*turns tomato red*_

Spain-laughing- little Roma~

France-follows America and England-

_Romano-*even redder* sh-shut up!_

_England-*struggles*noooooo_

Belgium-ha Romano hi

America-hahahahahahaha XD -gets into car-

_Romano-H-hi_

_England-no I refuse!_

Belgium-comes over to romano and gives him a hug-

America-puppy dog eyes- please

_England-*twitch* f-fine_

_Romano-*stutters*_

America-XD sings with radio- Don't' wanna be an American idiot don't wanna nation run by the media

Spain-so cute~

_England-*face palm*_

_Romano-*stutters even redder*s-shut up y-you bastard._

Spain-but you look like a tomato

America-still singing American idiot by Green Day-

_England-twit_

_Romano-s-shut up you tomato b-bastard_

Belgium-be nice Romano -still hugging him-

America-the song ends- What it's a good song and it's nice to make fun of yourself every once in awhile

_Romano-f-fine *bright tomato red*_

_England-*face palm*_

Spain-so cute Roma~ just like when you were little

America-:P -makes it to BK-

France-hiding in bushes-

_England-I refuse to eat such a thing!_

_Romano-*twitches trying not to curse out Spain*_

Netherlands-come on sis -glares at Spain-

Belgium-bye Romano -kisses head-

America-ignores England and orders five of everything-

_Romano-*faints*_

_England-*scowls*_

Spain-ROMA! -trys to help Romano-

America-grabs food and goes kicked puppy look- Iggy just eat something pwease

_England-noooooooooo_

_Romano-*is knocked out*_

America-kicked puppy look- pwease Engwand

Spain-rushes Romano home Italy trailing behind-

_Romano-…Spain, you bastard_

_England-nooo_

Spain-yay he's alive~

America-kicked puppy look to extreme all the the girls being woed-pwwwweeeeeaassee

France-jealous of girls looking at America-

_Romano-Of course I'm alive you bastard!_

_Italy-ve~ I was worried frantello_

_England-*sighs and picks up a freedom fry*_

Spain-glomps- well it seemed like you were dead and boss was worried

America-world class smile girls awwwwwee- yay Iggy! XD

_Romano-GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDO!_

_Italy-*hugs Spain and Romano*_

_England-*small smile*_

Spain-too happy to notice Romano's rant-

America-smiles at England as girls get jealous of England getting America's attention-

_Romano-I AM SURROUNDED BY BASTARDS!_

_England-America, you do realize there is a large mob of girls staring at you._

Spain-sooo happy~

America-glances around- oops hi -waves to fan girls-

_Fangirls-*majority faint or giggles, one (who totally isn't one of us) glomps America*_

_Romano-I hate-a you so much!_

America-laughs nervously at the one girl glancing at England for help-

Spain-you don't mean that come, lets get tomatoes~^^

_France-*has enough of America stealing the fan girls* Ohonhonhon~ what iz thiz?_

_England-excuse me miss, mind getting off my friend?_

_Romano-fine…tomato bastard_

_Italy-ve~ will there be churros?_

-fan girls spare France a second glance and stare at America more the one sadly lets go of America-

Spain-looks at Italy and smiles- si I made some this morning

_Italy-yay!_

_Romano-bastards_

_France-Ohonhonhon~ what belle filles!_

-fan girls still looking at America ignoring France-

America-freaking out-

Spain-sees Belgium- hey Belgium how are you?

Belgium fine hi Romano

_England-*stares into the abyss*_

_Romano-*turns tomato read* h-hi_

Belgium-hi Italy

America-umm I'm sorry but I don't like you guys that way

-fan girls all depressed and leave him alone-

_Italy-hi-a Belgium!_

_England-good they're gone_

Belgium-gives Italy a hug and kisses his cheek- how has your day been?

France-looks angrily at America and walks away slightly depressed

_Italy-it was-a good, but I was chased by Greece's army and Russia was being scary!_

_Romano-*jealous of Feli*_

_England-that's what you deserve frog!_

Belgium-That sounds very exciting Romano how was your dayJ

France-shut up English pig!

_Romano-*once again tomato red and has a small smile* it was-a alright_

_England-Never!_

Spain-:D Roma ~glomps~

Belgium-that's great RomanoJ

America-you guys never stop do ya -shakes head-

_Romano-get off me you bastard_

_Canada-no they don't_

Belgium-Romano what did I say before and Mr. Spain will you please let poor Romano go for awhile

America-you say something Iggy?

_Romano-*blushes and looks down*…I'm sorry _

_England-huh no. Do you have the feeling that there is another person with us, it's so freaky._

_Canada-*sweat drop*_

Belgium-well I promised big brother I'd cook dinner bye~

America-hmm it feels familiar

_Romano-bye.._

_Canada-I'm right here you know_

_England-Did you hear that just now?_

Italy-frantello has a crush ve~

America-yeah I swear it's familiar but it's freaking me out

_Romano-NO I DON'T!_

_England-are you sure your alien friend didn't follow us?_

_Canada-*sighs* I'm here_

Spain-they grow up so fast -slightly weeps-

America-no I'd know if it was Tony -squints- holy shit bro where did you come from did ya here that voice that me and Iggy heard!

_Romano-*glares at Spain-_

_Canada-*sweat drop* that was me.._

Italy-frantello wants to kiss Miss. Belgium, ve~

America-it was… No if it was you I would've noticed cause I'm the hero hahah XD

_Canda-America you jerk! You or anybody else never sees me!_

_Romano-*red again* shut up!_

America-glomps Canada- nope I see you or else I wouldn't be able at hug ya XD

Italy-but it's true maybe I should tell big brother France

France-sneezes-someone must be talking about me

_Canada-*sad face* you never see me_

_Romano-NO DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT REVERT!_

America-still hugging Canada- no dude I saw you a lot yesterday you made pancakes and fish!

Italy-see frantello does have a crush on Miss. Belgium, ve~

_Romano-*glares* I do not! *obviously lies*_

_Canada-I guess.._

Spain-Italy we should go tell Belgium!

Italy-ok lets-a go

-both start going after Belgium-

America-yay bro hahaha hey Iggy you done eating?

_Romano-DON'T YOU DARE YOU BASTARDS! *tackles them*_

_England-yes *glares put window*_

Spain-ahh just like when you were little

Italy-help help Germany help! I don't want to die!

America-grabs England's arm come on I'm taking you to Miami oh see ya bro -drags England away- Hashanah XD -jealous fan girl look after them

_Romano-be quiet Feli, the potato bastard isn't here_

_England-*eyes wide* NOOO I REFUSE! *struggles*_

Germany-pops up out of nowhere- Italy vhat is it this time

America-You're pale you need sun so too bad

_Romano-*glares at Germany* go away you potato bastard_

_England-*trys to get away* nooooo!_

Italy-yay Germany you saved me -glomps-

America-to late -as they sit down in airplane seats-

_Germany-vhat is this about? And Italia, please get off me._

_Romano-bastards…_

Italy-see frantello has a crush and we were gonna go tell her but he attacked us -still hugs Germany-

America-XD

_England-noooooo_

_Germany-*face palm*_

America-calm down your gonna relax and get a tan XD

Italy-Germany can I come over so frantello doesn't attack me again, Ve~

_England-noooo_

_Romano-I only attacked you because you were going to tell her that!_

Italy-but you should tell Miss. Belgium

Germany-you like Belgium?

America-glomps- I'll let go when you stop freaking out

_Romano-What do you think bastard?! Yes I do…_

_England-*squirms and still freaking out*_

Spain-he's soo grown up! -weeping-

America-calm down

_England-*twitch sorta but not really calms down*_

_Romano-shut up you tomato bastard_

America-why are you so freaked out -still hugging-

Germany-you night as vell tell her before either of these to do or tell either Prussia -shudders from results- or France

_Romano-ug either way it's going to-a end badly_

_England-.._

America-I'm serious England why are you so freaked out

Italy-I'm-a sorry frantello but you know I might slip up and tell big brother France actually I slipped a few moments ago and now Germany knows, ve~

Spain-and France and Prussia are my best friends but I'll try not to tell them~

_**(*girl who looks remarkably like fem!Canada with blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes framed by a pair of silver glasses broke the fourth wall on the plane* Hi I am bow down to my awesomeness, and I felt the need to say this: curse you person-who-dislikes-pink! Noooo yaoi! That is all, oh and beware of man with stick named bob. *vanishes leaving everyone confused*)**_

_England-…_

_Romano-great.._

**(lol she totally cursed me I'm sorry that she disturbed you and I'm sorry I have natural yaoi instinct)**

America-I'm gonna start squeezing if you don't answer -tightens grip to make point-

Germany-like I said it's probably better if you tell her rather than her hearing it from someone else

_Romano-yeah…I suppose you're right potato bastard.._

_England-…think about where we are going_

America-duuude maybe France is right you are a perv -blushes- cause it's not like I think that every time I pass Big Ben for a meeting

Belgium-comes back- hi guys how are you I finished making big brother's dinner

_England-I am not!_

_Romano-*bright red again*_

America-only you were thinking about it! It wasn't awkward till you noticed only France of some other perv would think that! **(aww I play victim well)**

Belgium-Romano why is your face red? -completely knows he has a crush-

_England-…_

_Romano-*stutters*_

America-looks out window mad at England-

Belgium-Italy do you know why Romano's face is red?

_Romano-BECAUSE I LIKE YOU DAMNIT! *retreats to outside under a tree*_

_England-I'm sorry…*sad face Iggy*_

Belgium-giggles- Romano I already knew you did

America-still looks out window but sighs-

_England-*sad face*_

_Romano-w-what?!_

America-glances at England- I still don't hate you but don't think like that k?Belgium-gives him kiss on head- you blush a lot around me

_England-Can you ever forgive me? *sad face plus doom aura*_

_Romano-*blush*_

America-creeped out- maybe

Germany-I told you it vould be fine

Italy-yay for frantello~^^

Spain-sooo fast -weeping old man-

_England-*sighs*_

_**(bow down to my awesomeness reappears* I blaim you person-who dislikes-pink! *vanishes*)**_

_Romano-*glares at Feli and Germany but has a small smile*_

**(awe my life at school will be fun)**

Belgium-hugs Romano- you're cute so I'll give you a chance ok?

America-sighs as well and Glomps Iggy- I forgive you

_Romano-*bright red o-ok *faints*_

_England-thanks.._

Belgium-giggles- when he wakes up give him this -Belgium's number hands it to Spain-

Spain-soooo happy for Romano

America-decide he's gonna take a nap- night Iggy

_England-night America_

_Romano-*stutters*_

Belgium-leaves while giggling

Italy-yay frantello has a girlfriend~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is really short but we own nothing and it's not a usuk story though this chapter is a lot of Romano X Belgium fluff and cheese**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 6**

Belgium-Hi Romano ;)

_Romano-h-hi_

Belgium-When are we going to have that date?

America-passed out on plane

_England-*staring out window*_

America-wakes up freaking out-

_England-*looks over at America* What's the matter?_

America-panics- ahhh just a nightmare is all

_England-you alright? Do you want to talk about it?_

America-panics more- nope I'm -nervous laughter

_England-It'll make you feel better_

America-nope I'll get over it I'm the hero -not very enthusiastic-

_Romano-How about tonight?_

Belgium sure let me get ready -gets all pretty- let's go

_England-just tell me about it. You obviously are still frightened. Even heroes get scared._

_Romano-o-ok *leads her to the car and opens passenger door for her*_

America-stubborn- nope

Belgium-kisses cheek- such a gentleman under all that anger

_England-remember when you were little and you'd tell me about your nightmare, and I'd calm you down? It'll be like that._

America-glances at England and turns away- it's nothing

_England-If you are sure.._

America-yes -very clearly still shaking from dream-

_Romano-*blushes and walks over to drivers side and gets in, then drives off*_

Belgium-so where are we going?J

_England-I don't know why you are being so stubborn. You're clearly shaking._

_Romano-*smiles* You'll see *then calls someone and speaks rapidly in Italian*_

America-nope I'm the hero DX.

Belgium-curious look-ok -smiles super nicely-

_England-You know, hero sometimes need help from their *sigh* sidekicks._

_Romano-*pulls up to a parking spot by fairly large park* We're here_

America-shut eating grin- you called yourself my sidekick -glomps-

Belgium-stunned- What is this place?

_Romano-*smirk* you'll see *opens her door* We just-a have to walk a little while._

_England-*grit teeth* can you please tell me about your nightmare?_

Belgium-wonders looking around-

America-but I don't wanna! DX

_England-please?_

_Romano-*leads her to a spot by a large fountain lit by the park lamps where a table with a candle and two plates of pasta*_

America-nooooooooo DX

Belgium-smiles-This is beautiful Romano -kisses cheek-

_England-*best chibi puppy eyes* please_

_Romano-*bright red grazi, but not as bella as you.._

America-looks out window of plane- no

Belgium-blushes- so sweet~ -sits down-

_England-please America_

_Romano-*sits down as well* I know my people_

America-I told you it was nothing.

Belgium-It seems so -giggles-

_England-If it's just nothing, why don't you tell me?_

_Romano-*smiles and takes a bit of pasta*_

America-cause it's not important

Belgium-also eats pasta- How was your day?

_England-please_

_Romano-*shrugs* usual dealt with Feli and saved him from a cat, Spain came over to be a bast- to be Spain_

America-but I don't wanna!

Belgium-he's a bit extreme sometimes but he's nice

_England-please_

_Romano-*shrugs and continues to eat pasta*_

America-but but but Iggy it was scary DX -glomps-

Belgium-rolls eyes at typically Romano reaction and continues to eat pasta-

\_Romano-he can-a be nice, but he bugs me a lot. How was your day?_

_England-it'll be less scary if you tell me._

Belgium-it good helped big brother with house work and kept him from killing Spain but I do that all the time

America-cries- but I don't wanna! DX

_England-It'll be alright_

_Romano-That's good. I'll be right back. Excuse me. *got up and went behind some shrubs and pulled out some gelato out of a cooler.*_

America-but it's one of those dreams that could happen DX.

Belgium-giggles- sweet like you

_England-*sigh* just tell me_

_Romano-*blush*_

America-but I don't wanna it might happen DX

Belgium-smiles-

_England-If you tell me maybe we can prevent it_

_Romano-*blushes and hands her gelato*_

America-thinking and feeling conflicted-

Belgium-thank you -smiles and giggles at Romano's blush-

_England-please_

_Romano-*smile*_

America-sighs- it was something about not being the hero to some people that's all

Belgium-you have a nice smile Romano

_Romano-grazi *puts Spain's tomatoes to shame again*_

_England-you sure?_

Belgium-giggles more at Romano's blush-

America-it was more what happened to them and who they were then it makes more sense -still glomping England-

_England-Explain_

_Romano-*blushes more, if that is possible* s-so did you like your gelato?_

America-no

Belgium-yes it was delicious -smiles-

_Pilot-attention all passengers, please put your seat in the upright position, we will be landing shortly thank you._

_England-ok_

America-lets England go glancing worriedly and puts on seat belt-

_England-What are you panicking about now?_

_Romano-would you like to take a walk?_

America-thinking over dream- nothing

Belgium-That would be nice

_England-*sigh*_

_Romano-*takes hand*_

America-grabs England's arm and runs to his house in Miami-

Belgium-It's pretty out tonight don't you think so Romano?

_England-I HAVE LEGS YOU KNOW I CAN WALK!_

_Romano-Si, it is but the night can't compare how bella you are_

America-but I want at get home faster -still slightly jumpy-

Belgium-giggles and kisses cheek while hugging Romano's arm closely-thanks

_England-alright you git *runs faster*_

_Romano-*puts Spain's tomatoes to shame blush*_

America-sighs in relief as they arrive- yay home

Belgium-leans head on shoulder to stay warm cause it's chilly-

_Romano-*throws jacket over both of their shoulders*_

_England-Why such a rush?_

Belgium-thanks -snuggles closer-

America-laughs nervously- no reason just like to be at home that's all -more nervous laughter-

_England-*raises caterpillar eyebrow* America, you are a terrible liar_

America-I don't know what you are talking about -rushes up stairs to bathroom to hide from further questions-

_Romano-*puts arm around Belgium*_

_England- AMERICA GET BACK HERE! *chases up stairs*_

Belgium-blushes and looks up at Romano and smiles warmly-

America-locks bathroom door-

_England- America what is going on?!_

_Romano-*bbbbbllllllluuuuuuuuuussssss sshhhhh*_

America-nothing just leave me alone for a bit -sulking-

Belgium-giggles- you blush a lot Romano

_England-*concerned* America…what's wrong?_

_Romano-*kisses on cheek*_

America-nothing -super quiet-

Belgium-blushes and looks at Romano kisses his lips-

_England-*sighs* we both know that's not true_

_Romano-*kisses back* t-ti amo_

America-just leave me alone -super desressed-

Belgium- blushes- Ik hou ook van jou **(translation: I love you too)**

_England-you know, I am your friend, you call tell me._

_Romano-*blushes and smiles*_

America-I don't want to talk about it.

Belgium-sighs contently and snuggles with Romano-

_England-please, I don't like seeing you sad._

_Romano-*genuinely smiles*_

America-thinking stupid dream- just leave me alone Iggy -tears silently falling-

Belgium-such a nice smile you have when it's real -leans in more for the warmth of the jacket and Romano-

_England-America…please tell me.._

_Romano-There's-a not a lot of time I can *snow lightly starts to fall*_

America-opens door slightly- I don't wanna talk bout it -says gloomily but then glomps England-

Belgium-looks at snow- it's so beautiful -secretly talking about Romano's smile-

_England-*squirms* can you please talk about it?_

_Romano-it is very beautiful. I don't see it that-a often. *smiles*_

America-no I just want hugs

Belgium-starts shivering-

_England-alright *hugs America*_

_Romano-*gives Belgium jacket and kisses her on the forehead*_

America-sighs and starts calming down but still gloomy-

Belgium-blushes -thanks -kisses cheek-

_England-*still hugs America*_

_Romano-I know a place where we can get some coffee or something to warm up._

America-let's go- let's go watch some movies -sad smile-

Belgium-That sounds nice do they have hot cocoa?

_England-alright_

_Romano-yea, I-a think so_

America-goes through movies pulling out Disney movies- these are happy so they help

Belgium-then let's go -excited pecks Romano's lips and heads for the car giggling-

_England-how about __Lady and the Tramp__, __The Rescuers__, or __The Black Cauldron._

_Romano-*stutters for a second with a blush and runs toward car*_

America-I was thinking Oliver and Company J

Belgium-giggles as Romano try's to catch up- some on slow poke catch me if you can;)

_England-That's a good one. I haven't seen it in quite awhile._

_Romano-oh no you don't *runs off the speed of an Italian*_

America-yeah I like it a lot -puts movie and sits next to England glomping him-

Belgium-uh oh -grins-

_England-*squirms* who doesn't?_

_Romano-*catches up with Belgium* I'm going to win *speeds up*_

America-hehe you like my movies -shit eating grin-

Belgium-you still haven't caught me though -giggles and runs away a random direction away from the car-

_England-*scowls* They are the only ones that are good, however I believe Disney butchered the tale of the sword in the stone._

_Romano-bella, where are you-a going *runs after her*_

America-Hashanah you sound like China over Mulan

Belgium-you can't catch me -sticks out tongue flirtatiously-

_England-it's true though!_

_Romano-*chases after her* yes I can *speeds up*_

America-sure whatever you say dude -still hugging England

Belgium-laughing as Romano chases her-

_Romano-*runs behind tree then tackles her* I caught you_

_England-I certainly know the story well, and Disney defiantly interpreted some of it wrong._

Belgium-squeals and giggles as they fall over-

America-dude it was put into a cartoon for kids of course it's gonna be different

_England-*stubbornly crosses arms*_

_Romano-*smiles and even laughs*_

America-hahaha you know I'm right about it being for kids

Belgium-Your laugh sounds nice too -leans up and kisses him-

**Sorry end of chapter next will start where we left off XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Happy Halloween oh yeah converted bow down to my awesomeness hehehe we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 7**

America-sings along with song New York City Heart with dog on screen-

Belgium-hot coco right? -smiles-

_England-*smiles and shakes head*_

America-normal again for now- dude that songs awesome hahaha XD

_Romano-*nods and takes her to café*_

_England-*sweat drop* of course you'd say that._

Belgium-sees cozy café-it looks so sweet!

America-:P You're just jealous of my singing voice

_Romano-*nodded* yea, it's a nice place I come here sometimes to cool my head._

_England-*rolls eyes*_

Belgium-you should come here more often -teases-

America-duuuuuuudddeee I have homemade rice crispy treats in the kitchen come on -grabs England's arm and pulls him to the kitchen-

_Romano-humph *folds arms*_

_England-waaaahhh_

Belgium-I was just teasing -kisses cheek-

America-cuts up rice crispy treats and hands one to England- try its sweet XD

_Romano-*tomato red*_

_England-*nibbles on it*_

Belgium-giggles-

America-how'd ya like it?

_England-it's alright_

_Romano-*smiles and orders them both a hot chocolate*_

America-XD yay -grabs the treats and England and goes back to the couch-

Belgium-takes a drink- it's delicious!J

_England-I can walk you know!_

America-so -later on passes out half way through movie-

_Romano-*smiles* you have something on your lip *kisses her*_

Belgium-blushes and kisses back- thanks J

_Romano-your welcome *smiles*_

_England-*face palm* you git.._

Belgium-grabs hand- you're so cute -smiles-

America-wakes up from same nightmare freaking out-

_Romano-*blush*_

_England-*looks at America* was it another nightmare?_

Belgium-smiles and continues to drink coco-

America-same one -hugs England-

_England-*pats on back* obviously this isn't going away, why don't you tell me about your nightmare?_

_Romano-*smiles and sips on hot chocolate*_

America-glances at England- fine but you can't tell anyone k

Belgium-looks at Romano and giggles-

_England-I promise I won't tell a soul_

_Romano-What?_

America-well the two most important people I know were in a building that exploded and I couldn't make it there in time to save them -gets quiet at the end-

Belgium-you have a coco mustache

_England-*quiet*_

_Romano-*smiles cheesily then wipes it off*_

America-looks at England looking like he's about to cry- Iggy?

Belgium-laughing-

_England-*hugs America* it's alright_

_Romano-*smirks* you have one too bella_

America-cries into England's shoulder- I don't want it to happen

Belgium-opps- grabs a napkin and wipes it off-

_Romano-*smiles*_

_England-it'll be alright…I promise you it won't happen.._

Belgium-smiles back-

America-ha you can't promise that of all people

_England-it won't happen.._

_Romano-*sees clock* it's getting late_

America-but you can't promise it won't

Belgium-yeah big brother will probably be worried -looks disappointed-

_England-true, but if I'd happen, we can try to prevent it._

_Romano-*looks sad* well, we can do something like this again, or take a walk._

America-you don't even know who I'm thinking of -mumbles into England's shirt-

Belgium-brightens up- I would love that Romano -smiles-

_England-I bet I can take a good guess_

_Romano-*genuine smile* how about this Thursday or so?_

America-who do you think it is?

Belgium-sounds great -smiles happily-

_Romano-*smiles back and stand up._

America-Iggy can you guess who are the two most important people to me are?

Belgium-stands up and grabs Romano's arm snuggling into it-

_England-Canada and Japan_

America-you're right about my bro but not Japan

_Romano-*smiles happily and kisses her*_

_England-*thinks*..me?_

Belgium-I can make waffles for us sometimes lots of people like them~ -smiles gleefully-

America-maybe

_Romano-that-a sound nice_

_England-*hugs America*_

Belgium-smiles-

America-hugs back tightly-

_Romano-we can-a come over to my house and bake a pizza *smiles*_

_England-it's alright_

Belgium-giggles-I would like that it sounds fun

America-keeps hugging England-

_Romano-*smiles*_

_England-*hugs back*_

Belgium-kisses cheek-

America-I don't want it to happen XD

_England-it won't_

_Romano-*nuzzles cheek* come on mi bella_

America-you don't know that DX

Belgium-giggles and follows Romano-

_England-we'll be ok. If we were ever to…fade, it'd be because of war. We'll recover from pretty much everything else._

_Romano-*opens the passenger side door for her*_

America-feels a little bit better but is still worried about England and Canada-

Belgium-kisses cheek and gets in-

_England-*hugs America* it's very unlikely that would happen._

_Romano-*smiles and gets in on the other side and starts the car*_

America-ya but sometimes life wants at fuck ya over- remembers the civil war and terrorist attacks-

Belgium-sighs as the car warms up- I had funJ

_Romano-*smiles* me too mi bella *turns on the radio that plays amore by Dean Martin*_

_England-it does sometimes_

Belgium-sighs and starts relaxing in her seat-

America-and what if it's one of those times it does -getting really depressed-

_Romano-*drives off to Belgium's house* thanks.. For giving me a chance_

_England-America, you know we'd all band together and help each other out if something terrible were to happen to any of us. We did it before after those gits tried to kill you on September 11__th,__ 2001. You know we'd all help each other out, and you know if life were to screw us over, we would give aid to them._

Belgium-everybody deserves a chance -kisses him goodnight- I can't wait for our next day;)

America-ya I guess thanks -hugs England more-

_Romano-*blush* good night_

Belgium-smiles- night

_England-y-y-yo-you're s-s-suffi-cating m-me!_

America-loosens grip- don't say that DX

_England-I didn't want to suffocate! However your welcome_

America-I'm tired -yawns-

_Romano-waits for her to go inside before taking off to his house. After getting to his house he plopped down on the couch with a smile not really caring that Spain in the kitchen with Feli making churros*_

_England-well, how about we sleep out here to night and watch random movies_

Spain-oh Roma~ you're home how was your date?

America-stares at England- did someone replace you or did you hit your head or something cause you look and sound like Iggy but that's not something I'd hear him say

_Romano-great *still in amore land*_

_England-shut up you git! I thought I'd be fun to do and I'd cheer you up_

Spain-pokes Romano's face- Roma~ you're in loooooovvveee~ Italy your fratello is in love~

America-XD you're trying to be cool that's hilarious hahahahahahah XD

_Itlay-yay! Fratello is in love! *runs over to see Romano in his daze*_

_Romano-*snaps out of it sorta* What are you bastards doing?!_

_England-*sulks and glares*_

Spain-you're in love we were just seeing how you look when you're nice~

America-awe Iggy I'm teasing ya once you get past how old ya are you're super cool XD

_England-I am not that old!_

_Romano-glares at Spain and rolls eyes but can't hold back a smile*_

America-Hashanah yeah you are

Spain-Roma's getting so big~

Italy-fratello I'm so-a happy for you I should go tell Germany~

_England-no I amd NOT!_

_Romano-I'm not a child anymore tomato bastard! And don't you DARE tell that potato bastard!_

America-keeps telling yourself that XD

Spain-boss so happy~ -oblivious to Romano-

Italy-but he's the one that told you to tell Miss Belgium that you liked her, ve~

_England-sulks in the emo corner* am I really that old?_

_Romano-*glares at Spain* shut up Spain! I guess you can tell him, but he's still a potato bastard_

America-grabs England out of emo corner and glomps- hey I still said you were cool didn't I?

Spain-crying about Romano being a man-

Italy-yay -goes to Germany's house-

_Romano-I *face palm* I am surrounded by bastards_

_England- I guess.._

Spain-your grandpa would be so proud Roma~

America-still glomping- you're my friend and my sidekick so it makes you uber cool XD

_Romano-I don't want to be told about that bastard. You know he never liked me and preferred Feli over me *crosses arms*_

_Italy-*comes back from Germany's house* hey look-a who I found at Germany's house with his nonno; Grandpa Rome._

_Romano-speak of the devil *face palm*_

_England-*sighs*_

Grandpa Rome-Romano I hear you got a girl I use to have lots of girls ~so many girls~ -thinking of girls-

Germany-face palm- how is he that great empire

America-still hugging England-we're going to the beach tomorrow Iggy XD so you can get a tan XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry about the wait didn't have enough stuff to type we own nothing from Hetalia!**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 8**

Grandpa Rome and Spain-he's such a man now~-weeping-

America-hurry up Iggy I wanna head to the beach XD

_Romano-shut up you bastards!_

_England-I'm coming you git!_

America-haha come on- grabs arm-

Germany-face palm-

_Romano-I can't believe I'm related to them_

_England-*glares but complies to follow* I don't need a tan thank you_

America-soo suns good for ya

Belgium-calls Romano-

_England-I'll probably fry since I'm not use to so much sun_

_Romano-*blush* hi Bella._

America-dude I told you that you needed sun.

Belgium-how are you?

Grandpa Rome and Spain-gets closer to Roma~

_Romano-ah, ok I guess Spain's here. *trys best not to sound p. _

_England-well it isn't exactly sunny where I'm from_

Belgium-giggles- sounds fun

America-well if you weren't so grumpy all the time then maybe it would be more sunny

_Romano-yeah it's fantastic *grits teeth and glares at Rome and Spain*_

_England-*rolls eyes* you know that'll never happen_

Belgium-smiles knowing that he's annoyed- you're annoyed with Spain

America-hahaha you just need to be happyXD

_England-not exactly easy to do that_

_Romano-and Rome. They won't stop bugging me_

America-glomps- that's cause you're you

Grandpa Rome and Spain-such a man~

Belgium-you can always leave the room

_England-*squirms* get off me you git!_

_Romano-*sigh* they'll just follow me_

America-grabs arm instead-come on we're almost there

Belgium-not if you lock the door -giggles-

_England-alright_

_Romano-*smiles* good point_

America-hahaha look at that sea -jumps into water-

Rome and Spain-is it you're girl!?

Italy-Germany lets go get pasta, ve~

_Romano-yes, shut up you bastards_

_England-what are you doing?! You could be pulled under by a riptide_

_Germany-ok *shrugs*_

Spain and Rome-squeal like moms-

America-dude I'll be fine

Italy-PAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTAAAA!

_Romano-SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!_

_England-fine.._

_Germany-*face palm*_

Belgium-sighs and giggles at Spain and Rome-here put me on speaker

America-Iggy stop hating it's baaaaaaad

Italy-leaves with Germany-

_Romano-ok *puts phone on speaker*_

_England-I am not hating!_

Belgium-hi Spain why are you being like this to poor Romano.

America-haha you're just worried cause you can't swimXD

_Spain-que? What am I doing to bother my little Roma~_

_England-FOR YOUR INFORMATION I CAN SWIM! *lies*_

_Romano-*sweat drop*_

Belgium-I don't think he wants you to listen in on our conversation I don't really want you to either please you to Rome.

America-no you can't and don't try too.

_England-you can't tell me what to do! *takes shirt off and jumps in ocean*_

_Rome-awwwwwww!_

America-Iggy! -goes and makes sure he doesn't sink-

Belgium-giggles- please I want to talk to Romano

_Rome and Spain-*sad face*_

_Italy-*comes in the room* why don't we make dinner while-a Romano's on the phone with his girlfriend?_

_England-I can swim thanks *walks into deeper water*_

America-nooooo go back -worried-

Belgium-That's a wonderful idea thanks Italy~

_Italy-grazi!_

_Rome-I suppose I can cook with my grandson *leaves with Italy and Spain*_

_Romano-*sigh* thank you_

Belgium-no problem you want to go on a walk with me

_Romano-sure, I need to get out of this house_

_England-*walks out to deeper water*_

America-stands in front of England-no -serious face-

Belgium-great I'm at the park right now you can meet me there :D

_England-*glares*_

_Romano-ok I'll be right there! *hung up phone and grabbed his jacket then ran outside toward the park*_

America-no swimming

Belgium-giggles and sighs-

_England-why?_

_Romano-*runs to park and sees Belgium* hi_

America-cause you can't swim!

Belgium-giggles at him being out of breath- hi

_England-yes I can!_

_Romano-*pants* g-grazi, I needed them off my case_

America-noooooo Iggy!

Belgium-I could tell -kisses cheek-

_England-I can you git!_

_Romano*blushes furiously*_

America-nooo

Belgium-grabs hand and walks with Romano-

_England-yes I can! *rushes past America and jumps in deeper water unaware what he did was really stupid*_

_Romano-*smiles but then unexpectingly gets a soccer (foot)ball smacked in his face*_

Ameirca-IGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYY! -saves him-

Belgium-worried- you ok?

_England-*cough* let m-me go you b-bloody git!_

_Romano-yea, I'm fine. *glares furiously at the direction where the ball came from, but his expression fell when he saw two kids with deer-on-the-headlights look*_

America-no you'll drown

Belgium-They're just kids

_Kids-w-we are sorry!_

_Romano-it's-a ok, no harm done *smiles awkwardly and kicks the soccer ball back to them*_

_England-*huffs and walks on beach*_

Belgium-smiles

America-yay no drowning

_England-*sulked*_

_Kids-thank you! *ran off and played soccer*_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-gets out of water girls squeal- Iggy you can't swim please don't

Belgium-see it's nice to be nice

_England-*face palm and sulks*_

_Romano-I guess you are right_

America-glomps-

Belgium-kisses cheek and smiles-

_Yaoi fan girls squeal_

_England-get off me you stupid twat_

_Romano-*smiles and kisses back on the lips*_

America-no sulking

Belgium-giggles into kiss-

_England-why not?! *emo corner*_

_Romano-*takes her hand* come on, I'll buy you a hot chocolate or something._

America-cause its depressing

Belgium-smiles-

_England-*sad Iggyness* *sigh* well, that is correct_

_Romano-*leads her to the café and ordered them both hot chocolate*_

America-still hugging- you done being gloomy

Belgium-grabs arm n snuggles it-

_Romano-*kissed her on the head*_

_England-I suppose *sad Iggy*_

Belgium-sighs contently-

America-no you still got sad face I'm not letting go till you better -still hugging making normal girls jealous and yaoi girls squeal XD-

_England-get off me!_

_Romano-here you go mi Bella *hands her the hot chocolate*_

America-lets go- yay normal Iggy! XD

Belgium-thanks -kisses him-

_England-*glares*_

_Yaoi fan girls-*watch intensely at the two guys_

_Romano-you're-a welcome Belgium *smiles*_

America-hahahahahaha -jumps into water and unaffected by glare-

Belgium-sips hot coco

_England-*storms off to an ice cream cart and gets a cone of English toffee ice cream*_

_Romano-*sips on piping hot chocolate and smiles*_

America-swimming athletically-

Belgium-what are you smiling about?

_Girls giggle and watch America swim. Yaoi fan girls are disappointed._

_England-*noms on ice cream*_

_Romano-I'm just happy for once, that's all_

America-comes in and goes over to England- you doing good?

Belgium-blushes- thanks -kisses lips-

_Romano-what was the thank for?_

_England-eating some English toffee ice cream *grumbles*_

Belgium-for being sweet

America-gets chocolate ice cream- hm I didn't hear that

_England-hear what? *licks ice cream*_

_Romano-oh *light pink tint dust cheeks*_

America-what ya grumbled duh

Belgium-giggles-

_England-nothing really.. *lies*_

_Romano-small smile*_

America-come on dude tell me pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee

Belgium-kisses his cheek-ik hou van je (translation I love you)

_England-no *crosses arms stubbornly*_

_Romano-*kisses back on lips* ti amo troppo, mia amore_

America-puppy dog eyes- pwease

Belgium-giggles-

_Romano-*kisses her cheek* would you like to walk to my house and watch a movies with me?_

_England-you are going to hold it over my head forever if I tell you_

Belgium-of course

America-pweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssee -bigger puppy dog eyes-

_England-fine, but promise you won't tease me about it?_

_Romano-*smiles* grazi_

America-XD yay ok

Belgium-smiles back and kisses his cheek-

_Romano-*smiles* ok lets go_

_England-I'm a bit…jealous that you can swim, and everyone on the beach watches you_

Belgium-holds hand-

America-duuuuddddeeee if that's all I can teach ya how at swim XD

_Romano-*nuzzles cheek*_

_England-I-I suppose_

Belgium-giggles- that tickles

America-come on -grabs arm-

_England-*follows*_

_Romano-*kisses her cheek then smirks* are you ticklish?_

America-ok just start by trying to float on your back

Belgium-blushes-maybe a little bit but no tickling

_England-ok_

_Romano-ok_

Belgium-hugs Romano-thanks

America-don't worry I'm right here to be the hero XD

_England-*face palm*_

America-come on dude try to float

_England-*nervously looked and leaned back*_

_Romano-*walked to the house only to be greeted by a panicking Rome and Italy_

_Rome and Italy-WE RAN OUT OF PASTA! NOOOOOOO!_

America-you gotta relax or it doesn't wok -arms under England just in case

Belgium-it's ok I'll make some waffles! J

_Italy-you'd do that Belgium?! GRAZI! *still spazzing out*_

_England-*relaxes and magically starts to float on the water*_

Belgium-giggles- no problem

America-yay XD Iggy you're doing it

_Rome-she's a keeper *whispers to Romano*_

_England-bloody h- *sinks*_

Belgium-goes and makes waffles-

America-grabs England -you can't get distracted or you tense up and that causes sinking DX

_England-*cough* thank you *cough* captain obvious_

_Romano-how did we run out of pasta and where is the tomato bastard?_

_Italy-*shrugs then comes to conclusion* IT'S THE PASTA NAPPERS!_

America-:p I could just not teach ya how to swim then you would be never able to swim -still making sure England didn't sink-

Belgium-all right guys I finished the waffles

Spain-food Roma~ I didn't know you brought your chica

_England-France tried to teach me once when I was little, but he hit puberty and became a perv._

America-hahahahaha that's funny now try to stay relaxed this time XD

_Romano-*glares at Spain* we just got here_

Spain-yay~ lets go eat

Belgium-giggles at the interaction-

_Romano-*face palm*_

_England-fine *relaxes and floats on the water again_

America-keeping his arms under England again-

Belgium-puts hand on shoulder-he's just being nice

_Romano-I suppose_

_England-*floats on water*_

Belgium-kisses cheek-

Rome and Spain-hug each other and weep- he's so grown DX

America-yay Iggy you're doing it XD

_Romano-*blushes and mentally debated whether to curse at Rome and Spain*_

_England-really?!_

Belgium-glances at the two and laughs-they really like you a lot Romano

America-yup I want you to try doing a backstroke now but still stay relaxed

**Wait till next time yay~ Hasta la Pasta~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey me and bow down to my awesomeness again thanks everyone still reading it means a lot. We own nothing**

_Italcis-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 9**

_Romano-I guess they do_

Belgium-kisses his lips- it's cute

_Spain and Rome-*die from cuteness*_

_Romano-*smiles*_

_Italy-hey fratello's smiling!~_

_England-*stay relaxed and attempts backstroke*_

Belgium-giggles while still looking at Romano- yeah Italy he's been doing that more often

America-Iggy you gotta keep your arms straight and your hands cupped -helping the best he can-

_England-*trys that and slowly moves backwards*_

_Romano-*red*_

_Italy-*pokes Spain and Rome*_

America-yay XD keep going

Belgium-giggles some more happily-

Spain and Rome-squealing like moms who thought their dorky kid could never get a dat-

_England-*slowly swims away*_

_Romano-*kisses her*_

_Italy-*noms on a waffle*_

America-follows easily at his speed-here we're going to the shallower part to help you learn to tread water

Belgium-kisses back and turns to everyone else not eating waffles-now we have some food to eat;)

Spain and Rome-trying to recover from cuteness- ok~

_England-alright_

_Romano-*tempted to glare at Spain and Rome*_

_Italy-WWWAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLEEE SSS!_

America-helps Iggy get to where to water went to England's shoulders when standing- now you have to move your arms and legs at the same time in circles XD

Belgium-kisses Romano's cheek reassuringly-

Spain-takes a bite- this is deliciouso

_England-w-what?_

_Romano-*small smile and noms on waffle*_

America-like this -shows England-

Belgium-how do you like them Romano? -smiles hopefully-

Rome and Spain-looks at Romano expectantly-

_England-oh *copies America but slowly sinks*_

_Romano-*smiles* they are wonderful_

America-Iggy you still got to relax or you're gonna keep sinking

Belgium-smiles-

Rome and Spain-squeal more- such a man he's so grown

_England-*relaxes and floats up*_

America-yay XD

_England-*joy on face*_

_Romano-*smiles back*_

Italy Rome and Spain-he's soooo happy~

Belgium-grabs Romano's hand as they go out into the Italian green house garden-

America-you can official float now the real swimming XD

_England-*face palm*_

_Romano-*follows her out*_

America-just watch me first then try to copy XD-first to swim-

Belgium-I've always thought the garden was pretty those few time I've been to your house -leaning her head on Romano's shoulder-

_England-*copy what America does only is very slow*_

America-same rules as the back stroke Iggy!

_England-cups hands and goes a little faster_

America-yay Iggy you're doing it! XD I'm totally the hero XD

_England-shut up you git!…and thanks *mumbles*_

America-hears him anyway- no prob!

_Romano-s-si_

_England-*grumbles*_

Belgium-kisses his cheek- you and your brother do a great job.

America-stomach growls- come on Iggy I know this great place for lunch

_England-alright, and please tell me its not a burger king_

_Romano-*bushes and kisses back* grazi, want to see my favorite part?_

America-nah it's really cool come on -grabs arm-

Belgium-sure

_England-*follows*_

America-here we are -goes into a small casual café-

_Romano-*takes hand and walked to the said part of garden. He followed a stone path to a spot where a wooden antique park bench that lay under a westeria tree. A marvelous marble fountain dripped water nearby and a few shrubs and bushes as well. Obviously, there were tomato plants growing here and there.*_

Belgium-stare in shock of beautiful scenery and holds on Romano for balance-wow

_Romano-*smiles and chuckles* its-a nice place to get away from stressful things and to cool off_

_England-*looks around* this is pretty nice_

Belgium-yeah -still in awe-

America-yup it's got great food too XD -sits down at a nearby table-

_Romano-*chuckles and picks a violet flower and puts it in her hair, then picks a tomato*_

_England-*sits across from America*_

Belgium-watches Romano seem at ease and smiles softly-

Waitress-oh hey Alfred long time no see the usually right and you sir?

_Romano-*small smiles* it's one of my favorite places to go *takes bite out of tomato*_

_England-a cup of earl grey or plain orange peckos tea, a bowl of clam chowder soup, and a club sandwich_

Belgium-steals tomato and takes a bite- I can see why -smiles-

America-thanks Callie XD

_Romano-*smirks and picks another*_

_England-you come here often?_

Belgium-smiles at how he didn't get mad and kisses his cheek-

America-yeah I come here whenever I'm in Miami :D

_England-oh cool_

_Romano-*blissfully smiles that'd make any fan girl squeal and giggle and die*_

America-smiles happily as food is brought and noms on it-

Belgium-leans on Romano in the garden green house-

_England-*sips on tea and noms on sandwich*_

_Romano-*puts arm around her*_

America-wt d u thik -talks with mouth full-

Belgium-sighs contently and smiles up at Romano- you really are just a teddy bear

_Romano-*blushes*_

_England-*scolds* don't talk with your mouthful you git, and it is excellent. *takes a spoonful of soup*_

Belgium-giggles and hugs him given him a kiss on the lips-

America-swallows- XD I told you it was great I'm the hero after all XD

_England-*face palm*_

_Romano-*red dusts cheek and kisses back* ti amo_

America-hahahahahahaha XD

Belgium-Ik hou ook van jou -smiles-

Spain-secretly in bushes silently weeping-

_England-*glares into soup_*…bloody git

Romano-*softly smiles back and takes hand and walks around the garden*

America-what are ya not having a good time? Cause if you're not I gotta be the hero and fix it XD

Belgium-swings arms as they walk looking at all the plants smelling the roses-

_England-I'm fine_

_Romano-*smiles and picks Belgium a white rose*_

America-pokes cheek- sure -finishes food- come on I think I know where to go XD

Belgium-blushes- thanks -smells the rose and hugs Romano-

_Romano-*smiles softly and kisses her*_

_Rome and Spain-*silently weep in the bushes*_

_England-alright *follows America out*_

Belgium-kisses back contently-

America-grabs England's arm once outside and pulls him to a book store- here we are old man for you to enjoy XD

_Romano-*nuzzles cheek*_

_England-*glares and storms off into the maze of books and hides in the magic isle*…stupid git. *sad face England and sheds a few tears*_

Belgium-giggles again backs away- I told you I'm ticklish -then leans on Romano-

America-very confused goes to comic books when he passes England's isle-hey why ya crying

_Romano-*smirks and tickles her*_

_England-s-shut up you git, I am not crying *wipes tears away and trys to hide face*_

Belgium-starts laughing- noooo no tickling -keeps laughing-

America-come on dude -pulls England into a hug- what's wrong seriously

_Romano-*smirks* I don't think so *continues to tickle* you have such a cute laugh_

_England-w-well you don't need to be so mean_

Belgium-blushes but keeps laughing- ookk st-stop it t-tickl-les -trying to stop Romano-

America-frowns- I'm just teasing ya like I always do why's it getting to ya this time?

_Romano-ok bells ragazza *stops tickling*_

_England-*cries*_

Belgium-still giggling and out of breath- no -breath- tickling

America-come on dude -still hugging England- why's it bothering ya I can't be the hero if ya don't tell me what's wrong I'm sorry if I've been too mean -slightly panicking-please tell me

_Romano-you have a cute laugh thought_

_England-*cries* y-yes_

Belgium-but I don't like to be tickled -leans on him-

America-yes what -still hugging him-

_Romano-but you're cute *kisses*_

_England- *cries* y-you were *hic* being a bit to mean_

Belgium-kisses back- but I don't like being tickled-pouts-

America-dude you should of said something earlier I'm sorry -hugs tighter- seriously you're super cool and you're not that old and you can swim now! :D

_Romano-but you are so cute *nuzzles cheek*_

_England*cries* I guess *hic*_

Belgium-giggles- no no more tickling -gets up and runs through garden-

America-I mean it dude please no more crying can ya for give me

_Romano-*chases after her*_

_England-*hic* alright, I *hic*forgive you *stops crying but eyes are still red and puffy*_

Belgium-hides in corner where you can't see-

America-come on let's head home -picks up England carrying him back-

_Romano-*comes behind her*found you~_

_England-I can walk *hic* you know!_

Belgium-no more tickling please -looks slightly scared-

America-I know but I feel like carrying you C:

_Romano-ok I promise *kisses her*_

_England-humph!_

Belgium-thanks -leans into him-

America-arrives- yay you can choose the movie this time k Iggy XD

_Romano-your welcome mi Bella, *kisses her*_

_England-*picks out Harry Potter*_

Belgium-kisses back-

Spain and Rome-silently hug each other and go awwwwwweee-

America-puts movie in and makes popcorn-

_Italy-*walks up behind Rome and Spain-ve, what are you-a two doing?~_

_England-*sits on couch*_

Rome and Spain-quickly cover Italy's mouth-shhh

Belgium-did you hear something?

America-comes back with popcorn and laughs- oh Iggy

_Italy-*confused*_

_Romano-yea, I wonder what that was_

_England-what?_

Rome and Spain-quietly freaking out still covering Italy's mouth-

Germany-ITTTAAAAAALLLYYYYY vhere are you?!

Belgium-Germany must be trying to train your brother again -giggles-

America-nothing -shakes his head and get comfy while hugging England-

_Romano-I guess, the potato bastard is always trying to get mi fratello to train_

_Italy-hmrt here grmny! *shouts through Rome's and Spain's hand*_

_England-what is it and why are you hugging me?_

Belgium-hey there it was again -glances around-

Rome and Spain-cover Italy's mouth more-shh

America-it was just something that popped into my head nothing more and why not?

_Romano-hm, weird_

_Italy-*is confused* why are you covering my mouth grandpa Rome and big brother Spain?_

_England-well what is it? *squirms*_

Belgium-sees bushes move-I think we have spies

Rome and Spain-run like Italians-

Italy-Germany I'm here! -runs after Germany-

America-ignores him and watches movie -stop squirming

_Romano-of course they were spying on us_

_England-*sigh and watches movie*_

Belgium-I think they're just worried about you -kisses cheek-

America-shit eating grin of triumphant-

_Romano-*shrugs and kisses back on the lips*_

Belgium-giggles-you should try seeing how they see their acts sometimes without me pointing them out

_England-*squirms*_

_Romano-alright_

America-no stop squirming I'm not letting go

Belgium-kisses head-

_England-*sigh* fine_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-relaxes and starts drifting off-

_England-*falls asleep in America's arms around when Harry falls with devils snare everywhere*_

_Romano-*smiles as they walk*_

America-smiles at England and picks him up putting him in the guest room- night Iggy-yawns and goes to his room-

Belgium-kisses cheek but accidentally bumps curl-

_England-*suddenly thrashes sheets in sleep*…America! Canada!…se…why are you…leaving me? *suddenly weeping in sleep*_

_Romano-*flinches and shuts eyes* ch-chigi! *face puts Spain's tomatoes to shame*_

America-hears England and rushes in pulling him into a hug- Iggy calm down it's a dream DX

Belgium-hm Romano what's wrong? -completely clueless-

_England-*weeps in sleep*…why? Why did you ha…I didn't *hic* mean to tax you so much…I'm sorry…please…don't leave.._

_Romano-d-don't t-touch my c-curl *squeezes eyes shut trying to calm down*_

America-Iggy wake up dude its just bad memories and I'm your friend now come on dude wake up -hugs more-

Belgium-why did I hurt you -looks down at feet-

_England-*wakes and clutches America and weeps*_

_Romano-n-no yo-you didn't h-hurt me. J-just don't touch it ok? *bright red and breathing a bit heavy*_

America-don't worry Iggy I'm here -hugs Iggy-

Belgium-ok? -grabs arm and snuggles it-

_England-*sobs*_

_Romano-*goes back to normal and smiles at her*_

America-trying to calm England down by rubbing his back-

Belgium-leans head on shoulder and smiles back-

_England-I'm sorry *calms down a bit reduced to some tears still streaming down*_

_Romano-look *snow lightly starts to fall*_

America-hugs tightly but reassuringly

Belgium-I like snow it's so pretty -smiles softly-

_England-*sniffs a couple times with red puffy eyes*_

_Romano-*small smiles graces lips* me too_

America-it's alright I didn't ever hate you Iggy

Belgium-shivers- but then it gets cold

_England-*small smile for a second* sorry for waking you up._

America-nah was barely asleep I'm fine XD

_Romano-wraps arm around her* si, but it is beautiful out. Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie_

_England-*rubs eyes tearful* I hate bad memories_

Belgium-ok -follows Romano-

America-everyone has bad memories -hugs England-

**Then we passed out . . . . Again oh well review follow favorite don't care which one or how many but I won't promise cookies cause then you're always disappointed D: Hasta la Pasta~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody its us again thank for reading and stuff. We own nothing and if we did well we would have conflicting parts.**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 10**

_Romano-*leads her inside and puts some milk in a pot on the stove*_

_England-*sad Iggy*_

Belgium-goes and sits on the couch-

America-Iggy no more sad face -puffs out cheeks while looking straight at him-

_Romano-brings out two cups of hot choolate and picks out some random movie and hands her the mug with a small smile-_

_England-fine…*murmurs*_

Belgium-thanks -snuggles into Romano and watches movie-

America-pulls England into another hug- hey what do ya want to do tomorrow -smiles-

_Romano-*kisses cheek*_

_England-I don't know_

Belgium-smiles warmly-

America-come on dude anything and we'll do it XD

_Romano-*smiles back*_

_England-either troll the mall or do something else adventurous_

Belgium-sighs contently drifting off in Romano's arms-

America-XD so let's go trolling tomorrow- rubs England's hair- night Iggy -passes out on bed-

_England-*face palm and curls up and falls asleep*_

_Romano-*gently strokes hair*_

Belgium-falls asleep with a smile-

America-ends up hugging England in sleep-

_England-*mumbles something and sleeps soundly throughout night*_

_Romano-*drifts off to sleep as well*_

America-snores-

Belgium-wakes and smiles-

_Romano-*sleeps cutely*_

_England-*squirms*_

Belgium-kisses his cheek and turns off tv and snuggles back up to him-

America-hugging England still and snoring-

_England-*wakes up*…you wanker…*lulled back to sleep*_

_Rome and Spain-*silently weep while spying on them*_

_Romano-*nuzzles her neck in sleep*_

America-wakes up looks at England but doesn't get up or stop hugging just smiles-

Belgium-giggles but goes back to sleep-

Italy-ve~ fratello is so happy~

_Rome-*gently puts a blanket over them*_

_England-*mutters random stuff*_

America-smiles more waiting for England to wake up-Iggy it's morning

Belgium-sighs and smiles in sleep snuggling closer to Romano-

Spain-smiling happily- boss is happy for Roma he finally gets to be happy~

_England-…five more minutes_

_Romano-*curl shaped to a heart*_

America-sighs-fine I'll go make breakfast -gets up and goes downstairs-

Belgium-hugs Romano and mumbles-

Italy-heart curl as well- yay fratello I'm gonna go see Germany~

_England-*wakes up and heads downstairs were America was at*_

_Romano-*wakes up and smiles*_

America-hey sleepy head finally up you're worse then me when it's time to get up -sets down some pancakes he learned to make at Canada's house-

Belgium-slowly opens eyes when she sensed movement-

_England-I'm no morning person *sits down at table*_

_Romano-*softly smiles* good morning_

America-XD yeah but usually it takes for ever to wake me up Mr. not late to anything

Belgium-yawns- morning -stays snuggled into Romano happily-

_England-it's called a loud alarm clock, and a strong cup of tea. The time zone is also messing me up._

_Romano-*smiles and kisses forehead*_

America-I have three alarm clocks and my bro plus coffee and sorry bout the time zone thing

Belgium-smiles contently with Romano under the blanket- when did we get a blanket?

_England-*munches on pancakes*_

_Romano-*shrugs* Spain, Rome, or Feli must of thrown a blanket on us while we were asleep_

America-finishes all other pancakes-

Belgium-that was sweet of them

_England-*sips on some tea*_

_Romano-yeah they have their moments_

America-cleans up dishes-

Spain, France and Prussia- come in and see the two snuggled together-

France-Ohonhonhon

Prussia-kesekesekese

Belgium-groans-

_Romano-go away you perverted bastards!_

_England-*helps put away stuff*_

France-but we never thought you could get a girl

Prussia-so ve obviously had to see it

Spain-I'm sorry I tried to stop them -sad face-

Belgium-would you please leave

America-turns to England- are ya ready to troll XD

_Romano-well now you see, go away you bastards!_

_England-sure_

Belgium-calm down Romano leave before Netherlands comes here

France and Spain-scared-

Prussia-I'm too awesome for that kesekesekese

America-grabs arm and pulls him to the mall- hahahahaahahahaXD

_Romano-*glares at them*_

_England-you git!_

Belgium-I mean it guys leave

Italy-panics- Prussia I'll call papa Hungary

America-it was your idea

_Romano-*death glare* leave_

_England-you don't need to drag and carry me everywhere!_

Belgium-pulls out phone- I mean it

Prussia-panics about Hungary-

America-but I want to so there

_Romano-*glares at three*_

_England-I'm not a child!_

Trio-backs out door and runs-

Belgium-sighs and kisses Romano-all better

Italy-yay~

America-but you don't know where stuff is

_England-I guess_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-made it let's troll -goes off to troll random people-

Belgium-my brother is very scary and nice thinking about Hungary Italy I for got about her winning against all three J

_England-*trolls with America*_

_Italy-si_

America-laughs loudly at faces people make at the them-

Mall cop-sirs we ask that you please leave the mall

Belgium-gives Italy a hug but grabs Romano's hand pulling him to the window- it snowed a lot

_Romano-*smiles*_

_Italy-sees Germany track through snow and runs outside with nothing but a green button shirt and boxer shorts*_

_England-and if we refuse?_

Germany-Italy you'll get frost bite get some clothes on!

Belgium-giggles- your brother think highly of Germany

Mall cop-you will be personally kicked out

America- staring at news in chock-dude Ig- Arthur you should see this

Reporter-There has been a snow fall in Europe hitting England the most now there is currently 3ft of snow and residents are stuck inside

_Italy-but Germany! *shivers from cold*_

_Romano-he does enjoy being with the pota- Germany._

_England-excuse me gentlemen. *walks past them and watches news report with America* this…is not good._

Germany-no buts get some clothes on now -forces Italy back inside-

Belgium-kisses Romano's cheek- nice save

America-yeah no shit right

Mall cop-I mean it you are to leave the building

_England-be quiet you bloody gits. I hope parliament sent the royal army to get supplies to people._

_Romano-I tried_

_Italy-*goes inside and puts on jeans and a black button up shirt with pair of shoes*_

Reporter-the US and British soldiers plus the Red Cross are helping the civilians get through this horrible weather

America-I'm the hero hahahaXD

Germany-sighs- you're not suppose to go outside lacking clothes you can get sick.

Belgium-well at least Germany tries to help your brother

_England-*face palm*_

_Romano-yea_

_Italy-ve, Germany, can you tie my shoes?_

America-dude come on before the cops start throwing a hissy fit -grabs arm and heads for random park-

Belgium-giggles kisses Romano-

Germany-sighs- ja but you need to learn this yourself

_Italy-ok Germany!_

_England-*coughs for a second*_

Germany-now watch Italy so you can do it -ties shoes for him-

America-something wrong Iggy -worried-

_England-*coughs* You don't need to worry about me_

_Italy-*space off when Germany is showing him how to tie his shoes*_

_Romano-*kisses her back*_

America-but you're my friend so I'm gonna worry about you XD so what's wrong?

Germany-there -looks up and face palms- and you veren't even paying attention!

Belgium-giggles at the two's interaction- they're so opposite -hugging Romano-

_England-my economy is probably not going to do *coughs* very well while the storm is going on *coughs*_

_Italy-*snaps out of daze* ve I'm sorry Germany! Please don't hurt me!_

_Romano-at least he looks after him_

America-picks up England- then we go back to my place so you can be taken care of XD I learned stuff from the last time XD

Germany-face palm- I'm not going to hurt you just start paying attention more

Belgium-kisses cheek-yup -smiles-

_England-*coughs* do you actually know what you're doing, or are you going to put a hamburger on my forehead?_

_Romano-*smiles and kisses back*_

_Italy-ok Germany! *glomps*_

America-I know what to do Canada helped me learn XD he's a good bro

Belgium-snuggles into Romano's chest-

Germany-stiffens- Italy vhy are you hugging me again?

_Italy-because I want to_

_Romano-*smiles*_

_England-*coughs a lot* al-alright_

Germany-rubs head-Italy please let go

Belgium-I'll go make some more waffles -goes into kitchen-

America-rushes England to guest room and lays him down then goes and makes soup-

_Italy-but why?_

_Romano-I'll help you *follows her*_

_England-*sits up right and coughs into sleeve*_

Germany-it makes me uncomfortable

Belgium-kk -gets out ingredients-

America-comes back up with soup here Iggy -sets soup on the bed tray-

_Italy-oh you are like Japan *gets off*_

_England-*coughs* thank you *noms on soup*_

_Romano-*waits for instruction*_

Germany-I'm ok with hugs sometimes just not all the time Italy -gently pats Italy's back-

America-be right back -goes and gets some cough syrup and measuring cup

Belgium-ok start by mixing this -gives Romano written instructions-

_Italy-ok!_

_Romano-*mixes the stuff Belgium gave him*_

_England-*finishes soup*_

Germany-sighs- now I came over to tell you that because of the snow there is no training today

Belgium-glances over and smiles then finishes the nixing of her stuff- are you done mixing?

America-here take this it should help with the cough -gives England medicine-

_Italy-yay!_

_Romano-si_

_England-*scrunches nose, but takes it anyway even though it tastes horrible*_

Germany-but the next time ve have training you must vork extra hard

Belgium-takes Romano's bowl and mixes it with hers and pours them on waffle maker-

America-hands him water-sorry about the taste medicine is just gross that way

_Italy-*sad face*_

_Romano-*watches her*_

_England-*drinks water* most medicine is that way_

Germany-ve can do something else today though -sighs- anything you like as long as you don't go over board

Belgium-focused on making waffles and smiling-

America-yup hahaha you should get some rest Iggy so you feel better C:

_Romano-*smiles*_

_Italy-vee~ can we go sleding?_

_England-I suppose you are right *curls up and sleeps cutely*_

Belgium-glances up and sees Romano smiling- what?

German-as long as you vear proper clothing then yes

America-smiles and goes play videogames-

_Romano-I'm-a just happy!_

_Italy-yay! That's happy! *sounds sorta like chibitalia*_

_England-*in an hour or so feels cold and sweaty and walks downstairs*_

Belgium-kisses chek quickly before finishing waffles-

Germany-alright go get your stuff and ve'll head out

America-hey Iggy what are ya doing up -jumps up and helps England to the couch-

_England-I don't feel too great_

America-goes and gets bucket just in case and some blankets- dude what's wrong -puts hand on forehead- dude you're burning up -goes and gets cloth and water-

_England-great.._

_Italy-runs into closet and gets an old sled and puts on winter coat, and Italian flag hat, gloves, and scarf*_

America-lay back down England-does anything hurt real bad? -worried-

Germany-alright lets go to the park -walks out with Italy-

_England-no, I have a bit of a head ache_

_Italy-*runs after Germany with sled*_

_Romano-*gets out plates*_

America-gets Tylenol-

Germany-Italy be careful with the sled you can get hurt

Belgium-puts waffles on plates and gets whipped cream, strawberries, and some syrup form Canada for the waffles-

_England-*fixes rag on forehead*_

_Italy-ok!_

America-works on covering England with blankets and gets more soup-

Germany-climbs to the top with Italy behind him-

_France-*sneaks into America's house but sees a sick England* What'z wrong with Angleterre?_

_England-go away frog *mumbles*_

_Italy-*sets sled down and gets on*_

America-he's sick cause of the weather stuff now leave so he gets better

Germany-gets on with Italy so Italy doesn't fall or hurt himself or anyone else by accident- ready?

_Italy-ready!_

_France-I guess I'll stalk Canada now. *leaves*_

_Romano-*puts plates on table*_

Germany-pushes off and sled goes flying down the hill-

America-changes cloth on England's head-

Anything else ya need -quickly remembers which game he's been playing and turns off the screen so England doesn't see and thanks God that he didn't cee

Belgium-covers waffles in yummy stuff-

_England-no, thank you America_

_Italy-PPPPAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTAAAAA A~!_

America-you sure? -worried-

Germany-sighs as they reach the bottom- Italy vhy do you love pasta so much?

_England-I'm *cough* alright now*_

_Italy-*opens eyes for once* because I am Italia. That and it tastes really magnifico!_

America-ok try to sleep -still worried-

Germany-face palms- you vant to go again?

_England-right o *falls asleep*_

_Italy-sure lets-a go!_

America-turns screen back on and unpauses assassin's creed 3-

Germany-pulls sled back up with Italy sitting on the sled lazily-

_Italy-*smiling* ve~_

_England-*opens eyes* what are you *cough* playing?_

Germany-rolls eyes-

America-panics pauses game and turns the screen off- nothing you need to see

_England-*raises eyebrow*_

_Italy-this is fun, thank you for taking me Germany!_

America-laughs nervously-just go back to sleep

Germany-you're velcome but don't expect me to carry you up the hill every time -sighs-

_England-first tell me what you are *cough* playing?_

_Italy-ok!_

America-noooo it'll make you feel bad

Germany-sighs knowing he's gonna end up carrying Italy every time-

_England-and why would *cough* it make me feel bad?_

_Italy-hey Germany, why are you always so serious and never smile?_

America-I can't tell you -turns screen on but blocks it and saves game before turning it off-

Germany-sighs- I do smile Italy I just tend to have a lot on my mind most of the time

_England-why?_

_Italy-ve, I hardly ever see you smile. You should more often! ve~_

America-cause it would make you sad DX

Germany-sighs and smiles- happy now Italia

_Italy-si!_

_England-why would it make me sad?_

Germany-rolls eyes and gets to the top-

America-not telling you just go back to sleep you're sick

_England-what are you trying to hide?_

_Italy-*smiles like an idiot*_

America-nothing you should see

Germany-gets back on sled and pushes off-

_Italy-veeeeeee~!_

_England-just tell me *cough* please_

Germany-smiles slightly-

America-no

_England-please just tell me_

_Italy-*lands at bottom of the hill* ve~ that was fun!_

America-I said no -getting upset- I don't want you to be sad so I'm not telling you

Germany-smiles slightly again- ja, ja very fun do you vant to go again or do something else?

_Italy-hm, lets-a go ice skating!_

_England-*sighs* if it bothers you that much I'll just go back*cough* to sleep *says weakly before passing out*_

Germany-ok

America-sighs and decides to play a different game just in case-

_Italy-*runs over and puts sled by the bag he brought and pulls out two pairs of ice skates and runs back to Germany* I packed a pair for you too!_

Germany-donka -takes ice skates and walks over to the pond with Italy before putting on the skates-

_England-*mumbles and tosses in sleep from a nightmare*_

_Italy-*sits on bench and puts skates on and then steps onto the frozen pond*_

America-notices and stops game going over and hugging England-

Germany-careful Italia it's slippery -steps on lake too-

_England-please…no!_

_Italy-it's ok Germany! I'll be careful!_

America-starts to rub England's back- come on Iggy I'm right here don't cry, don't be scared the hero's here and protecting ya

Germany-sighs knowing Italy will very likely still fall and skates on lake-

_England-*cries*_

_Italy-*skates around but bumps into someone who is typically invisible making them both fall*_

_Canada-I am so sorry!_

America-no Iggy no crying the hero's here calm down and try to dream happily -starts to ramble about random happy memories-

Germany-helps Italy up- it's not your fault…err -forgets name and shakes head- ve veren't vatching it's alright

_England-stops crying and goes back to sleep*_

_Canada-*sweat drop* well, at least France isn't stalking you_

America-sighs and goes back to videogames-

France-oh Canada I have been looking for you all day the English pig is sick so no fun with him today but you are just so cute~-gropes poor Canada-

Germany-sweat drop-

_Canada-*flashes a pleadful look and mouthed "help me"*_

_England-*sleeps*_

France-grabs poor Canada's arm- we shall go shopping mon ami~

Germany-France I don't think he vishes to go vith -too late- you poor vhat's his face

America-pauses game and changes England's cloth with a new one-

_Italy-poor America! Or maybe that was canasomething_

_England-*wakes up feeling hot again*_

Germany-I think it vas America's bruder

America-hey Iggy you ok? -concerned feels head- dude your temperature is higher -goes off to get medicine and comes back- here take this

_Italy-yea, I think-a you're right_

_England-*takes medicine* thank you.._

Germany-smiles and continues to skate-

America-err no prob

_England-sorry for troubling you about this._

America-don't worry I'm the hero I'm suppose to take care of my buddies XD

_England-*smiles weakly*_

_Italy-ve~ *skates around* this is fun Germany!_

America-smiles back happily-

Germany-skates with Italy-

_England-*curls up under falls back asleep*_

_Italy-*slips* wwaaaahh! *falls*_

America-stomach growls and gets up to make hamburgers-

Germany-catches Italy before he falls all the way- I told you to be careful

_England-*smiles in sleep*_

_Italy-ve~ I'll be more careful next time! Thank you for-a saving me Germany!_

America-comes back and sees smile and feels happy-C:

Germany-no problem -sighs and rolls eyes-

_Italy-*glomps*_

_England-*happy dreams*_

Germany-awkwardly half hugs back- ok Italy you can let go now

America-goes to play whatever game and happily eats burgers-

_Italy-ok! *lets go*_

_England-*mumbles a lullaby in sleep*_

Germany-sighs but smiles kindly at Italy-

America-starts drifting off to familiar song and passes out-

_Italy-come Germany, lets go home and make pasta. You can cook the potatoes!_

_England-*smiles*_

Germany-alright let me get these skates off -takes off skates and puts boots back on- ready Italia?

America-snores happily-

_England has happy chibiAmerica dreams_

_Italy-*gets skates off* ready!_

America-dreams about hero-ness-

Germany-then lets go back -makes it back and fins Romano and Belgium- passed out on couch-

_England-*wakes up*_

_Italy-ve~ Roma's happy!_

America-still passed out-

Germany-ja vell lets make them something to eat vhen they wake up -goes to kitchen-

_Italy-maybe some-a pasta and sweets!_

Germany-ja alright

_Italy-*skips to the kitchen and starts boiling water*_

_Romano-*stirs in sleep*_

_England-*lets America sleep and walks into kitchen and gets a cup of tea and some ramen microwavable soup*_

Germany-pulls out mixer starts making sweets-

America-wakes up hearing noise and glance where England was a panics- IGGY! -runs into kitchen and sighs in relief-

_England-*covers ears* not so loud you git *says weakly and gets slightly burnt soup out of the microwave*_

_Italy-*chops tomatoes and other stuff needed*_

America-you could of woken me up so I could make ya something -eyeing the soup cautiously- and then I won't have yelled either

Germany-preheats oven while putting the rest of the ingredients together and putting the batter in the pan-

_Italy-*starts humming to the delicious tomato song*_

_England-I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful_

Germany-glances at Italy and rolls eyes-

America-that's cause you sang that one lullaby in your sleep so I fell asleep

_England-o-oh sorry_

_Italy-*puts noodles in hot water*_

America-sighs- not your fault you were just sleeping

Germany-puts sweets in oven and sets timer-

_England-I suppose. *gets slightly burnt ramen soup at table with tea*_

_Italy-*starts n creamy alfredo sauce and the Italian food overwhelms the kitchen*_

America-grabs some soda and sits across from England- so you're feeling better

Belgium-wakes up and smiles at Romano waking him- smells like your brother's back

_England-yeah, I don't feel like I'm burning anymore_

America-puts hand on head- you're still a little warm so you should still take it easy but it's way better then before

_Romano-stretches arms*yep it seems so_

Belgium-gives him a kiss- come on let's see if there's anything we can help with

_Italy-*stirs sauce while humming lets boil hot water*_

_Romano-ok *gets up*_

_England-ok_

Belgium-goes to kitchen- hi guys can we help

Germany-gets nervous about secret- umm there are sweets in the oven that are almost ready you can take them out vhen the timer goes off

America-looks at soup- dude I'm making you something better -gets up and makes non-burnt soup-

_Italy-I'm-a almost done_

_Romano-ok_

_England-*pouts* its not bad.._

Belgium-hears timer and grabs oven mitts pulling out wonderful sweets-

America-brings soup he made- compare by just looking -golden chicken noodle soup America made and burnt "soup" England made-

_England-*sulks* I can't even make soup.._

_Romano-*closes oven door for her*_

_Italy-*gets plates and puts the sauce on top of the noodles*_

America-it's ok just ask for help XD

Belgium-wow who made these -tasting one of the sweets-

Germany-goes and cleans up mess whispers to Italy- no telling them I made the sweets

_Italy-ok. Spain, Prussia, and France did when they were over, but they left to bother Mama Austria and Papa Hungary!_

_England-*feels dizzy and sips tea*_

Belgium-ok then I should ask them for the recipe

America-notices England wobble in the seat- hey you ok?

_England-um yea, just a bit light headed I suppose_

_Italy-I think they just made it up._

America-picks up England and lies him back on the couch -relax Iggy I don't want ya to get sick again

Germany-but I'll ask my bru-coughs- I'll ask Prussia about it

Belgium-gives Germany sympathetic look- thanks Germany

_England-ok_

_Romano-*takes a bit of sweet* these are pretty good, for a pota-Prussia._

America-smiles at England and sits on the floor next to the couch-

Germany-tenses and cleans furiously-

Belgium-looks curiously but blames it on the Prussia-daddy thing-

_Romano-*shrugs*_

_Italy-*helps Germany clean*_

_England-*falls asleep*_

Belgium-eats some pasta- yum~

Germany-finishes cleaning with Italy and sits down slowly eating some food-

America-glances at England and decides to move him back up to the guest room-

_England-*sleeps soundly*_

_Romano-*smiles and eats some pasta*_

America-yawns and heads to his room-

Belgium-smiles back-

Germany-how vas your twos day?

_Romano-entertaining, we had waffles, went outside and played in the snow, came inside, ad some hot chocolate, and fell asleep._

Belgium-yup it was fun

Germany-nods-

_Italy-*happily makes a mess while eating pasta*_

_Romano-*rolls eyes at his brother*_

Germany-smiles at Italy slightly-

Belgium-giggles at Romano-

_Italy-pasta!~_

_Romano-*face palm*_

Belgium-giggles and phine goes off- oh sorry I have to take this -gets up and answers phone-

Germany-I vonder vho that is -staring out window-

_Italy-ve~ Germany, what are you looking at_

_Romano-*noms on food*_

Germany-there's someone outside the vindow

Belgium-comes back in sadly- my brother wants me back at home

_Romano-*sad face* oh ok_

_Italy-hm? I wonder who that is_

Belgium-gives Romano a hug and kiss- sorry

Germany-I think it's Spain -very confused- but vhy is he standing outside the vindow?

_Romano-it's-a ok I'll see you later._

_Italy-maybe he's hit his head or something?_

Belgium-hugs again- bye Romano -leaves for home sadly-

Germany-goes to the window and opens it- vhat the hell are you doing Spain?!

_Romano-bye…*walks over where Germany and Italy is at* tomato bastard! Get inside before you freeze to death!_

_England-*mutters random stuff*_

Spain-where am I? -slightly drunk-

America-passed out in his room-

Germany-face palm-

_Italy-see, he just-a hit his head bad._

_Romano-*grumbles and gets a coat on then wlaks outside and gets Spain*what the hell where you-a doing?!_

Germany-groans and sighs- vhy me?

Spain-hehe -has booze in hand- hi Roma~

_Romano-*glares and takes booze away from Spain* you're had enough of that!_

_Italy-*confused*_

Spain-awe but it's so yummy~

Germany-face palms- he's so drunk my guess is the other to are just as drunk -shakes head-

_Romano-*takes Spain to his room* go take a little nap tomato bastard_

Spain-falls on bed and instantly passes out-~

Germany-face palms- I better go home of my house vill end up destroyed bye Italy I vill see you tomorrow -puts coat back on-

_Romano-good grief *face palms and walks out and locks Spain's door*_

_Italy-bye Germany *glomps*_

Germany-awkwardly hugs back and leaves-

**Yay chapter done review follow favorite they make me and bow down to my awesomeness happy XD hasta la pasta~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey its person-who-dislikes-pink again with bow down to my awesomeness glad you're still reading our hard to follow story. We own nothing love ya guys!**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**Me**

**Chapter 11**

America-wakes up from sneezing-

_England-*sat up hearing America sneeze* I didn't get you sick did I?_

America-nah just Hurricane Sandy stuff -sneezes- head cold XD

_England-you sure you are alright?_

America-sneezes and than blows nose- yeah dude I'll and be fine I'll just need a lot of tissues today is all XD -sneezes-

_England-*face palm*_

America-hahahahah -sneezes mid laugh-

_England-I'm going to make some tea if you'd like some_

America-nah I don't like tea it tastes weird -goes and makes coffee and sneezes more-

_England-hmp *puts mug of tea in microwave* _**(don't ask)**

America-happily drinks coffee coughs a little and sneezes some more-

_England-*sipped on tea*_

America-sneezes more and coughs a little worse-

_England-are you sure you are alright? *takes some aspirin for light headedness and headache with tea*_

America-yeah I'll be fine -sneezes again and blows nose-

_Romano-*is being poked by Spain* will you stop bastard?!_

_England-if you are sure.._

Spain-has hangover- but I'm bored and my head hurts

America-yeah -sneezes- I'm fine -coughs- it's not as bad as any other -sneezes- I've defiantly had worse XD

_England-I suppose *coughs*_

_Romano-what do you expect from being drunk off your ss!?_

America-sneezes-

Spain-groans- but it's so fun it's just the hangover Roma -glomps-

_Romano-GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!_

_England-*rubs temples and feels warm again*_

Spain-Roma don't yell DX

America-looks at England and gets cold medicine for him- here

_Romano-*grumbles* bastard_

_England-thanks *takes icky flavored medicine and scrunches nose* yuck_

Spain-continues to hug Romano- I want food

America-grabs a water bottle from the fridge and throws it to him-

_Romano-then go get some you bastard!_

_England-*catches bottle and washes terrible taste out of his mouth* thank you_

Spain-but can't you make me some please~

America-coughs and sneezes- no prob -sounds stuffy-

_England-Have you taken any medicine?_

_Romano-Why can't you?_

America-nah I don't need any -coughs again-

Spain-cause it huuuuuurrrrtttss -goes and slumps on couch-

_England-*pours some in a cup for America* you need it_

_Romano-fine *grumbles and makes Spain some stewed tomatoes on pasta*_

America-nah I'm good -sneezes-

Spain-yay Roma~ gracias

_Romano-eat your food bastard_

_England-just take it_

Spain-eats food happily-~

America-fine -takes medicine and drinks some coffee-

_Romano-*grumbles*_

_England-*coughs and holds head* stupid storm_

Spain-that was yummy you should cook more often.

America-pulls England to couch and coughs- here sit -America sits on the floor nest to the couch having England sit on the couch-

_Romano-I can't really whenever Feli is having a pasta spaz_

_England-well you don't have to *coughs* sit on the floor *coughs some more*_

Spain-hehe I should tell him he should let you cook Roma~

America-you're the guest -sneezes- though -coughs-

_Romano-if you can get it across to him_

_England-no you can have the couch_

Spain-yay I'll ask him later -lays lazily on couch-

America-nope you stay there I invited you and you're probably sicker

_Romano-…bastard_

_England-*coughs violently* no…_

Spain-smiles happily then groans from headache-

America-nope you're defiantly worse -sneezes- stay on the couch

_Romano-*grumbles*_

_England-*coughs* f-fine_

Spain-passes out-

America-sneezes- good -gets out movie The Hunger Games-wanna watch it XD -coughs-

_England-sure *feels unbearably hot so gets rag and puts on forehead*_

_Romano-bastard…*throws blanket on Spain*_

America-gives concerned look and coughs while putting movie in- hey wanna know a fun fact XD you'll be super proud

Spain-giggles happily in sleep-

_England-sure *coughs*_

_Romano-*grumbles with a small smile* bastard_

America-I read the books before I saw the movie XD -sneezes-

Spain-talks loudly in sleep- that's right Roma~ all the tomatoes~

_Romano-bastard *goes to kitchen and gets tomato*_

_England-wow that's good_

America-yup -coughs-

Spain-hehe~ -still sleeping

_England-*coughs violently then sips on some tea* I don't think I'll be able to attend the meeting tomorrow.._

_Romano-*noms on a tomato*_

America-yeah that'd probably be best -goes into coughing fit-

Spain-wakes up but still doesn't want to move- Roma will you get me some water por favor!?

_Romano-go get it yourself_

_England-*pats America-s back*_

Spain-por favor?! -groans in pain-

America-clears throat- thanks -and turns back to movie-

_Romano-ug fine *gets water for Spain and hands it to him*_

_England-welcome *watches movie but starts to doze off*_

Spain-gracias~ -drinks happily-

America-notices England and smiles then coughs-

_England-*yawns then coughs quite a bit*_

_Romano-ug_

America-sneezes but enjoys movie- if you're gonna take a nap you might as well

Spain-so how was your day yesterday Roma~

_England-no I'm fine *few minutes later passes out on the couch*_

_Romano-fine I had to deal with government stuff so I haven't done much_

America-laughs and then coughs finishing the movie- silly Iggy

Spain-how is your chica?

_Romano-I was going to call her_

_England-*curls up and murmurs old memories*_

Spain-well don't have me keeping you from calling her go do it -cheers happily-

America-glances at England and gets him a blanket-

_England-I'll promise to be the best big brother ever…call me Britain…*mumbles in sleep*_

_Romano-*pink blush dust face as he left the room and called Belgium*_

America-rolls his eyes- does he dream of anything but memories?

Belgium-picks up phone- hello?

Spain-grinning like idiot-

_England-…*serious voice* don't trust the milk.._

_Romano-caoi Belgium_

America-wtf seriously dude?! -coughs and sneezes-

Belgium-Romano!~ it's nice to hear from you it's been really boring with my boss today

_Romano-same here_

_England-don't trust it.._

Belgium-maybe we can meets at the little shop!~

America-face palms- Iggy you're such a dork

_Romano-ok sounds great_

_England-*mumbles other random stuff in sleep*_

Belgium-see ya soon -hangs up and grabs gloves and hat before headed to café-

America-laughs at random bits and face palms at others-

_England-*twists and turns as if trying to get away from something* too hot…_

_Romano-*hangs up phone and grabs wool coat and Italian flag scarf then runs out the door to the shop*_

America-gets up and coughs then gets a cool cloth for England-

Spain-hehe~ow

Belgium-sees Romano just before she gets there- Hi Romano! -waves happily-

_England-*twists and turns*_

_Romano-*waves back and runs up to her* hi Bella_

America-puts cloth on England's head and sneezes hugging England- it's ok nothing gonna hurt ya -rubs England's back-

Belgium-kisses him- this is much better then work

_England-*calms down*_

_Romano-*smiles and kisses back* way better_

America-keeps rubbing England's back a little longer and then let's go before phone goes off- hello this is the hero speaking!

Belgium-holds hand as they walk in- I'm so happy I got a break

_Romano-I met with my boss early in the morning. I had to baby-sit Spain with his hangover afterwards._

_England-*curls up on couch*_

Belgium-laughs- sounds like Spain was a handful

America-yea yea bye -hangs up and wakes England- Hey dude my boss called me in gonna be ok for a while?

_England-ok I'll be fine here *drowsy*_

_Romano-ug he's twice as annoying, and he kept poking my cheeks!_

America-k -heads out to work sneezing-

Belgium-giggles- yup that sounds like him on a hangover

_Romano-si, at least he liked my cooking_

_England-*takes a nap*_

_France, Spain, and Prussia-*sneaks into America's house and kidnaps England*_

Belgium-that's because it's good

America-comes back later- hey Ig-stops and sees England gone from couch and sees if he's up in the guest room then starts to panic as he searches the rest of the house-crap crap crap

_Romano-grazi *blush*_

_England-let me go you perverts! *coughs violently and is tied to a chair in a room, in France's house*_

Belgium-smiles-

America-runs to England's house through snow in case he went home- IGGY! -searches frantically and paincs slightly more-

_France-best prank ever_

_Spain-I don't know, he looks a little ill for this.._

_England-*coughs some more*_

_Romano-*smiles* so would you like to take a walk?_

Belgium-yes I would love a walk -kisses cheek-

Prussia-kesekesekese he's fine

America-thinks of other places England could be then face darkens and he heads for France's house-

_England-I am going to be sick.._

_Romano-*blushes and takes her hand*_

Prussia-steps back-

America-breaks open door sending it off it's hinges- FRANCE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE IGGY! -sees England and glances at trio with world super power scary level-

Belgium-happily excepts hand and walks with him

_England-*passes out*_

_Bad Touch Trio-*runs away scared for their pervy lives*_

_Romano-how long is your break?_

America-quickly catches them and beats them to a pulp then unties England and carries him to the Virginia house-

Belgium-I've got about two hours then I have to head back -sad face but nuzzles into Romano's side-

_Prussia-so unawesome…*winces in pain*_

_Spain-ow, France, remind me never to follow any of your ideas again.._

_France-oui…*passes out*_

_England-*is knocked out*_

_Romano-*sad* well, we can make the most of our time, and maybe meet back later too for dinner._

America-much calmer with England back at one of his houses-

Belgium-smiles that would be great -kisses him-

_Romano-*kisses back and smiles*_

_England-*comes to*…ug_

Belgium-keeps walking with Romano snuggled into his side-

America-perks up- you ok?

_England-…been better…can you get me some Tylenol and a wet rag please? *says weakly*_

_Romano-*puts arm around her* I'm glad it's not too cold today_

America-rushes off to get it and adrenaline wares off and he coughs-

Belgium-yea but there's still a bunch of snow -glances around-

_Romano-the snow is nice though *kisses cheek*_

_England-*holds head* those bloody gits.._

Belgium-yup and it sparkles in the sunlight -looking at the snow blushing-

America-I don't think they'll be doing that again so don't worry XD -hands him stuff and sneezes-

_England-probably, or not…*takes meds* I feel even worse than before_

_Romano-*nuzzles neck*_

America-nope pretty sure they're not going to and I'll take care of ya so no prob XD

Belgium-giggles- that tickles -whined-

_Romano-*chuckles and kisses cheek* you have such a cute laugh_

_England-*nods, but gets dizzy*_

Belgium-blushes and looks away-

America-lay back Iggy you should of seen their faces it was hilarious XD

_England-*smiles weakly and lays back*_

_Romano-*smiles softly*_

America-I think you passes out right when they ran so you didn't see any of that haha

Belgium-kisses cheek- you really are sweet

_England-yes that sounds correct *coughs*_

_Romano-*blush that outs Spain's tomatoes to shame*_

America-smiles at his heroness and sneezes-

Belgium-giggles and leans head on shoulder happily-

_England-I don't know why they did that prank though_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-yeah they should of know it wasn't gonna end well for them or you -puts fist in hand-

Belgium-walks with Romano some more and notices time sadly- I have to go already -pouts-

_Romano-*sad* well, call me when you get done and I'll make a pizza or something_

_England-it's alright America, they pull this sort of thing on me all the tim-*coughs*_

Belgium-kisses I would like that I'll see you then -smiles and heads back to work-

America-WHAAATT?! -glares at wall angrily and coughs- they really did need that maybe even more

_Romano-smiles and walks back home*_

_England-it's fine, they are bloody morons, but it's nothing to declare war on or beat them to a pulp_

Spain-covering injuries wincing- how was your date Roma~

America-too late for the second part -grins-

_England-*gently face palms* oi you twat_

_Romano-it was ok, *sees Spain's injuries and smirks* what the hell happened to you?_

America-hahahaXD they should know not at make me mad hahaha

Spain-nothing -winces again-

_Romano-you're lying_

_England-hmp_

Spain-just a prank gone wrong -brushes it off and winces again-

America-smiles- they can't kidnap you when I know about it and not expect me to get pissed

_England-well, thank you *coughs* for being a lustful ally_

_Romano-*smirkds* well it looks like you were hit by a bus_

America-no prob it's what hero's do -sneezes several times and blows nose-

Spain-I might as well been it probably would have been less painful and a lot quicker -winces-

_Romano-*smirks* who beat you up?_

Spain-who currently has the most power?

_England-thanks…*hands him a bow of tissues*_

America-no prob -takes some more tissues to blow nose again-

_England-*gets up and gets a cool washrag and some slightly burned tea*_

_Romano-what did you do to piss off America?_

America-laughs- I thought your tea didn't end up burnt -coughs badly-

Spain-don't ask

_Romano-*throws Spain an icepack* I wouldn't advice ticking him off next time_

_England-*glares but stops because it hurt his head* it sat in the kettle with the burner on too long_

Spain-yea what we did he normally doesn't know about but this time he did and well didn't take it well -puts icepack on head and winces-

America-laughs unaffected by glare and glomps England- yup that's it

_Romano-good job tomato bastard_

_England-g-get off! *falls down*_

Spain-winces some more- I told France it was a bad idea

America-pulls England up and continues to hug- I don't think I will

_England-*feels really dizzy and wobbles*_

_Romano-maybe you should of bailed_

America-sits down on couch with England concerned and feels head- your temps up again -grabs cloth and gets a new cooler one placing it on England's head-

Spain-yeah probably should have -adjusts icepack on face and winces some more-

_Romano-*sigh of annoyance* have you taken any asprin?_

_England-thank you.._

Spain-yes and he somehow hit hard enough to make it still huuuuurrrtttt -complains and winces-

America-it's what hero's do British dude XD -coughs into sleeve-

_Romano-well don't mess with a world superpower_

_England-*glares for a second*_

Spain-yea yea I do have a knack for doing that don't I -laughs and winces-

America-smiles warmly and coughs- Hurricanes suck

_England-so do snowstorms from hell *rubs hot temples* I wonder if this was Russia's doing *jokes*_

_Romano-yea, you do_

America-doesn't he usually say something about General Winter or something -sneezes- Spain-hehe~ but Roma helped with injuries then too~^^

_Romano-*grumble* I believe I was still under your rule then_

_England-yea, something *coughs* like that *adjust rag on forehead*_

Spain-but you helped~

America-turns on news deciding to know what crap they're going through-

_Romano-*grumbles* who else was going to help you_

_Some reporter lady-well Bob, things here in the UK are miserable to say the least. So far 4 to7 ft of snow have been reported in some parts of Ireland however it is clear England has been hit the hardest by this wicked storm, locals saying this is the worst storm in over 170 years. Stocks have been temporarily closed for the storm and parliament has sent in the Royal Army to get supplies to civilians and set up shelters for people to go. The Red Cross and the US Army has also stepped into help the efforts to keep people safe from the blizzard. We urge people not to go outside unless absolutely necessary, and if you do tie a lifeline to your house we'll keep an eye on the storm and hope for the best. Back to you Bob._

America-no wonder you look like shit

Spain-thanks Roma~

_Romano-shut up you bastard and don't call me that!_

_England-*coughs* thanks for the encouragement *coughs violently*_

Spain-but Roma~

America-looks concerned and then turns back to screen

_England-*coughs* damn storm…_

_Romano-*glares*_

America-studies news as his stuff comes on and coughs and sneezes-

Spain-finishes covering injuries-how can he hit this hard even England didn't hit this hard!

_Romano-I don't know and you probably deserved it_

_England-*walks over and rinses rag with cold water, and wrings it out, then walks over to couch and lays down with rag on his forehead_

Spain-but we do it all the time the only thing that was different was he knew about it -whines-

Reporter Bob- now for the current status of Hurricane Sandy with Jena

Jena-thanks Bob the water level has continually raised since the storm began and residents have been shut down back to you Bob

America-looks irritated and sneezes-

**That's the chapter please review follow and favorite and look for her stories and mine Hasta la Pasta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey next chapter so excited sorry I got busy yesterday but we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 12**

_Romano-*smirk* well you weren't careful enough bastard_

Spain-not funny Roma~ -groans in pain-

_Romano-yes it is_

_England-*face palm*_

Spain-nooooo it's not its painful DX

America-sneezes- I hate weather that's not sunny

_England-I'm use to cloudy weather_

_Romano-whatever tomato bastard_

America-but that's cause you're gloomy -glomps-

Spain-goes to his room wincing-

Belgium-calls-

_Romano-*picks up phone* hello_

_England-*squirms* g-get off_

Belgium-hey Romano~ I'll see you soon just got off work

America-nope I want hugs

_Romano-alright_

_England-*squirms*_

Belgium-see you soon -hangs up and gets ready-

America-why are you so squirmy about hugs it's just a hug -continues to hug-

_Romano-*gets dressed in more suitable clothes*_

_England-I just am_

Belgium-walks to Romano's house-

America-well stop unless it's someone weird but I'm gonna hug you so get use to it XD

_England-fine *stops squirming*_

_Romano-*goes into kitchen and gets mixing bowl and ingredients*_

America-yay -hugs more- XD

Belgium-knocks on door-

_England-*trys not to squirm*_

_Romano-*dusts flour off him before answering the door* Hello *kisses her on the cheek*_

America-smiles- you're so easy ta bug XD

Belgium-blushes and smiles- hey -walks in-

_England-*scowls*_

_Romano-how was your meeting? *walks into kitchen and starts mixing ingredients for the dough*_

America-see easy to annoy

Belgium-boring I thought it would never end -watches Romano make dough- what about you?

_Romano-eh, same. Feli nearly fell asleep *rolls dough smooth then tosses it in the air*_

Spain-comes into the kitchen with a slight limp and grabs a churro- hi Belgium

Belgium-What happened to you?!

_Romano-That's what happens when you prank a super power *spin dough*_

Belgium-you should know better than that -scolds-

Spain-it wasn't even him we pranked DX

_Romano-you shouldn't of done it anyway_

_England-*squirms and wobbles*_

Spain-but it's usually fun DX

Belgium-it's not nice to prank

America-looks concerned but continues to hug-

_Romano-well maybe you'll learn next time _

_England-*passes out*_

Spain-looks down and limps away-

Belgium-he should know better than that by now

America-sighs and picks England up and walks up to the room that was England's way back then-

_Romano-you'd think that to-Spain would. *spins dough*_

_England-*murmurs stuff*_

Belgium-kisses cheek- you're getting better at stopping yourself -winks-

America-you talk a lot in your sleep -than goes back down stairs and plays Assassin's Creed 3 again-

_Romano-*smiles* I'm trying *puts dough down on cookie sheet and puts toppings on then puts it in the oven for awhile*_

_England-*wakes up from a loud sound from video game and quietly walks downstairs and sees what America is playing and stops* What the bloody hell…_

Belgium-you're very talented in the kitchen it seems -smiles-

America-way into the game-

_Romano-*blush* grazi_

_England-*watches for a second but is overcome by bad memories, and runs off to his old room*_

Belgium-hugs him happily and kisses him-

America-hears something from England's room and goes up to check on him- Iggy?

_England-*crying* g-go away you git_

America-goes over to him and sits down next to him- What's wrong? -puts hand on back-

_Romano-*smiles happily and kisses her*_

_England-*shrugs his hand off*_

Belgium-follows Romano to couch and snuggles with him till the pizza is done-

America-very confused- What is it come on tell me

_England-you have an interesting taste in video games *says a bit coldly then tears pour out of his eyes*_

America-gulps- I ahh it's new ahh umm it's nothing personal umm -sighs unsure of how to apologize and just glomps- I'm sorry I didn't want ya to see that game

_Romano-*smiles and kisses her cheek* would you like to watch a movie while we wait?_

Belgium-sure what movie?

_Romano-hm what about __The Notebook_

_England-*weeps* than you s-shouldn't *hic* of played it_

Belgium-You choosing a chick flick is pretty funny but ok I like that one

America-but you were asleep and I thought I had awhile DX -hugs England more-

_Romano-I haven't seen it in a really long time and I thought you might like it_

_England-t-than why didn't you pick another one?_

Belgium-kisses cheek- well I do like it

America-cause is was new and haven't beat it yet DX

_Romano-*blush then pops it in the DVD player, and snuggles with Belgium*_

_England-*weeps*…you git_

Belgium-sighs contently as movie starts-

America-hugging England and trying to comfort him but is unsure of how-

_England-*miserable*_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-thinks of what he could do but comes up with nothing and rubs England's back then sneezes-

Belgium-hears timer go off- I think the pizza is done

_Romano-*gets up and gets pizza out of the oven and puts a slice on two plates for each of them*_

Belgium-thanks -takes a bite and eyes go wide- this is delicious!~^^

_Romano-*smirk for a second* of course it is_

_England*miserably cries and coughs*_

Belgium-someone's modest -giggles and eats the delicious pizza-

America-rubs back and then look at England- I didn't want you to see it. It wasn't meant to be mean -then pulls England into another hug-

_England-*looks at him with red puffy eyes* well I did see it you git.._

_Romano-you have some tomato sauce *kisses her on lips*_

America-but you weren't suppose too DX

Belgium-blushes and kisses back then snuggles up with Romano again-

_England-*coughs hard*w-well I did you bloody twit_

_Romano*smiles and puts arm around her*_

America-I'm gonna get ya some more medicine -lets go and quickly gets medicine- here -coughs into arm-

Belgium-looks up at Romano kissing his jaw and smiles happily at movie-

_England-yes_

_Romano-*smiles*_

America-glomps-

Belgium-keeps head on Romano's chest watching movie-

_England-gah! Get off!_

_Romano-*starts to doze off*_

America-nope -hugs tighter=

Belgium-falls asleep still in Romano's arms-

_Romano-*sees Belgium asleep and smiles before he too falls asleep*_

_England-*trys to get off but fails*_

Belgium-mumbles Romano's name happily in sleep-

America-smiles at the attempts and continues to hug-

_England-*gives in and lets America-hug him*_

_Romano*smiles from hearing that and nuzzles her cheek*_

America-yay hugs for Iggy

_England-*sighs and lets America hug him*_

_Spain-*sees Romano and Belgium curled up an the couch and smiles* so cute~ *then puts a blanket over them*_

America-phone rings and he lets go of England- hello it's the hero!

Belgium-somehow snuggles in closer to Romano smiling happily in sleep-

_England-*coughs in sleeve*_

_Romano-*smiles and curl shaped to a heart*_

America-talking sternly- no he doesn't need to be hit thought he does need to apologize yes I will make sure ok bye -hangs up and hugs England again-

Spain-yay for Roma~

_England-who on Earth was that? *curious*_

_Romano-*smiles and mumbles Belgium's name*_

America-oh just one of my kids no big deal -passes off nonchalantly-

Belgium-hears in sleep and giggles out Romano cheerfully-

_England-*shocked face* you have kids?!_

_Romano-*smiles and nuzzles crook of her neck*_

America-looks surprised that England didn't know- yeah I have 51 the state and my capital

Belgium-giggles in sleep that tickles-

_England-*shocked face* you have kids?!_

_Romano-*smiles and nuzzles crook of her neck*_

America-confused- yeah didn't ya know that already I thought I told ya

Belgium-giggles some more and twitches in sleep-

_England-no…*still shocked*_

_Romano-*smiles in sleep*_

America-thinks- huh I thought I had must of slipped my mind even with all of them calling me but they're good kids usually so I don't get bothered too much XD

Belgium-also smiles in sleep and then mumbles cute in sleep-

_England-that's good…*still shocked that America has 51 kids*_

_Romano-Bella ragazza…*mumbles in sleep*_

America-waves hand in front of England's face- Iggy you there

Belgium-twitches in sleep and smiles again-

_Spain-*takes out video camera and records this*_

_Romano-*smiles in sleep*_

_England-*snaps out of it* sorry_

Belgium-mumbles Romano's name again and smiles-

America-suddenly gets very worried and quickly pulls out phone calling some one- hey you ok?…are you sure I can come up there if ya need help…that's good to hear make sure you call me if it gets worse and I'll know if it gets worse ok bye -hangs up-

_England-I'm going to get a cup of tea *coughs*_

_Romano-*smiles from hearing is name and mumbles Belgium's-_

_Spain-soo cute~_

America-k -still worried-

Belgium-smiles and giggles in sleep then just leans into Romano-

Italy-fratello is so happy, ve~

_England-*gets tea* what's bothering you?_

_Romano-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

America-my kids are way sicker than either you or me right now and I'm worried abot them but the healthier states are taking care of them but I'm still worried

Belgium-giggles and twitches in sleep-

_Romano-*smiles*_

_England-well they'll be alright then?_

Belgium-sleeps peacefully-

America-I hope so -worried parent mode-

_England-it'll be alright *comforting tone*_

America-still worried- thanks

**Yeah chapter done next chapter awaits review favorite and follow thanks Hasta la Pasta!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys umm first off I'm going to vent Steeeeeeeevvvvveee why steve waaaaahhhhh thank you for letting me vent and we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**Me**

**Chapter 13**

America-Hey Iggy

_England-yes?_

America-I wanna go see them

_England-really?_

America-super hero parent mode- yeah I do so I can make sure they get better

_England-alright_

America-but you're coming with me XD

_England-ok, I don't really mind going with you anyhow_

America-yay you can meet some of my kids hahahahahaha -coughs-

_England-ok_

America-I can't believe you didn't know I had kids -grabs England's arm to go to the airport-

_England-how was I suppose to know when you never told me you git!_

America-I'm pretty sure I did cause everyone else knows -gets on plane dragging England to go to Pennsylvania-

_England-*coughs in sleeve* no you didn't_

America-maybe it was the day you fell asleep in the meeting -sneezes-

_England-maybe_

America-I don't know but you're like the only one that didn't know heck even Sealand knew that XD

_England-that *coughs violently* git_

America-pats back- yeah he hangs with Alaska and Hawaii a lot

_England-oh_

America-you probably won't meet them cause they're still pretty young

_England-how young?_

America-they look bout five or six years old so really young they're handfuls hahaha -coughs-

_England-I get *sneezes*_

America-haha but I love them so it's all cool XD

_England-*smiles and remembers something*_

America-glances over curiously- what?

_England-hm? Oh I just remembered something from when you were little_

America-pokes face- old man

_England-I am not that old!_

America-you totally seem like ya are though XD

_England-How do I seem old to you?_

America-you just do dude

_England-*glares*_

America-hugs- it's ok old people are more huggable XD

_England-get off me you bloody twit_

America-nope I'm gonna hug the old person XD

_England-I AM NOT THAT OLD!_

America-haha yea you are

People on plane-stare at the two-

_England-yes, historically I am old, but I do not act like it!_

America-yea ya do

People-start whispering angrily about the two-

_England-no I don't, and will you lot shut up?!_

America-yea ya do XD

_England-*glare, sulk, and coughs*_

America-sneezes- I can't wait to see my kids XD

_England-What are they like? *curious*_

America-well they're all different but they're super nice and did ya know Canada has kids too not as many but he has some XD

_England-Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?_

America-I don't know maybe you should pay attention better hahaha -coughs-

_England-*coughs a bit* git_

America-XD -plane lands and America grabs England's arm excitedly- come on we're almost there

_England-ok! OK!_

America-arrives at Pennsylvania's house and knocks happily-

Pennsylvania-opens door and looks surprised-HEY EVERYONE MOM'S HERE!

_England-*face palm*_

America-Hashanah XD

States that are there plus DC-tackles America in a hug-MOM!

_England-*watches this unfold and face palms then coughs*_

America-hey guys -says cheerfully as they get off- oh yeah this is England I told ya about him remember

Over achiever states-nod vigorously-

_England-coughs* Hello_

New York-starts coughing harshly and has to sit down-

America-instantly goes over to help-

_England-*watches*_

America-takes care of New York and gets him up to bed-

Other states-let England inside and help with everything else-

_England-Can I help with anything?_

Nebraska-well you can help us clean but that's all I can think of maybe ask DC?

_England-I could probably do that_

America-comes back down and gets hugs again-hahaha

DC-come on guys we have other sick states to help!

_Maine-*randomly walks downstairs in a tired zombie-like fashion and gets a ginger ale soda and sneezes*_

_England-ok_

America-coughs but covers it quickly-

New Jersey-sneezes-

_Maine-*drowsy* yay for ginger *coughs* ale! *plops on couch*_

Connecticut-I hear you on that one -coughing fit-hey guys we need at buy more ginger ale -sneezes-

_Kansas-I can get some *grabs coat and cars keys*_

_Maine-*has sneezing git*_

America-rushing around to his states-

Maryland-coughs harshly- Can I have some of that Sprite

_England-gets Sprite from refrigerator and gives it to Maryland*_

_Maine-*sneezes a few dozen times*_

America-gets some more tissues for everyone and sneezes-

Rhode Island-sneezes a bit- thanks mom

_Kansas-*comes back with seven boxes of ginger ale, sierra mist, and sprite*_

America and Nebraska-helps carry in drinks-

Delaware-coughs and tries to help only to be told to stay still-

_Maine-yay! *coughs*_

New York-comes back downstairs still looking miserable- I want a -coughs- sprite -sneezes several times-

_England-*gets a sprite for New York* here_

America-thanks for helping -hugs-

Massachusetts-coughs violently-

_England-it's the least I can do_

America-XD -then goes and helps make soup in the kitchen-

New York-puffs out cheeks and runs to the bathroom-

_Maine-*gets off couch and raids the ginger ale* hey mom, what kind of soup are you making?_

America-chicken noodle -gets bowls-

_Maine-yay!_

Nebraska and Kansas-gives bowls of soup to sick states-

_England-*helps hand out soup*_

_Maine-*collapses on couch and coughs*_

America-rubs Maine's back-

New York-comes back and grabs some crackers nibbling on them-

_Maine-thanks mom_

_England-*trys helping out*_

Delaware-wants to help but still sick- but DC I want to help

America-makes sure everyone gets their food and coughs-

_DC-You're too sick to help Delaware_

_England-*coughs violently*_

America-helps England and gets him to sit down- Nebraska can you help England?

Nebraska-no prob mom

_England-I'm ok *coughs*_

Nebraska-if mom says ya need help then you do plus I heard that cough mister

New Jersey-passes out on couch-

_England-*coughs violently*f-fine_

_Maine-*throws blanket over New Jersey*_

Texas-picks up New Jersey and takes him to his room-

Nebraska-runs off to get cold medicine for England-

_Maine-*feels really cold and grabs a blanket and puts it over her shoulders, like a cape almost, and gets ibuprofen and a cup of water*_

_England-*coughs*_

Nebraska-runs back with medicine- here ya go

America-helping get North Carolina to bed-

New York-coughs a lot-

_England-thank you *takes medicine*_

_New Hampshire-New York, would you like anything?_

New York-you to sit down because you're still sick and Michigan can you -sneezes a lot- get me tissues -goes into coughing fit- and something to drink please?

_New Hampshire-fine *coughing fit forcing him to sit down*_

Michigan-gives New York water and tissues- you're turning green again need a bucket?

America-works on cleaning up kitchen and sneezes-

_New York-yes, please_

_Maine-*falls asleep in arm chair in a cocoon of blankets and se shivers*_

_England-*goes and helps America clean up the kitchen*_

Kansas-gets Maine up to her room-

Michigan-runs and gets a bucket-

America-Iggy you should be resting -coughs and sneezes-

_Maine-cold.._

_New York-thanks…*tries to keep mouth shut*_

_England-I don't want to be a bother…*coughs*_

Kansas-turns up the heat in Maine's room-

America-it's ok I want ya to relax -coughs- there's always someone to help XD -sneezes-

_England-you might want to take your own advice as well *rubs temples because of pounding headache*_

America-goes and gets some Tylenol for England and gives it to him- here -coughs- and I'm suppose to help them it's my job and you're my guest so you should relax

_England-*takes Tylenol* I *coughs* guess_

America-sneezes and coughs harshly-I'll be fine

Nebraska-you ok mom -concerned-

_England-why *coughing fit*…don't you at least take a break for a moment *sneezes*_

America-no I'm fine -sneezes-

Nebraska-sees sneeze and frowns- you both are sick now you're gonna be taken care of -hears crash- Texas that have better not been my car again cause once is bad enough!

_England-*face palm*_

Texas-it wasn't your car it was your twins'

Nebraska-face palms- Kansas is gonna be mad at you and I ain't gonna stop him

Kansas-she's right she's not gonna stop me -goes angrily after Texas

America-guys be nice to each other!

_Maine-*is awoken by the two fighting and sighs out of irritation then marches downstairs where they were at and yells at the top of her lungs, which greatly contrasted from her usual voice that was as quiet as Canada's- BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!_

Kansas and Texas-startled by their normally quiet sister- sorry

America-you alright Maine?

_Maine-*goes back to typical quiet voice* I'm fr-fr- *sneezes* freezing cold and was trying to sleep_

America-goes over- lets get you back upstairs and sleeping then -smiles warmly-

_Maine-ok *shivers and yawns while following America upstairs*_

America-tucks her back in bed and turns on a space heater-

_Maine-thanks mom…*falls asleep*_

America-smiles and kisses her forehead then goes back downstairs to fix Kansas' and Texas' argument-

_Texas-who knew she could yell…*mumbled*_

Kansas-yeah that was really loud too

America-there are people trying to sleep you two and you're arguing if you're going to yell at each other do it somewhere else where there isn't someone sick to wake up!

_Texas-fine we can argue outside then_

_England-*fell asleep in a chair*_

Kansas-yeah that's where our cars are anyway -looks angrily at Texas-

America-nods and covers England in blanket-

_Texas-calm down! It's not THAT bad!_

Kansas-I could hear it across the house! -walks outside-

America-frowns and sighs at their arguing-

_Texas-it could be worse! *follows Kansas out*_

_England-*mumbles stuff*_

Nebraska-I feel his pain and when Texas says it could be worse it's still horrible

New York-goes upstairs grabbing the bucket and coughing badly to go to sleep-

_England-*shivers and has sweat on forehead*_

_Michigan-hey New York, do you want some cough syrup with a sleeping agent?_

New York-yes badly- all stuffy and sneezes-

America-gets a cloth for England and states with temperatures-

**Yay chapter done please review follow and favorite Hasta la pasta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay next chapter and I like pie just so you know. Oh the whole states calling America mom is just a head cannon I have and we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**Me**

**Chapter 14**

New Hampshire-coughs a lot-

_Michigan-*gets night time vic's for New York*here_

New York-thanks -takes and coughs violently-

_Michigan-*oats back*_

_England-*wakes up and wanders around feeling disorientated, cold, and sick*_

Nebraska-goes and gets England and forces America and England to stay seated-no moving

_England-f-fine_

_Maine-*comes downstairs and sneezes then gets a ginger ale*_

Nebraska-runs off to get stuff for America and England-

America-gets up to help Connecticut gets some medicine for her-

_Maine-mom, you know Nebraska is just going to chase you down to sit down. *coughs*_

America-but I'm helping -coughs harshly-

Nebraska-comes back-MOM YOU SIT BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT! -chases America-

_England-*face palm* git_

_Maine-*face palms the same time as England then sips on soda*_

Nebraska-mom you are sick go sit down -runs faster into France escape speed-

America-runs and coughs- nooo I'm helping

_Maine-*rubs temples getting a headache and yell like last time* MOTHER SIT DOWN AND GET SOME REST YOU ARE SICK!_

America-shocked of Maine's sudden voice-you really are my kid -smiles and sneezes then sits down-

Nebraska-thank you Maine -then gives England, Maine and America Tylenol and munciex-

_Maine-welcome Nebraska *smiles lightly and downs medicine*_

_England-*takes meds*_

America-pouts but takes meds- I can still help

Nebraska-now you're sounding like Delaware you need to rest deal with it -goes and helps with states passed out upstairs-

_Maine-mom, you'll just wear yourself down, and that won't be good for any of us._

America-sighs-fine I'll relax and you're a lot like Matt

Virginia-coughs- hey DC can you get me some water please?

_Maine-well, I hang out with Uncle Canada a lot._

_DC-sure *goes downstairs and grabs a water bottle and brings it to Virginia*_

Virginia-thanks -sips water carefully-

New York-passes out shivering-

America-yeah he's rubbed off on ya but you can still yell real loud it's funny -coughs-

_Michigan-*checks on New York and feels forehead*you're burning up…*gets wet washcloth and puts it on New York's forehead*_

_Maine-I only yell when I need too. I need to let it out sometimes. *sneezes*_

_DC-how are ya feeling?_

New York-still passes out and shivering more-cold

America-hugs Maine-yup it makes you my daughter -smiles happily and coughs-

_Michigan-*puts a few blankets on him*_

_Maine-*smiles*yup_

Nebraska-phone rings- hello?…I'm busy there should be plenty of you take care of the youngsters…no we're busy…just do something to get rid of some of their energy so they fall asleep k…bye -hangs up and sighs-

_Kansas-who was that?_

_England-*falls asleep on the floor like a boss*_

Nebraska-that was California and Colorado calling bout the youngsters driving them up a wall

America-covers England up-

_Kansas-lil' Hawaii and Alaska?_

_England-*mumbles*Scotland go and bother Wales or Ireland, not me!_

Nebraska- and Oregon and Washington and Montana they're all going vrazy kid mode right now

America-haha they're just full of energy all the time -smiles and sneezes-

_Kansas-*shakes head* two states can't manage those hyper five without something bad happening. They should be trying to get them to play something to wear them out._

Nebraska-that's what I told them to do but they want my help for some reason if they need help they should call someone that's still at home!

America-smiles-the others have work it's not their fault and they still help just more in the citizens rather then here.

_Kansas-well, you can pretty much handle any situation._

Nebraska-frowns- I guess but I can't do everything and they can handle those five even if they're crazy.

_Kansas-yea, I suppose_

Nebraska-sighs and then gets some fresh cloths for the sick states-

_Maine-*sneezing fit*_

_Vermont-*coughs* I hate this so much_

_England-*wakes and gets a cup of tea*_

New Jersey-coughs and sneezes-

New Hampshire-I want some Sierra mist -whines and coughs-

_Kansas-*grabs meds, and sierra mist and hands the soda to New Hampshire, then gives everyone else some rubtusin cold and fever medicine*_

Massachusetts-passes out and sneezes several times in sleep-

Nebraska-helps Kansas give meds to them-

_Kansas-I wish this storm would pass already_

Nebraska-yeah me too they shouldn't have to feel this way it must feel like a big tornado hit them.

_Kansas-I'd imagine so, maybe like that one tornado outbreak from the 1990s_

Nebraska-shudders- I hope it's not that bad that just sucked worse then North Dakota's winters

_Kansas-yea_

New York-wakes up still shivering under blankets-it's cold -teeth chatter-

_Maine-*coughs violently*_

_Michigan-*feels New York's head*you're temp is way! *runs and gets Tylenol*_

New York-puffs out cheeks and grabs the bucket emptying out his stomach-

Nebraska-runs New York's back soothingly-

_New Jersey-*coughs up blood*…oh that is not good_

Kansas-what do you…-trails off at blood and quickly gets New Jersey up to his room and in state-like hospital care-

_Nebraska-*runs after to help*_

America-gets up and rushes up the help as well-

_New Jersey-*coughs up more spacks of blood*_

Midwest Twins and America-gets whatever is needed for New Jersey to get better with machines and stuff-

New York-coughs harshly and throws up in bucket again-

_Maine-*comes in with another bucket for New Jersey and dumps the icky one*_

America-gets the machines connected and looks extremely worried almost frantic-

New York-groans-I hate this storm

_Maine-it'll be ok mom *coughs in sleeve* right?_

America-hugs Maine- he'll be ok -thinks I hope so-

_Maine-I hope so *sad face*_

_Kansas-*watches vital signs*_

New Jersey-passes out but stops coughing up blood-

Nebraska-checks temperature-

_Maine-*really worried and coughs*_

_Kansas-*grabs a stethoscope and listens to lungs and heart*_

Nebraska-holds up New Jersey so Kansas can get to his back-

_Kansas-*listens to lungs for a moment*I think he might have pneumonia.._

Nebraska-sighs- at least that's not as bad as it could've been

America-he'll be alright then? -still very much in extreme worried parent mode-

_Kansas-we'll have to watch him to make sure it's not anything worse, but yea, he'll be just fine and dandy._

_Maine-*sighs in relief*_

America-calms down enough to be more rational- he's strong he can do it

Nebraska-hears New York hacking and vomiting- come on Kansas we got someone else to doctor New Jersey should be fine as long as we check everything every few hours

_Kansas-alright, New York doesn't sound any better either._

_Maine-*hacking cough*_

Nebraska-you too Maine and we should probably check everyone and that counts you and England, mom

America-sighs- fine but I probably just have a cold from this and England's having one hell of a snowstorm

_Kansas-that's probably the best idea, I'm sure whatever got New Jersey will hit New York soon anyhow_

_England-*sleeping on the floor and rolling around trying to settle stomach and get warmer, instead of being freezing cold*_

_Maine-ok_

America-notices England and wakes him up- hey Iggy we're gonna do a check up on ya so you need to wake up dude

_England-*opens one dull green eye*alright *sits up and coughs something terrible*_

Nebraska-Kansas I'll get England you go to New York and we'll work around -kneels down next to England-

_Kansas-ok *runs over to where New York was at* _

_England-*coughs in sleeve* _

Nebraska-listens to England's heart and lungs carefully- anything noticeable other then coughing and sneezing you noticed?

_England-*coughs* fever, that's all really _

Nebraska-You should be fine just the flu well in nation standards a flu so no prob here -smiles- now moo, I'm gonna check you.

_England-*nods and wraps self in blanket* _

_Kansas-hey New York, how you feeling? _

New York-hacks some more-like shit

_Kansas-What are your symptoms? _

New York-hacks some more-hacking, vomiting, sneezing, temperature -sneezing fit- and my throat hurts it's kinda hard to breath -coughs violently-

Nebraska-checks America- mom what are your symptoms?

America-coughing sneezing and that's it I haven't had a temp -coughs-

_Kansas-*helps him sit up and listens to his breathing* yea, you got what New Jersey has; pneumonia. _

New York-groans and coughs- screw weather

Nebraska-you just got a cold thank god -goes and checks on Maine-

_Kansas-yea, I know _

_Maine-*coughs violently*h-hey Nebraska *in a raspy, soft voice* _

Nebraska-you just keep sounding worse and worse -checks heart and breathing- what about your symptoms sis

_Maine-Fever, coughing, sneezing, light headedness, headache, and my throat feels awful. _Nebraska-you don't have what the northeast twins got but you got one hell of the flu. _Kansas-*walks over to Delaware* Maine-*hacks* go figure_ Nebraska-laughs and goes over to New Hampshire-hey bro how ya feeling? _New Hampshire-I feel li-ah-ah *sneezes eight time* like crap _Nebraska-symptoms? _ New Hampshire-sneezing, coughing, vomiting, fever, and it's a bit difficult to breath _Nebraska-helps New Hampshire sit up and listens to lungs- you got the same as those two pneumonia _New Hampshire-*groans*great.. _Delaware-coughs harshly- Nebraska-it'll be ok everyone's helping _New Hampshire-alright, I'm sure Vermont has the same thing too *hacks* Kansas-hey Delaware, what are your symptoms? _Delaware-coughing sneezing fever sore throat -sneezes-

Nebraska-I'll check her next -goes over to Vermont-

_Vermont-*holds tissues to bloody nose* _

_Kansas-*listens to heart and lungs* you just have a case of the flu-cold duo. _

Delaware-coughs- still sucks

Nebraska-nostrils dry?

_Vermont-yep *coughs* _

Nebraska-other symptoms?

_Vermont*hacks* cough, stuffiness, sore throat, pounding headache, I can't really breath, and I feel achy _

Nebraska-listens to lungs-yup you too pneumonia

_Vermont-yay *sarcasm* _

_Kansas-*runs over to Massachusetts*hey how are you feeling? _

Nebraska-it's not as bad as New Jersey or New York

Massachusetts-I don't like that question -sneezes several times and cough harshly-

_Vermont-*coughs* I suppose _

_Kansas-alright, what are your symptoms? _

Nebraska-goes over to Virginia-you weren't doing to bad today so you probably don't need to worry

Massachusetts-sneezing coughing temp I ache a lot and my stomach churns -coughs-

_Kansas-yea, you just have a nasty case of the flu _

_Virginia-yea, I think it passed me, I'll be fine *sneezes* _

Nebraska-yeah ya just gotta bad cold is all -goes over to Maryland-

Massachusetts-great -sarcasm-

_Maryland-*coughs wickedly* _

_Kansas-it'll get better _

Massachusetts-I'm going at take a nap -coughs and gets up and heads upstairs-

Nebraska-how are ya feeling sis?

_Maryland-fantastic *mumbles sarcastically then coughs* _

Nebraska-nice to know you got some spirit there -laughs- symptoms?

_Maryland-really freezing cold, sneezing, coughing, head ache, hard to breath, and my throat feels weird. _

Nebraska-listens to lungs-pneumonia -sighs- you got it too

_Maryland-oh that's just wonderful *sarcasm* _

Nebraska-pats back- it'll get better -goes over to North Carolina-how ya feeling?

_North Carolina-alright, well better than the others I suppose *sneezes* _

Nebraska-that's good symptoms?

_North Carolina-sneezing, coughing, and I feel light headed _

Nebraska-that's better than everyone else -checks- yeah it's just a lighter flu

_North Carolina-yay _

Nebraska-goes over to Connecticut-

_Kansas-hey Rhode Island, how are you doing? _

_Connecticut-*coughs* _

Rhode Island-coughs- I feel fine and dandy -puts face into pillow-

Nebraska-how ya feeling

_Connecticut-*smiles* absolutely *coughs* terrible _

_Kansas-what's your symptoms? _

Nebraska-smiles back- symptoms?

Rhode Island-my throat is sore and I ache everywhere coughing sneezing and it's sometimes hard to breath not a lot but enough to be noticed

**Hey all done thanks for reading review follow and fav please love ya all! Hasta la pasta!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter yay we own nothing and if you wish to vent about Steve to me I will gladly listen thank you**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 15**

_Connecticut-my stomach turns a lot, headache, coughing, I can't breathe, and a never ending runny nose_

_Kansas-*listens to lungs* you have what the others have, just not as bad._

Rhode Island-hooray -sarcasm-

Nebraska-Connecticut you're real bad like New York and New Jersey

_Connecticut-oh *coughs* wonderful *sarcasm*_

_Kansas-hey Pennsylvania, how ya holding on?_

Pennsylvania-I'm doing better then them -sneezes-

Nebraska-goes up and checks on New Jersey-

_New Jersey-*shivers and hacks* stupid storm_

_Kansas-What're your symptoms, hun?_

Pennsylvania-coughing, sneezing, dry mouth, fever-coughs harshly-

Nebraska-checks vital signs- feeling any better bro

_New Jersey-not really *hacks*_

_Kansas-yea, you doing better than the others, you just have a cold and the flu_

Nebraska-well you're not coughing up blood that's good but you should still stay here and not move.

Pennsylvania-yay me -groans-

_New Jersey-yea, I guess_

_Kansas-at least you aren't like New York or New Jersey_

Nebraska-and you woke up so I'll go get ya some antibiotics -goes downstairs to fridge-

Pennsylvania-yea I guess you're right about that -sneezes-

_New Jersey-*coughs up some spots of blood in a tissue*_

_Kansas-*checks on New York*_

New York-coughs and vomits-

Nebraska-comes back up with medicine and sees blood- oh no -grabs the bucket and sets it in front of New Jersey-

_Kansas-*grabs some pepto bismo for New York* this might help_

_New Jersey-*spits some blood in the bucket*_

New York-thanks -coughs harshly and sneezes several times before taking medicine-

Nebraska-rubs New Jersey's back and mumbles-I hope this ends soon

_New Jersey-*coughs up blood* ug, me too_

_Kansas-do you need anything else._

Nebraska-gives him the antibiotics-here this should help.

New York-some sprite would be nice and maybe some aspirin my head is killing me.

_Kansas-alright *runs and gets some sprite and aspirin* here_

_New Jersey-*takes them* thanks sis_

Nebraska-no prob just feel better -hugs New Jersey-

New York-thank you -coughs and takes aspirin-

_New Jersey-I'll try *coughs*_

_Kansas-welcome_

Nebraska-get some rest -goes downstairs and helps New Hampshire-

_Kansas-*goes and checks on some of the others who were sleeping*_

_New Hampshire-*coughs*I hate this_

Nebraska-yeah I know everyone does but you'll get better need anything/

_Maine-*runs to the bathroom and throw up*_

America-gets up and goes and rubs Maine's back soothingly-

_New Hampshire-could you be really epic and get me a ibuprofen and some *sneezes* some saltine crackers?_

Nebraska-smiles- no prob -goes and gets ibuprofen and crackers- here ya go

_Maine-thanks mom *coughs* this is awful *washes mouth with water*_

_New Hampshire-thanks *takes one ibuprofen and lightly munches on a cracker*_

America-no prob and that's how being sick is -sneezes-

Nebraska-your welcome -heads out to check on others that are awake-

_Maine-it sucks *coughs violently*_

_Kansas-*collapses on couch out of exhaustion*_

America-coughs and rubs her back- you'll get better so everything will be alright

Nebraska-sits next to Kansas- how's everyone upstairs?

_Kansas-they're slightly better, though New York really isn't_

Nebraska-yea New Jersey isn't better either and he started coughing up blood again I gave him some antibiotics but he still looked miserable

_Maine-*walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and gets a pot and a packet of top ramen soup*_

_Kansas-I wish the storm would pass already_

America-sits down next to England-

Nebraska-yea -gets up and grabs a kool-aid packet and makes a pitcher-

_England-hi America *coughs*_

_Maine-*noms on soup*_

_Kansas-really, kool-aid?_

America-hey Iggy you any better? -sneezes-

Nebraska-it was created at home and it's yummy so :P -sips some kool-aid-

_England-*coughs* a little, not really_

_Kansas-I prefer Dr. Pepper_

America-ruffles England's hair- you'll get better XD

Nebraska-well you can get yourself some Dr. Pepper then you're not sick so you can get it yourself -sits down with kool-aid-

_Kansas-fine *goes get self a Dr. Pepper*_

_England-*flinches from hair being messed with* I hope so_

Nebraska-decides to take over Kansas' spot by lying down-

America-you flinch and squirm easily -pokes face-

_England-git I do not_

_Kansas-*comes back and glares* seriously?_

America-yeah you do XD

Nebraska-I don't know what you're talking about

_England-*coughs* no I don't_

_Kansas-*glares and then moves Nebraska's legs*_

America-hugs- yes ya are

Nebraska-puts legs on top of Kansas as he sits-

_Kansas-really? *takes sip of soda*_

_England-*squirms* no_

Nebraska-really -very comfortably annoying her twin-

America-see you're squirming and all I'm doing is hugging ya XD

_England-…git*squirms*_

_Kansas-sits up not comfy at all* not cool_

America-lets go-XD I'm the hero

Nebraska-what's not cool -smiles innocently-

_Kansas-you being spiteful_

_England-*rolls eyes*_

Nebraska-I'm doing no such thing -acts oblivious-

America-sneezes-

_Kansas-*mumbles* corn brain*_

_England-*coughs* I'm going to make some soup_

Nebraska-look who's talking

America-grabs arm- nope you're not

_England-why can't I?_

_Kansas-*glares*_

America-because you suck at cooking

Nebraska-smirks-

_Kansas-you're a jerk_

_England-no, it's just fine_

Nebraska-well France had both me and you before this so you're just as much a jerk -sips kool-aid-

America-yay no cooking Iggy no fires hooray XD

_England-*bolts to the kitchen*_

_Kansas-*grumbles*_

America-runs after him- nooooooo Iggy nooooo stop!DX

Nebraska-glances at the kitchen- hey remember what mom said about England's cooking -smirks-

_Kansas-yea_

_England-*runs into kitchen*_

Nebraska-it must really be that bad if he's trying to stop him

America-grabs England and drags him out of the kitchen- no cooking

_England-nooo! *ends up being dragged out of the kitchen*_

_Kansas-yea, no kidding *watches the two*_

America-no cooking it taste bad -drags England back to a couch-

_Nebraska-that's pretty entertaining though -still lying down-_

England-no let me gooo!

Kansas-it is

America-are you going to go cook?

Texas-comes in with some more medicine and supplies-

Nebraska-giggles- it must be really bad

_England-no *lies*_

_Kansas-yea, maybe it's like when Washington tried to BBQ_

America-looks at England suspiciously-Iggy? -warning look-

Nebraska-laughs- that was hilarious and if it's that bad I'm glad mom's stopping him

Texas-how's all of them?

_England-I'm not *lies*_

_Kansas-yea…oh New Jersey, and New York are really miserable, but the other are getting better_

America-you better not -lets go slowly-

Nebraska-yea you and DC should check on them this time

Texas-fine fine-goes and tell DC and starts checking-

_England-*backs away then walks to the kitchen and gets some tea*_

America-runs after England-no cooking -stands in front of oven and stove-

_England-why can't I cook?! It's no that bad_

_DC-*checks on others*_

_Kansas-*snickering*_

America-yes it is it totally could kill someone!

Texas-checks upstairs-

Nebraska-laughs-

_England-it never has!_

_DC-hey New Jersey, od you need anything?_

_Kansas-laughs as well* how bad could it be?_

America-but it totally could!

New Jersey-coughs violently for awhile-maybe something to help me sleep please

Texas-ya need something New York?

Nebraska-mom must think it's real bad but there's no way it's worse then Washington trying to BBQ cause that was beyond bad but he can learn he's only like nine which reminds me why did we let him use the BBQ anyway?

_England-It can not! Plus you use to love it!_

_DC-yea *runs downstairs and brings p some vic's night time cold and flu medicine and some water* this should help_

_Kansas-Ummm, I don't really know. I think we were busy with something. _

_New York-*coughs*could you get me *sneezes* some chicken broth and some sierra mist?_

America-yea but I was being the hero and it totally could!

New Jersey-thanks -takes and coughs harshly-

Nebraska-must have been…oh yeah England raised mom didn't he

Texas-sure -goes and gets soda and chicken broth- here ya go

_Kansas-yea, I believe so _

_England-admit it you like my food!_

_New York-*coughs* thanks bro *sips on broth*_

_DC-*goes off and checks on the others*_

Nebraska-we'll have to ask him about it sometime

America-nope was totally being the hero -pulls England out of the kitchen-

Texas-yup -goes and checks on Maine- how ya doing sis?

_Kansas-yea, maybe we'll get a story too_

_Maine-*coughs violently* o-ok *sneezes*_

_England-noooooo!_

America-you're not allowed to cook -makes him stay on couch-

Nebraska-smiles- that would be nice -still lying down-

Texas-sits down next to her -ya need anything?

_Kansas-hey Nebraska?_

_England-*pouts* I can cook_

_Maine-*coughs violently*some cough syrup, aspirin,*sneezes* ginger ale, and some more tissues would be nice_

Nebraska-yea?

America-no you can't dude

Texas-I'll be right back -gets meds, tissues, and ginger ale- here ya go

_Kansas-can ya please sit up?_

_England-yes I Can!_

_Maine-*coughs* thanks Texas *takes meds with soda*_

Nebraska-but I'm comfy

America-no you can't!

Texas-no prob sis -goes and checks on anyone DC hasn't-

_England-yes I can!_

_Maine-*gets into a cocoon of blankets and sleeps on the floor*_

_DC-*throws a blanket on a sleeping New Hampshire*_

_Kansas-but I'm not_

America-nope and you're not cooking here

Texas-gets Connecticut meds-

Nebraska-so?

_Kansas-don't I have a right to be comfortable too?_

_England-*sulks*_

_DC-*takes care of Vermont*_

Nebraska-it's your fault for sitting there

America-hugs England-no sulking

Texas-gets crackers for Virginia-

_Kansas-*grumbles*_

_DC-checks on anyone Texas missed*_

_England-*scowl*_

Nebraska-laughs-

Texas-gets a call- yea…sure I'll just have to tell um…k bye-hangs up-

America-XD

_Kansas-*glares*_

_DC-*comes downstairs and sits near Kansas and Nebraska*_

_England-shut up you twit_

Nebraska-smirking and sips kool-aid-

Texas-I gotta go my boss called me in sorry.

America-XD yea not gonna happen

_DC-alright, bye Texas_

_England-let me cook_

_Kansas-*moves legs*_

Nebraska-puts them back up-

America-nope that would be bad

Texas-leaves-

_England-*feels dizzy* no it…wouldn't_

_Kansas-what is your deal?_

_Maine*wakes up from nightmare breathing heavy and shaking*_

America-yes it would but I can make ya something XD-notices Maine and goes over to her- you ok?

Nebraska-I'm tired and you're in the way

_Maine-*hugs America scared*_

_Kansas-I'm tired too_

America-pets her hair and kisses her head- it's ok nothing's gonna hurt ya

Nebraska-so go take a nap and there's more than one couch if ya really wanted to be comfy you can sit somewhere else plus it's fun to annoy ya

_Maine-I-I dreamt that all the states and you died from the storm and a fire and it left me all alone_

_Kansas-fine *sighs and crashes on the other couch*_

America-we'll be fine I won't let it happen -soothes-

Nebraska-smiles- I annoy you -stated very proudly-

_Kansas-shut up corn brain *mumbles*_

_Maine-but what if it happens?_

Nebraska-:P I don't have too

America-it won't and as long as we have our land and citizens then it doesn't matter cause we'll live on -smiles warmly-

_Maine-o-ok mom_

America-keeps rocking her soothingly **(America devoted parent)**

_Kansas-*grumbles*_

Nebraska-what was that twin I didn't hear ya

_Maine-*calms down*_

_Kansas-I said corn brained couch thief_

Nebraska-you have just as much a corn brain as I would meathead.

America-hugs her-better sweetie?

_Maine-yea…thanks mom_

_Kansas-*death glare*_

Nebraska-smirks unaffected0 hey I wanna watch Children of the Corn you up for it

America-good -rubs back and stays next to her-

_Kansas-you bet! Heheh, that reminds me of what we did to mom on Halloween with Iowa_

_Maine-I don't ever want something like that to happen.._

Nebraska-hahaha that was hilarious -goes and grabs movie and puts it in-

America-it won't -notices Midwest twins out of the corner of his eye- what are you two doing?

_Kansas-*smiles evilly* watching __Children of the Corn*_

_Maine-*sneezes*_

America-stiffens- What!? That's not cool you better not leave me in that corn field again-hugs Maine-Nebraska-smirks- we only did that once and we're nowhere near it and Iowa's not here

_Kansas-*smirks*ya, it's just no fun without Iowa_

_Maine-what's __Children of the Corn__?_

America-a scary movie that's fire trucked up that your sister here helped shoot

Nebraska-smiles proudly-best movie ever

_Kansas-it is *nods agreeing with his twin*_

_Maine-oh ok_

America-decides hugging England will protect him better-but it's fudged up DX

Nebraska-that's what makes it awesome!

_England-*squirms*oh come on it can't be that scary!_

_Kansas-oh but it is_

America-it's way scarier than those ones I brought to your house -hugs tighter-

Nebraska-see mom's easily scared and therefore we make it our job to make really scary movies but Children of the Corn is old and the original is the only good one -smiels-

_England-c-ca-n-n't b-br-ea-th!_

America-lets go enough for England to breath but still hugs tightly-I don't wanna watch it! DX

_England-its probably not as scary as you make it to be America *squirms*_

_Maine-can I watch it?_

Nebraska-I don't care it's pretty epic plus you're older than us it's your decision

America-yeah it is DX

_England-I doubt it_

_Maine-alright_

America-DX

Nebraska-presses play-

_England-*squirms* git_

America-cries as the kids kill the adults ff at the beginning-

_Maine-…what the heck_

America-the demon took over their brains DX

Nebraska-so the demon could stay in the corn field cause it has to go back to hell if the adults harvest the corn

_Maine-…..mom's right, this movie is fire trucked up_

_England-*just watches*_

America-Iggy it's scary DX -watches as brainwashed kids try to kill off the stranded adults-

Nebraska-but it's awesome

_England-it's interesting and refreshingly terrifying_

_Maine-*derp scared face*_

_Kansas-it's very epic_

_America-Iggy! DX -feaks out more_

_Nebraska-smiles excitedly- I did a good job_

England-heheh *nervous laughter then freaks*

Maine-*eyes wide and hides in the couch cushion*

_America-Ahhhh DX-as lead kid sacrifices the just turned 18 year old to the demon-_

**End of chapter if you review I'll answer back and you can ask bow down to my awesomeness stuff too fav follow REVIEW please and thank you Hasta la Pasta!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading this far it means lots and I hope you guys like our story even if it has no real plot what so ever we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 16**

_Maine-this is seriously fudged up guys_

Nebraska-no it's amazing

America-Iggy!-cries-

_England-*derp wtf face from movie, and actually lets America cling to him*_

_Kansas-its very amusing too_

America-freaking out-waaaaahhhh

Nebraska-mom it's just a kick-ass movie

_Maine-*rocks back and forth in the fetal position*_

_England-…it certainly has an interesting spin._

America-dude not DX

Nebraska-see my movies are awesome -very proud-

_Kansas-nah, __Twister__ is still better_

_Maine-no Nebraska, not awesome_

Nebraska-nah this is way better than Twister and twice as scary

America-shakes head-DX

_Kansas-ya, yours is scary, but __Twister__ is more epic_

_Maine-*watches part where the demon starts coming and freaks out*_

America-freaking out ten times worse-IGGY! waaaaahhh DX

Nebraska-no you are delusional is way better

_Kansas-ppft, and I'm a flying llama_

_England-I'm right here you git_

America-it's scary DX!

Nebraska-you're just jealous that my movie is better mister Dorothy

_Kansas-hey that was a best seller and a classic, and it sparked a very famous and excellent musical called __Wicked__, what do you have that's better than that?_

_England-it's not exactly scary…just really disturbing_

Nebraska-pride and dignity that movie makes everyone think you're a chick

America-no it's scary DX

_Kansas-it does not! And you're one to talk tomboy_

_England-*watches more slaughter*.. Ok it's very disturbing and scary_

Nebraska-why thank you and it totally does

America-seeeee waaahhhh DX

_Kansas-no it does not! And at least I don't have as entire town dedicated to corn!_

_England-*shakes in fear*_

Nebraska-at least I can kick some ass while you go hide! Who stops your ass from getting beat up an a regular basis!

America-crying into Iggy's shoulder in fear-waaaaahhh!

_Kansas-I-I do NOT get beat up on a regular basis!_

_England-*pats America's head lightly*_

Nebraska-only cause I save you and beat the shit out if whoever it is

America-still freaking out-

_Kansas-*pouts*_

_England-it'll be ok_

Nebraska-watches the end the movie quoting the lines perfectly-

America-it's scary DX -cries into Iggy's shoulder more and coughs-

_Kansas-I wish it didn't end so shortly_

_England-come off it, it's ok *comforting tone*_

Nebraska-yeah I wish it was longer but there are a tone of squeals

America-glances up and sighs in relief that it's over but doesn't let Iggy go-

_Kansas-I wonder what happened to the lil possessed kids after they left?_

_Maine-*comes out from hiding under the couch*_

_England-it was just a movie…a very disturbing movie_

Nebraska-I think they were sent to foster homes or something

America-yeah and last time those two and Iowa pulled me to that cornfield and left me there -trembles terrified-

_Kansas-*shrugs*_

_England-reminds me of what Wales and Ireland did when they told me about the black dog._

Nebraska-laughs-what's that story?

America-just hides face-

_England-well first off the black dog is a nocturnal apparition of a shadow dog, much larger than typical dog and it ahs these eyes that glow in the darkness of the night, and it's suppose to be an indication of imminent death, and it's commonly associated with the devil. Anyhow Ireland, Wales, and I were taking a stroll on a deserted country road when they were telling me about this. They told me that many have died seeing the creature when they came upon crossroads, old paths, and were executions have taken place after twilight. It needless to say scared me a but for one, two of the three said places we were n, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone was hung on one of the gnarled trees nearby, plus it was getting darker *pauses for a moment*_

America-Iggy don't say stuff like that DX -starts freaking out again-

Nebraska-yea that sounds pretty close to what we did to mom

_England-well, they then left me there and hid behind an old stone fence, and I ironically ran into a large black mutt that eyes did glow when I lifted my lantern. They never did stop teasing me about that._

America-hugs England more- that was mean and you two better stay away

Nebraska-we told you we're not and it's not like we meant for you to cry and we apologized

_Kansas-yea, it was just a prank_

_England-*squirms*_

America-it wasn't funny -cries-

Nebraska-sighs-

_Kansas-mom, it could have been worse, we could of went with Colorado to take you to the overlook hotel from __The Shining __and locked all the doors._

Nebraska-now that would've just been mean you could've easily ran out of the cornfield at least

America-noooo don't get any ideas waaahhh -still hugging England-

_England-*squirms*c-calm down!_

_Kansas-we're not getting any new ideas…*mentally thinks though it would be fun…but no*_

America-but it's scary DX

Nebraska-so what did you think Maine?

_Maine-…that was one seriously disturbing movie…_

Nebraska-but it was awesome XD

_Maine-DX no it wasn't awesome, it made me hide under the couch!_

Nebraska-it's a scary movie it's suppose to make ya want to hide so therefore it was amazing, right DC?

_DC-yea, that's true, but the best horror movie I've seen is either __Insidious__, or __Shutter__._

America-shudders- can we change subjects?

Nebraska-that's cause they're newer so they have better effects than the 90s

_DC-__Shutter__ was actually made in the early 2000s, but yea._

_England-*coughs and squirms*_

America-again can we change subjects?! DX

Nebraska-fine mom -smirks- England what was mom like when he was a kid?

America- o.o

_England-well, when America-was very little, he was usually a very happy-go-lucky kid, very curious about pretty much everything around, which sometimes resulted in some of my stuff and magic stuff destroyed in the process_

_Kansas-*snickers*_

Nebraska-giggles-

_England-He did have quite a few nightmares around the French and Indian War, and he ended up sleeping in my room for most the most part. I do recall he also particularly enjoyed a plate of fish and chips._

America-hides face in a pillow-when I said change the subject I didn't mean this DX

_Kansas-*snickers*_

_England-*goes away from the rambling of happy memories*hm? Oh sorry if I embarrassed you America…*slightly hurt*_

America-hugs England- yea but I guess they were gonna hear something eventually -looks unhappily at Midwest twins-

Nebraska-laughs-yea we could've asked you any old time

_Kansas-ya_

_England-I suppose so_

_Maine-on the contrary, you sounded like you were really cute mom_

America-bright red face-so -pouts-

Nebraska-giggles-

_Kansas-*snickers*_

_DC-*snickers as well*_

_England-that's nothing to be embarrassed about_

America-looks away-

Nebraska-oh come on mom we're just hearing how adorable you were -smiles-

_Maine-*smiles too but coughs a bit*_

_England-you were a very cute child_

America-continues to hide face-

Nebraska-rolls eyes-

_Kansas-on come on, it's not that bad_

America-sneezes-would you rather talk about your's and Nebraska's childhood

_Kansas-…depends_

America-everything about it?

_Kansas-ummm…_

Nebraska-that wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world

America-get my point now

_Kansas-I guess…_

America-goes back to hiding face-

Nebraska-stands up- hey mo I'll make your favorite after all beef is my biggest export no mater what he says over there-goes to kitchen and makes hamburgers-

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

_England-I'm sorry America_

America-it's ok -mumbles into the pillow-

Nebraska-finishes hamburgers and brings them out-mom it's your favorite

America-grabs one-

_England-*feels icky and runs to the bathroom incase he throws up*_

America-swallows hamburger and follows after England-

Nebraska-smiles at America's need to help people-

_England-*gets sick*_

_Maine-*falls asleep on the magical floor and coughs a few times*_

Nebraska-covers Maine with blanket-

America-rubs England's back-

_England-th-thanks *shaking and coughs*_

America-no prob -picks England up and sits back down on the couch-

Nebraska-thinks to herself Liz would totally want me to take a pic but I won't it's mom and that's weird-

_England-*lays burning head down feeling absolutely terrible*_

America-still holding England-

Nebraska-goes and gets some ibuprofen-here England

_England-thanks takes it and ends up leaning head against America's shoulder tiredly*_

America-doesn't really care-

Nebraska-giggles-

_England-*falls asleep*_

America-looks down and smiles than picks England up and puts him in the guest room-

_England-*coughs*_

_Kansas-why were you giggling?_

Nebraska-just something me and Hungary were talking about nothing important -giggles again-

America-goes and checks on New Jersey-

_Kansas-ok…you're odd_

_New Jersey-*spits up blood*_

America-holds bucket up for New Jersey worriedly-you feeling any better?

Nebraska-meathead

_New Jersey-not really.._

_Kansas-corn brain_

America-hugs supportively-it'll be alright you need anything?

Nebraska-wuss

**That is the end review follow and fav please reviews DO get answered Hasta la Pasta**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey its us again lets be happy and celebrate! XD WE OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS GET ANWSERED!**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 17**

_Kansas-*glares*_

_New Jersey-*coughs* I'm alright, I can't really keep anything down anyways_

Nebraska-:P

America-that sucks

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

_New Jersey-yea, it does *sneezes*_

Nebraska-smiles-

America-gives hug and goes to check on New York-

_Kansas-*gets bored with nonsense and puts on __Zombieland*_

Nebraska-rolls eyes-meat brain

America-how ya feeling?

_Kansas-what it's a good movie!_

_New York-a bit better, Louisiana randomly came in and gave me some weird soup thing, jambalaya or something like that. *coughs violently*_

Nebraska-rolls eyes-

America-that sounds like her

_Kansas-*smirks*_

_New York-*nods and coughs*_

Nebraska-what?

America-need anything -sneezes-

_Kansas-nothing, just remembering stuff_

Nebraska-what kind of stuff

_Kansas-childhood stuff_

Nebraska-you're avoiding my question

_Kansas-it's nothing really_

_England-*wakes up and walks into the kitchen*_

Nebraska-come on I wanna know -pokes face-

America-smells something burning I'll be right back -runs to the kitchen-

_England-*throws a cup of water and extinguishes mini fire*…how is that even possible?*face palm*_

Kansas-remember when France and Russia came for a visit?

America-Iggy I told you no cooking -drags out of the kitchen-

Nebraska-yeah that was creepy

_England-How can I burn broth?!_

_Kansas-that was BEYOND creepy. I would have rather had my mind ruined be the perv than Russia terrifying me. I just remembered the chaos of that day._

America-cause you can't cook that's why

Nebraska-yea mom kicked them out later though it was more pushing Russia, France was literally thrown out -giggles-

_Kansas-ya, and Hungary showed up and beat the crap out of France, Russia stalked me for a month after that_

Nebraska-yea I remember that

_England-*grumbles* I can cook_

_Kansas-ya_

America-no you can't

Nebraska-oh remember when Texas got his head stuck in the wall XD

_England-*grumbles*_

_Kansas-XD oh yea, how did that even happen in the first place?_

America-I can make ya some broth it ya really want some

Nebraska-He was playing football in the house with Oklahoma and the ball went to far and his head crashed into the wall getting stuck XD

_Kansas-oh yea XD, I think I ended up calling mom when he was in a meeting about that._

_England-Could you please?_

Nebraska-yea mom was pretty irritated cause it was when we all still lived in his main house.

America-sure no prob XD -goes to kitchen and makes broth correctly- here ya go XD

_England-thanks_

_Kansas-yea, those were fun times. Remember when Ohio and Indiana had that epic ping pong battle?_

America-ruffles England's hair-your welcome

Nebraska-omg I thought they were never going to end it took forever

_Kansas-but it was epic, even though it was 24 hours straight. I believe Ohio passed out right after he lost._

Nebraska-yea I ended up driving Indiana home she passed out in the car ride home.

_England-*squirms*_

_Kansas-yea, I wonder how long it would of gone on._

Nebraska-shrugs-who knows

America-you're still easy to make squirm XD

_England-I don't understand why people keep touching me_

_Kansas-*shrugs and watches movie*_

America-I don't know about other people but I do cause you remind me of a bunny XD

Nebraska-lays on couch lazily-

_England-how do I remind you of a bunny?_

_Kansas-Do ya want to play Galiga?_

America-you just are all small seem so huggable XD

Nebraska-sure why not

_England-I'm not that short *mumbles*_

_Kansas-*pops in the old 1980s game and hands her a controller*_

America-ya but you're still tiny

Nebraska-this game is so old

_Kansas-but it's awesome_

_England-am not_

Nebraska-yea I guess so

America-yea you are it's so bunny-like XD-hugs-

_England-*squirms*_

_Kansas-*gets up to level 9 then gets shot*_

_France-*takes blackmail pics*_

America-pets England's head while hugging-bunny~

Nebraska-always one to up her twin-ha level 11! -sees France- not again

_Kansas-you suck! *grumbles then sees France* oh great France_

_France-*takes more pics trying not ti Ohonhonhon*_

_England-I'm not a bunny.._

America-you might as well be XD

Nebraska-come on we gotta go stop him -stands up and heads outside-

_Kansas-What's your plan? *follows her outside*_

_England-I guess.._

_France-*perv face*_

Nebraska-the usual break and take

America-You agreed you were bunny-like XD -hugs more-

_England-*squirms*_

_Kansas-*nods*_

Nebraska-taps France's shoulder-

America-smiles-

_England-…git_

_France-*turns around and freezes*_

Nebraska-punches face steals camera and runs-

America-smiles bigger and pets England again-bunny~

_France-mon deui! Mon beau visage! *winces in pain* My camera! *runs after them*_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-runs faster-

America-continues to pet and hug-

_Kansas-*puts out leg and trips France, then runs like the wind*_

_France-*falls flat on face8_

_England-Why are you petting me?_

Nebraska-laughs and then goes up to her room letting Kansas in before locking it- nice one

America-cause you're bunny-like XD

_Kansas-yea, nice punch_

_England-hmpf_

America-don't pout you seriously seem bunny-like it's not your fault

Nebraska-felt good -pulls out the camera-shall we destroy it of go easy on him and simply delete the pics

_Kansas-how about we very creatively destroy it_

_England-I suppose_

Nebraska-sounds fun how should we destroy it?

America-smiles and pets more-

_Kansas-hmm, slingshot, drop it out a window, run it over with a cat, or maybe just beat it with a rubber hammer_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-looks out window seeing angry face France-I say we throw it to the ground from the top floor in front of Francy pants

America-stops petting England but hugs-you don't have to squirm I'm not France

_England-sorry, force of habit *stops squirming*_

_Kansas-good idea_

America-yay -hugs more-

Nebraska-race ya -runs up the stairs to the top floor-

_England-*sighs*_

_Kansas-*runs in front of her* I'm gonna beat ya_

America-happy- XD

Nebraska-nope not gonna happen -kicks up speed and is in front of Kansas-

_Kansas-*runs faster*_

_England-…git_

Nebraska-gets to the top-ha beat ya

America-continues smiling like an idiot-

_Kansas-*pants*I guess it was pretty close._

_England-*starts dozing off*_

Nebraska-come on -goes to side-ohh France~!

America-pets head again soothingly-

_England-*falls asleep*_

_France-*looks up and sees Nebraska*give me back my camera!_

Nebraska-holds up camera- you mean this ole thing -smirks-

America-covers England in a blanket and grabs some of the hamburgers that were made earlier-

_Maine-hey mom *coughs* how long do you know you're staying_

_Kansas-*snickering*_

_France-oui, that it has very, erm important research on it!_

America-probably till New York and New Jersey start feeling better

Nebraska-yea cause my mom's life is totally research material -rolls eyes and holds camera out over the edge-

_Maine-*coughs* ok _

_France-*panics* ahah, it was not your mama that I was taking pictures of but that tacky England ahahahah_

Nebraska-but mom's in the pictures too and while I haven't known him very long I can tell England's easily angered and irritable but he seems to at least be nice -still holding camera out-

America-finishes hamburgers-

_France-just give me back the camera, I can deal with Angleterre_

_England-*mumbles* I told you not to climb that tree…_

Nebraska-na I think I'll do this instead -throws camera to the ground as hard as possible from the roof of a three story building-

America-face palms-why do you talk in your sleep so much

_France-*falls to knees* nooooooooo!_

_England-*mumbles* don't worry America…I'll catch you.._

Nebraska-high fives Kansas- that's what you get for being a perv!

America-sighs and pets England's air-you really are annoying

_France-whyyy did you have to destroy my camera with all my beautiful pictures?!_

_England-…I'm sorry *murmurs*_

Nebraska-I just told ya because you're a perv

America-continues to pet head soothingly and sighs-

_France-but I didn't deserve it DX_

_Kansas-you were being a creeper, yes you did _

_England-n-no… I didn't mean to…*sad England sleep talk*_

Nebraska-mission accomplished XD

America-it's okay Iggy it's just a dream -says soothingly while still petting hair-

_England-*starts weeping* I'm so sorry_

America-pulls England into a warm hug-I'm here it's ok

_France-*runs away like the sad perverted Frenchman he is*_

_England-*cries*_

Nebraska-rolls eyes- baby

America-stops crying Iggy it's only a dream I'm the hero remember I'll save ya

_Kansas-that's really pathetic_

_England-I really…you git don't…die *cries*_

Nebraska-how did we deal with him back then

America-surprised- I wouldn't do that I'm the hero and I'll save you

_Kansas-I think I hid most of the time_

_England-why…*cries* did you have to save him.._

Nebraska-yea you being a wuss and all -bumps side playfully-

America-Iggy?

_England-why did…get yourself killer *cries*_

_Kansas-what was suppose to do, he's a perv_

America-Iggy I'm right here come on wake up-hugs tightly comfortingly-

Nebraska-beat the crap outta him of course

_Kansas-and how did that work for you?_

_England-*wakes up and weeps*_

Nebraska-pretty good and it helps me protect ya in fights

America-Iggy it's ok -rubs while hugging-

_Kansas-I think I hung out with Italy too much_

_England-I-I'm so glad that was just a d-dream_

Nebraska-haha that may be true -smiles-

Ameirca-you still talk in your sleep you know

_England-o-oh, what did I say?_

_Kansas-I can fight if I need to though_

America-stuff about me dying and saving someone? Is everything alright?

Nebraska-yea no you really can't you tried to once and it failed I still had to come and help ya out

_Kansas-I could of handled it_

_England-y-yea, it's fine_

Nebraska-no dude you couldn't that was the worse shape I've ever seen ya in bro it was bad

America-tell me about it -hugs England more-

_Kansas-who was I even trying to fight, they threw me against a wall and I don't really remember_

Nebraska-I don't remember I just remember smashing their face into the sidewalk and beating the shit out of them for hurting my bro

_England-w-well, you ran into a burning building that was going to collapses to rescue this man who was trapped, and …w-well you efforts were in vain because when you were almost out the building collapsed.._

America-hugs England- I'm the hero I don't die

_England-*cries*but you did then.._

_Kansas-I couldn't remember much after I got hit in the head_

America-well I'm not gonna I would save that person and still make it put alive I'm the hero

Nebraska-I remember it was a guy and he was real bulky but I still won

_Kansas-wonder what he did to tick me off_

_England-you shouted that before collapsed_

Nebraska-I don't know I wasn't there for that part I just remember you scream out in pain when your head hit

America-pets hair- I'll be fine and I won't die

_England-you better not *cries*_

_Kansas-*shrugs*_

America-I won't -hugs England closely-

Nebraska-pulls Kansas into a headlock-you're just a wuss

_Kansas-*wiggles out of it* no I'm not_

Nebraska-yea you are I could take ya with one arm easily

_England-*cries*_

_Kansas-I'm not that weak_

America-Iggy it's ok -rubs back-

Nebraska-maybe but I'm that amazing so I could do it still

**The end of chapter review question follow and fav thanks Hasta la Pasta~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay next chap we did it!~ I love you all and so does bow down to my awesomeness no matter what her pen name is. We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 18**

_England-*sad Iggyness*_

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

America-hugs and rubs back-I'll be fine

Nebraska-What you believe I can't do it?

_England-just *hic* promise not to do anything stupid_

_Kansas-you probably can, you just sound a bit bragy_

America-ok -smiles warmly-

Nebraska-oh well but you just admitted that a girl could beat ya up -smirks-

_Kansas-shut up you corn brain!_

_England-*hugs*_

Nebraska-not a chance meathead

America-hugs back-

_Kansas-*glares*_

_Maine-*runs in* mom, New Jersey passed out_

Nebraska-headlocks Kansas and grins-

America-lets go and runs upstairs-

_Kansas-*wiggles out of it*_

_England and Maine-*followed America upstairs*_

Nebraska-smiles-at least you can escape easily

America-checking vital signs-

_Kansas-like I said, I hung out with the Italian bros way too much_

_Maine-mom, do you need me to help with anything?_

Nebraska-haha XXD

America-get the medicine ready -looks extremely worried-come on New Jersey wake up

_New Jersey-*stirs and mumbles something inaudible*_

_Maine-*kneels at the other side of New Jersey's bed*_

America-puts needle of meds in New Jersey's arm-

_New Jersey…mom *mutters*_

_Kansas-they're good friends_

America-I'm right here come on wake up -worried-

Nebraska-well I guess Italy would be but Romano's always yelling at everyone

_Kansas-Romano's jus ticked with everyone either being a moron, a Spain, or something along those lines._

_New Jersey-wazzhappened?_

_Kansas-he is, but he can be nice_

Nebraska-I guess I prefer to hang with Hungary she's pretty epic XD

America-you passed out on us

_New Jersey-oh_

_Kansas-I haven't really talked to her much_

America-I'm happy that your ok now.

Nebraska-that's why I can fight and you can run

_New Jersey-yea, I wonder why I passed out_

_Maine-*feels New Jersey's forehead* you're burning up_

_Kansas-I tried to talk to her once, but she hit me with a frying pan!_

America-runs and gets Tylenol-

Nebraska-well what did ya say when you tried talking to her and how did ya walk up to her

_Kansas-I went behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. I didn't say anything_

_New Jersey-*coughs badly*_

Nebraska-see you triggered her reflex to hit when you walked up behind her

America-gives New Jersey Tylenol-here take this and relax

_Kansas-well how was I suppose to know that would happen?_

_Maine-have you coughed up any more blood?_

_New Jersey-*takes Tylenol and lays back down* a little before I passed out_

Nebraska-dude she carries a frying pan around something's gotta tell you to proceed with caution

America-squeezes hand gently- you'll make it through this I know it

_New Jersey-*small smile* I hope so_

_Kansas-I thought that was just a rumor_

America-I know so

Nebraska-no dude it's true and now you know

_Kansas-obviously_

_New Jersey-eventually_

Nebraska-plus why would someone make a rumor like that?

America-hugs and heads back downstairs-

_Kansas-it sounded sorta ridiculous to me, so I assumed_

_England-*follows America*_

Nebraska-well she's taught me a lot about fighting

America-sits down on couch-

_Kansas-I bet…she whacked me pretty hard_

_England-you are a very good parent_

Nebraska-try talking to her when approaching her from the front she's really nice in all honesty

America-thanks

_Kansas-maybe next time I see her I can talk to her_

_England-*sits by America*_

Nebraska-you should maybe get some strength

America-I just want them to get better

_Kansas-maybe_

_England-they will get better soon enough_

Nebraska-I'm bored

America-I hope so -worries-

_Kansas-well what do you want to do?_

_England-don't worry they'll get through this *comforting tone*_

Nebraska-something that will make me unbored

America-I really want them to

_England-they will soon _

_Kansas-I don't really know what to do_

America-closes eyes in frustration-I wish I could do more for them

Nebraska-that's not helpful

_Kansas-no dur_

_England-don't strain yourself, you are doing all you can_

Nebraska-well there has to be something to do

America-I know but I want to help them more I just don't like feeling so unherolike

_England-it takes time for them to heal_

_Kansas-umm, I don't know go to the park?_

America-I know…

Nebraska-I guess maybe something interesting will happen

_Kansas-*shrugs and grabs jean jacket*_

_England-don't worry they'll be *coughs* better soon_

Nebraska-grabs wind breaker jacket-

America-you need to get better too

_England-I'll be ok, it's not like I have the plague again_

America-you still need to get better

_Kansas-*walks to a random park*_

_England-*coughs* it's just the flu, I'll get better soon_

America-gets cough syrup for England-here

Nebraska-follows him-

_England-thanks *takes medicine*_

_Kansas-*goes to a park with trees, swings, and other typical equipment*_

America-no prob

Nebraska-swings across monkey bars-

**End of chapter I feel like this one is short since it took a lot shorter amount of time to type oh well review follow favorite Hasta la Pasta!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Congrats you have patience and stamina I love you^^~ have fun with this chapter we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 19**

_Kansas-*hangs upside-down from a bar*_

_New York-*gets out of bed and slowly walks downstairs*_

Nebraska-pulls herself up on the bars to sit-

America-gets up and stands next to him-you feeling any better?

_New York-yea a bit. I don't feel like I'm dying anymore at least, and I can breath_

America-that's good -smiles happily-

_Kansas-I haven't been to a park in ages_

_New York-*coughs harshly*yep_

Nebraska-yea it's been awhile but you know it's hard running states and the last time we really went to the park mom was still running it for us

America-helps him to the couch- you need anything?

_New York-*coughs* some tea or broth, I'm sick of ginger ale_

_Kansas-yea, but we've been up all night watching the others, and we drove off the king of pervs_

America-k I'll get ya some

Nebraska-I know right I'm glad my economy personally isn't sucking

_Kansas-yea, I bet winter is gonna suck_

_New York-*nods and coughs*_

Nebraska-nudges-your's are slightly better and this last one was pretty warm

America-makes tea and broth-here ya go

_Kansas-yea, which is my point, usually after a warm winter, there is one from hell in the following year or so_

_New York-*coughs*thanks *sips on broth*do ya know how the others are doing?_

Nebraska-I know how weather works

America-New Jersey became unconscious for awhile but the others are all starting to feel better

_Kansas-yea, it's weird_

_New York-he was unconscious?_

Nebraska-we have bipolar weather and it's annoying

America-yeah for a few minutes -worried-

_New York-*finishes broth*that's not good_

_Kansas-yea, I especially hate Summers_

America-no it wasn't

Nebraska-I like Fall I can usually expect anything easier than with Summer or Winter and Spring is pretty cool too

_Kansas-yea Fall and Spring is always pretty cool and nice_

_New York-Is he ok now?_

Nebraska-it would be better if the weather stayed lik that all the time

America-yea-he's napping now

_Kansas-It'd be nice not to deal with twister, snow, and sweltering heat_

_New York-that's good *sips tea*_

Nebraska-yep that would be the best

America-sits down between New York and England-

_Kansas-yea_

_England-at least you are feeling better_

Nebraska-content-

America-yep that's super amazing XD

_Kansas-*pulls up and sits on monkey bars*_

_New York-yea, I'd be awesome if we'd all get over this storm_

_England-*sneezes*_

Nebraska-smiles happily-

Random guy-what're you kids doing up there?!

America-yea that would be awesome XD

_Kansas-living, breathing, sitting_

_New York-yep_

Nebraska-yep

America-hugs New York and England-

_New York-*hugs*_

_England-*squirms*_

America-ruffles England's hair and keeps hugging New York-

_England-*flinches and fixes hair*_

_New York-*hugs*_

America-laughs at England-

_England-*scowls*_

_Kansas-*jumps down*_

Random guy-I asked you a question

Nebraska-jumps down-yea so what

America-XD

_Kansas-I answered it *crosses arms*_

_New York-you squirm a lot_

Random guy-no you didn't and this is my park

Nebraska-no it's public so back off

America-I know he does he's just like a bunny XD

_England-I am not like a bunny_

_New York-dude, you are like a bunny_

_Kansas-why don't you bother someone else_

America-I know right XD -glomps England-

Random guy-why don't you leave farm kids

_Kansas-cause we don't have to_

_England-*squirms* you git!_

Nebraska-you're just an idiot

Random guy-oh yea and you two tinies are gonna stop me from kicking you out

America-hahahahaha XD

_Kansas-yea, I'd like to see you try_

_New York-dude you are like a bunny_

_England-*squirms*no I'm not_

Nebraska-good luck with that -starts walking to the swings-

Random guy-grabs her shoulder-

Nebraska-you better let go -grits teeth-

America-bunny~-starts to pet head like earlier-

_Kansas-let her go*dangerous tone*_

_England-*squirms*_

Random guy-and if I don't farm boy?

Nebraska-I would listen to him -pissed off-

America-stop squirming dude

_Kansas-*punches him in the face then kicks him in the crotch*_

_England-I can't help it *stops squirming*_

Random guy-winces horribly but manages to punch Kansas-

Nebraska-kicks his side-

America-hehe

_Kansas-*kicks back and makes him fall* I'd suggest you stay down_

_England-what? *trys not to squirm*_

Random guy-gets back up anyway and punches Kansas hard in the face-

Nebraska-hey only I can mess with him -grabs arm and flips him-

America-nothing~

_Kansas-*falls down from punch and then stares when Nebraska flip him*_

_England-I'm pretty certain it isn't nothing_

Nebraska-that's what you get when you mess with these twins -glares-

Random guy-to in pain to get up-

America-I'm just thinking about a prank I pulled on Mexico

_Kansas-you weren't kidding when you said you can fight_

_New York-what did ya do?_

Nebraska-it not like it's the first time you've seen me fight -shrugs-

America-I moved all her stuff in her house XD

_New York-nice XD_

_Kansas-I've never seen you flip someone_

Nebraska-oh well -shrugs-

America-I know right she was so mad

_England-well what would you expect?_

_Kansas-*gets up and rubs cheek that was forming a black and blue bump*_

America-Iggy don't ruin it

Nebraska-come on let's get some ice on that -grabs arm and heads back to Pennsylvania's house-

_Kansas-*walks with Nebraska*_

_England-well she's always ticked off anyhow_

Nebraska-gets back-we're back!

America-so are you XD

_New York-*sees Kansas* what happened to you?_

_England-I am not_

Nebraska-he just got punched nothing serious

America-yea you are -rolls eyes at Midwest twins- you guys need to stop fighting everyone

_Kansas-he was threatening Nebraska!_

America-she can take care of herself

Nebraska-come on bro lets get you some ice and see even mom knows I can fight

_Kansas-*face palm and walks to the kitchen to get ice*_

Nebraska-grabs ice pack- here ya go

_Kansas-thanks… Was what I did really stupid?_

Nebraska-nah you were just being thoughtful to my space -hugs him-

_Kansas-*hugs back* I tried to fight_

Nebraska-I know but I can handle myself don't let your angry get the better of ya

_Kansas-*shrugs*_

Nebraska-meathead

_Kansas-I just tried to help you corn brain_

Nebraska-I don't need help I need a bro who can stay alive and unbruised-elbows playfully-

_Kansas-I guess_

Nebraska-I'm messing with ya meathead

_Kansas-*punches arm playfully*yea, I know_

Nebraska-sure meathead I know ya got hit in the head but I can talk slower if ya like -mocks smiling-

_Kansas-*rolls eyes with slight grin*I'll be fine sis_

Nebraska-I'm just making sure don't want ya to catch something -grins mischievously-

_Kansas-and what would I catch from a bruise? *raises eyebrow*_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-who knows what could have been on that guy's fist you never know

America-lets go-you don't like my hugs -sad face-

_England*sighs and hugs America*_

_Kansas-yea, I suppose_

America-yay XD -hugs back-

Nebraska-stupid creep thinks he can hit my bro whem I'm round -grumbles-

_Kansas-sorta ironic isn't it_

Nebraska-What?

_Kansas-that I was trying to protect you and you ended up saving my butt_

Nebraska-smiles- yup you should learn that by now

_Kansas-well I don't want a creep messing with my sister *messes with her hari*_

Nebraska-fixes hair and puts him into a headlock-even though she's stronger than you

_Kansas-*hesitates* yes_

Nebraska-shit eating grin-

_Kansas-cause you had to hang out with Hungary_

Nebraska-hey she's awesome and she's actually a very nice person

_Kansas-I didn't enjoy being hit by a frying pan_

Nebraska-well now you know better

_Kansas-it still hurt_

Nebraska-yeah something made of steel and coming down on your head hard tends to be painful

_Kansas-thank you captain obvious_

_England-*hugs*_

Nebraska-:P

America-happily hugs back-yay~^^

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

_England-*starts to squirm*_

Nebraska-scuffs him over the head-

America-no stop squirming DX

_England-*stops squirming*_

_New York-*falls asleep*_

America-yay

_Kansas-*rubs head*_

_England-*sighs*_

Nebraska-you're fine ya big wuss

America-what?

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

_England-nothing really_

Nebraska-stands up and gets out a couple of streaks for the two of them and starts cooking them-

America-come on tell me I'm the hero XD

_Kansas-want me to peel potatoes?_

_England-just reminded me of something when you were little is all_

Nebraska-sure thanks

America-old man -lets go and pokes face-

_Kansas-gets out red potatoes and starts peeling them*_

_England-I am not old and why are you poking my face?_

Nebraska-has steaks on inside grill-

America-yea you are and cause you're old

_England-I am not!_

_Kansas-have you ever fried them in a cast iron pan?_

America-yea you are -pokes face more-

Nebraska-yea but the counter grill is easier

_England-I am not and quite poking my face_

_Kansas-*puts potatoes in a cast iron pan and fries them*_

America-nope your face is squishy

Nebraska-finishes steaks-

_Kansas-*finishes potatoes and sets it on another burner*_

_England-*face palm*_

Nebraska-grabs plates and puts steaks and potatoes on them-

America-continues to poke face-

_Kansas-*does the same and sits down at table*_

_England-I'm not that old and stop poking my face_

Nebraska-brings plates to table and sits down with one and passes the other to Kansas-

America-yea you are -stops poking cheek but throws arm a round him playfully-

_England-git_

_Kansas-thanks_

America-hahahahahahaha XD

Nebraska-your welcome -starts eating food-

_Kansas-noms on steak, then eats potatoes*_

_England-*rolls eyes*_

Nebraska-finishes food same time as Kansas- I love steak

America-I'm the hero -lets go-

_Maine-*sings in sleep*_

_England-*coughs* git_

_Kansas-same here, and sammiches._

America-grins at Maine- she's so silly

Nebraska-yep my tummy's happy -sits back-

_Maine-*smiles and murmurs*happy~ *then goes back dead asleep*_

_England-*smiles*_

_Kansas-*nods in agreement*_

America-laughs-

Nebraska-goes and lays on couch-

_Kansas-*follows her then pokes her face*_

_England-has she done something like that before?_

Nebraska-swats hand away- stop that

America-a couple times and it's hilarious when she does

_Kansas-but it's amusing and I'm bored_

_England-it was cute-funny_

Nebraska-go watch tv or something I'm tired

America-smiles-yup -hugs England again-

_Kansas-fine *goes in other room and watches tv, but finds nothing on but depressing news and obnoxious tv shows_

_England-*squirms being bunny-like*_

Nebraska-passes out and snores loudly on couch-

America-laughs-

_England-…git_

_Kansas-*throws blanket over Nebraska, then grabs coat and takes a walk*_

America-bunny~

Nebraska-still passed out happily-

_Kansas-*adventures out for awhile*_

_England-I;m not a bunny_

Nebraska-yawns and stretches waking up-

America-but you're so bunny-like XD

_England-*twitches*am not_

America-yeah you are XD

_Kansas-*adventures, but runs into Russia*_

_England-*sigh*I guess if multiple people say so it must be true_

Russia-hello comrade how are you today?-creepy smile-

America-yay you admitted to being bunny-like XD

_England-*face palm*_

_Kansas-haha *nervous laughter*hi Russia it's going great_

America-smiles happily-

Russia-that is good you wish to walk with me right now da?

_Kansas-sure I don't have anything to do_

Russia-good then later you shall become one with mother Russia -creepy smile-

_England-have you been feeling better?_

America-yea I've been doing better a little dizzy sometimes but better

_England-that's good *sneezes*_

_Kansas-Hashanah *nervous laughter* I don't think my mom would allow that…*changes subject*would you like a sunflower?_

Russia-yes I would love a sunflower and don't worry he shall become one as well

America-hugs England again-

_Kansas-*gets sunflower out ot thin air and hands it to him*_

_England-*tries not to squirm and feels dizzy*_

Russia-takes sunflower happily-thank you comrade

America-feels England's head-dude you're heating up again

_England-oh great _

_Kansas-well I'm not known as the sunflower state for nothing_

America-gets up and gets cold med-here ya go

Russia-da and it's another reason to become one,da

_Kansas-*nervous laughter while mentally scolding self for being stupid*_

_England-*takes medicine*_

Russia-smiles creepily but happily-

America-smiles and hugs England again-

_Kansas-*smiles back without showing how freaking scared he is*_

_England-*tries not to squirm*_

Russia-puts hand on head-so tiny

America-smiles-

**The end of chapter 19 finished yay review follow favorite love ya all Hasta la Pasta!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone I love ya thanks for the review hetalia4life it made bow down to my awesomeness jump up and down in the middle of the hallway it was pretty funny XD yay next chapter is here! We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 20**

_Kansas-I'm not very small, you are just tall_

_England-*coughs in sleeve harshly*_

Russia-keeps hand on head-you are still small

America-thought crosses mind and smirks evilly-

_Kansas-mind getting your hand off my hand?_

_England-*sees America's smirk-What?_

Russia-keeps hand there-I think it will stay da

America-smirks more at England-

_England-*scoots away* what is with the smirk..?_

_Kansas-why?_

America-tackles England and tickles him-

Russia-you look better that way -smiles creepily-

_England-*bursts into laughter*s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p y-y-y-o-o-u-u g-i-i-t_

_Kansas-but it's a bit uncomfortable *can't see Russia's creepy smiles, but notices atmosphere is creepy*_

America-hahahahahah XD -keeps tickling-

Russia-kolkolkolkol

_England-*laughs and sides start to ache*_

_Kansas-*shrinks and mentally screams help*_

America-stops tickling him- XD

Russia-arua leaves-that is good da small one?

Nebraska-mentally feels like something is very wrong-

_Kansas-sure, but can you please call me Kansas *thinks* 'I wonder…'*thinks and tries twin telepathy* 'Nebraska…if you hear me…Russia is here…help!_

_England-*is still laughing*_

Russia-da -smiles-

Nebraska-gets message-crap -grabs jacket and runs out to find Kansas-

America-grins- I got ya

_Kansas-smiles best he can*_

_England-*reduced to giggles and wipes a tear* y-yes, you git_

Nebraska-turns corner and sees them but backs up for a sec to catch breath-

Russia-removes hand from head- General Winter is in Europe so I came here he likes to do things

America-hahahahaha XD

_Kansas-oh…what's General Winter?_

_England-*breaths slow* you git_

Russia-he stops people from invading me that is all you need to know-smiles again-

America-that was fun XD

_Kansas-*shrugs*ok *sees Nebraska and flashes her a face that clearly say help me*_

_England-no it wasn't_

Nebraska-walks over to them- oh Hi Russia you're doing fine today I just want you to know I saw Belarus a few minutes ago. She was looking for something

Russia-gets scared- I have to go now comrades see you later -walks away quickly-

America-yea it was -grins-

_Kansas-*after Russia leaves hugs Nebraska*thank you! you are the best twin ever!_

_England-no I wasn't_

Nebraska-hugs back- I know I am and your welcome

America-maybe not for you but I had fun XD

_England-*holds sides and coughs*_

_Kansas-dude Russia is scary.._

America-XD you're so ticklish

Nebraska-yup and that is why it's always good to have a backup plan

_Kansas-I never thought telepathy would work.._

_England-thank you captain obvious_

Nebraska-it's freaking creepy only do it if you absolutely have too

America-:P

_Kansas-*smirks and tells telepathically*'but it's amusing'_

Nebraska-jumps- no dude it's creepy it's bad enough having you talking outside my head I don't need ya inside it that is where I draw the line

_Kansas-*laughs*alright if you insist_

_England-*small smiles*_

Nebraska-thinks to him-well how do you like it

America-ruffles England's hair-

_Kansas-*thinks back*'it's weird but cool. I can see this to be annoying eventually though_

_England-*coughs*_

Nebraska-thinks back- I told you so

America-hey you need some more cough syrup?

_England-yea, mind getting me some?_

_Kansas-I suppose, but ya have to admit cool_

America-no prob -grabs medicine-here ya go

Nebraska-no dude it's weird

_Kansas-nah it's cool_

_England-*takes nasty flavored medicine*thanks_

Nebraska-only if needed or I won't help ya with Russia next time

America-your welcome -thinks ahead and goes and makes England tea-

_Kansas-ok I won't *smiles*_

_England-I thought you hated tea?_

Nebraska-headlocks and grins-

America-I'm not making it for me

_Kansas-wiggles out of it*_

_England-you're making it for me?_

Nebraska-grins-

America-yea I know you were gonna have some anyway so I just went and made

_England-oh, thank you_

_Kansas-*smiles* do you want to go hime?_

America-your welcome -gives him tea-

Nebraska-come on wuss -heads back-

_England-*takes tea*_

_Kansas-*rolls eyes with small smile*_

America-sits down-

Nebraska-walks in the house-

_England-*sips tea*_

_Kansas-*walks in with Nebraska*_

America-decides to play slender again-

Nebraska-sits lazily on couch-

_England-*eyes go wide* not this again_

_Kansas-*pokes Nebraska*_

America-I wanna find all the pages

Nebraska-yes?

_Kansas-I'm bored_

_England-but isn't it impossible?_

Nebraska-so find something to do

America-I wanna find em so I can see if something happens after ya find em

_England-*shrugs*I guess_

_Kansas-*sighs*fine_

America-you're just scared of it

Nebraska-lays on him-

_Kansas-*rolls eyes*_

_England-its disturbing_

Nebraska-dozes off-

America-you're scared XD

_Kansas-*sighs*_

_England-*jumps* am not_

Nebraska-mumbles-no…stop -twitches-

America-ha you jumped as the screen fizzed out when he showed up you're totally scared

_Kansas-hm?_

_England-shut up you twit_

Nebraska-twitches-no don't hurt…stop

America-gets up to four pages-:P

_Kansas-hey it's ok *strokes hair*_

Nebraska-hugs Kansas in sleep-no not him

_Kansas-*strokes hair soothingly*hey it's just a dream_

_England-*starts getting creeped out*_

Nebraska-shakes head-why can't…I stop them

America-grins at England-BOO!

_England-*jumps and clings to America then glares*_

_Kansas-wake up sis, it's just a dream *continues to stroke her hair*_

America-haha XD -gets another page and slender man appears at the edge of the screen-

Nebraska-no…have to stop em…he didn't do anything-cries-

_Kansas-*hugs Nebraska* hey wake up, its just a dream_

_England-*jumps*_

Nebraska-wakes up and cries into Kansas' shoulder-

America-grins again and avoids slender man but then turns at the wrong time and gets killed-dangit

_Kansas-its ok…*rubs back*_

_England-*freaks out*_

Nebraska-hugs tighter-

America-pouts-I was doing so well to

_England-I don't like this game.._

_Kansas-it's ok…nothings gonna hurt you_

America-but it's fun -starts playing again-

Nebraska-I know nothing's gonna hurt me -mumbles into his shoulder-

_England-*freaks when slender man comes around the corner*_

_Kansas-what was your dream?_

America-turns before his character dies and run opposite direction and has to pages already-

Nebraska-you

_England-*watches*_

_Kansas-*blinks*me? What happened to me?_

America-dies at three pages this time and pouts-

Nebraska-there was a gang and they were beating you up and I couldn't stop them I was stuck in place and couldn't help you -cries again-

_England-*gets phone call and picks it up*hello_

France-on other end-bonjour mon Angleterre I wish to speak to Amérique

America-who's that?

_England-the frog he wants to talk to you *hands phone to America*_

America-hello

France-Amérique your children have destroyed my camera and I wish for you to replace it

America-yea no bye -hangs up-

_Kansas-*hugs Nebraska*don't worry, nothing like that would happen, I'd run like my Italian friends, or try to do something_

_England-what did the frog want?_

Nebraska-giggles slightly-yea I won't get stuck like in my dream and I'll kick all their asses

America-one of my kids apparently broke his camera and wanted me to buy him a new one

_England-he must have been being pervy if they felt the need to destroy his camera_

_Kansas-heh, you probably would have_

America-probably they do like to beat him up especially the one's he hand under control at one point

Nebraska-lets go and wipes eyes-

_Kansas-am I seriously that weak?_

_England-I won't blame them_

Nebraska-no but you could stand better if ya worked out more often

America-yea if the states mess with France I usually ignore it

_Kansas-I help this old veteran who is now a farmer lift bales of hay every so often, and do work_

Nebraska-ruffles hair-then maybe you should lift more bales more often

_England-well he needs punched in the face every so often_

America-haha XD he's such a perv

_Kansas-*shakes head*he forgets who I am half the time_

_England-he's France, what do you expect_

Nebraska-Hashanah that's hilarious it sounds like you're Uncle Matt XDAmerica-well he has to be serious sometimes

_England-sometimes_

_Kansas-no, he's a WWII vet, he has Alzheimer's _

America-I feel bad that you had to grow up with him

Nebraska-that sucks

_Kansas-ya, but he's awesome. He's going to die soon though *sullen face*_

_England-to tell you the truth, he was the best of the four that'd bug me_

Nebraska-it'll be ok-pats back-

America-seriously?

_England-yea, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland would curse me daily and attack a lot…but it did disturb me that France use to wear dresses_

America-laughs of course he did XD

_Kansas-I've know him since that war. It makes me sad…*looks down*that's the problem with regular people as friends_

Nebraska-I know how that feels I've gotten close with some of my senators and I'm always sad when they pass away

_England-I'll never understand why they had that fashion trend_

America-I heard from him once that you tried to grow out your hair like his when you were little XD

_Kansas-*sad*yea, I met him at the bar after they came home after V-E Day_

_England-*gets red*that wasn't my fault, my boss was chasing me for 6 months straight_

Nebraska-hey at least he gets to live long right

America-that's not how I hear it~

_England-w-well what you heard was w-wrong_

_Kansas-I guess_

America-I heard you were jealous of his hair~

Nebraska-hugs him-it'll be ok

_England-*lies*n-no why would I be jealous of that frog's hair?_

_Kansas-*cries*he's one of my best friends_

America-you were jealous -sing song voice-

Nebraska-hey lets not cry when he's still alive you can still see him and he's not dead don't look to his death to soon or you'll just be more miserable

_England-n-no I wasn't_

_Kansas-*wipes tears*s-sorry, it's just a very depressing thought_

America-yea you were~

Nebraska-think about now worry about the future later

_Kansas-*sniffs*a-alright_

_England-I was never jealous of that frog faced wanker!_

Nebraska-hugs him-

America-you were when you were little~

_England-n-no I wasn't_

_Kansas-*sad*_

America-deny all you want but I'm pretty sure you did XD

Nebraska-come on let's go for a walk -grabs jacket-

_England-*glares*fine, I was_

_Kansas-*sniffs*ok, *gets jean jacket*_

America-haha I knew it XD why were you so jealous of his hair?

Nebraska-walks out the door with Kansas-hey it's gotta a little warmer then earlier

_Kansas-yea, it had_

_England-*glares*_

Nebraska-watches the birds flying in the sky-

America-come on I wanna know

_England-he was constantly teasing me on m appearance that is why *glares*_

_Kansas-*kicks pile of leaves*_

America-hugs England-you are self-conscious a lot XD

Nebraska-looks at him with questioning look-

_England-I was a child I thought maybe that frog was right_

_Kansas-what?_

America-ya but you're still self-conscious not as much I bet but you still are~

Nebraska-looks away0nothing

_Kansas-*has leaf in hair after that*Fall always looks nice_

Nebraska-yea the leaves are all pretty when they change color -smiles softly-

_Kansas-*smiles too* and there's Halloween, Thanksgiving, and soon after Christmas_

Nebraska-mom's gonna go all out on Christmas again -laughs-

_Kansas-hah, yea, but its pretty fun, minus the countries that get drunk at the party_

Nebraska-yea but some of them are pretty funny when drunk

_England-I am not_

America-yea you are XD

_Kansas-oh yea, remember when all the German nations got drunk a few years back, and Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, and Germany started singing XD_

_England-*crosses arms*_

Nebraska-that was hilarious XD

America-copies England-

_England-you git_

_Kansas-interesting stuff tens to happen at those parties_

America-you git-in perfect British accent copying England-

Nebraska-no kidding -smiles-

_England-*WTF face with eye twitching*bloody hell America!_

_Kansas-I learned soooo many carols that party_

America-bloody hell America! -grins still having perfect British accent-

Nebraska-I know what you mean some of the countries permanently have scarred my brain

_Kansas-ug, I can never erase the one France was singing_

Nebraska-shudders- probably wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't stripped

_Kansas-*winces in remembrance* yea don't remind me. At least a few were singing to some traditional ones_

Nebraska-yea we at least learned something from some of them

_Kansas-yea_

_England-*glares at him then walks in another room and locks the door*_

America-pouts at locked door- I was just messing with ya Iggy come on open the door

Nebraska-I hope it's less chaotic this year

_Kansas-at least no stripping *shutters*_

_England-no_

_New York and DC-*poke head in doorway*_

_New York-mom, did you seriously just do a British accent?_

Nebraska-grimaces and shakes head-no stripping

America-yea I was coping Iggy and now he's mad at me -bangs on door-come on please

_Kansas-yea_

_England-*sighs and unlocks door*_

Nebraska-sits on bench-

America-opens door and hugs England-yay~

_England-git_

_Kansas-*smirks and goes behind her and throws a pile of leaves up*_

America-lets go and ruffles hair-

Nebraska-pulls leaves out of her hair and turns-oh now you're getting it-pins him to the ground-

_England-*flinches*_

_Kansas-*squirms and tries to pry her grip*_

America-flincher

Nebraska-nope say it

_Kansas-I'm sorry!_

_England-*glares*_

Nebraska-nope that's not it you know what you're suppose to say

America-smiles-did my accent annoy you that much?

_Kansas-Nebraska is awesome!_

_England-yes! How on Earth could you do that?!_

Nebraska-true but not it

America-it's a secret-smirks-

_Kansas-Uncle, Uncle!_

_England-*glares*_

Nebraska-there we go -grins and gets off him-

America-oh it can't be that annoying it was pretty funny if ya think about it

_England-it bothers me a lot, considering you butcher the English language_

_Kansas-*gets up and dusts self off*_

America-but Iggy it was a-man-zing

Nebraska-sits back on bench-

_England-quite making up words you git_

_Kansas-*climbs tree*_

America-but it was

Nebraska-glances up-don't fall meathead

_England-it was pretty authentic *glares with slight WTF face*_

_Kansas-I wo-*slips and clings to branch with both arms*_

Nebraska-told ya so

America-it's not that hard to copy your voice when you're always yelling at me

_England-shut up_

_England-I'm not always yelling at you_

America-but you are most of the time

Nebraska-:P -smirks-

_Kansas-*slips and falls on face*ow…_

_England-I try not to_

Nebraska-runs over- you ok?

America-well you still do

_Kansas-noo…_

Nebraska-sighs- come on -helps him up-

**The end of chapter hooray sorry this wasn't up yesterday I passed out before a speech competition got 8****th**** place out of 36 people for poetry yay~**


	21. Chapter 21

**We own nothing love ya~**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 21**

_England-I guess_

_Kansas-*holds a bloody nose*_

America-hugs England- XD hey I'll make us some dinner XD

Nebraska-grabs some tissues in pocket- here use these

_Kansas-*takes and plugs nose*thanks_

_England-alright_

Nebraska-no prob -sits back on bench-

America-goes and makes cheeseburgers and salads-

_Kansas-*fixes hair* what was that for?_

_England-thanks *noms on salad, but doesn't touch hamburger*_

Nebraska-being you

America-come on Iggy I need some protein what the cheeseburger it's delicious!

_Kansas-*rolls eyes with a smile*_

_England-I'm not eating that and don't call me that ridiculous nickname_

Nebraska-sighs and looks at sky-

America-puppy dog eyes- pwease

_Kansas-it's nice out_

_England-*looks away* no_

Nebraska-yea

America-sifts still with look making sure England can see- pwease

_England-*closes eyes*no America_

_Kansas-*crunches leaves*_

America-pokes face-pwease Engwand

Nebraska-closes eyes and lets sun hit skin-

_England-f-fine you git_

_Kansas-*gets up*_

America-yay XD

Nebraska-still has eyes closed-

_Kansas-*pokes*_

_England-*pokes hamburger*_

Nebraska-opens eyes- yes?

America-Iggy it's good just take a bite

DC-comes out of nowhere and grabs a cheeseburger- yum

_England-*face palm*_

_Kansas-I'm bored_

America-eat

DC-walks off with yummy burger-

Nebraska-and poking my face is going to solve your boredom

_Kansas-yes, yes it is_

_England-*picks it up*_

Nebraska-you're weird

America-watches- it's not gonna hurt ya

_Kansas-no I was being sarcastic_

_England-*trys small bite*_

America-it's good right XD

_England-it's not terribly bad.._

Nebraska-:p

America-come on Iggy tell me what ya really think

_England-it alright_

_Kansas-*sighs and walks around*_

America-yay -glomps-

Nebraska-don't get into trouble meathead -relaxes back and grins-

_Kansas-don't worry corn brain *runs off*_

_England-I didn't say I particularly like it, it's just ok *squirms*_

Nebraska-mumbles to self-like that's gonna happen

America-you like it and you know it XD you just don't wanna admit it -lets go-

_Kansas-*runs for awhile but then runs into a wall*_

Nebraska-runs over to him- I told ya to be careful

_England-*folds arms*_

_Kansas-I'm fine *says a bit disoriented*_

America-what?

Nebraska-says the boy obviously dizzy

_England-nothing_

_Kansas-heheh~ ya, I'ma dizzy_

America-pokes- tell me

Nebraska-laughs- silly

_England-hamburgers…are pretty goo_

_Kansas-yeppers_

America-yay XD -glomps again-

Nebraska-helps him up-look where you're going next time ok?

_Kansas-okey dokey_

Nebraska-walks around-

_Kansas-*walks with her*_

_England-*squrims*_

Nebraska-why do you have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes

America-XD

_Kansas-hm? What do you mean?_

_England-*face palm*_

Nebraska-you always end up doing something that I have to help ya with

America-ruffles hair happily- told ya so XD

_England-hmf_

_Kansas-I'm just not the most aware person_

Nebraska-yea I've notices

America-ah don't be mad cause burgers are awesome

_Kansas-I can take care of myself though_

_England-*grumbles*_

America-I can always do my accent again-grins-

Nebraska-I know but I still end up helping ya out a lot

_England-no!_

_Kansas-*sigh* I'll try to be more carfeul_

America-hahahahaha XD it really got to ya huh?

Nebraska-good -headlocks him- it makes me feel old

_Kansas-well you are a little older than me_

Nebraska-:P

_England-it bother me _

_Kansas-heh_

America-hugs-

Nebraska-smiles-race ya back! -starts running-

_Kansas-*grins and catches up*_

Nebraska-runs faster laughing-

_Kansas-*runs faster going a food past her* I'm gonna win_

Nebraska-not a chance -faster-

_Kansas-*goes faster*_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-runs faster-

America-lets go and sits down pouting-

_Kansas-:p *runs a little ahead*_

_England-*sighs and hugs America*_

Nebraska-hey -catches up-

America-hugs back but still pouts-

_England-I'm sorry_

_Kansas-*runs faster* haha *smacks into door*_

America-you don't like my hugs -lets go and crosses arms-

Nebraska-laughs- you're still not smart enough to know when to stop running

_Kansas-*groans*shut up_

_England-*murmurs* I like your hugs, I just can't breath half the time _

Nebraska-laughs more-

America-sure you do -pouts more-

_England-I do honestly_

_Kansas-*gets up* you're a jerk_

America-no you don't you always try to get me to stop even when I'm not hugging ya tightly

Nebraska-nope just a sister -grins-

_Kansas-*face aplm*_

_England-I do like your hugs_

Nebraska-hey New Jersey feeling any better?

America-pouts and crosses arms-

_New Jersey-yea, all I have is an awkward tickle in my throat and a headache_

Nebraska-smiles happily-yay

_England-*sigh*how can I convince you that my word is true?_

_New Jersey-yea *coughs*_

America-gets up and walks away sad-

Nebraska-we can get these off ya then now -unhooks all the machinery-

_New Jersey-yay_

_England-*sighs*_

Nebraska-I think ya still should relax just in case though

America-lays on bed all sad with face in pillow-

_England-*knocks on door* can I come in?_

_New Jersey-yea_

America-go away -muffled from pillow-

Nebraska-you want anything?

_England-*goes in anyhow*_

_New Jersey-no I'm ok_

America-sad face in pillow-

Nebraska-k bro -goes and checks on Maine and New York- how you two doing?

_Maine-*sneezes*ok_

_New York-I'm *coughs* fine_

_England-I do like a hug, it's just a habit I have because of France_

Nebraska-that's good either of ya need anything?

America-ignores England-

_England-*pokes*_

_Maine-could ya get me some cough syrup?_

_New York-same here_

America-go away

Nebraska-runs and grabs some cough syrup for them- here ya guys go

_England-I'm not going away till you cheer u[_

_Maine and New York-thanks_

America-gets up and goes to bathroom locking the door-

Nebraska-no prob -goes and checks on the other states-

_England-America, come out_

_Kansas-helps out_

America-no

Nebraska-sits down and turns on Big Bang Theory when done-

_Kansas-*falls asleep*_

_England-what did I do_

Nebraska-covers him with a blanket-

America-go away -still sad-

_England-if you want me to *gets up and walks outside*_

_Kansas-*mumbles stuff*_

America-sighs and feels bad opens door to fine England not there- Iggy?

Nebraska-continues to watch show-

_England-*sits on front porch*_

_Kansas-*twitches*n-no.._

America-goes and finds England and sits next to him

Nebraska-glances over- bro it's a dream -grabs hands and rubs circles on the back of it-

_England-I'm sorry_

_Kansas-don't hurt.. her_

America-it's ok I overreacted

Nebraska-Kansas bro it's alright

_England-*sighs a bit sad*_

_Kansas-don't kill…*sobs*_

America-hugs-

Nebraska-bro wake up it's a dream

_Kansas-stop…*sobs*_

_England-*hugs back*_

Nebraska-c'mon bro it's just a dream -pulls him into a hug-

America-lets go and sits there-

**Sorry its short but this is the chapter we worked on yesterday so again passed out and it might be a few days before I can put up the next chapter my phones being an s.o.b.**


	22. Chapter 22

**My phone works again!~ yay new chapter I love pie~ We own nothing!**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 22**

_Kansas-I *hic* know_

Nebraska-you wanna tell me about it

_England-*gets phone call* hello? Oh hi Germany…thanks you for informing me. I'll let America know too. Bye_

_Kansas-w-well…_

America-hey what's that about?

Nebraska-you can tell me it's ok-rubs back-

_England-oh the meeting was moved up to tomorrow due to the weather_

America-cool-li-o

_England-yep_

America-hey you feeling any better lately?

_England-I'm alright now, just an occasional cough or sneeze_

America-that's great my kids are feeling better so I was thinking we could head to wherever the next meeting is…where is it anyway?

_Kansas-don't laugh_

Nebraska-promise

_Kansas-I dreamt that us and a couple of the other Midwestern state were being held hostage, and you beat up one of the guards and got us free, but then some more came in and captured us again, and they…killed you_

Nebraska-stares then hits him over the head-I wouldn't die meathead

_Kansas-*rubs head*well you did in my dream_

Nebraska-sighs- I won't in real life

_Kansas-you don't know that_

Nebraska-grins- its me of course I won't

_Kansas-I guess corn brain_

Nebraska-rolls eyes and pets Americat-

_Kansas-that cat is odd_

Nebraska-he reminds me of mom

_Kansas-me too, that's the weird part_

Nebraska-but he's so cute so I don't mind~

_Kansas-*rolls eyes* What is with girls and cats?_

Nebraska-hits arm- meathead cats are adorable and you freak out over dogs so :p

_Kansas-sh-shut up that was only once_

Nebraska-you still did -pokes face and grins-

_Kansas-*glares*_

Nebraska-:p

_Kansas-:p_

Nebraska-grins and bear hugs him-

_Kansas-what's the hug for?_

Nebraska-being my bro XD

_Kansas-*rolls eyes with slight grin*_

Nebraska-lets go and ruffles hair-

_Kansas-*fixes hair*_

Nebraska-goes and makes some more koolaid-

_Kansas-really, koolaid?_

Nebraska-don't go hating on the koolaid -sips some koolaid-

_Kansas-whatever Dr. Pepper is waaaay better_

Nebraska-yea no koolaid is

_Kansas-Dr. Pepper at least isn't a kiddies drink_

Nebraska-my drink is more wide spread with over 40 flavors and it has a whole festival every year

_Kansas-Dr. Pepper has been around since the 1800s, is spread throughout the world, and has been the most secret cola recipe_

Nebraska-Dr. Pepper was invented by a pharmacist because he liked the smell of the pharmacy koolaid was inspired by jello

_Kansas-jello is lame_

Nebraska-no it's not!

_Kansas-yea it is, it's super groww_

Nebraska-you are stupid -sips koolaid-plus you can use koolaid to dye hair and t-shirts

_Kansas-why would you…*stops and thinks of the possibilities and smirks*_

Nebraska-it's not how you think it would work and if you pour it on me I will pin you-glares-

_Kansas-hehe, I wasn't thinking of that, but it was pretty close_

Nebraska-stay away Kansas, I don't want to hurt you

_Kansas-I won't prank you_

Nebraska-you better not go pull it on France, I'll help ya even then

_Kansas-well that was my plan_

Nebraska-cool-ei-o

_Kansas-my plan was to either dump a bucket of koolaid or fill his showerhead with the stuff_

Nebraska-well lets do it XD -grabs arm and several packets of grape koolaid-

_Kansas-dude this is gonna be legendary *grabs some packets of grape koolaid*_

Nebraska-haha XD yup -heads to France's hotel room ninja like-

_Kansas-*follows after*_

Nebraska-picks lock-

_Kansas-*keeps watch*_

Nebraska-opens door- come on -goes into the bathroom and opens showerhead-

_Kansas-*pours in grape koolaid packs*_

_France-*stirs*_

_England-Berlin I believe he said_

Nebraska-puts showerhead back on and hides behind guest bed-

America-k -grabs computer and gets tickets for a little later-

_France-*yawns and gets up*what a gorgous afternoon_

_Kansas-hides with Nebraska*_

Nebraska-stays quiet-

_England-I guess we better pack_

_Kansas-*watches*_

_France-*gets a text* oh Spain and Prussia are coming, well better get ready. *grabs a dress shirt and jeans and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower*_

America-hahaXD -hugs England then runs upstairs-

Nebraska-giggles when France enters-

_Kansas-*covers Nebraska's mouth while trying to quiet his own snickering*_

_France-*dyed purple in a white dress shirt and jeans* I wonder when they'll be here…_

Nebraska-pulls hand away and smirks-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Kansas-*grins*_

_France*gets door and lets Prussia and Spain in*_

America-packs England's and his stuff-

Prussia-kesekesekese what'd ya do to your hair

_England-*puts some documents in a brief case*_

_Kansas-*snickers*_

_Spain-si mi amigo, why did you dye it purple?_

_France-? What are you talking about, I never dyed my hair._

Prussia-then why is it purple

Nebraska-smirks from trying not to laugh-

America-you ready?

_France-*runs to the bathromm and looks in the mirror with wide eyes*MON DIEU WHAT 'APPENED TO MY HAIR?!_

_Kansas-*starts to laugh and puts hand over his mouth*_

Nebraska-grins widens and covers her mouth to not laugh-

Prussia-kesekesekese someone got ya good

_England-*closes brief case*yea_

America-grabs arm- hahahahahaha XD -heads to airport dragging England-

_England-I can walk you know!_

America-hahahahahaha XD

_Spain-it almost seems like something we would do, but who could match us?_

_France-who could do this to my manifique hair?!_

_Kansas-*giggles*_

_England-*face palm and boards plane*_

Prussia-I give them an applause

Nebraska-shh-covers his mouth-

America-puts stuff up and sits in window seat-

_England-…git *sits next to him*_

_Kansas-*mouths*sorry_

_Spain-hm? Did you hear that?_

America-smiles and hugs England-

Nebraska-puts finger to mouth-

Prussia-yea I think the awesome me heard something

_Kansas-*very quiet*_

_France-I heard that coming from my guest room_

_England-*trys not to squirm*_

Nebraska-eyes widen and runs into the closet pulling Kansas with her-

America-lets go and watches sky out window-

_England-*reads __Grimm's Fairy Tales__ and falls asleep*_

_France-*opens door and looks under bed* I swore I heard it in here_

_Spain-si, I thought so to mi amigo_

_Kansas-*hides in a pile of coats*_

America-pulls out 3-DS and plays super Mario bros-

Nebraska-glances out closet and sees France's hair and quickly covers mouth to stop from laughin-

Prussia-maybe it vas in the room next door?

_England-*leans on America's shoulder*_

_Kansas-*starts giggling but covers mouth*_

_Spain-What about the closet?_

America-glances up and smiles then turns back to game-

Nebraska-mouths 'shit'-

Prussia ja whoever could be in there

_Enlgand-*mumbles* happy memories_

_Kansas-*whispers quietly*damnit_

_France-*opens closet revealing the Midwest twins and smirks*_

America-smiles while playing game-

Nebraska-hi France -waves weakly-

Prussia-nice work on him kesekesekese

_England-*chants bloody Mary nursery rhyme*_

_Kansas-*goes white* eheheheh…_

_Spain-*grins* its beena long time since I've seen anyone pull a prank on France that wasn't Prussia or I_

_France-what did you do to my hair?_

America-shivers and puts headphones in-

Nebraska-it's just koolaid

Prussia-nice have to remember that

_England-*sleeps soundly the rest of the flight*_

_Spain-I have to admit it's original fusososososo~_

_Kansas-*faints*_

America-turns off game when they're about to land- Hey Iggy it's time to wake up

Nebraska-grabs bro by shirt- I think we'll go now -starts leaving-

_England-*yawns* right-o_

_Kansas-*unconscious*_

_France-no I don't think you will, and you still owe me a camera_

Nebraska-I'm friends with Hungary so don't try to stop me

Prussia-shudders-

America-grabs stuff and drags England to rental car-

_Kansas-…children of the corn_

_Spain-I'm friends with her too chica_

_France-*backs off*_

_England-I can walk by myself thanks_

Nebraska-that's good -drags Kansas away- bye Spain and Prussia

America-but I like dragging ya around -smiles and picks England up and gets room key and gets up to the room-

_Spain-bye_

_France-I'll get you back one day…_

_England-because I'm bunny'like?_

Nebraska-good luck with that -leaves and head back to Pennsylvania's house-

America-yea~'pets head and doesn't let ge-

_England-*sighs* git_

_Kansas-*murmurs random stuff on the way to Pennsylvania's house*_

America-smiles-

Nebraska-mumbles-wuss -pulls him onto a couch back home-

_Canada-America, what are you doing?_

_Maine-what's wrong with him?_

America-hugging England cause he's bunny-like XD

Nebraska-don't worry he's fine

_Canada-*sweat drop*_

_England-*face palm*_

_Maine-oh ok, you want me to get a bucket of water, or some smelling salt, or one of Mississippi's socks?_

America-hahaha XD I'm the hero

Nebraska-nah I think he'll be good

_Maine-ok, by the way, California called and he's gonna drop off Washington, Hawaii, Montana, Alaska, and Oregon._

_England-you twit do you always have to proclaim that everywhere?_

Nebraska-seriously he's such a wimp

America-but I am the hero

_Maine-he sounded a bit dead on the phone_

_England-I suppose you are *mumbles*_

Nebraska-well I guess he and Colorado have been taking care of those five since everyone got sick

America-yay -hugs England tighter-

_England-America! Can't…breathe!_

_Maine-yea, it has to be hard watching that wild group_

_Kansas-*wakes up* wah?_

America-lets go-sorry dude

Nebraska-hey you passed out now the five little one's are headed over here

_Kansas-oh this will be an interesting day_

_England-thanks_

Nebraska-it's going to be tiresome

America-sits back on bed and turns on tv-

_Kansas-yea_

_Maine-at least it gives California and Colorado a break_

_England-*reads a spell book*_

Nebraska-yea I guess

America-tackles England- no magic

_England-get off me you foolish twit, and I'm not going to perform any_

America-gets off-it's bad

_Maine-*hears door bell* speak of the devil* opens door and lets in the five youths and two very very exhausted California and Colorado_

Nebraska-hey guys you looked pooped

_California-what gave you that impression?_

_Maine-makes sandwiches for kids-_

_England-it's not bad_

Nebraska-I don't know maybe the black circles under you or maybe the fact you had two watch all five of them

America-yes it is always back fires

**Yay I love everyone I hope you are all awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola I love you all we own nothing!**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 23**

_Colorado-*plops down on couch*you try watching them for over a week_

_England-no it doesn't! you always end up interrupting me, which causes it to back fire_

Nebraska-I have and I still didn't look as bad as you guys still bad but not like that

America-I don't always and it back fires even when I don't

_Colorado-it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't get into SOMEBODY'S *cough* California *cough* red bull_

_England-*hesitates* well it just depends on what I'm doing_

Nebraska-hahaha XD that's hilarious and that totally sucks bro

America-hugs England and puts on the new Spiderman movie-

_Colorado-*gives her a look* you have no idea_

_California-how was I suppose to know they were going to get into it?!_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-grins-

America-no squirming -continues to watch movie-

_England-sorry *stops squirming and watches movie*_

America-puts head on England's head and passes out-

_England-*sighs and gently lays America down on the couch*_

_California-it was awful soo tired…*passes out_

_Maine-it's not as bad as when everyone but the original 13 states were little. Those were some chaotic days._

America-passed out snoring with drool coming out of his mouth-

Nebraska-I was so cute~

_England-git *gently puts blanket on America and then gentaly strokes hair*_

_Maine-yea, you know what was funny?_

America-laughing in sleep and goes back to snoring-

Nebraska-what?

_Maine-I thought Kansas was a girl_

_England-*smiles then goes back leafing through spell book*_

Nebraska-bursts out laughing-I knew he was girly XD

America-rolls over in sleep and ends up sprawled out on the couch with his feet on England's lap-

_Maine-well, I didn't realize it till he hit puberty…_

_England-*rolls eyes and continues to read*_

Nebraska-hahaha they thought you was a girl

America-twitches in sleep and half falls off couch head on the floor-

_Kansas-*beat red* I'm sure they had mistaken you for a guy_

_England-*sighs and gets up and struggles but manages to lift America up on the couch* git_

Nebraska-oh well -shrugs-

America-laughs in sleep again-

_Maine-you both however, had a tendency to get into fights with other_

_England-*small smile*_

Nebraska-that sounds like us -smiles-

America-yawns and wakes up rubbing head-

_England-*locked in the bathroom chanting a spell in latin with a magic circle drawn*_

_Kansas-yea_

_Maine-speaking of which, I just remembered where mom keeps the photo albums, if you want to see some good blackmail photos_

America-hears chanting and breaks down door-

Nebraska-did you guys dress Kansas up in a dress -smirks-

_England-*stops in middle and a green glow admits from the circle and turns England to a chibi*_

_Kansas-*gives Maine a pleading look*_

_Maine-*smirks* yep, and you should of seen the things they put on him_

America-looks at ChibiBunny England and hugs- dude you're really are a bunny now~

Nebraska-I wanna see! I wanna see!

_England-What?!_

_Maine-come on, mom gonna be ticked for breaking into his storage room but whatever, this is TOTALLY worth it *goes to storage closet*_

America-look goes over to mirror still holding England-you got ears and a tail

Nebraska-grins-

_England-not again *lifts bunny ear extremely cutely*_

_Maine-*comes back holding three albums* ok these date back from 1789 to 1900 something_

America-awe -hugs more-that's so fricking adorable~

Nebraska-yes -opens one- you did think he was a girl XD

_ChibiBunny England-I can't help it *squirms*_

_Maine-well he was really wimpy and he didn't object to wearing dress_

_Kansas-*bright red* I was a little kid_

America-haha you're so small

Nebraska-laughs- you were a wuss even then meathead XD

_Maine-at least he manned up a little *shows a very old 1800s picture of Kansas in a dress*_

_Kansas-*dies of embarrassment*_

_England-*lifts arm and sleeve of adult clothes hangs* I can see that _

Nebraska-laughs-

America-well I kind of carry round an extra set of kids clothes from an old habit so I can get you that if ya want

_England-better than wearing clothes that are going to fall off, or wearing stuff from 1000 years ago_

_Maine-hey there's one of the original 13_

_Kansas-*dies*_

America-hehe~ you're so small -carries England out to his suitcase and pulls out a white t-shirt and overalls in kids size-

Nebraska-hugs bro- you were so cute~

_England-*quickly grabs clothes and dresses in the other room*_

_Kansas-I looked like a chick_

America-smiles thinking 'it's gonna be funny and adorable when he comes out in overalls'-

Nebraska-that's cause you're in a dress -snickers-

_England-*comes out looking even more adorable than beforehand lifts bunny ear* I look like I'm going to plant turnips or something_

_Kansas-even without a dress I still looked like a chick *mumbles*_

_Maine-*flips through more*_

America-quickly picks up and hugs-but you're so cute~

Nebraska-I always knew you were a chick at heart -teases looking at more pics-

_England-oh come off it I can't be that cute_

_Kansas-not cool…*gets red when Maine finds a picture of him taking a bath*_

America-yes you are~^^

Nebraska-haha it's funny that no one noticed then

_Maine-yeah, but Kansas was cute. At least he wasn't confused for a Canadian Provence like I was_

_England-I suppose. I can't believe this is how high my voice was._

Nebraska-ruffles Kansas' hair-

America-you were so tiny XD_England-you were too around this age *plays with bunny ear*_

America-so -pets England's head-

_England-never mind ug this is going to be so embarrassing at the meeting *ear twitches*_

_Kansas-why do you love torturing me?_

America-don't worry I'll protect ya I'm the hero

Nebraska-it's a sister thing

_England-just make sure France doesn't see me. Or Spain_

_Kansas-I thought it was a brother's job to annoy the sister, not the other way around DX_

America-I'll keep ya safe even if they do XDNebraska-well you were pretty girl like while I was the tomboy-smirks-

_Kansas-*glares*_

_Maine-heh, it's like you two switched genders. I bet Kansas can still pull off wearing a dress *smirks*_

_England-thanks America, I appreciate it. *reads through spell book again* it says this'll wear off anytime from the minimum of a few days to a week_

Nebraska-you thinking what I'm thinking sis -smirks-

America-no prob and it's ok I'll take care of ya whiles you're super small XD

_Maine-*smirks*yup_

_Kansas-*starts moving away from crazy sister*_

_England-I'm not that little five or six at the least_

Nebraska-smiles and tackles Kansas hog tying him-

America-that's as old as Hawaii you're really small

_England-I'm not that little *then magically summons his old green cloak*_

_Maine-*grabs a random navy blue dress*_

_Kansas-you two are crazy *tries to escape in vain*_

America-awe yea you are -snuggles cheek still holding him-

Nebraska-nope just sisters that love annoying their bro -smiles and helps Maine put the dress on him-

_England-*sighs and gives in*fine *lets America hold him and such*_

_Maine-*finishes look with a bow* dude, he still can pull off wearing a dress_

America-smiles-

Nebraska-that's amazing -grabs camera and takes pictures-

_England-Do you know when the meeting is?_

_Maine-*falls over laughing*_

_Kansas-oh great…I still mange to look like a chick *dies*_

America-in a few hours why?

Nebraska-if it helps you're a cute chick -grins-

_Kansas-*bangs head on floor*_

_England-just wondering, I might take a nap or something_

Nebraska-laughs-

America-k -ruffles hair and pets his head-

_Kansas-you are never going to let this go, are you?_

_England-am I really that little *fidgets with ear*_

Nebraska-nope -laughs more-

America-yea and it's adorable~

_Kansas-*dies some more and smacks forehead on floor*_

_England-*yawns cutely* well you got your wish, I am a bunny, sort of._

Nebraska-I should send this to Poland and Hungary -smiles at camera-

America-and you're adorable XD -pets head and ears soothingly-

_England-*curls up and falls asleep in arms*_

_Kansas-*wides eyes* nooo I'm going to die_

_Maine-oh my goodness you should!_

America-smiles at the adorableness-

Nebraska-smiles and goes to computer emailing a pic to Poland and Hungary-all done

_Maine-this is epic_

_Kansas-you really enjoy killing me.._

_England-*nuzzles America in sleep*_

Nebraska-hugs him and sees Poland and Hungary emailed back-

America-pets head and ears of tiny bunny England and starts to drift off-

_Maine-what did they say?_

_Kansas-*aura of doom*_

_England-*hugs America*_

Nebraska-Hungary said aww I should see what Prussia looks like in a dress and Poland said he like is super awesome looking in that dress blue is defiantly like is color

America-smiles and falls asleep with ChibiBunny England in his arms-

_Maine-pffft *laughs again*_

_Kansas-*dies*_

_England-*wakes up and looks at the clock*_

Nebraska-laughs-

America-wakes slightly at movement and then decides to strtch-

_England-America, we need to get to the *yawn* meeting_

_Kansas-what did I do to deserve this?_

America-I guess -stands up holding England and heads to the building-

Nebraska-it's not that bad

_Kansas-yes it is _

_England-*puts arms around America's neck so he won't fall*_

Nebraska-no it could totally be worse

America-thinks this is adorable- and goes into the conference room-

_Kansas-how?_

_England-*throws the hood of his green cloak over his head so he won't be seen easily*_

Nebraska-remember when we locked Texas out of the house in only his boxers?

America-sits down still holding England-

_Kansas-yea, at least he wasn't wearing a dress_

_England-*hides in cloak*_

_France-hey America, what iz that *pokes bundle of green cloth that is England*_

Nebraska-yeah but he was stuck outside for five hours in his cowboy boxers

America-none of your business -swats France's hand away-

_France-Ohonhonhon~ is it a new shy country *pokes it again*_

_England-*still*_

_Kansas-yea I suppose_

America-just go away -swats hand harder this time-

Nebraska-hugs him and unties-you're free to go change

_Kansas-*runs and gets changed into a guys light blues areropostal t-shirt, a leather jacket, and regular jeans_

_China-aiyah, did somebody say new country?_

_England-*stays still trying not to make any movement or sound*_

Nebraska-looks at albums again-

America-ahh no new country a friend of mine's kid needed to be watched and ahh umm their kid is quiet so he shouldn't be a problem -laughs nervously-

_France-you are lying *pokes face*_

_Russia-why are you interrogating America? You are doing it poorly too_

_Maine-wanna see me when I was little?_

America-nope it's totally the truth and stay away commie bastard

Nebraska-sure

_Maine-*flips to the front and finds on with a small girl with a flower in a old fashioned dress*_

_Russia-dark aura* kolkolkolkol.._

_England-*quivers*_

Nebraska-awe you were adorable

America-Russia back off

_Russia-ah, but I don't want to_

_England-*tries to claim down*_

_Maine-thanks, I think everyone confused me for Quebec though_

America-back off you're scaring him -puts arms protectively around England-

Nebraska-they still do sometimes don't they

_Maine-yea, the only difference is I'm American, which is why I can shout when I need to_

_Russia-but that's no fun *pokes England*_

_England-*shakes violently out of terror*_

Nebraska-smiles-yup you're one of the family

America-pushes Russia's hand away-leave him alone

_Russia-but it's fun to see others terrorized_

_England-*scared and accidentally lets bunny ear out of the hood*_

_Maine-yep_

America-quickly puts it back and warps arms securely around England to hopefully calm him down-

_England-calms down a little*_

_France-what was zhat?_

_Prussia-THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!_

_Kansas-*gets ambushed, hogtied, and kidnapped by the five young states*_

America-changes subject- hey Prussia how ya doing dude?! XD

Nebraska-Kansas? -goes looking for him sense he's taking forever-

_Hawaii-*runs up and tugs on Nebraska's pant leg*_

_Prussia-awesome, but that unawesome Hungary tried to force me into a dress_

_France-*pokes England*_

Nebraska-kneels down-yes Hawaii

Hungary-I'll get him eventually -smirking-

America-haha XD that's funny -moves England away from France-

_Hawaii-*hands note* Washington told me to give this note *runs off after gives her the note*_

_France-Ohonhonhon~_

_Prussia-it vas totally unawesome!_

Nebraska-opens note and reads it- guys you better let go of Kansas or I'm calling mom!-Runs after Hawaii-

America-grins-

Hungary-it will happen!

_Prussia-NIEN NEVER! I'm too awesome for a dress!_

_Hawaii-*giggles and hides somewhere irrelevant, which happen to be a closet_

_Washington-*paces back and forth in front of Kansas*_

_England-_*sweat drop*

Hungary-IGEN IT WILL

Nebraska-hears Hawaii and opens door picking her up- where is he?

America-hahahahahaha XD

_Hawaii-it's a secret_

_Prussia-NEIN!_

_England-*squirms*_

Nebraska-do I need to take Beary away?

Hungary-IGEN

America-puts a hand on England's shoulder rubbing it to get him to stop squirming-

**Yay another chapter finished and Steve is stupid and gonna eat us all DX Hasta la Pasta!~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys happy thanksgiving tomorrow the thanksgiving chapter goes up! We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 24**

_England-*calms down*_

_Prussia-I am too awesome to wear a dress! Nien_

_Hawaii-no…_

Hungary-no you're just not awesome enough to wear a dress -smirks-

Nebraska-carries Hawaii to the room Hawaii's staying in and grabs teddy bear off bed- are you sure you won't tell me

_Hawaii-*tears leak out* they are in the shed outside! Give me Beary!_

_Prussia-vhat?! That's impossible!_

Nebraska-gives it back and kisses her head-thank you -heads out to shed-

Hungary-only the most awesome people can wear dresses so that makes me more awesome than you

_Hawaii-*follows her out*_

_Prussia-no vay can you lame Hungary be more awesome than zhe great Prussia! I shall wear a dress!_

_France-has anyone seen England?_

Nebraska-opens door- guys let Kansas go he doesn't deserve to be held captive -hands on hips-

Hungary-I'm not lame and here you go -hands him a dress and smirks-

America-ahh he wasn't feeling well so he stayed back soo ahhh yeah

_France-you're a terrible liar America~_

_Washington-heh, it was fun for ahile at least~_

_Other young states-*unties Kansas*_

_Prussia-THE AWESOME ME SHALL WEAR A DRESS! *runs to a closet and changes*_

_Japan-*face palm*_

America-but I'm not lying he's sick!

Nebraska-you ok bro?

Hungary-smiles at how she tricked Prussia- he has no brain

_Japan-yes, I agree_

_Prussia-*comes out very dramatically and surprisingly looks amazing in the dress*_

_Kansas-yea, I'm fine.._

_Oregon-sorry, we were bored…_

Hungary-brings out camera and takes lots of pictures-Prussia you do know I just tricked you into that dress -smirks with all the pictures she has-

Nebraska-you only do stuff like that to France not your brothers or sisters

_Lil states-sorry.._

_Washington-we didn't mean to hurt him_

_Kansas-I got kidnapped by little kids *mumbles*_

_Prussia-*glares*this means var …of pranking *ruffles skirt and stomps to the closet and gets changed*_

_France-then where iz he?~_

Nebraska-as long as you're sorry-smiles at them and turns to Kansas and smirks-

Hungary-laughs this is gonna be good

America-not here I think he ah went home

_France-*pokes America's cheek* you are lying~_

_Prussia-*comes out cursing in German and grumbling*_

_Kansas-*hitting head against wall*_

America-no I'm not

Hungary and Poland-talking about the pictures of Prussia in the dress-

Nebraska-smiles- hey I think Maine made you guys sandwiches come and get some lunch

_France-yes you are~_

_Spain-is that a kid?_

_Prussia-*glares at Poland and Hungary, plotting*_

_Lil States-*runs over to Maine and gets sandwiches*_

_Kansas-I.. got kidnapped by kids.._

America-no I'm not and yea

Hungary-:p

Nebraska-yep you did girly boy -smirks-

_Kansas-I'm not a girly buy!_

_Prussia-:p_

_Spain-let me see the kid!_

_France-you are~ *pokes cheek*_

Nebraska-you were kidnapped by kids you're at the very least a giant wuss

America-sorry he's shy and no I'm not -trying to keep England away from Spain and France-

_Spain-oh come on America *pokes England*_

_France-yes you are *pokes America faster*_

America-no I'm not and Spain he doesn't like that -getting a little angry and panicky at the two-

_Kansas-I'm not a wimp either!_

_England-*moves closer to America still hiding in the cloak*_

_France-yes you are *pokes cheek some more*_

_Spain-oh come on!_

Nebraska-yea you are

America-no I'm not -moves away to the other side of the room carrying England with him-

_England-*adjusts but manages to fall out of America's arms*_

_Kansas-no I am-…alright I am_

America-crap -grabs England and accidentally knocks hood back-

Nebraska-it's ok it makes you that much more adorable -ruffles his hair-

_Kansas-its not cool though.._

_France-Ohonhonhon~ you were lying what happened? *perv face*_

_Spain-que?_

Nebraska-smiles- come on I'm hungry

America-holds England away from France- leave him alone France

_France-Ohonhonhon~ why would I do that? *comes closer*_

_England-go away you bloody wanker!_

_Kansas-fine I am too. All they gave me was gummy bears *follows her out of the shed*_

America-I'm the hero that's why -keeps England as far away as possible from perv face-

Nebraska-grins- wuss

_Kansas-corn brain, shut up_

_Germany-EVERYBODY SHUT UP!_

America-sighs and sits back down holding England-

Nebraska-smirks-

_Germany-*sees ChibiBunny England* vhat happened to England_

_Italy-PAAAAAAASSSSTTTAAAAA~_

_Kansas-:p_

America-magic

Romano-shut up fratello

Nebraska-:p -goes and makes some sandwiches for them-

_Germany-*shakes head*_

_Italy-ve~ but why?_

America-he just is he'll turn back eventually right Iggy?

_England-correct_

America-yup he'll be fine -pets England's ears-

_Germany-*face palm*_

Romano-bastards

America-grins-

_Spain-*pokes Romano* that's not very nice mi tomato_

_England-*sighs*_

Romano-glares at Spain but stays quiet for Belgium-

America-glares at France every time he comes to close-

_France-*inches closer to America with rape face*_

_Belgium-*sees that and giggles*_

America-glares more angrily with super power aura-

Romano-blushes-

_France-*scoots back with ego punctured*_

_Spain-why are you blushing mi little tomato?_

Romano-leave me alone Spain…please

America-goes back to petting England-

_Spain-Why?_

_France-*gets closer again*_

_England-*squirms*_

Romano-I said please so drop it

America-glares at France again- stop squirming Iggy

_England-the frog is being a wanker_

_Spain-ok.. *walks off and talks with Prussia*_

_France-*slowly inches over*_

America-hits France hard on the head- go away France

Romano-puts head on table annoyed-

_Belgium-*walks over to Romano* what's the matter?_

_France-*winces* ow! *retreats to the Bad Touch Trio*_

Romano-I'm just annoyed with everyone

America-actually sits and listens while being all parenty to England-

_England-*looks up* why are you so content on listening to the meeting? You usually fall asleep_

America-I have someone to watch out for so I'm good -smiles kindly-

_England-*small smiles that made him irresistibly adorable*_

_Belgium-oh. Well, meetings tend to be that way_

America-hugs closely cause of adorableness-

Romano-At least you're here -holds her hand-

_Belgium-*smiles* you can be so sweet_

Romano-blushes- I guess

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses nose*_

_England-thanks…for saving me from France_

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

America-your welcome Iggy -smiles-

_Prussia-*flings a rubber band at Hungary*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-I really appreciate it_

Hungary-catches it and flings it back-that wasn't trying very hard

Romano-smiles back-

America-it's ok it's not that hard to scare off France for awhile

_Prussia-*smirks* that was just the signal*an army of Gilbirds than shoot rubber bands*_

_Belgium-*smiles* it's nice to spend some time with you. My boss has been on my back all week_

Hungary-squeals and ducks under the table-

Romano-grins-yea I know what you mean

_Prussia-mein awesome army! Attack! *Gilbirds cover Hungary*_

Hungary-manages to grab frying pan get off me chicken heads! -starts attacking with frying pan of death-

_Prussia-my army! *birds retreat after one lands on the ground and doesn't move*_

Hungary-holding frying pan up like a bat-stay away

_Prussia-*army hides behind his head* but my Gilbird! *points to unconscious Gilbird*_

Hungary-he's fine -picks up the Gilbird and hands him to Prussia-

_Prussia-*cradles Gilbird* it's ok *whispers*_

Hungary-rolls eyes-

_Belgium-it's so bothersome! *leans head on his shoulder*_

_England-well when you scare him with your world super power aura_

_Prussia-*glares at her*_

Romano-kisses her head- work's hard too

America-grins- I'm the hero is all

Hungary-well if you hadn'tattacked in the first place he'd be fine :p

_Prussia-you didn't need to try to kill him with that frying pan! *rocks the Gilbird back and forth*_

_England-git.._

_Belgium-maybe we can do something after the meeting_

Hungary-I didn't try to kill him I just hit hard

America-smiles all parent like at him-

Romano-I would like that anything in particular you want to-a do?

_Prussia-they weren't harming you *glares* :P so unawesome_

_Belgium-hm…anything is ok with me, as long as it's nothing too stressful_

_England-*smiles*_

Hungary-do you have any idea how sharp those claws can be!? -glares back-

Romano-we can go to that café and get some lunch

America-pats head and keeps listening

_Belgium-that sounds nice *smiles softly*_

_England-you are being like a parent almost_

Romano-smiles back happily-

America-well I did raise 51 kids so I just kind of act parenty around kids

_Prussia-I suppose _

_England-oh that's why you carry around a spare set of kids clothes_

Hungary-you suppose -holding up frying pan-

America-yep

_Belgium-so your boss has been giving a time as well?_

_Prussia-*raises hands defensively* the awesome me apologizes_

_England-*smiles* well you are very good_

Romano-si and fratello keeps going off with Germany so I end up doing his work too

Hungary-dam right you apologize

America-thanks -smiles happily-

_Belgium-that sucks_

_Prussia-the awesome me is sorry_

_England-*smiles back*_

Romano-si I had to pull some over nighters this week -puts head on table-

Hungary-I accept your apology-sits back down-

America-hugs England again-

_Prussia-I know this is completely off topic, but we need to have an awesome nerf gun battle kesekese~_

_Belgium-that's too bad. If you ever have to put in an all nighter, you should call me over *smiles*_

_England-*lets him hug*_

Hungary-smiles-I'd be up for that

Romano-blushes- maybe

America-smiles- you really are adorable

Sealand-hey jerk now that I'm bigger than you I can be a country

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him*_

_Prussia-awesome! Its been a long time since we had a stupid random nerf gun battle_

Romano-kisses back

Hungary-yup and I'm gonna kick your butt

_England-no you whiny git I still have a large population, and I actually have land_

Sealand-jerk -goes off to pout to Latvia-

America-sighs and rolls eyes then pets England-

_Latvia-at least no one picks on you like that scary Mr. Russia *shivers from very thought*_

_England-*fidgets with bunny ear*_

Russia-smiles creepily at Baltics-

America-something wrong with your ear?

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-kesekesekese~ you vish the awesome me vill vin so suck it loser_

Romano-smiles back-

Hungary-who's scared of who?

_Prussia-I'm not scared of anything! I'm too awesome to be scared!_

_Canada-maybe if I make some noises, someone will notice me…_

_England-it kind of hurts_

_Belgium-*kisses him again*_

_Spain-awe~_

Hungary-holds up frying pan- you were saying

America-rubs ear carefully-any better?

Romano-kisses back-

Germany-lets have lunch break here. Come back after lunch

_Prussia-ok how about this, best person vins_

_Belgium-you are a really good kisser_

_Latvia-*trembles*_

_Lithuania-Poland! Russia is being creepy!_

_Estonia-*presses button and Belarus comes out of nowhere*_

_Belarus-big brother~ big brother~_

_England- a little_

Hungary-deal -shakes hand-

Romano-blushes- thanks

Russia-go away go away go away

Poland-look he's like totally traumatized now

America-rubs more- hey lets go eat some lunch -smiles-

_Prussia-*smirks*either at the park after the meeting or during the lunch break*_

_England-ok *hops down*_

_Belgium-*smiles* well lets get something to eat _

_Canada-*drinks straight syrup*_

Hungary-after the meeting since who knows how long this will take

Romano-stands up and opens the door for her-

America-goes to Applebee's-

_Prussia-keseseses~ yea you're probably correct_

_Belgium-thank you _

_England-*follows him in*_

Hungary-grins-

Romano-your welcome -walks with her to a different café-

America-to people

Waiter-this way -puts them at a two person table with a booster for England-

_Prussia-*runs off with Bad Touch Trio to be pervs*_

_England-*grumbles about the booster seat, but sits anyhow*_

_Belgium-what a quant café_

Hungary-goes off with Yaoi Trio to be other kind of pervs-

America-smiles and laughs at how cute England is-

Romano-it's pretty cozy though

_England-and I don't want a child's menu *grumbles*_

_Belgium-it's nice_

America-you can order off the adult menu if ya want I already know what I'm getting -hands him the adult menu-

Romano-si

_England-thanks *looks and finds some fish and chips*_

_Belgium-*smiles at the waiter* table for two please_

_Waiter-ok follow me *takes two to a table by a window*_

America-British dude -smiles and orders 20 bacon cheeseburgers-

Romano-smiles at Belgium-

_England-*eyes widen* do you really need 20!?_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-what I'm hungry it's healthy to have an appetite

Romano-kisses back- mi bella

_England-not like that! I'll have a plate of fish and chips with a cup of Earl Grey Tea with milk and sugar_

America-it's perfectly fine to eat your fill I just eat a lot

_England-no it's not! You are going to become a diabetic fat person and then die *tears threaten to leak out*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

America-hugs England- I'm not gonna die or get fat or be diabetic I work out a lot don't cry -rubs back and sits in his chair holding England in a hug-

Romano-smiles contently-

_England-yes you are you twat!_

_Belgium-you are so cute~_

America-no I'm not -staying calm and rubbing England's back-

Romano-blushes- so are you

_Belgium-*blushes*_

_England-if you eat like that you will you git_

Romano-smiles lightly-

America-no I won't I'm the hero

_England-e-even heroes can die!_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

America-well I'm not gonna -smiles warmly-

Romano-smiles back and kisses cheek-

_England-promise you w-won't_

_Belgium-*blush* I love you_

America-I promise

Romano-Anch'io ti amo-blush-(I love you too)

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_England-alright then *rubs eyes*_

Romano-kisses back-

America-hugs England more-

_England-arg, Ame-rica yo-u're squishing m-e_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

America-sorry -lets go and puts England back in his seat-

Romano-blushes- so anything happen that wasn't work this week?

_Belgium-not much, I hung out with my brother for awhile and took a walk, not much_

_Waiter-*hands them food*_

Romano-well at least you got to take a walk -twirls pasta-

_Belgium-yea, and I needed it to relax. *sips soup* a long break would be nice though_

Romano-yea I know what you mean -munches pasta-

_Belgium-maybe this weekend I'll finally have some time. Is you pasta good?_

Romano-then maybe we could go out -blushes- si my pasta is good and how is your soup?

_Belgium-my soup is decent, and I would love to go out_

_England-*yawns*_

Romano-blushes-

America-finishes food and sees the yawn- come on -picks up England, pays, and heads back to meeting-you can sleep through the meeting

_England-but it's not *yawns again* good to miss the other part of the meeting *eyes start to droop*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly at Romano*_

America-it's ok I'll tell you about it kiddies need naps~-smiles-

Romano-blushing more putting Spain's tomatoes to shame-

_Belgium-you're so cute~ *kisses cheek*_

Romano-blushes more if possible and looks down at the table-

_England-o-ok…*drifts off to sleep right after that*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-smiles and enter the conference room-

Romano-smiles- you have a cute laugh

_Belgium-*blushes*_

_England-*dead asleep and moves closer to America*_

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

America-pets head soothingly-

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_England-*sleeps cutely*_

Romano-sighs and finishes last bite of pasta-

America-smiling at England's cuteness-

_Belgium-*finishes soup*we should get going_

_England-*murmurs America's name and Scotland's as well*_

Romano-yea -pays for food and heads out holding Belgium's hand-

America-pets head more- I'm right here Iggy and Scotty is back at his place-

**That is the end of the chapter tomorrow will be the thanksgiving chapter yay~ review, favorite, follow Hasta la Pasta~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay the chapter with thanksgiving stuff! I love ya we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 25**

_England-stop cursing me…*sleeptalk*_

_Belgium-*smiles and giggles*_

America-hugs England closely-it's ok Iggy

Romano-blushes and kisses cheek-

_England-*goes back to peaceful dreaming*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

America-lets England snuggle-

Romano-smiles back happily

Italy-Germany I'm tired can the meeting be over now?

_Germany-nein, this is too important_

Italy-but Germanyyyyyy it's-a boring

_England-*stirs and wakes up*_

_Belgium-*smiles* well we better take our seats _

_Germany-*sigh* than how about you draw while listening to the meeting?_

America-nice nap?

Romano-pulls out her seat for her-

Italy-yay~

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles* thank you *sits down*_

_England-y-yes *yawns and stretches*_

Italy-draws Germany smiling-

Romano-sits next to her- your welcome

America-grins- you're gonna have Thanksgiving with me and my kids tonight XD

_Germany-*sees picture and thinks, at least it kept him busy and not shouting pasta every two seconds*_

_Belgium-*smiles at him and listens to lecture*_

_England-I suppose I can_

Italy-pastaaaaa~-adds pasta to picture-

Romano-holds her hand and smiles back-

America-well I have to take care of ya anyway -smiles-

_Germany-*face palm* vhy do you have to add pasta to everything?_

_Belgium-giggles-_

_England-alright_

Italy-because it's wonderful~

Romano-smiles happily-

America-beams-

_Germany-*face palm* maybe one day you could teach me how to draw_

_Belgium-*smiles* you look so cute when you're happy_

_England-it's not like I could ever ask Wales or Scotland anything like that_

Italy-yay I would love to Germany~

Romano-blushes- grazie

America-it's ok it's gonna be awesome!

_Germany-*really small smile* I suppose it would be fun_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him*_

_England-what's so fun about sitting around and eating turkey?_

Italy-smiles happily-ve~

Romano-Kisses back-

America-it's about way more than eating turkey! It's about hanging out with friends and family even the one's you don't see a lot and you're thankful for what ya got!

_Germany-*continues to listen to lecture*_

_Belgium-*smiles with blush*_

Italy-draws more pasta!

Romano-smiles back-

America-grins- it's super fun

_Germany-*gets bored while Sweden is speaking and starts sketching a poorly drawn rabbit*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-well I'll have to see for myself_

Italy-glances over-you're not that bad at drawing Germany~

_Germany-thank you Italia_

_Belgium-*blushes scarlet*_

_England-*fidgets*_

Italy-ve~

Romano-smiles-

America-pets head- you fidget just like a kid

_Germany-*tries to draw tail, but puts it in the wrong place and falls*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly at him*_

_England-well I am a kid right now git_

Italy-Germany the tail goes there-points to where it should go-

Romano-rubs thumb on the back of her hand and kisses it-

America-hugs-you're so cute

_Germany-oh *erases and puts it in the right spot*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-*squirms*_

Italy-yay you drew the bunny~

Romano-smiles-

America-you don't have to squirm ya know

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_England-sorry habit_

Italy-ve~ -draws another picture of Germany-

Romano-smiles-

America-smiles warmly-I think I like you better as a kid

_Germany-vhy do you keep drawing me?_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

_England-r-really_

Italy-because I want to remember your smiles~

Romano-relaxes for once-

America-yea you're adorable and you yell less but I still want normal Iggy back XD

_Germany-*small smile*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek and giggles*_

_England-*nods*_

Italy-smiles happily-

Romano-smiles back and kisses cheek-

America-grins-

_Germany-*has a weird sense of De ja voo*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*plays with bunny ear*_

Italy-ve~

Romano-nuzzles her neck-

America-your ear hurting again?

_England-yeah_

_Germany-weird.. *murmurs*_

_Belgium-*sighs contently and smiles*_

America-massages ear-

Italy-ve? What's weird Germany?

Romano-smiles-

_England-thanks_

_Germany-it is like…this has happened before…a long time ago or something_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-your welcome

Italy-ve? That's strange

Romano-kisses back and grins into kiss-

_Germany-that's zhat I thought…_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*smiles slightly*_

Italy-oh well -goes back to drawing-

Romano-smiles and contently sits back-

America-grins as the last lecture ends- lets go I already have tickets and we can get some more clothes to fit ya

_Prussia-*smirks* hey Hungary!_

_Germany-*packs up papers* come on Italy_

_Belgium-*gets up* finally its over_

_England-alright *jumps up*_

Hungary-I'm gonna beat you -smirks back-

Italy-yay~

Romano-yeah lets go to my house

America-carries him to the hotel to get their stuff-

_Prussia-yea you vish! Zhe awesome Prussia is going to vin!_

_Belgium-ok *puts on jacket*_

_England-*puts clothes in suitcase and drags it to the door*_

_Germany-ve can have pasta und vurst at my house_

Hungary-nope I'm gonna cream you -grabs stuff-

America-you don't have to carry your stuff -picks up England's suitcase-

Italy-pasta!~

Romano-opens door for her-

_Prussia-you vish! *gathers stuff and hands it to Germany*_

_Germany-*face palm* come on _

_Belgium-thank you_

_England-thanks_

Hungary-grabs some nerf guns from bags- I'm the better person so of course I'm going to win

Italy-yay~ I can help you draw too

Romano-nods head and warps arm round her-

America-smiles- lets go -heads out to rental car going back to the airport-

_Prussia-I'm more awesome so the awesome me shall vin_

_Germany-sounds like a sound plan_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

Hungary-nope you're going to cry and go running to Germany

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-kisse cheek and smiles-

America-helps England buckle into plane seat-

_Prussia-I'm not a sissy or Italy and I'm too awesome to do that *pulls out a nerf gun out of nowhere*_

_Germany-come on Italy, *heads to car*_

_Belgium-*smiles watmly at him*_

_England-*sits back and looks out the window with a curious glint in his eyes*_

Hungary-goes to the park- come and get me sissy boy :p

Italy-follows Germany happily-

Romano-nuzzles cheek-

America-whatchya looking at?

_Prussia-I am no sissy boy like that Austria, you must have forgotten I am zhe great Prussia *follows Hungary*_

_Germany-gets in car and waits for Italy*_

Hungary-no I'm pretty sure I'm talking to the right person -hides from Prussia in bushes-

Italy-gets in car- pasta~

_Belgium-*giggles* that tickles_

_England-oh just thinking of the science and physics behind an airplane, and we are pretty high up_

Romano-smiles- you have an adorable laugh mi bella

America-I could tell ya all about how planes fly -eyes brighten-

_Prussia-kesesesesese~ this kinda reminds me vhen ve vere kids *climbs a tree to a better view where Hungary might be*_

_Germany-*sweat drop and drives to his house*_

Hungary-stays quietly in hiding spot and aims at Prussia smirking-

Italy-Germany, Germany I want a hug~

_Prussia-spots Hungary and hides behind trunk*_

_Germany-vhy do you vant a hug~_

_England-could you? *eyes sparkle*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

Hungary-growls and runs to a new spot that can't be seen from the tree-

America-yep -goes into long nerdy speech on planes-

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

_Prussia-kesesesesesese~ *climbs stealthily down the tree and stalks Hungary*_

_England-*is interested but slowly falls asleep*_

_Germany-*hugs Italy*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses back*_

Hungary-sees him and shoots a dart-

America-notices and pouts a little but pulls out game-

Italy-hugs back-~

Romano-smiles-mi bella -nuzzles cheek-

_Prussia-dodges like a ninja and rolls into a bush and fires back-_

_England-*mutters stuff about planes in sleep*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him* I love you_

_Germany-lets get dinner ready_

Hungary-dodges and fires again-

America-keeps playing game-

Romano-Anch'io ti amo(I love you too)-kisses back and blushes-

Italy-pasta~ -makes handmade pasta-

_Prussia-kesesesesese~ *dodges and fires*_

_England-*giggles in sleep*_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles*_

_Germany-*boils a pot of brautwurst*_

Hungary-dodges and rolls behind a tree-

America-smiles at the adorableness-

Romano-smiles back and unlocks door-

Italy-giggles happily as he makes pasta-

_Prussia-*fires one just barely grazing Hungary*_

_England-*giggles again*_

_Belgium-*goes inside*_

_Germany-*goes and makes some German chocolate cake*_

Hungary-growls and shots at Prussia nailing him in the forehead-

America-chuckles cause it's contagious-

Romano-gets out some movies- what do you want to watch?

Italy-finishes pasta- ve~ all done Germany!

_Prussia-*curses in German and removes dart and fires relentlessly at Hungary hitting her a few times*_

_England-*snuggles up to America*_

_Germany-the vurst is done too. The cake vill be done by the time ve are eating_

_Belgium-I don't really have any preferences_

Hungary-fires back hitting him several times-

Italy-yay~ -puts pasta on plates-Romano-picks out The Godfather-

_England-*leans head on America*_

_Prussia-*hides behind tree and fires back hitting Hungary multiple times_

_Belgium-oh I've never seen __The Godfather_

_Germany-*gets bratwurst at the table*_

America-smiles-

Hungary-stays behind tree waiting for Prussia to run out of darts

Romano-America got it for mine and fratello's birthday one year

Italy-happily eats pasta first-

_Prussia-*reloads last 15 and creeps out cautiously*_

_Germany-*munches on bratwurst with a little bit of beer*_

_England-*sleeps the rest of the flight*_

_Belgium-is it pretty good?_

Hungary-shoots Prussia with 10 darts straight into his chest and realoads while running to find a new spot-

Italy-nips pieces of wurst while making faces-

America-sees that they landed and decides to carry England so he can sleep more-

Romano-it's ok it's been awhile since I watched it

_Prussia-*chases after her firing darts hitting her in the back 13 times than runs behind some bushes to reload*_

_England-*moves closer to America*_

_Germany-*notices him making faces* not good? *eats some pasta*_

_Belgium-*nods and scoots closer to Romano*_

Hungary-hides behind tree waiting for Prussia to come out-

America-smiles parent like and gets into his mustang buckling England into the seating heading back to Pennsylvania's house

Italy-it's ok but it's not like pasta

Romano-puts arm around her-

_Prussia-*looks for Hungary*_

_Germany-I see. Have you ever had spaetzle?_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*stirs and slowly wakes up*_

Hungary-hits him with all her darts-

Italy-what's that?

Romano-kisses her cheek-

America-hey you woke up just in time cause here we are XD

_Prussia-*fires the last of his*_

_Germany-it's a very good German pasta. It's not unlike yours, but you put beef gravy on it instead_

_Belgium-*kisses him on the lips*_

_England-*yawns* right-o *gets unbuckled*_

Hungary-dodges most of his- ha I win!

Italy-you'll have to make it than Germany ve~

Romano-kisses back and nuzzles cheek-

America-grabs stuff- I'm here and so is Iggy!

_Prussia-nein I did!_

_Germany-maybe tomorrow morning. We just ate und it's very filling *finishes beer and pasta*_

_England-*gets out of car*_

_Little states-*stops playing and tackles America*MOM!_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles*_

Hungary-no I got more shots I win!

Italy-ve~ -helps clean up plates-

America-haha hi guys -gives them a group hug-

Romano-smiles back- ti amo mi bella

_Prussia-*crosses arms* unawesome_

_Germany-*washes dishes*_

_Maine and Delaware-*comes out both in aprons with mitts on* hi mom_

_England-*awkwardly in background*_

Hungary-I win -grins with victory- which means I'm the better person

Nebraska-comes out- hey mom

America-hey guys Iggy got into his magic so he's all small-points to England-

_Prussia-*glares* so unawesome Hungary_

_Belgium-ik hou van je te(I love you too)_

_England-*shuffles feet* if you didn't interrupt me this wouldn't have happened.._

_Maine-he looks as old as Hawaii and Alaska_

_Germany-can you teach me how to draw?_

Hungary-you're jealous

Romano-kisses lips-

America-he is -hugs England, Hawaii, and Alaska-

Italy-si -gets out some drawing pads- what do you want to draw?

_Prussia-keseses~ I'm not jealous_

_Belgium-*grins in kiss and then kisses back*_

_Hawaii-*giggles*_

_England-*squirms a little*_

_Germany-*shrugs*_

Hungary-yea you are because I'm now more awesome than you

Romano-smiles-

America-puts them down- anything you guys need help with?

Italy-lets draw more bunnies then~^^

_Prussia-nein zhat is impossible!_

_Belgium-*smiles back and nuzzles neck*_

_Delaware-yea, can you wake up California and Colorado, we tried everything. They are out cold_

_Germany-ok_

_England-*looks at feet*_

Hungary-I win so it's true~

Romano-blushes and kisses her hand-

America-no prob - wakes him up the way only a parent can-

Nebraska-gathers states- hey England you can come to the table too

Italy-starts drawing a bunny~

_Germany-*draws a bunny that looks like the one Holy Rome drew*_

_Prussia-*glares*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

_California and Colorado-*stumble out of the living room and into the dinning room*_

_England-alright *climbs onto a chair that only makes his head visible*_

_Maine-*gets turkey out of the oven*_

Italy-opens eyes and almost cries-

Hungary-smirks-

Romano-smiles-

America-sees England and laughs-here Iggy -gives him one of the extra booster seats-

Nebraska-grabs mashed potatoes and deviled eggs-

_Germany-*gets the weird de ja voo again and then sees Italy* Italy…vhat's the matter?_

_Prussia-*glares* unawesome_

_Belgium-*smiles back and snuggles closer to him*_

_England-thanks *now sits to actually reaches the table*_

_Kansas-*brings out cressaunts and salad*_

Italy-your drawing reminds me of someone -verge of tears-

Hungary-more awesome -smirks-

Romano-smiles and starts to drift off-

America-no prob- beams as Washington pulls on leg-yes?

_Germany-*hugs Italy*_

_Washington-I don't have a seat_

_New York-*brings in the rest of the food*_

_Belgium-*smiles and falls asleep in his arms*_

_Prussia-nein_

Italy-cries-

America-picks him up and finds a chair-here ya go -then sits back down-

Romano-smiles and drifts off- mi bella

Hungary-igen

_Germany-*hugs Italy tightly and rubs back*_

_Washington-thanks mommy *sits down*_

_Belgium-*smiles in sleep*_

_Prussia-nein_

Italy-cries more-

America-smiles-

Romano-snuggles her-

Hungary-igen

_Germany-it's alright Italia *rubs back*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_Spain-*comes home and sees them and gently lays a blanket on them*_

_England-*fisgets in seat*_

_Prussia-nein_

Italy-I miss him -cries-

Romano-smiles-

America-well dig in everyone!

_Germany-who? *rubs back*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer*_

_States-*get stuff*_

_England-*reaches for stuff but can't*_

Italy-my friend -hic- he's gone now -sniffles_

Romano-smiles and zuzzles neck-

America-smiles and helps England and five younger states-

_Germany-it's ok *rubs back* what was his name?_

_Belgium-*giggles in sleep*_

_Alaska-*grins while eating turkey*_

_England-thank you *munches a deviled egg*_

Italy-Holy Roman Empire -sniffles into Germany's shoulder-

Romano-smiles- no bella

America-your welcome -noms on jello-

_Germany-*gets weird de ja voo again and makes a face* it's ok Italia_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_England-*smiles and eats turkey*_

_Kansas-*noms on corn*_

Italy-sniffles more-

America-noms on turkey-

Nebraska-noms on rolls-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles back-

_Germany-it's alright *still hugging him*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*eats other stuff*_

_Hawaii-*giggles while eating orange jello*_

Italy-thank you Germany

Romano-pulls her closer-

America-smiles- how has your guy's day been?

Nebraska-eats corn-

_Germany-your welcome Italy *has weird look on face*_

_Belgium-*snuggles*_

_Oregon-interesting *noms on potatoes*_

Italy-Germany you're making a weird face did I do something wrong?! -starts panicking-

Romano-smiles-

America-what did you and the others do?

_Germany-no…that name is very familiar_

_Hawaii-oh we kidnapped Kansas *smiles and eats jello*_

_Belgium-Romano~ *murmurs and nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-ve?

America-you shouldn't kidnap him are you alright Kansas?

Nebraska-smirks at memory-

Romano-Belgium-smiles and nuzzles back-

_Germany-it's like de ja voo or something…it's silly *shakes head*_

_Kansas-*bright red again* I'm fine *dies again but glares at Nebraska*_

_Belgium*giggles*_

Italy-tilts head to the side-?

Nebraska-smiles-

America-ok but you five don't do it again -stern-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

_Germany-it's odd…never mind *shakes head with confusing memories*_

_Kansas-*face table*_

_Five little states- we won't _

_Belgium-*smiles*_

Italy-ok?

Nebraska-laughs-

America-that's good

Romano-mi bella~

_Germany-sorry *holds head with a bit of confusion*_

_Kansas-*ego dies*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-it's ok Germany it's not your fault

Nebraska-smirks and noms on turkey-

Romano-smiles happily-

_Germany-I didn't mean to pull out old memories for you *holds head with strange memories running through*_

_Kansas-*glares at Nebraska*_

_Maine-how was the meeting? *munches on stuffing*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles hair*_

Italy-ve?

Nebraska-smiles innocently-

America-it was pretty boring and nothing got done

Romano-smiles-

_Germany-ug…*holds head*_

_Kansas-*glares at Nebraska*_

_Maine-*nods*_

_Belgium-*accidentally nuzzles curl*_

Italy-Germany are you ok?!

Nebraska-noms on food-

Romano-wakes up and blushes getting Belgium away from the curl-

_Germany-I'm…fine…just some veird memories and a headache_

_Kansas-*sulks* I got kidnapped by little kids.._

_Belgium-*wakes up* hm?_

Italy-ve? Lets sit down

Nebraska-smirks-

America-they're just really strong and it was five against one

Romano-still blushing twitching-

_Belgium-what's the matter? *honestly confused*_

_Germany-ok *sits on the couch*_

_Kansas-still, I was kidnapped by five little kids *face table*_

Romano-I think you touched the curl in your sleep -blush-

Italy-stares at Germany with curiosity-

America-sighs- it was unfair of them

Nebraska-bro your ok at least they're related to ya

_Belgium-*beat red that put Spain's tomatoes to shame* o-oh_

_Germany-it's so strange.. *holds head in confusion*_

_Kansas-*face table* Nebraska, you're right, I am a very wimpy guy_

Romano-it's ok you were asleep -calms down-

Italy-ve?

Nebraska-sighs- you're fine

America-Kansas you're not weak they probably just ambushed so you were surprised

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Germany-these memories.._

_Kansas-I guess *noms on potatoes*_

Romano-takes a deep breath and then smiles slightly-

Italy-what memories Germany?

Nebraska-smiles-

America-gives a concerned look toward Kansas-

_Belgium-are you alright now?_

_Germany-some girl in a green maids dress…it's just odd_

_Washington-eh, sorry Kansas…_

_Kansas-it's fine_

Romano-yea

Italy-ve? Are you sure it was a girl? Because I had a green dress on when I was little

Nebraska-smiles-

America-grins and sits back in seat full-

_Belgium-*hugs* I'm sorry _

_Germany-I think so she did look like you and always had this push broom, and painted a lot. It's veird that she resembles you because I wasn't even around when you were little.. *holds head*_

_England-*pokes cressaunt*_

Romano-you were asleep it's fine -hugs and kisses head-

Italy-looks at Germany squinting-

America-grins at England- just cause it's French doesn't mean France poisoned it

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-it…doesn't make sense… Prussia found me in a field…vhy..? *holds head in confusion*_

_England-sure it does.. *pokes cressaunt*_

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-Germany you look a lot like Holy Rome -tilts head to the side- only lots bigger

America-no it doesn't -looks at states- which one of ya make the cressaunts?

_Maine-*raises hadn* I did_

_Belgium-I wonder who put a blanket on us_

_Germany-this is very veird…_

America-see it was even one of the New England states so no French

Romano-probably Spain

Italy-veee~ maybe Prussia can tell you more?

Hungary-shoots a dart at Prussia for the fun of it- I won I'm more awesome

_Germany-perhaps it could clear things up I'll call him or something_

_Belgium-*nods*_

_England-alright, I suppose it's safe *slowly takes a bite*_

_Prussia-nein *fires back and hits her*_

Italy-ve~ -spaces off-

Romano-kisses her forehead-

America-smiles at the cuteness of it all-

Hungary-glares-igen

_Germany-*takes out cell phone and calls Prussia*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-*takes another small bite*_

_Prussia-nein *gets call* hello Vest vhat's up?_

Hungary-igen

Italy-stares at wall-

America-pats England's head-

Romano-smiles-

_Germany-erm, this is a strange question to ask, but-_

_Prussia-*wave off Hungary to symbol no*ja, spit it out Vest_

_Germany-vell, you did find me in a field sleeping and took me home, ja?_

_England-it tastes ok…_

_Belgium-*smiles back but was interrupted by her stomach growling*_

Hungary-igen -shoots him in the balls with dart smirking-

America-smiles- you like it

Romano-grins and laughs- I'll go make some pasta for us

_Prussia-*bites lip and covers phone with hand* fine, you vin this round *removes dart and goes back to talking with Germany* vhat brought this up all the sudden Vest?_

England-I don't like it I just think it tastes good!

Belgium-*smiles* alright

Italy-ve~

Hungary-smirks-

America-you do I know you XD

Romano-goes to kitchen and starts some water boiling-

_England-*pouts*…fine I do_

_Germany-vell…long story short I, after drawing with Italy, got these strange memories und maybe you could clear it up_

_Prussia-*for once serious and mouths to Hungary "Holy Rome"_

_Belgium-walks in the kitchen* anything I can help with?_

America-beams-

Hungary-drops smirk and listens in on them-

Romano-you can cut up the tomatoes -puts pasta in boiling water-

_Germany-..Prussia?_

_Prussia-ja, I'm here anyhow vhat sort of memories? *lets Hungary listen in*_

_England-*nibbles on it* if you tell France…_

_Belgium-alright *gets out cutting board and starts cutting tomatoes, nearly slicing her finger once*_

Hungary-gulps-

America-I won't, promise

Romano-glances over- be careful -worried0

_England-*eats another cressaunt*_

_Germany-vell, one's of a girl in a green maids dress, und remember how I had those nightmares of France nearly killing me in battle with a sword and leaving me there to die.._

_Prussia-erm, yea *bites lip*_

_Belgium-I'll try *cuts tomatoes more carefully*_

America-smiles-

Hungary-listens knowingly-

Romano-gets the rest of the stuff for sauce ready-

_England-*eats other food*_

_Prussia-vell…*bits lips and looks at Hungary and mouths 'should I tell him?'_

_Belgium-*finishes chopping tomatoes*_

America-drinks some soda-

Hungary-nods and mouth 'he should know'-

Romano-puts tomatoes into sauce-

Nebraska-noms some more corn-

_Prussia-*nods* Vest, I'd suggest you to sit down_

_Kansas-corn brain_

_Belgium-*sits down* _

_Germany-*sits down* ok_

_Prussia-your nightmare vhen you vere little, they actually happened to you, France did try to kill you und nearly succeeded. They didn't make sense because they happened before you vere Germany._

Italy-watches Germany curiously-

Hungary-listens-

Nebraska-meathead-eats some jello-

Romano-puts pasta on plates and puts the sauce on top all professional like-

_Germany-*frown* vhat do you mean by 'before I vas Germany'?_

_Kansas-*rolls eyes and gets the last of the salad*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-vell, you vere once called 'Holy Roman Empire' however the var vith France nearly killed you, I found you unconscious on the battle field und nearly dead at that. I gave you care und Hungary und Austria help a little too. After a few weeks you woke up and didn't remember anything, it vas unusual how France nearly killed you. As for the girl in the green maids dress…Italy can tell you about that._

_Belgium-*giggles* you are a very good cook_

Romano-blushes- grazie bella

Italy-watches Germany pale-ve?

Nebraska-:P

_Germany-*faints*_

_Kansas-:p *ruffles Nebraska's hair*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him*_

Italy-freaks- Germany! Germany! Wake up Germany!

Nebraska-fixes hair-:p

Romano-kisses back- you're beautiful mi bella

_Prussia-*hangs up* Vest fainted_

_Germany-*unconscious*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

Hungary-it is a lot to take in

Italy-Geeeeerrrrrmmmmmaaaannnnyyyy yyy DX

Romano-smiles and kisses both her cheeks and then her forehead and nose-

_Prussia-ya, especially since ve have hidden it from him for, vhat two centuries?_

_Belgium-*giggles and nuzzles cheek*_

Hungary-sighs- poor Germany

Italy-Germany?

Romano-nuzzles back chuckling-

_Prussia-ja, und it crushed Italy vhen ve told him Holy Rome vas dead_

_Belgium-*giggles* lets eat, the pasta is getting cold_

_Germany-..ja? *slowly opens eyes*_

Hungary-Italy will be so happy even happier than usual -smiles-

Romano-smiles and starts to nom pasta-

Italy-why did you faint Germany?

_Germany-um, vell it turns out I am Holy Rome_

_Belgium-*smiles back and twirls pasta with fork*_

_Prussia-*smiles* ja_

_England-*finishes what he can eat*_

Italy-stares in shock but then smiles as big as possible and glomps Germany- YAY~^^

Romano-eats pasta some more-I wish we could see each other more often

Hungary-that will be nice -smiles-

America-gets up and goes to watch whatever football game is on-

_Germany-wah! *surprised by sudden glomp*_

_Belgium-*nods* I wish work wouldn't be such an issue than it wouldn't be such a problem_

_Prussia-und maybe Vest vill smile more_

_England-*gets down and walks over to America*what are you watching?_

Romano-si -smiles at her and keeps eating pasta-

Italy-Germany is the best~

Hungary-yea them finding each other was always fun to begin with

America-football

_Germany-vhy are you hugging and such? *confused*_

_Prussia-kesesesesese~ ja funny how a var separated them and then another var brought them together_

_England-oh really what teams?_

_Belgium-maybe my boss will lighten up for a weekend_

Italy-because I'm happy that Holy Rome isn't dead~^^

Hungary-laughs- those two are full of irony

America-Detroit lions verses Houston bulls**(I'm pretty sure the 2nd team is wrong)**

Romano-nods- maybe mine as well

_Germany-Bruder *shudders* said I had amnesia und also said you could tell me about the girl in the green maids dress_

_Belgium-*smiles and finishes pasta*_

_Prussia-nods* I'm glad Vest survived that_

_England-oh, American football_

Italy-that was me lots of people thought I was a girl and I didn't care so Papa Hungary and Mama Austria always put me in one until my voice changed~

Romano-finishes pasta and kisses her head as he grabs te dishes-

America-yup -cheers for both teams-

_Germany-*remember*…you vere-*passes out again*_

_England-*face palms*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

Italy-GERMANY!-freaks out again-

America-smiles- watch it with me

Texas-Houston just doesn't have it today -grumbles-

_Romano-grins and washes the dishes-_

_Germany-*wakes up and remembers a bit more*…ja_

_England-no thanks, I don't really understand the game_

_Michigan-*smirks*_

Italy-stop scaring me -looks like he's gonna cry-

America-ah come on I'll teach ya -grabs arm and pulls him onto his lap-

Texas-don't get smug with me bro Nebraska is bad enough

Nebraska-I heard that!

_Germany-*hugs Italy* its just…a lot to take in_

_England-*sits on America's lap* I suppose I can _

_Michigan-*snickers* but it's not every day my football team kicks your butt_

Italy-I know but I don't want you to faint anymore Germany

America-starts explaining football-

Texas-kicks him in the shin-well I was still my own country at one point

_Germany-I'll try not to _

_Belgium-*giggles and goes help with dishes*_

_Michigan-*falls down and holds leg* it wasn't my idea to be just a fur trade part of the Louisiana purchase, and damnit Texas don't get violent!_

_England-that's different_

Italy-ve~ thank you Germany

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

Texas-I didn't even kick ya that hard!

America-you two stop fighting! I think it's kinda like your rugby game just safer cause of the pads and more rules

_Germany-*rubs temples because of an oncoming headache*_

_Michigan-yea you did you moron!_

_England-I suppose it's similar_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles as she puts last dish away*_

Italy-hugs again-

Texas-no I didn't!

America-I told you two to stop fighting Texas apologize Michigan don't get cocky! Yup totally is but football's better XD

Texas-sorry..

Romano-kisses her on the lips as she turns around smiling-

_Germany-I am remembering a little bit more *lets Italy hug him*_

_Michigan-it's fine, sorry for being arrogant.._

_England-I like rugby and European football better_

_Belgium-*smiling while kissing back and nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-yay~^^

America-nope American football all the way haha XD

Texas-turns back to game-

Romano-nuzzles cheek back-

_Germany-like how I chased you around and stuff_

_England-*face palms*_

_Michigan-*watches and jumps up cheering when his team makes a touchdown*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

Italy-ve~ you also made me pasta but it wasn't very good

America-grins-

Texas-does the same but nuzzles neck-

_Germany-I remember that! Und Austria locked you in that room after you stole food_

_Michigan-*gets up* half time_

_England-why do you call it football when you use your hands most of the time?_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

Italy-but I was hungry -pouts cutely-

Texas-lays on couch-

America-cause we do XD

Romano-kisses back- mi bella -hugs her happily-

_Germany-*small smile*_

_England-it defies logic!_

_Belgium-you and your Italian charm*nuzzles neck*_

_Michigan-*yawns*_

Italy-smiles- you didn't smile often then either

America-so?

Romano-blushes- you're just beautiful that's why I love you-kisses-

Texas-games back on

_Germany-there vasn't much to smiles about_

_England-it just doesn't make sense_

_Belgium-*blushes a deep scarlet*_

_Michigan-*gets up and sits by Texas' feet*_

Italy-really?-looks slightly down-

America-just go with it XD

Romano-smiles-

Texas-watches-

_Germany-except vhen I vas around you_

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles back warmly with a bit of pink still clinging to her face*_

_Michigan-*jumps up at a bad call*_

Italy-ve~^^ Germany has always been my friend~

America-pets England's head-

Romano-nuzzles neck-beautiful in everyway

Texas-grins-

_Germany-ja you've alvays been my best friend too Italia_

_England-*falls asleep*_

_Michigan-what! No! *shouts after a five yard penalty*_

_Belgium-*blushes and kisses him* I love you Romano Italia_

Italy-~-hugs Germany more-

Ameirca-warps England in a blanket and lays him next to him on the couch-

Texas-smiles-ha

Romano-and I love you Belgium -kisses back-

_Germany-*hugs back*_

_England-*murmurs* I'm sorry…_

_Michigan-I'm still kicking your butt_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-smiles happily- Germany, anything else you remember?

America-looks at England- it's ok Iggy

Texas-:p

Romano-smiles back kissing her cheek-

_Germany-I remember vhen you painted a mustache on Austria's portrait. Und the time vhen that mouse-*blushes then face palms*_

_England-I didn't mean to tax you so much…don't leave…*twitches*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Michigan-*smirks*_

Italy-ve~ Mama Austria was so mad at me. I passed out quite a few times during work too -giggles-

America-I'm not leaving ya Iggy I'm right here -cuddles ChibiBunny-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

Texas-pushes with foot off the couch-

_Germany-I also remember swimming in the river vith that dog_

_England-please forgive me! Don't…*cries*_

_Michigan-*glares at Texas*sore loser_

_Belgium-*smiles and yawns*_

Italy-doggy~ I also got stuck in that box that one time

America-rocks England-it's ok Iggy wake up it's only a dream I'm right here

Texas-:p

Romano-sees her yawn- you can stay in the guest room if you like -blushes-

_Germany-ja, I couldn't figure out how to get you out. I remember how you once wore Hungary's clothes for a day and that cat festival_

_England-*wakes up and clings to America's shirt*_

_Michigan-:p_

_Belgium-ok thanks *kisses him*_

Italy-you looked good as a kitty~ -Germanycat lays in Italy's lap and Italy pets him-

America-it's ok Iggy -rubs back-

Texas-puts smelly foot in face-

Romano-your welcome -kisses back and blushes-

_Germany-it was fun to dress as a cat ja *scratches Germanycat's ears*…I also remember asking you to join my empire and my goodbye.._

_England-I'm so sorry *weeps*_

_Michigan-*glares and sits on the other couch*_

_Belgium-*smiles*good night_

Italy-we should do it again sometime~-ignores goodbye stuff-

America-ahh it's ok Iggy -rubs back-

Texas-glares back-

Romano-goodnight -kisses cheek-

_Germany-maybe Belgium will have another cat festival_

_England-*hugs America*_

_Michigan-*cheers when his teams wins*_

_Belgium-*goes to guest room and sleeps*_

Italy-yay~

America-hugs back-

Texas-glares at TV-

Romano-goes to his room and passes out-

_Germany-*face palm*_

_England-*yawns and goes back to sleep*_

Italy-soon dozes off and falls asleep on Germany's shoulder-ve, ve, ve

America-laughs and lets England sleep before passing out-

Germany-*falls asleep as well*

**Sorry I passed out before I got a chance to put it up follow review favorite~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi again we own nothing~**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 26**

America-wakes up and sees England still all bunny like snuggled into his side-

Italy-sighs in sleep-ve~

_Canada and Maine-*making pancakes*_

_England-*scoots closer to America*_

_Germany-*wakes up*_

America-pets England's head-

Nebraska-walks zombie like to kitchen to get coffee-

Italy-Germany~-still sleeping-

_Maine-good morning Nebraska *flips pancake*_

_England-*yawns and opens eyes*_

_Germany-*small smile and gets up*_

Nebraska-morning -groans and drinks some coffee-

America-hey sleepy head XD

Italy-smiles-

_Maine-*smiles* you are not a morning person?_

_England-hey *sits up*_

_Germany-*goes into kitchen and starts boiling water wile he makes spaezle dough*_

Nebraska-no-sips more coffee-

America-better dreams than before?

Italy-wakes up-Germany?

_Maine-*smiles* well, breakfast will be done in a second_

_England-*nods*_

_Germany-*steps into doorway with spaetzle press* ja?_

Nebraska-plops down in chair and lays head on table-now I remember why roosters suck

America-it looks like breakfast is almost ready -picks up England and Hawaii who had decided to sit next to him and carries them to the table-

Italy-glomps- I found you~

_Kansas-*zombie-walks into the kitchen and sits by Nebraska*_

_Canada-*gets America, England, and Hawaii pancakes*_

_Germany-Italy please get off_

Nebraska-hey -mumbles-

America-thanks bro XD -noms on pancakes-

Italy-lets go- ve~

_Kansas-hey *face on table*_

_Maine-*gets Nebraska and Kansas pancakes*_

_Canada-your welcome *gets other states pancakes*_

_England-*noms on pancakes*_

_Germany-*water starts to over boil and runs into the kitchen and takes it off the burner*_

Nebraska-lazily takes a bite-

America-adds more syrup-

Italy-follows ve-ing cutely-

_Kansas-*drowns it in syrup*_

_Germany-*smiles and makes the spaetzle, than fries it with some eggs in a cast iron frying pan*_

Nebraska-munches-

Italy-can I help Germany?

_Germany-you could get the plates out of the cupboard_

_England-*finishes pancakes*_

_Hawaii-*smiles*_

Italy-ok -reaches up and almost falls when getting dishes-

America-can I have some more bro?

Texas-comes in from shopping and sets bags into front of each person-there my turn is over thank god-sits and munches some pancakes-

_Canada-sure America *gets him another stack of pancakes*_

_Germany-careful Italy_

_Belgium-*wakes up and gets a call from her boss*_

America-digs into pancakes -thanks bro -mouth full-

Nebraska-thanks Texas -checks to see which stuff he managed to get for her presents to people-

Italy-I got it~-puts plates on table and then trips over chair-

Romano-wakes up, rubs his eyes and makes some Italian coffee-

_England-don't talk with your mouth full you git_

_Germany-*walks over to Italy* Italy, are you ok?_

_Kansas-black Friday the usual chaos?_

_Belgium-*brushes hair, and gets dresses and walks into the kitchen*good morning_

America-swallows-:p

Italy-ow~

Texas-yea and I get to wait another 52 years to do it again thank god

Romano-morning mi bella-kisses her cheek-

_England-*eats like a polite gentleman*_

_Germany-*sits Italy up*Where does it hurt?_

_Oklahoma-ug, I get it next year_

_Belgium-*smiles and gets some coffee*_

America-finishes pancakes-

Italy-rubs cheek-my face -pouts-

Texas-good luck with that -goes up to room to pass out-

Romano-makes some scrambles eggs with ham in them-

_Canada-oh and America, if France asks if I'm here, tell him no_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*better?_

_Oklahoma-*face table*_

_Belgium-I have to meet with my boss in an hour *groans*_

America-k bro I'll probably forget that you're here anyway XD

Italy-ve~ thank you Germany-hugs-

Romano-sad face-that sucks

_Canada-*sweat drop*_

_Maine-I'll hang out with ya Uncle Canada_

_Germany-*hugs back*vell ve better eat zhe spaetzle before it gets cold_

_Belgium-I know. Maybe it'll just be till the afternoon_

America-hahaha XD

Italy-is that the pasta you were talking about?

Romano-kisses-I hope so

_England-…git_

_Germany-ja_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-ruffles England's hair-

Italy-pasta~

Romano-smiles and finishes eggs putting them on plates-

_England-*fixes hair quickly and really adorably*_

_Germany-*gets fries spaetzle on two plates and hands one to Italy*_

_Belgium-*smiles and takes one plate*_

America-smiles and hugs from adorableness-

Italy-takes a bite- you still can't make pasta -makes face-

Romano-kisses her cheek and sits across from her-

_England-*squirms*_

_Germany-it's just a different kind of pasta_

_Belgium-*sips some coffee* nice pajamas_

America-doesn't let go-

Italy-noms on more pasta making faces_

Romano-blushes putting Spain's tomatoes to shame for he only has the pants on and sputters-

_England-*gives in and lets America hug him and hugs back*_

_Germany-*sigh* you don't have to eat it if you don't like it_

_Belgium-*giggles and eats her breakfast*_

America-grins-

Italy-but I'm hungry -pouts adorably-

Romano-smiles while munching breakfast-

_England-*hugs America*_

_Germany-there is some left over pasta from last night in the fridge if you prefer that *sighs*_

_Belgium-*smiles back and finishes breakfast*_

America-hugs some more and than puts down-

Italy-pasta~-goes over to fridge and than heats up pasta-

Romano-helps clean up plates and puts them away than kisses-

_England-America, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes that would fit me that I can change into?_

_Germany-*face palms*_

_Belgium-well, I better head off *kisses back*_

America-yea follow me -heads up the stairs-

Italy-sits back down with pasta- Germany did you get all your memories back?

Romano-that's to bad -hugs her nuzzling neck-

_England-*follows upstairs, vut has trouble going up them*_

_Germany-*nods*I think so_

_Belgium-I'll see if I can leave early *kisses cheek*_

America-slows for England to catch up and then enters a room filled with kids clothes from different times-

Italy-yay~^^

Romano-kisses her again-see ya

_England-*catches up with America*whoa_

_Germany-I don't really know though_

_Belgium-bye *leaves for work*_

America-hm -looks through clothes grabbing random boys clothes for England- one of these will probably fit ya

Italy-ve~well we can have fun today anyway!

Romano-sad face as she leaves and slowly goes and gets dressed-

_England-*goes in other room and gets changed*_

_Germany-ja *small smile*_

_Belgium-*about four hours later**walks in the front door and plops on couch*_

America-sits in room thinking of random point the states wore the outfits-

Italy-smiles widely-

Romano-comes out of bathroom in towel and sees her and smiles- welcome back

_England-*comes out in am argyle sweater and slacks that are slightly big on him*_

_Germany-*cleans kitchen*_

_Belgium-*smiles* hi_

America-smiles all parent like- I think it might be a little bit big

Italy-goes around house with pasta power-

Romano-blushes remembering he needs some clothes- be right back -goes and gets clothes-

_England-*nods*_

_Germany-*face palm* Italy! Be careful_

_Belgium-*giggles noticing he's only in a towel* ok_

America-finds something in size smaller-here try these instead

Italy-ve? -trips and falls on face again-

Romano-comes back with clothes on blushing furiously-sorry about that

_England-alright *goes in another room and gets changed into a white and blue polo and a pair of jeans*_

_Germany-*runs over to Italy* are you ok Italy?_

_Belgium-it's alright *kisses nose*_

America-all better -grins-

Italy-I'm ok Germany -rubs cheek-

Romano-smiles and kisses-

_England-*small adorable smile*_

_Germany-try to be more careful next time *helps Italy up*_

_Belgium-I'm glad my boss had to meet with yours otherwise I'd be there for another couple of hours_

America-hugs- your so adorable-

Italy-I will Germany grazie -kisses cheek happily-

Romano-yeah they didn't they -thinking face-

_England-*squirms*c-can't breath!_

_Germany-*small smile*_

_Belgium-what are you getting at?_

America-loosens grip but keeps hugging-

Italy-smiles back- Germany what are we going to do today~

Romano-I don't know they don't get together often so something must be up

_England-*sighs and hugs America back*_

_Germany-hm, instead of training, we could go to the park and maybe ice skate_

_Belgium-I thought it was a bit unusual, but he didn't seem like anything was really off_

America-smiles hugely wanna go to the park?

Italy-lets go ice skating! -jumps up and down excitedly-

Romano-oh well we'll here about it sooner or later

_England-sure, that sounds fun *a glint of excitement in eyes*_

_Germany-*gets bag with ice skates in them* lets go_

_Belgium-*nods*_

America-smiles at how England is becoming a kid again than grabs some spare shoes and coat for him-well lets go

Italy-yay~-gets coat and Italian flag scarf and gloves-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles her neck-

_England-*smiles and follows after America*_

_Germany-*puts on black wool coat with German flag scarf* lets go_

_Belgium-*smiles* you want to take a walk_

America-beams-are there little states that want to go to the park with me and Iggy!

Italy-runs ahead of Germany-ve~^^

Romano-sure -smiles back-

_Hawaii and Alaska-*stops playing candy land and run over to America*_

_Washington-*puts down __Deep and Dark and Dangerous__ and shrugs* sure _

_Germany-the steps are slick! Careful!_

_Belgium-*smiles happily and puts back on*_

America-smiles happily and takes them to the park-

Italy-ve~-slows down and steps more carefully not wanting to fall again-

Romano-gets her's and his coats and scarves-

_Alaska-*runs and climbs on a slide*_

_Hawaii-*follows Alaska*_

_Germany-*sighs and walks with Italy to the park*_

_Belgium-*takes coat and puts it on along with scarf then kisses him*_

America-sits on bench like a mom-

Single moms-giggles at America-

Italy-hums while walking-

Romano-kisses back and opens the door for her smiling-

_England-*face palm*git.. *goes climbs a tree_

_Germany-what are you humming?_

_Belgium-*smiles and giggles then walks out*_

America-Iggy be careful

Moms-start gossiping-

Italy-the song I made with her smiling-

_England-*slips and holds on branch for dear life*_

_Germany-oh that song_

_Belgium-*smiles but soon shivers from the cold*_

America-runs over and grabs England-

Italy-keeps humming-

Romano-warps arm around her-

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*gets to park and sits on bench and puts skates on*_

_England-thanks_

_Single moms-*gossip, giggle, and point at America*_

America-no prob

Romano-smiles back and kisses cheek-

Italy-puts on skates and gets on rink-

_England-*hugs America*_

_Germany-*skates out onto pond rink thing*_

_Belgium-*blushes and nuzzles neck*_

America-hugs back-

Moms-go into another round of giggling-

Italy-ve~^^ -skates around-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles back-

_England-*lets go and jumps down and go plays on the swings*_

_Germany-*does some figure skating when nobody is looking*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-smiles brightly and watches Alaska and Hawaii try to climb the slide backwards-

Italy-slips on ice and starts falling- Germany!

Romano-smiles-cute~

_England-*walks over to Hawaii and Alaska* you know if you get a running start, it'll be easier to get up_

_Germany-*speedily skates over to Italy and stops kicking up frost and helps Italy keep his balance*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-smiles warmly at the three-

Moms-sigh-

Italy-wobbles- thank you Germany~

Romano-chuckles-

_England-*runs up slide and climbs the last little bit*_

_Germany-your welcome, try to be more careful_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-looks over to see what Washington is doing-

Italy-ok Germany~ -wobbles a little- can I hold your hand so I don't fall?

Romano-kisses back smiling into kiss-

_Washington-*kinda by himself swinging*_

_Germany-*small blush* sure *holds out hand*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Old couple-*walks by*_

_Old Lady-reminds me of when we were young_

America-gets up and goes over to Washington-you want me to push ya

Italy-ve~-leans into Germany for balance-

Romano-smiles happily-

Old man-young love is always amazing

_Washington-sure_

_Germany-*small smile and skates*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Old Lady-I agree *smiles*_

America-pushes Washington on swing-

Italy-Germany is the best!~^^

Romano-sits with Belgium under a tree-

_Washington-*giggles as he goes higher*_

_Germany-*smiles and skates around*_

_Belgium-*scoots closer to Romano*_

America-smiles-

Moms-stare, giggle, and gossip-

Italy-tries to copy Germany-

Romano-smiles and pulls her closer-

_Washington-hey mommy?_

_Germany-*chuckles at Italy trying to copy him*_

_Belgium-*sighs contently*_

America-yea?

Italy-don't laugh it's hard DX

Romano-nuzzles neck-

_Washington-why are all those women staring at you? *innocentness*_

_Germany-it's just like walking in a sense, only a little longer and you put your feet in a "v"_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

America-glances over at giggling moms and sighs- they just think I'm cute just ignore them

Italy-tries but ends up falling back onto Germany-

Romano-kisses her-

_Washington-ok_

_Germany-*helps Italy get balanced* just try to take small steps at first_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-keeps pushing Washington until he's as high as he goes and than checks other three-

Italy-tries and at least stays up- yay~

Romano-Eskimo kisses Belgium-

_England-*sits in a tree talking with some fairies*_

_Alaska and Hawaii-*playing ring around the rosie with other children*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

_Belgium-*nose rubbing nose*_

America-shakes his head at England-

Italy-smiles back and tries to make bigger steps-

Romano-smiles-

_England-*flies on Flying Mint Bunny*_

_Germany-you almost got it_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-watches Alaska and Hawaii-

Italy-wobbles-yay~^^

Romano-you're beautiful mi bella

_Alaska and Hawaii-.. And we all fall down!_

_Germany-*helps Italy get back his back his balance*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

America-smiles-

Moms-another wave of giggles over cute dude with kids-

Italy-thank you Germany -smiles happily up at Germany-

Romano-smiles and kisses forehead-

_Washington-*jumps out of swing*_

_Germany-your welcome Italia *small smile*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-runs over to Washington in case he gets hurt-

Italy-ve~ Germany should smile more often~^^

Romano-smiles contently-

_Washington-*falls on feet and hands and winces*_

_Germany-I vill try_

_Belgium-*notices a small café thing* lets get some hot chocolate or something_

America-kneels down- you ok?

Italy-yay~ it's-a nice smile

Romano-ok -walks with her to café-

_Washington-I thi-*bends left wrist*ouch!_

_Germany-you think so?_

_Belgium-*smiles and walks closer to him*_

America-picks him up and look at wrist-it might be sprained but lets go back and check -worried- guys it's time to head back!

Moms- pout-

Italy-si I like your smile, ve~

Romano-nuzzles cheek happily-

_England-*gets off unicorn and runs to America*_

_Alaska and Hawaii-*run over to America*_

_Alaska-what happened?_

_Germany-than maybe vill smile more_

_Belgium-*giggles and sits at booth*_

America-Washington got hurt so we gotta head back- holds Alaska's hand-

Italy-yay~-kisses Germany's cheek-

Romano-smiles and sits across from her-

_Washington-*on the verge of tears*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*smiles back and orders a hot chocolate with whipped cream*_

America-it's ok Washington you'll be ok -kisses his head-

Italy-ve? Germany why is your face all red?

Romano-orders some hot coco with extra marshmallows-

_Washington-*sniffs*_

_Germany-*has the urge t scream in a pillow* umm, it's the cold *lies*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Maine and Canada-*rocking out to Queen*_

America-heads back with them-

Italy-ve? Ok Germany-holds hand some more-

Nebraska-teasing Iowa about football game-

Romano-smiles back-

_Washington-*tries not to cry but is failing*_

_Germany-*blush and continues to skate*_

_Canada and Maine-domo arigoto Mr. Roboto domo domo…_

_Iowa-shut up Nebraska!_

_Belgium-*gets her hot chocolate and sips it and in the process she gets a whip cream mustache*_

America-it's ok I know it hurts

Italy-ve-ing cutely-

Nebraska-smiles- but I beat you~

Romano-laughs-you got a mustache-kisses her and sips on his hot coco eating one of the marshmallows-

_Washington-*sniffs*_

_Canada and Maine-*starts singing*_

_Germany-you are a good friend Italy_

_Iowa-that doesn't mean you have to rub it in!*crosses arms*_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles*_

America-kisses head and opens door and heads upstairs to check on Washington's wrist-

Italy-so are you Germany~

Nebraska-I have rights until tomorrow than I'll stop -grins-

Romano-smiles back-

_Washington-*goes upstairs with America holding wrist*_

_Germany-danke Italia_

_Iowa-*glares*_

_Texas-*passes Canada and Maine and stops* are you two drunk?_

_Belgium-*sips hot chocolate*_

America-you're a big boy you'll be ok no matter what -smiles warmly-

Italy-pasta~

Nebraska-smirks- jealous that I won

New York- I think they're dancing bro really bad dancing

Romano-finishes his hot coco and smiles at Belgium-

_Washington-I-I know *sniffs*_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Texas-I can't tell the difference_

_Maine-*pops in foreplay long time and dances really terribly*_

_Belgium-*kisses him* you had something on you lip_

America-uses x-ray in medical room of house-

Italy-smiles obliviously-

New York- I guess it could be both -face palms-

Romano-blushes and kisses back- grazie

_Washington-*holds back tears*_

_Germany-*continues to skate around as it starts to lightly snow*_

_Canada-*air guitar*_

_Texas-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*blushes*no problem_

America-puts x-rays up-

Yea it's just a sprain we'll put a brace on it but no cast-smiles-

Italy-stops skating and sits on bench by rink-so pretty~

New York-looks creeiped out by Canada and Maine-

Romano-smiles-I mean for being such nice company

_Washington-o-ok *very weak smile*_

_Germany-*sits next to Italy with a smile*ja it is_

_Maine-*freezes when she sees Texas and New York*ehehe…_

_Canada-*stops and looks over and sees the other two states and shows the deer-on-the-headlight look*_

_Belgium-*blushes a deep scarlet-your welcome_

America-that's my boy-grins and puts on brace-you're a mini hero!

Italy-leans on Germany-ve~

New York-special reason you two are dancing or are you drunk?

Romano-smiles and kisse her-

_Washington-*smiles and giggles*_

_Germany-*watches snow fall*_

_Maine-ahh…hehehe boredom.. And maple syrup.._

_Belgium-hey look, it's snowing_

America-smiles proudly-

Italy-falls asleep on Germany's shoulder-

New York-Face palm-

Romano-looks up- yea

_Germany-*notices Italy* oh Italy.. *throws a coat over Italy and carries him back to his house*_

_Canada-*laughs nervously*_

_Belgium-*comes closer to Romano and lays her head on his shoulder*_

Italy-ve~

New York-shakes head-whatever -walks away-

Romano-smiles and wraps an arm around her-

_Germany-*lays Italy on the couch and throws a blanket pver him*_

_Texas-*walks away as well*_

_Canada and Maine-*sweat drop*_

_Belgium-what a nice evening *nuzzles neck*_

Italy-Germany is nice -mumbles in sleep-

America-come on mini hero -picks Washington up and puts him on his shoulders-

Romano-lays head on her head- it's almost as pretty as you bella

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Maine-sparkle party?_

_Canada-oui_

_Washington-*giggles*_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles* Ik hou van je_

Italy-Holy Rome~

America-hahahahahaha XD-runs downstairs to everyone making airplane noises-

Romano-Anch'io ti amo -kisses smiling-

_Germany-*freezes and listens*_

_Washington-*giggles*_

_Texas-*sees America and Washington and face palms*my family.._

_Belgium-*kisses back and smiles in kiss*_

Italy-I'm glad you're not dead I love you so much~

America-smiles and "lands" Washington on the couch-

Romano-laughs-we should probably head back before we freeze to death

_Germany-*blushes seven different shades of red*I-I_

_Washington-*giggles with a huge grin on face*_

_Belgium-yea, it's getting really cold too_

Italy-ve-still asleep-

America-ruffles hair and smiles down at him laughing-

Romano-kisses her and warps arm around her to keep her warm-

_Germany-ich lieber dich *blush*_

_Washington-*smiles and giggles*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-smiles in sleep happily-

America-yup defiantly a mini hero!

Romano-kisses her head and they walk back to Romano's

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Washington-*smiles and opens the door*_

Italy-wakes up and yawns- hi Germany~

America-sits down next to Washington and England-

Romano-kisses her cheek as he hangs up their coats-

_Germany-hello, had good dreams?_

_England-*on the verge of falling asleep*_

_Belgium-*sits on couch*_

Italy-yup I did it was super nice~

America-pets England's head soothingly and smiles at Washington listening to the story he made up-

Romano-sits next to her and warps as arm around her snuggling-

_Germany-that's good_

_England-*falls asleep*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

**The end of the chapter next one coming soon Review follow favorite 3 hasta la pasta!~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter go yaoi~ love ya! We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**Me**

**Chapter 27**

Italy-you were in my dream too and that made it even better~^^

America-puts a blanket around England-

Romano-smiles contently-

_Germany-*small smile*_

_England-*curls up in a ball with blanket*_

America-smiles-Washington that was a great story I always love those

Italy-ve~pasta~

_Washington-you really think so?_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to Romano*_

America-yup XD -all parent like-

Italy-hugs Germany-

Romano-pulls her closer and kisses her ear-

_Washington-*smiles*_

_Germany-*hugs back*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

Italy-smiles- you hugged back yay~

America-ruffles his hair- you should write a book some day with those stories-beams encouragingly-

Romano-leans head on her head-

_Washington-you think I should?_

_Germany-ja_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-yup XD

Italy-kisses cheek-~^^

Romano-kisses head-mi bella

_Washington-maybe I will *smiles*_

_Germany-*blushes*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek*_

America-haha

Russia-sneaks around where Alaska is playing-

Italy-pokes Germany- ve? Germany your face is red again but it's not cold. Why is it red?

Romano-kisses lips-ti amo mi bella Belgium

_Alaska-*gets eerie feeling of being watches and stops playing with Lincoln logs and looks around the room*_

_Germany-um…_

_Belgium-*kisses* I love you too_

Russia-comes out- hello little one remember papa? -smiles creepily-

Italy-ve? -tilsts head cutely waiting for an answer-

Romano-smiles contently snuggling closely-

_Alaska-*nods and hides under the bed*_

_Germany-*mumbles*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Washington-*gets out some paper and starts writing*_

Russia-kneels down to look under bed-come out little one

America-smiles at head some more-

Italy-Germany? I didn't hear what you said please tell me -smiles-

Romano-smiles- anything you want for Christmas?

_Alaska-*whispers* you are gonna to take me away aren't you? *slowly gets out from under the bed*_

_England-*mumbles memories*_

_Germany-I-ich liebe dich_

_Belgium-a weekend with you_

Russia-reaches for Alaska- come on little one we'll have fun with General Winter-

America-smiles at some and face palms at others-

Italy-surprised than glomps- Anch'io ti amo Germany~^^

Romano-blushes I'll make it happen -smiles-

_Alaska-*confusion* what's General Winter? Is that a game?_

_Washington-he sure does talk al lot in his sleep_

_England-*sleep talks about defeating the Spanish Armada*_

_Germany-*squirms for a second and has a massive blush*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

Russia-he make it snow and protects me from invaders -about to grab Alaska-

America-yea but he's old normally so it's not his fault XD

Italy-sighs contently hugging Germany completely oblivious-

Romano-kisses-your smile is beautiful

_Alaska-*crawls under bed again*_

_Washington-*nods and writes some more*_

_Germany-*stops squirming and hugs back*_

_Belgium-*blushes*so is yours_

Russia-come out little one. I won't hurt you. I just want you to become one~

America-your wrist starting to feel better?

Italy-ve~ Germany really is the best~^^

Romano-blushes and kisses her cheek-

_Alaska-*pokes head out*_

_Washington-it is feeling a bit better, but it is still tender_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*smiles*anything you want for Christmas?_

Russia-you can live at my house like you did before da?-smiles creepily-

America-that's good -gets up and goes to check on other little ones-

Italy-lets go-so you blush when I'm nice to you?~

_Alaska-you and Belarus scare me though *trembles* and you never let Lithuania or Latvia play with me. I like playing with Hawaii here with mom and the rest of the family…and you sold me off to mom._

_Germany-*nods*_

Russia-kolkolkolkol you will come da

America-sees Russia and gets pissed off-You commie bastard stay away from her!-steps in front of Russia with chest puffed out- She is not yours so back off!

Russia-smiles-she will be

_Alaska-*starts crying and hides under bed more*_

America-Get out of my house -growls-

Russia-I will be back da -leaves-

America-glares until he leaves then turns to Alaska worriedly-come here sweetie I'm right here he left and he's not gonna take you anywhere no matter what

_Alaska-*cries and trembles under the bed* b-but he's going to come back. Maybe…_

America-nope even if he does I'm here and he won't take you -coaxing calmly even though inside he wants to beat the shit out of Russia-

_Alaska-*sniffs* Promise? And are you sure you won't sell me like he did?_

America-of course and I would never sell you that's horrible so come on it's alright

_Alaska-*slowly crawls out from underneath the bed with red puffy eyes*_

America-hugs her comfortingly-it's ok -kisses her head-

_Alaska-*sniffs*he's scary_

America-I know but he's gone now and I'll take care ya -rubs her back and hugs closely-

_Alaska-*sniffs* o-ok *hugs*_

America-smiles at her comfortingly-

_Alaska-why does he want me now? He obviously didn't want me before._

_Belgium-*drifts to sleep*_

_Germany-*blush*_

America-I don't know sweetie but I'm protecting ya so he doesn't get ya -knows Russia only wants Alaska for oil that was found on her shore-

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

Italy-ve~ -is being adorable and spacey-

_Alaska-ok mommy *hugs*_

_Belgium-*smiles* what would you like for Christmas?_

_Germany-*face palm*_

America-hugs back and smiles-

Romano-I already have what I wanted -nuzzles cheek-

Italy-Germany~

_Alaska-can I get my self a cup of hot chocolate?_

_Belgium-*blushes and kisses him*_

_Germany-ja?_

America-sure but I should help ya so you don't get burnt from touching something hot -grins-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-Ti amo -kisses cheek-

_Alaska-*smiles* ok! *starts running to kitchen*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

_Germany-*blush* ich liebe dich auch_

America-laughs and heads to the kitchen with her-

Romano-snuggles closely-

Italy-yay~^^ Germany loves me that's happy~

_Alaska-*climbs counter to get hot chocolate mix*_

_Germany-*blushes and kisses his cheek*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

America-grabs a mug starts boiling some water-

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-smiles and kisses her head-

_Alaska-*gets down from counter with coco mix and tugs on America's pant leg*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-turns to her and picks her up so she can put the mix in her mug while waiting for the water to boil-

Italy-lets go make some pasta~ -stands up and goes over the kitchen-

Romano-smiles and laughs with her-

_Alaska-*giggles and puts 3 scoops of hot coco mix in cup*_

_Germany-*follows Italy into the kitchen*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

America-smiles and puts in hot water boiling and pasta in it already-

Romano-kisses her nose-

_Alaska-*mixes it in*_

_Germany-*obsessively cleaning up after Italy*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-picks up her cup, grabs a blanket and sits her on the floor cozily with hot coco-

Italy-ve~ -oblivious to cleaning making sauce-

Romano-smiles-cute~

_Alaska-thanks mom_

_Germany-*cleans small spills*_

_Belgium-*blush and smiles back*_

Alaska-your welcome sweetie -kisses her head and sits back next to England-

Italy-drains-water from pasta and reaches up to grab plates almost getting them-

Romano-nuzzles neck-

_Alaska-*smiles and drinks hot chocolate*_

_England-*wakes up*_

_Germany-*gets plates for Italy*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-hey Iggy

Italy-grazie-smiles at Germany and puts pasta on them-

Romano-kisses her cheek-

_England-*yawns* hello_

_Germany-your welcome_

_Belgium-*starts dozing off*_

America-you talked lots XD

Italy-gives one of the plates to Germany- pasta~

Romano-rubs the back of her hand with his thumb-

_England-the proper term is 'a lot' git_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles at him*_

America-who cares you still knew what I said XD

Italy-ve~ -sits down to eat pasta-

Romano-smiles back and kisses lips-

_England-I'd appreciate if you didn't butcher the English language, and what did I say?_

_Germany-*gingerly twirls his fork in it*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-you just mumbles a bunch of memory stuff

Italy-Germany? -noms some pasta-

Romano-lays head on her head-

_England-oh great.._

_Germany-*takes a bit of pasta*ja Italia?_

_Belgium-*starts falling asleep again*_

America-a lot was from your pirate days

Italy-does this mean we can date now?

Romano-smiles and hums a lullaby-

_England-*face palm* even better.._

_Germany-*blushes several shades of red*_

_Belgium-*smiles and falls asleep on his shoulder*_

America-hahaha XD you're still a bunny -pets head-

Italy-ve? Germany? -looking absolutely adorable-

Romano-smiles and kisses her head getting a blanket for her-

_England-*lifts bunny ear adorably* git.._

_Germany-*nods*_

_Belgium-*sleep talks* Romano.._

America-hugs from adorableness-

Ital-yay~ -glomps-

Romano-smiles and kisses her hand-

_England-*lets America hug him*_

_Germany-*blush that puts Spain's tomatoes to shame*_

_Belgium-*smiles in sleep*_

America-smiles-hey did ya know France is probably never gonna let this down that you're a bunny

Italy-kisses cheek and goes to explore-

Romano-drifts off to sleep snuggling her-

_England-yes, I suppose it'll be even when I "accidentally" turned into a frog_

_Germany-*blushes and cleans up mess*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles neck*_

America-hahaha that was hilarious last time and it still backfired on you cause your hair would grow and wouldn't cut until he turned back XD

Italy-ve~ -still wondering around-

Romano-smiles and mumbles- bella~

_England-is was the frog's fault for being such a wanker.._

_Germany-*finish cleaning and looks for Italy*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-well you shouldn't use magic

Italy-in weird random corner of house no goes to often-

Romano-pulls her closer and nuzzles neck-

_England-I didn't read the side effect of it last time_

_Germany-*sees Italy*vhat are you doing there Italy?_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to Romano*_

America-your hair almost touched the ground dude

Italy-exploring~

Romano-smiles-Belgium~

_England-it was worth it though.._

_Germany-*nods*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles hair*_

America-even with your ruthless hair -smirks-

Italy-hugs Germany-ve~

Romano-moves and puts head on top of hers-

_England-*rolls eyes* yes, it wasn't as bad as when I was little, well, medieval times_

_Germany-*squirms for a second than hugs back*_

_Belgium-Roma.._

America-haha it was still bad hard to imagine it was worse XD

Italy-ti amo Germany~^^

_England-it was…France said I looked like a golden caterpillar_

_Germany-*blush*ich liebe dich auch_

_Belgium-*snuggle closer*_

America-ruffles hair-you really are weird

Italy-yay~ I like hearing Germany say I love you ve~

Romano-hugs in sleep closely-

_England-*pouts cutely*am not_

_Germany-*blush with small smile*_

_Belgium-*lays head on his chest*_

America-hugs from cuteness- yea you are XD

Italy-smiles happily-ve~

Romano-smiles- Belgium

_England-*squirms* no_

_Germany-*squirms*no_

_Germany-*hugs Italy*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-yup-keeps hugging-

Italy-hugs back-

Romano-nuzzles neck-

_England-how am I weird?_

_Germany-*lets go* what would you like to do?_

_Belgium-Roma_

America-you just are but it makes you, you so go Iggy XD

_England-*face palm*_

Italy-I don't know

America-hahaha XD

Romano-smiles happily-

_England-git.._

_Belgium-*snuggles into chest*_

America-why do you always call me that?

Romano-smiles-

_England-you act like one sometimes_

_Belgium-Roma_

America-pouts- I do not

Romano-wakes up and yawns then smiled at Belgium all curled up to his chest-

_England-sometimes_

_Germany-maybe we could go to the cinema_

_Belgium-Roma…*mumbles in sleep-_

America-nope you're just too British XDItaly-ok Germany!~

Romano-kisses her head smiling-

_England-*face palm*well, I am England.._

_Germany-*small smile*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-that's doesn't mean you gotta be boring

Italy-ve~ -gets coat-

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

_England-*emo Iggy* I am boring…?_

_Germany-*gets coat and gets Germany flag scarf*_

_Belgium-*wakes up and smiles*_

America-sometimes ya are but I'm working on making ya less boring hahaha cause I'm the hero XD

Italy-holds Germany's hand as they go to the movies-

Romano-kisses forehead-hey

_England-*face palm*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-hey *smiles*_

America-grins-

Italy-giggles-

Romano-smiles-

_Alaska-*lets out an ear pericing scream* MOMMY! RUSSIA IS-*muffled*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Belgium-*sits closer to Romano*_

America-rushes in and sees Russia-LET HER GO!

Italy-giggles more and leans into Germany-

Romano-grins and kisses hair-

_Russia-hm, I don't want to though *dangerous aura while holding Alaska and covering her mouth*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-I SAID LET. HER. GO!-punches Russia in the face-

Italy-ve~

Romano-nuzzles neck-

_Russia-*loosens grip on Alaska* kol kol kol kol…_

_Alaska-*wiggles free and runs*_

_Germany-*walks into movie theater holding hands*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek*_

America-stance ready to fight-

Italy-we should see that one -points to cheesiest movie playing-

Romano-smiles-you want to go to the park?

_Alaska-*runs and hides in storage room*_

_Russia-*takes out pipe*_

_Germany-*sighs, but smiles* ok_

_Belgium-*stretches*sure*smiles back*_

America-glares at Russia*

Italy-yay~

Romano-kisses cheek and helps her up-

_Russia*smiles childish aka really creepily and swings pip and hits America upside the head*_

_Germany-*buys tickets*_

_Belgium-*smiles and grabs coat*_

America-backs up nut recovers and punches Russia with all his strength straight into the jaw-

Italy-gets popcorn-

Romano-grabs his coat and opens the door for her-mi bella~

_Russia-*crashes into wall* kol kol.._

_Germany-*holds hand into the theater*_

_Belgium-*kisses him out the door*_

America-Leave. Now. -growls-

Italy-excitedly sits down in seat-

Romano-blushes and smiles-

_Russia-*gets up* I will come back da *leaves*_

_Alaska-*tears leak out and trembles in America's storage closet*_

America-makes sure Russia leaves and then goes and looks for Alaska-Alaska! He's gone! Please come out -worries-

_Alaska-*peeks out the door with tears*here I am *quiet*_

_Germany-*smiles while waiting for it to start*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-hears her and goes to storage room and picks her up into hug-he didn't hurt you did he?

Italy-leans on Germany's as movie starts-

Romano-holds her hand and smiles back-

_Alaska-*rubs tearful eyes*just my arm *points to upper arm where a fairly large purple bruise in accumulating*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-I always thought it was beautiful out at sunset_

America-lets get you some ice -thinking 'I'm gonna kill him!'

Italy-cries at parts and ve's at others-

Romano-si -kisses cheek-bella is more beautiful though

_Alaska-*sniffs*o-ok_

_Germany-*watches movie holding Italy's hand*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

America-takes her to kitchen and grabs an ice pack-

Italy-dozes off and falls asleep on Germany-

Romano-smiles-

_Alaska-*holds it on her arm*mommy, is he going to take me away?_

_Germany-*smile*_

_Belgium-*swings hands as they walk*_

America-no he's not I'm gonna keep ya -kisses cheek- I hope that's ok -smiles-

Italy-ve~ -still sleeping as movie ends-

Romano-chuckles-

_Alaska-*smiles* ya, that is ok. You are MUCH nicer than Russia, I always have someone to play with, most of my family is here, and I don't have to eat any yucky borsht_

America-smiles-good cause your gonna stay here! XD

_Alaska-YAY! *hugs America*_

_Germany-Italy wake up, the movies is over_

_Belgium-*grins* race you to the end of the park! *takes off sprinting*_

America-laughs and twirls with her-

Italy-wakes up rubbing eyes-ve?

Romano-hey! -runs after her-

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Germany-the movie is over_

_Belgium-*giggles and runs toward the end of the park*_

America-grins-

Italy-oh ok Germany~-gets up slowly-

Romano-catches up with her

_Alaska-hey mommy, what would you do if Russia did take me?_

_Germany-*puts on coat*_

_Belgium-*grins and runs faster*_

America-I would be the hero and get ya back of course -nods determinedly-

Italy-puts on his coat and kisses Germany's cheek-

Romano-runs at speed of an Italian and passes her grinning-

_Alaska-*hugs America*yay_

_Belgium-no fair *runs as fast as she can, but has no chance of catching up*_

_Germany-*blush*_

America-smiles and hugs back-

Romano-slows down a little bit but ends up getting there first-

Italy-ve~ lets go to the park Germany~

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Germany-ok, zhat sounds like fun_

_Belgium-*catches up to him*no..fair_

America-laughs with her and sits down with her on couch-

Italy-ve~

Romano-sorry -kisses cheek-

_Alaska-can we watch __The Rescuers?_

_Germany-*holds hands and walks to the park*_

_Belgium-I never knew you could run so fast_

America-sure -puts in movie-

Italy-sees park-look Germany fratello's there with Belgium~

Romano-it's genetic-rubs the back of his head-

_Alaska-yay~!_

_Germany-zhat explains vhy zhey ver kissing at the meeting_

_Belgium-oh_

America-laughs-

Italy-ve~ lets go say hi!

Romano-smiles-

_Germany-I don't zhink zhat vould be a good idea.._

_Alaska-*grins*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

Italy-walks over anyway-Fratello! Hi Fratello!

Romano-sees Italy and Germany and glares at Germany-Feli what are you doing here? -holds Belgium's hand-

America-kisses her head-

_Germany-ve vere coming home from a movie and decided to walk in the park_

_Belgium-*squeezes hand*_

_Alaska-*smiles and watches movie*_

Italy-si we were on a date~

Romano-ON A WHAT?!

America-smiles watching movie with her slowly getting surrounded by other little kids in house-

_Arizona-*watching movie* run Penny Run!_

_Alaska-*watching holding icepack to her arm*_

_Belgium-*gentle voice*calm down Romano.._

_Germany-ja, a date_

America-smiles at Arizona-

Alaska is your arm feeling better?

Italy-fratello?

Romano-u-u-u-u-u WHY?!

_Alaska-it doesn't hurt as bad right now, but it's bigger and it's dark purple now_

_Belgium-it's alright.._

_Germany-*sigh*_

America-kisses the bruise-it'll get better soon you're a state after all -grins-

Italy-ve~ -hides behind Germany-

Romano-ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

_Alaska-yea, I know *smiles*_

_Germany-because we like each other_

America-smiles back-

Italy-si -nods vigorously-

Romano-stomps off trying to stay calm and failing miserably-

_Alaska-*holds icepack to arm and continues watching movie*_

_Three lil states-*sing along to rescue aid society song while giggling*_

_Germany-*sigh*_

_Belgium-*goes after him* it'll be ok Romano_

America-laughs with them-

Italy-ve~ Fratello's mad at me -sad face-

Romano-eye twitching-

_Lil states- *giggle*_

_Germany-don't worry, he'll get over it_

_Belgium-*take his shoulders*it will be ok_

America-smiles and looks at England-hey Iggy

Italy-I hope so -hugs Germany-

Romano-angrily turns but calms down a little bit at seeing Belgium-

_England-hi_

_Germany-he will *hugs back*_

_Belgium-*throws arms around him*it will be alright Romano_

America-how are you?

Italy-snuggles into Germany-

Romano-it's just it's Germany of all people and he's him and it makes me angry-tries to take deep breathes-

_England-alright considering the circumstances *lifts bunny ear*_

_Germany-*strokes hair*_

_Belgium-I know, but at least they are happy *hugs tightly*_

America-pets head- hehe bunny~

Italy-ve~

Romano-slumps- I guess

_England-*sweat drop*_

_Germany-*kisses his cheek*_

_Belgium-it's not that bad *nuzzles cheek*_

America-grins-

Italy-smiles happily-

Romano-kisses cheek-I'm lucky I have you to calm me down

_England-git..*fidgets with ear*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*smiles*I try_

America-we should check your ear if it's still hurting

Italy-smiles and kisses cheek-

Romano-small smile-

_England-it's fine_

_Germany-*blush and smiles*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek then kisses him*_

America-you sure?

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-kisses back-

_England-yes, it will go away. I'm just not use to having bunny ears_

_Germany-*looks ar sky*it's getting dark, ve better go home_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-ok dude just making sure

Italy-ok Germany~

Romano-small smile back and kisses cheek-

_England-*nods*_

_Germany-*takes hand and starts walking toward his house*_

_Belgium-*slight blush*_

America-turns back to movie-

Italy-ve~ Germany I'm tired

Romano-nuzzles neck-

_Hawaii-*sniffs at the part where Madame Madusa calls Penny basically worthless*_

_Germany-it's only a little bit farter. If you are too tired, I can carry you _

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him*_

America-rubs Hawaii's back-

Italy-yay Germany~ -yawns-

Romano-kisses back-mi bella

_Hawaii-*sniffs* Madame Madusa is a jerkwad_

_Germany-just let me know if you do get to tired_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-it's ok Hawaii it's a movie

Italy-leans on Germany- but I am tired -yawns again-

Romano-smiles-come on we should probably head back

_Hawaii-but it's still not very nice_

_Germany-*sigh and picks up Italy bridal style*_

_Belgium-*nods and starts walking with him* you know you have such a nice smile_

America-nope it's not

Italy-yay~ -snuggles into his chest and falls asleep-

Romano-blushes-your's is much nicer

_Hawaii-*nods in agreement*_

_Germany-*blush and walk the rest of the way to his house carrying the Italian*_

_Belgium-*blush to match his*but it is rare to see your smile and truly happy_

America-smiles-

Italy-ve~ -still sleeping-

Romano-blushes-not when I'm around you-kisses cheek-

_England-*watches movie as well*_

_Maine-*zombie walks to living room where America, England, and lil states were and plops down on a chair*_

_Germany-*opens door and then Italy on the couch*_

_Belgium-*blushes a deep scarlet and smiles*_

America-Maine is something wrong?

Italy-Germany~

Romano-smiles back happily-

_Maine-sugar hangover.. *groans*_

_Germany-*smiles at Italy then puts a blanket over him*_

_Belgium-*smiles and opens door*_

America-laughs-

Italy-curls up into ball with blanket-ve~

Romano-kisses cheek and takes coats to hang them up-

_Maine-I'm never doing shots of maple syrup again!_

_Belgium-*smiles and sits on couch*_

America-you hang with Matt a lot XD

Romano-sits next her and hugs-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Maine-but Uncle Matt is fun to hang out with *rubs temples*_

_Belgium-*smiles and lays head on his shoulder*_

Italy-pasta!

America-until you get hooked on the maple syrup XD

Romano-grins and kisses head before laying his head on hers-

_Germany-*face palm* oh Italy.._

_Maine-the stuff is good…until I get a sugar hangover.._

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

Italy-ve~ Germany and pasta~

America-laughs-

Romano-drifts off sleepily-

_Germany-*shakes head with smile and sits in the chair next to the couch*_

_Maine-I think I'm turning Canadian.._

_Belgium-*smiles before passing out*_

Italy-ve~ Holy Rome3

America-nah your still to visible for that XD

Romano-Belgium~

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Maine-*chuckles* I suppose you are right on that _

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to Romano*_

Italy-ve~ -rolls into ball more cutely-

America-XD

Romano-smiles-

**Yay~ this chapter is brought to you by brainwashing brainwashing it's everywhere XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola mi amigos Me gustan las tartas (hello my friends I like pie XD) Hehe Spanish lesson~ and guest person it's a texting story it's not gonna have very good grammar but thanks for liking it otherwise~ We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 28**

_Germany-*falls asleep in chair*_

_Maine-*goes back to watching movie*_

_Belgium-Roma.._

Italy-wakes up and sees Germany deciding to snuggle and then falls back to sleep-

America-movie ends-you guys wanna go to the park?

Romano-ti amo

Belgium-smiles-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Lil states-yea *some nod*_

_Belgium-*smiles in sleep*_

Italy-snuggles closer to Germany- ve~

America-what about you Iggy? You wanna go with us?

Romano-kisses head-

_Germany-*strokes Italy's hair*_

_England-sure_

_Belgium-*wakes up and smiles*_

Italy-ve~

America-smiles and helps get coats for states and England-

Romano-kisses her forehead-nice dreams?

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Lil' states-*run out the door*_

Italy-Germany~ hehe~ -still sleeping-

America-laughs and follows them to the park-

Romano-smiles- that's good

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

_Nevada and Arizona-*race each other to park*_

_England-*walks by America*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*yep_

Italy-giggles-

America-smiles happily watching them play-

Romano-kisses back and smiles-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Alaska and Hawaii-*skip around*_

Italy-snuggles closer to Germany~

America-smiles and sits on bench-

Russia-watching in tree hidden-

Bad Touch Trio-in bushes close to England-

Romano-kisses and goes to kitchen to make pizza-

_Germany-*wraps an arm around Italy*_

_Alaska-*giggle and sit on a merry-go-round near a tree*_

_Hawaii-*goes and plays on slide*_

_England-*talks to some fairies and a Unicorn*_

_Belgium-*follows him into the kitchen* can I help?_

Italy-ve~ -smiles happily in sleep-

Russia-slowly gets down and grabs Alaska taking her before she can yell for help-

Bad Touch Trio-smirk and kidnap England-

Romano-sure you can make the sauce -makes the dough-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Alaska-*squirms and fail attempt to get free*_

_England-*glares at the trio since he can't yell a string of curse*_

_Belgium-ok *starts making sauce*_

Italy-Germany~

Russia-takes Alaska back to his house locking her in a room-

Bad Touch Trio-quietly laugh and go to France's house=

America-looks around and starts to freak not finding Alaska or England- Alaska! Iggy!

Romano-kneads dough-

_Alaska-*cries and shout* LET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_England-*muffles curse* damned perverts!_

_Oregon-mommy, what's wrong?_

_Belgium-*mixes spices in*_

Russia-no I like you in there~

France-no you are just that adorable as a child

America-have you seen Alaska or Iggy? -glances around trying to see them-

Romano-rolls out dough-

_Alaska-let me go! *sobs and pounds on the door*_

_England-*glares*_

_Oregon-Last I saw England, he was talking to little winged people by a bush, and Alaska was playing on a merry-go-round. Maybe Alaska and Hawaii are playing hide and seek? *scratches head*_

_Belgium-*walks over and spreads the sauce than kisses him*_

Russia-hehe~

Spain-ruffles hair-so cute~

America-runs over to Hawaii- Are you playing hide and seek with Alaska?

Romano-blushes and takes a bit of sauce and puts it on her nose-

_Alaska-*falls and sobs at the door* why…are you being so cruel?_

_Hawaii-*shakes her head 'no'*_

_England-*flinches a bit*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

Russia-cruel? I'm just keeping you close~

America-calls DC- can you come watch the little ones at the park?-slightly hysterical-

Prussia-kesesesesese awesome

Romano-smiles and kisses nose-

_Alaska-but you took me away from my family.. *cries*_

_DC-sure, I'll be right over, is anything wrong mom? *sounds concerned*_

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

Russia-I'm your new family~

America-I can't find Iggy and Alaska -very worried-

France-We can maybe trim those 'orrible eyebrows while we 'ave 'im 'ere -smirks-

Romano-smiles-cute~ -puts cheese and pepperoni on pizza and puts it in the oven-

_Alaska-*cries*_

_DC-*frowns* I'll be at the park in a second. Wait for me so no one else goes missing._

_England-*eyes widen and scoots away* d-don't you dare!_

Russia-you and Latvia are so alike~

America-k -hangs up-

France-Ohonhonhon~ -goes off to find tweezers-

Romano-smiles and kisses lips-

_Alaska-*cries* imperialistic meany_

_DC-*gabs coat and runs to park*_

_England-n-no!_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

Russia-hehe your cries are sweet~

America-thanks DC -runs off to find the two-

France-having trouble finding tweezers- where did I put zhem?

Romano-smiles into kiss-

_Alaska-*stops crying and hides behind a cabinet*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

Russia-hehe -goes off to find vodka-

France-searches bathrooms-

America-thinks of possible people and goes to Russia's breaking down the door- RUSSIA!

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

_Alaska-*sniffs and wipes eye then jumps from hearing a door break*_

_Spain-*grabs England and holds him to make sure he doesn't get away*_

_England-*glares*_

France-I can't seem to find zhem such as shame

Russia-hears America-da?

America-Where. Is. She!

Russia-I don't know who you are talking about

_Alaska-*pulls legs to chest and rocks back and forth* it will *hic* be alright…mommy's gonna save me.._

_England-*sighs in relief*_

America-yes you do! -pissed- where is she!

Russia-kolkolkolkol -pulls out pipe-

Prussia-ve can alvays do this -ties England's bunny ears together-

_England-that hurt you bloody git!_

_Alaska-*cries*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

Russia-kesesesesese but you look better that vay

America-attacks Russia-

Russia-uses pipe-

Romano-mi bella~ -kisses cheek-

_England-it probably makes me look like a girl.. *mutters and fidgets*_

_Alaska-*hears rustling downstairs and goes quiet*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

France-Ohonhonhon~ I can always 'elp~

America-manages to beat Russia-ALASKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Romano-chuckles and gets pizza-

_England-NO!_

_Alaska-I AM LOCKED UPSTAIRS IN THE THIRD BEDROOM ON THE LEFT!_

_Belgium-*smiles* it smells wonderful_

France-hehe~ just like old times

America-rushes upstairs and breaks down door-Alaska! -hugs her-

Romano-blushes-thanks but you helped -cuts up slices-

_England-*glares*frog!_

_Alaska-mommy…I knew you would save me from the imperial jerk *starts crying again*_

_Belgium-*smiles* but you made most of it_

America-shhh it's ok he's not keeping you ever -pulls her closely- now we gotta go find Iggy

France-Angleterre you 'ave a 'orrible language why don't you learn a better one?

Romano-blushes more-grazie

_Alaska-*sniff* ok _

_England-my language is just fine frog face_

_Belgium-*smiles* you're so cute when you blush_

America-kisses her head and carries her out-

France-no it's so harsh

Romano-puts Spain's tomatoes to shame blush-

_Alaska-*wraps arms around his neck so she won't accidentally fall*_

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-heads to France's house at top speed-

Spain-hehe~ little kids~

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek- beautiful bella~

_Alaska-*hangs on tight*_

_England-*glares at Spain and France, but mostly France-_

America-bursts through door-guys stop kidnapping Iggy!

Bad Touch Trio-run for lives-

_England-*sighs*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*wakes up*_

Bad Touch Trio-manage to hide-

America-unties England and his ears- you ok dude?

Romano-smiles and kisses back-

Italy-still curled up on Germany's chest sleeping-

_England-I'm ok_

_Belgium-*smiles and gets a slice of pizza*_

_Germany-*smiles and pets Italy's hair*_

America-cool -picks up England in other arm and heads back home-

Romano-kisses cheek and takes a bite out of a pizza slice-

Italy-ve~^^

_England-they were going to pluck my eyebrows.._

_Belgium-*giggles and takes a bite of pizza*_

_Germany-*accidentally brushes his curl*_

America-grins- don't worry your caterpillars are still there XD

Romano-smiles and kisses the corner of her mouth- you had some sauce there

Italy-wakes up and clings to Germany face bright red-no don't Germany don't touch it DX

_England-thank god.._

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Germany-vhat…*blushes realizing what he did*_

America-haha XD -gets back home with Alaska and England-

Romano-smiles-

Italy-waaaaahhhh! DX

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*massive blush* I-I'm sorry!_

America-laughs with her and calls DC- I found them back at the house!

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-calms down but is still tearful-

_DC-ok cool, you want me to take everybody home?_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*blushing furiously* I-it was an accident!_

America-yea thanks

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-ve~ -rubs head into shoulder-

_DC-see ya in a bit *hangs up and gathers kids*_

_Belgium-*takes a bit of pizza*_

_Germany-*blush*_

America-smiles and hugs the two happily-hahaha I'm the hero!

Romano-smiles eating some of his piece-

Italy-German you're not suppose to touch it -tearful-

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_England-…yes you are *mumbles*_

_Germany-I swear it was an accident Italy.._

_Belgium-*kisses*_

America-hahaha XD

Italy-ve~ I believe you Germany-kisses cheek-

Romano-smiles and kisses back-

_England-*face palm*_

_Germany-*blush* I am really sorry_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-sits down and puts in Toy Story-

Italy-it's ok -snuggles into chest-

Romano-grins and kisses cheek-

_England-sits by America*_

_Germany-are you ok?_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles neck*_

America-ruffles England's hair and wraps an arm around Alaska-

Italy-smiles and finishes piece of pizza-

_Alaska-*smiles and watches movie*_

_England-*flinches*_

_Germany-*sighs*_

America-Iggy it's just me not any of those asshats

Italy-snuggles into chest more-

_England-sorry_

_Germany-*blush and kisses cheek*_

America-no prob I understand XD

Italy-ve~^^-kisses lips-

_England-*small smile*_

_Germany-*blushes furiously and kisses back*_

America-smiles back-

Italy-ve~ ti amo Germany~

_England-*watches movie*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich auch Italia_

America-pulls Alaska onto his lap-

Italy-that makes me happier than pasta does~ -hugs Germany-

_Alaska-*giggles and watches movie like an excited little kid that she is*_

_Germany-*blush* really?_

_Belgium-*finishes pizza*_

America-laughs with movie-

Italy-si~^^

Romano-kisses cheek-

_Alaska-*grins*_

_Germany-*hugs Italy*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-I've always like this movie -grins-

Italy-hugs back-Romano-nuzzles neck-

_Alaska-me too_

_England-*falls asleep*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

America-grins and kisses her head while putting a blanket over England-

Italy-ve~ pasta~

Romano-smiles and kisses-

_Alaska-*continues to watch movie*_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-smiles as buzz and woody land in the van perfectly-

Italy-kisses forehead and then goes to make pasta-

Romano-so what would you like to do today mi bella3

_England-*toss and turn*_

_Alaska-yay_

_Germany-*blush and follow Italy*_

_Belgium-*blush* I don't know_

America-smiles and sees England and pets his head-

Italy-starts making pasta-

Romano-we could go see a movie of go to dinner if you like beautiful bella~

_England-*opens an eye*America…I don't feel well…_

_Germany-*cleans up after Italy and wipes every spill*_

_Belgium-*blushes* dinner sounds nice *lays head on his shoulder*_

America-like throwing up bad or what?

Italy-Germany likes clean stuff~ -keeps making pasta~

Romano-wraps arm around her-then that's what we'll do tonight -kisses head-

_England-yea.._

_Germany-it's more of a habit_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him on the lips*_

America-puts Alaska on couch next to him and gets pepto bismol, sprite, and a bucket just in case-here Iggy see if this helps

Italy-ve~ It's a strange habit~

Romano-kisses back smiling-

_England-thanks.._

_Germany-*shrugs*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-no prob -smiles and sits back down-

Italy-finishes pasta and kisses Germany's cheek-I can't reach the plates

Romano-nuzzles cheek-

_England-*takes pepto bismol*_

_Germany-*blush and gets plates*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-puts in Toy Story 2-

Italy-grazie -kisses cheek again and puts pasta on plates-

Romano-smiles back-

_England-*falls asleep* _

_Alaska-yay Toy Story marathon!_

_Germany-*gets a plate of pasta*_

_Belgium-*gets text from her brother and frowns*_

America-laughs-yup

Italy-pasta~ -sits down with other plate and twirls lots of pasta and noms on it-

Romano-what is it? -curiously-

_Alaska-*watches movie*_

_England-*talks in sleep*_

_Germany-*twirls with fork sorta failing*_

_Belgium-my brother was being nosey_

America-pets England's head wile watching with the other arm wrapped around Alaska-

Italy-Germany I can teach you how to twirl pasta if you like~

Roman-grins- how so?

_Alaska-*smiles*_

_Germany-that would help _

_Belgium-just pestering me about were I've been and what I've been doing with you *shows him text*_

America-grins at her excitement-

Italy-ve~ ok -shows him how to twirl pasta-

Romano-rolls eyes- well he doesn't need to know everything

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Germany-*tries and does it correctly*_

_Belgium-like I said, he was being nosey_

America-smiles and ticckles her-

Italy-yay~ Germany did it~^^-kisses cheek-

Romano-smiles and kisses-

_Alaska-*giggles* s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p!_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-laughs and keeps tickling-

Italy-ve~ -eats his pasta-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

_Alaska-*laughs hysterically*_

_Germany-*finishes pasta*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-laughs and stops tickling her so she can brath-

Italy-eats last bite-ve~

Romano-nuzzles neck more grinning-

_Alaska-*breaths and giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*giggles* I-it t-t-tickles_

America-smiles and chuckles-

Italy-puts plates in sink and goes off to explore again-

Romano-grins and keeps nuzzeling neck-

_Alaska-*smiles*_

_Germany-*washes dishes*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-ugs her and smiles-

Italy-ve~ -wandering around and finds secret door and walks into room-

Romano-smiles- you're adorable~

_Alaska-*yawns*_

_Germany-*looks for Italy*_

_Belgium-*breaths* I couldn't breath *giggles*_

America-smiles-

Italy-ve~ this room is strange-looks at medieval looking bedroom-

Romano-kisses her cheek-

_Alaska-I'm gonna take a nap_

_Germany-Italy, where are you?!_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him on the lips*_

America-ok sweetie -gets her a blanket-

Italy-hears Germany and steps put of room- hi Germany~^^

Romano-kisses back-

_Alaska-*yawns* thanks mommy_

_Germany-vhat vere you doing?_

_Belgium-*smirks and tickles him*_

America-no problem sweetie -kisses head-

Italy-I was exploring and I found this room with longer hair~

Romano-laughs- o-ok st-stop -laughs more-

_Alaska-oh and mommy…can you make sure I *yawn* don't get kidnapped again by Russia_

_Germany-hm? Oh that probably vas Germania my grandfather_

_Belgium-nope~ *keeps tickling him*_

America-yup he's not gonna get ya -rubs back-

Italy-oh heard of him! Grandpa Rome use to talk about him

Romano-laughs harder- p-pl-please st-stop

_Alaska-ok mommy…*yawns*_

_Germany-*nods* I heard my grandfather talk of him once or twice_

_Belgium-*grins and stops tickling him*_

America-brushes her hair back and hums-

Italy-ve~ grandpa Rome was so nice~^^

Romano-has trouble breathing-not…fun

_Alaska-*curls up in blanket and falls asleep*_

_Germany-I suppose my grandfather was kind of like me, only more serious_

_Belgium-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it_

America-smiles and watches movie-

Italy-ve~ I heard grandpa Rome tried to get him to meet girls once~

Romano-it's ok I started it after all -kisses cheek-

_England-I suppose these Disney movies are ok_

_Germany-I can imagine how well that would of turned out.. *sarcasm*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

America-smiles- you like my moveis~

Italy-Grandpa Rome said he hit him over the head~

Romano-smiles back happily-

_England-I just said they were ok_

_Germany-I can see him doing that_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-you like them~

Italy-ve~

Romano-kisses back and hugs closely-

_England-*huff* do not, and the other movies have historical and legend messed up_

_Germany-Prussia knew Germania better than me_

_Belgium-*hugs back and kisses his cheek* I love you_

America-again children's movies they're meant to be wrong

Italy-that's ok he's older than you and there was that stuff at the meeting too so he must of known him better~

Romano-kisses- I love you too

**The end of this chapter super tired probably gonna update pervy story too~. If you have questions on what the states look like don't be afraid to ask me I'll post it on whatever the next chapter is at the time. Follow favorite review! Hasta la pasta~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heeeey~ I have a new brother~ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 29**

_England-well, they could do a better job of having it somewhat having it accurate._

_Germany-*nods*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

America-it is just not in the way you'd think -smiles- it's called imagination-pokes face-

Italy-ve~-hugs Germany-

Romano-smiles back and nuzzles neck-

_England-I have an imagination!_

_Germany-*smiles and hugs Italy back*_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses chek*_

America-yea and you talk to "fairies" with it XD

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-smiles and kisses forehead- we should get ready for our date~

_England-*glares* they are real_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Alaska-no don't let him get me! *sleeps talks*_

America-whatever you say dude -pulls Alaska closer to him- it's ok sweetie I'm here and no one's gonna take you anywhere -rubs back-

Italy-yay~ -tries to give Germany a kiss but is short-

_England-*pouts*_

_Alaska-don't hurt me…mommy *sleeps talks and clings to America*_

_Germany-*smiles and kisses him*_

America-hugs tightly-it's ok shh it's a dream

Italy-ve~ yay ti amo

_Alaska-*cries*_

_Germany-*smiles* ich liebe dich auch_

_Belgium-*gets coat* see you in a bit_

America-wake up sweetie come on -rubs back- it's ok

Italy-ve~ Germany has such a nice smile~

Romano-kisses cheek- see you mi bella

_Alaska-please…don't hurt me.. *sleep talks*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*walks home and then takes a shower*_

America-rocks her back and forth-shh it's only a dream

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-takes shower and gets dressed in white button down shirt and black slacks with a red tie-

_Alaska-*walks up and clings to America*_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

_Belgium-*gets dressed in a red dress and styled hair lightly with a curling iron*_

America-shh -rubs back-

Italy-kisses back curl making sure he looks ok-

_Alaska-I-I don't w-want him to take me away_

_Germany-*smiles* ich lieber dich Italy_

_Belgium-*picks out a nice pair of wedges*_

America-he won't -kisses head reassuringly-

Italy-grins widely and happily and glomps Germany-ti amo Germany~^^

Prussia-comes in- kesesesesesese -takes a picture- hey Vest

Romano-puts on black dress shoes and grabs coat and heads to Belgium's house-

_Alaska-*sniff calm down quiet a bit* you sure?_

_Germany-Prussia, gives me the camera_

_Belgium-*takes last look in mirror while Netherlands face palms at her*_

America-yup no more Russia~

Prussia-vhat camera I see no camera -has it behind his back-

Italy-ve? -very confused-

Romano-arrives and knocks smiling-

_Alaska-yay_

_Germany-vhat's behind your back than?_

_Belgium-*smiles and opens door*_

America-smiles-

Prussia-slips it into back pocket and brings out hand- my awesome hand- my awesome hand

Italy-hugs Germany's arm-

Romano-kisses cheek-mi bella

_Alaska-cause it was really scary at his house_

_Germany-*face palm* you are so childish bruder.._

_Belgium-hello *smiles*_

America-don't worry you'll stay here with everyone -smiles-

Prussia-kesesesesesese nope I'm awesome

Italy-ve~? -still very confused so spaced off-

Romano-grins- you look beautiful~

_Alaska-*smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Germany-call it vhat you vant_

_Belgium-*blush* you look dashing as well_

America-grins-

Prussia-rolls eyes- you just aren't as awesome so you can't see it

Romano-blushes- grazie mi bella

_Germany-*face palm*bruder.._

_Belgium-you are so cute when you blush *kisses cheek*_

_Netherlands-stop being so lovely dovey go on your date already_

_Alaska-*hugs America*_

Prussia-kesesesesese don't vorry Vest I'm sure you can be more awesome but no one can be this awesome

Romano-looks annoyed at Netherlands but grins at Belgium before taking her arm-ready bell

America-hugs back-

_Alaska-thank you_

_Germany-whatever by zhe vay.. Vhy didn't you ever tell me zhe truth about vhen I vas little?_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek* yep_

America-for what?

Prussia-Ahhhh gotta go bye -runs away-

Italy-ve?

Romano-leads her to fancy restaurant-

_Alaska-for protecting me_

_Germany-he's strange_

_*wraps arm around Italy*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek*_

America-grins- well I'm the hero so fo course I'm gonna protect ya

Italy-snuggles into side-

Prussia-lessees I got pics -in the basement-

Romano-smiles- Vargas for two

_Alaska-well thanks for being my hero *smiles cutely*_

_England-*green light surrounds him and turns into a adult again*_

_Germany-*kisses Italy*_

_Waiter-right this way Mrs. and Mr. Vargas *leads them to table*_

America-hugs-no problem cutie pie~ hey Iggy you're a grown up again!

Italy-kisses back-

Romano-Spain's tomatoes to shame blush at Mrs. and sputters-

_England-finally! However I'm going to change into some proper clothes_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*a blush that nearly match Romano's* u-um we are n-not married *stutters*_

America-good thing for the blanket hahaXD

Italy-smiles happily and snuggles Germany-

Romano-w-we're j-just on a date -still red-

_England-yes *runs with blanket that acted like a towel and gets changed into a some UK punk rock band t-shirt and jeans*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Belgium-y-yeah *blush*_

_Waited-*face palm* I'm sorry, I shouldn't of assumed. This isn't the first time this has happened. I'll get you two some menus_

America-laughs at how comical England looks running to get changed-

Italy-ve~^^ Germany can we watch a movie?

Romano-blushing still and looks at menu trying to hide blush-

_England-*sits next to America*_

_Germany-sure, vhat vould you like to vatch?_

_Belgium-*bright red* t-the shrimp alfredo thing l-looks good_

America-grins ruffles England's hair-

Italy-I want to watch Up~

Romano-yeah I-it does -still bright red-

_England-*fixes hair* why do you always mess with my hair?_

_Germany-I suppose ve can vatch that *gets DVD and pops it in*_

_Belgium-*bright red as well*interesting m-mistake huh?_

America-cause you're short and it's easy to get to -smirks evilly than-

Italy-yay~

Romano-gets redder if possible-y-yea -laughs nervously- I-I think I'll g-get the pe-peroni imbottiti

_England-*scoot away* what are you smirking at? And I'm not that short_

_Germany-*kisses Italy*_

_Belgium-heh, s-sounds good_

_Waiter-*takes their orders* if there is anything I can do to make up for my mistake, please let me know_

America-smirks more not answering England-

Italy-kisses back-ve~^^

Romano-j-just d-don't t-talk about it -strong blush returns-

_England-*gets a bit scared and scoots away from america*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek and watches movie*_

_Belgium-*blush again*_

_Waiter-ok sir, and is there anything I can get for you to drink?_

America-smirk widens and he tackles England tickling him-

Italy-kisses cheek and snuggles in close to chest-

Romano-some Italian wine would be nice

_England-*laughs* s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p!_

_Germany-*blush and smiles*_

_Belgium-I'll have the same _

_Waiter-*writes it down and leaves*_

America-laughs-haha nope~

Italy-ve3

Romano-blush calms down but still slightly there-

_England-*laughs and has hard time breathing*_

_Germany-I love you Italy_

_Belgium-*smiles at him*_

America-stops to let England breath and laughs-

Italy-I love you too Germany -kisses-

Romano-smiles back-

_England-*breaths*..you…b-bloody twit.._

_Germany-*kisses back*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-grins as England catches breath then tickles again- hahaha XD

Italy-starts drifting off- siesta~ -passes out-

Romano-kisses cheek-

_England-*laughs* y-y-y-o-o-u-u-u j-j-e-r-k!_

_Germany-*kisses his forehead and puts a blanket over him*_

_Belgium-*blush and smiles*_

_Waiter-*returns with the two glasses of wine and give it to them the disappears again*_

America-Hashanah XD

Italy-ve~ Germany~

Romano-smiles back and takes a sip-

_England-*laughs and tries to get away*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*takes a sip as well* this is really good_

America-keeps tickling not letting him get away-

Italy-snuggles closer to Germany in sleep-Holy Rome~

Romano-it's a popular one -smiles sipping some more-

_England-s-s-t-t-o-o-p! *laughs*_

_Germany-*smiles and falls asleep*_

_Belgium-*smiles back and sips wine*_

America-finally stops-haha

Italy-ve~

Romano-kisses hand-

_England-*breaths* what was that for?_

_Germany-*mutters stuff*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

America-for the fun of it XD

Italy-snuggles closer-Romano-smiles- you're adorable mi bella

_England-*glares*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses*_

America-shit eating grin-

Italy-giggles in sleep but stays sleeping-

Prussia-kesesese -quietly takes several pictures and cover them in a blanket-

Romano-kisses back grinning into kiss-

_Kansas-*is running away from France who is being a creepier and chasing after him*_

_England-*chants very old English under his breath*_

_Germany-Italy..3_

_Belgium-I love you_

Nebraska-is chasing after France to stop him from being a creepier-

America-Iggy watchya doing?

Italy-ve~ Germany~

Romano-I love you too

_France-Ohonhonhon~ wait for me Kansas *creepy face*_

_Kansas-waah! *runs nearly as fast as an Italian*_

_England-continues chanting creepy like in English and light flashes where America is at_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Waiter-*brings food to them and bill*_

Nebraska-catches up and tackles France-leave him alone!

America-started and very confused-

Romano-eats food-

_France-but whhyyy?!_

_Kansas-*currently on the roof*_

_Belgium-*starts eating food but has trouble because there is a lot of stretchy delicious cheese*_

_Light-*turns to a figure of a person and tickles America*_

Nebraska-hits France on the head hard-get is through your skull that we don't like you

Romano-sees and eats some of the cheese blushing slightly-

America-laughs-o-ok I-Iggy I-I get it I'm s-so-sorry- laughs harder-

_France-ow! But who doesn't like the country of amor?!_

_England-*continues to chant*_

_Light-*continues to tickle America*_

_Belgium-*blushes and sucks up some cheese bringing them to kiss*_

Nebraska-I can name a lot of people who don't like you

America-laughs more and manages to tackle England-

Romano-blushes and smiles-

_France-besides Germany and Angleterre_

_England-*stops chanting making the light go away*git_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

Nebraska-still lots of names

America-breathes hehe I'm the hero~

Romano-chuckles-

_France-like who?_

_England-git_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

Nebraska-me and all my siblings, some humans I know, China, Hungary, Austria, Japan, shall I go on

America-sits up-shorty

Romano-kisses back-

_France-noo…*sad face*_

_England-twat_

_Belgium-*grins*_

Nebraska-that's what I thought- goes to try to get Kansas off roof-

America-old man

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

_France-*sulks all the way to Prussia's house*_

_Kansas-how did I even end up here..? *gets down*_

_England-bothersome kid_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

Nebraska-I don't know -shrugs-

America-stuck up Brit

Romano-smiles and finishes food-

_Kansas-weird _

_England-obnoxious American_

_Belgium-*finishes the cheesy wonderfulness*_

Nebraska-oh well doesn't matter now

America-eyebrows

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

_Kansas-*nods*_

_England-hero wannabe_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

Nebraska-France is an idiot

America-glares-horrible cook

Romano-pays for dinner and links arms with her

_Kansas-no fur_

_England-*eye twitches* this is not a good conversation *walks away to kitchen*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

Nebraska-rolls eyes-

America-glares at floor sadly- I am the hero -pouts-

Romano-smiles- so where do you wanna go now?

_England-I'm sorry for what I said_

_Belgium-I don't know_

America-I'm sorry too -hugs England-

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek- take you're time mi bella

_England-*squirms the hugs back*_

_Belgium-how about the park?_

America-lets go and sits quietly-

Romano-ok~ -heads to the park with her-

_England-I'm also sorry for calling you a hero wannabe_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-I know -still sits quietly-

Romano-kisses back-

_England-*sighs and hugs America*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-hugs back-

Romano-smiles back and plls her closer-

_England-I'm sorry_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-I know Iggy I forgave you already

Romano-smiles and wraps arm around waist-

_England-you didn't seem settled with it_

_Belgium*blush and kisses cheek*_

America-that's cause it got me thinking what if other people actual believe that -sad face-

Romano-smiles and kisses-

_England-*sigh* America, you can be obnoxious, but you do help a lot of people_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-yea but there's probably still someone who doesn't think I'm a hero-sad face- I want everyone to know I'm the hero

Romano-smiles happily-

_England-*sweat drop* I doubt it as much as you proclaim to the world_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-but I want them to believe it too!-sad face-

Romano-kisses cheek- so cute~3

_Belgium-*blushes*_

_England-I'm sure they do_

Romano-and now even more adorable -smiles warmly-

America-you don't know that -pouts-

**Yay all done~ love you guys next chap for later~ review follow and favorite~ Hasta la pasta~ XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys been busy with new sibling sorry We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 30**

_Germany-*goes running outside*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-you have helped us all out, I'm sure they do think it_

Italy-ve? -walks after Germany-

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

America-but they might not XD

_England-well that's how things are_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_Germany-*runs to park*_

America-but I want everyone to know I'm the hero DX -sadface-

Romano-pulls her closer-

Italy-ve? Germany! But I don't want to run -cries but keeps walking-

_England-I don't think it's possible for anyone not to know "you're the hero"_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-come on Italy, or pasta for dinner_

America-still sad- yes it is

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-starts crying and runs ahead of Germany- but I want pasta! WAAAAAAHHHHH!

_England-come off it, you are probably the most heroic person I know_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-Italy don't cry und vait up!_

America-hugs Iggy- thanks

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-wwaaaaahhhhh! -keeps running past park-

_England-your welcome America_

_Belgium-*leans head on shoulder*_

_Germany-ITALY VAIT!_

America-keeps hugging England-

Romano-smiles and a tree hiding and crying-pasta DX

_England-*squirms slightly*_

_Belgium-*giggles and smiles as it starts to lightly snow*_

_Germany-Italy get down from there, you'll hurt yourself!_

America-don't squirm I wanna hug

Romano-smiles at Belgium-

Italy-but Germany I'm stuck now

_England-*stops and hugs back*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*sigh* I'll catch you_

America-smiles-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-no I'm stuck -shows shirt caught on branch- I can't move Germany! DX -cries-

_England-happier now? *small smile*_

_Belgium-*smiles and shivers from cold*_

_Germany-*pulls out an army knife and climbs tree and cuts Italy free*_

America-yep XD

Romano-rubs arm- let's go -kisses cheek-

Italy-ve~ thank you Germany -hugs-

_England-good_

_Germany-wah! *falls to ground*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles neck*_

America-Hashanah XD

Italy-lands on Germany- Germany are you ok?!

Romano-kisses cheek and walks her home-

_Germany-ug…mein head…_

_Belgium-I had a great night *smiles*_

_England-*face palm* bloody git_

Italy-Germany DX -sad face-

Romano-I did too -smiles back and kisses cheek-

America-I could always tickle you again -smirks-

_England-*gets back* n-no.._

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-at least you are ok_

America-grins- I won't I was just messing with ya -ruffles hair-

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles neck-

Italy-ve~ but Germany you're hurt DX

_England-*fixes hair*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-I'll be fine_

America-grins and tackles England sitting on his back- hahahahahaha XD

Romano-smiles-

Italy-are you sure Germany -hugs-

_England-wah-? Get off me!_

_Belgium-well, see you tomorrow *heads inside*_

_Germany-ja, I'll be fine_

America-nope -stays sitting on him-

Romano-see you mi bella -waits for her to go in before heading back to his house-

Italy-ok~ -smiles and kisses cheek-

_England-*squirms* get off! Why are you even on my back?_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*smiles and gets changed and then sleeps*_

America-cause I'm bored XD

Italy-ve~

Romano-goes inside house happily ignoring Spain and getting changed-

_Germany-*passes out*_

_England-that doesn't explain why you are sitting on me!_

_Spain-Roma~ how was your date?_

Italy-Germany?! -starts freaking out- waaaaaahhhh!

America-yes it does hahaha XDRomano-comes out- it was good~

_Germany-*out cold*_

_England-*seat drop*_

_Spain-yay mi little Roma's date went well~_

Italy-waaaaaahhhh! Germany I don't know what to do!

America-grins and stays sitting on England-

Romano-to happy to care about Spain and smiles thinking about date-

_Germany-*out cold*_

_Spain-you're in love~ *pokes cheek*_

_England-*squirms*_

Italy-sitting next to Germany crying and freaking out-

Romano-snaps out of it, blushes and swats hand away- stop that bastard

America-smiles at England but stays sitting on him- haha XD

_England-*glares*_

_Germany-*stirs*_

_Spain-but you are so happy and your cheeks are very poke able _

America-shit eating grin- something wrong?

Italy-to busy crying to notice-

Romano-I don't care stop poking me dammit!

_Spain-*oblivious and keeps poking cheek*_

_England-well, what do you think?_

_Germany-ug…Italy?_

Romano-swats hand- I told you to stop dammit!

America-innocent look- I have no clue that's why I asked

Italy-stops crying but sniffs-Germany?

_Spain-*stops* ok!_

_England-well, I believe it is because you are on my back, which by the way back, which by the way really hurts!_

_Germany-.. Ja *opens eyes*_

Romano-glares- why are you at my house anyway why don't you go you go to your own?!

America-well if you weren't so old it wouldn't

Italy-you passed out and I didn't know what to do and I w-was worried waaaahhhh! -cries again-

_Spain-but it is boring there alone! *whines*_

_England-*glare with sulkiness and mumbles something*_

_Germany-it's ok…probably just got up too quickly_

Romano-fine stay here but leave me alone! -glares-

America-pokes England in face- what did ya say?

Italy-sniffles cutely-but it was scary

_Spain-*grins* ok mi tomato~_

_England-nothing.._

_Germany-vell I am alright now_

Romano-don't call me that dam tomato bastard!

America-come on tell me -pokes face more-

Italy-yay~ -hugs Germany-

_Spain-but Roma~ why not?_

_England-I'll tell you if you stop poking my face_

_Germany-*blush and then hugs back*_

Romano-because I said so!

America-ok -stops poking face- so what is it -still sitting on England-

Italy-kisses cheek happily-ve~^^ let's go home and make pasta~

_Spain-ok~!_

_England-I said you don't need to be calling me old. I am not that old and it would hurt anyone's back_

_Germany-*blush* ja, and I'll make some vurst as vell_

Romano-mumbles- bastard

America-you're old and that's not true I've had way more weight than me on my back and I was fine~

Italy-ve~ yay~

_Spain-*skips to kitchen and makes churros*_

_England-*grumbles* well, you are a world superpower_

_Germany-*gets up and takes Italy's hand and walks back to is house*_

Romano-face palms-

America-so?

Italy-swings their arms happily-

_Spain-*sparkles with happiness with churros*_

_England-you can stand more weight and stuff. For God's sake you pulled my car several miles out from my house_

_Germany-*smiles and kisses his cheek*_

Romano-decides to go to bed-

America-again so you used to be the superpower

Italy-ve~^^ -smiles happily up at Germany-

_England-and I usually could stand anything_

_Germany-*smiles back*_

America-yeah so you should be fine with me sitting on your back

Italy-pasta and Germany~

_England-*face palm* could is past tense git_

_Germany-*opens door and lets him in*_

America-you should be fine though still :p

Italy-ve~ -goes to kitchen and starts boiling hot water-

_England-fine_

_Germany-*takes coat off and goes make brautvurst_

America-smiles triumphantly sitting on England still-

Italy-ve~ -looks adorable while making pasta happily-

_England-why do you want to sit on me anyhow?_

_Germany-*smiles at him*_

America-because it annoys you~ -smirks-

Italy-smiles back making sauce-

_England-*face palm*_

_Germany-*bakes some sweets*_

America-grins and pats head-

Italy-ve~ Germany's sweets are yummy~

_England-*glares*_

_Germany-your pasta is gut too_

America-grins widens- again I could always tickle you instead~

Italy-grazie Germany~ -finishes pasta-

_England-*sulks* no.._

_Germany-*takes sweets out of oven*_

America-awe don't be sad-gets off him but pulls him into a bear hug-

Italy-ve~ that smells good Germany~ -breathes in sweet scent and treis to get plates for pasta-

_England-c-can't b-b-breath!_

_Germany-danke Italia *gets plates down*_

America-loosens enough but keeps hugging- sorry

Italy-ve~ thank you Germany -puts pasta on plates-

_England-*sigh* it's fine_

_Germany-*gets a plate*_

America-you done sulking?

Italy-noms on pasta happily accidentally getting some sauce on his nose-

_England-yes_

_Germany-*kisses his nose*_

America-lets go- yay! Hahaha XD

Italy-ve~^^ -forever clueless-

_England-*face palm*_

_Germany-*small smile but mentally face palming*_

America-grins-

Italy-smiles and kisses Germany's cheek-

_England-*face palm*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Maine-*looks around for Alaska a bit worried*_

America-Maine is something wrong? -puts hand on England's head-

Italy-ve~ Germany's face is red again~^^

_Maine-I was gonna see if Hawaii and Alaska wanted to bake some cookies or something with me, but Hawaii's asleep, and I can't find Alaska anywhere_

_Germany-*blushes darker*_

America-instantly alert- ALASKA WHERE ARE YOU?!

Italy-ve~ -giggles cutely-

_Maine-I searched the house and out in the yard if that's any help_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

America-eyes grow worried and nods before running to frigin Russia's house-

Italy-kisses back-

_Alaska-*sits in a lonely corner wiping her eyes*_

_Lithuania-*smiles with blush*_

America-makes it to Russia's house and bursts in-

Italy-kisses back-

_Lithuania-*hides Alaska somewhere safe in the room upstaits*_

_Russia *smiles really creepily* hello America_

America-glares- Russia

_Russia-yes?_

America-let her go -growls-

_Russia-what are you talking about? I don't have anyone here but the Baltics_

_Germany-*face table*_

America-you know dam well who I'm talking about! -combination aura of superpower and confederate-

Italy-ve?

_Russia-no~ I do not *dark aura*_

**Yay all done babies are cute~ hasta la pasta ask questions if you like give suggestions~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we are again! I love ya guys~ we own nothing~**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 31**

America-yes you do! -glaring dangerously-

_Russia-no~ and even if I do why would I tell you?_

America-Cause she's not your's! -punches Russia's face hard-

_Russia-*wipes some blood* kol kol kol~ well I have her now_

America-Let. Her. Go! -full out attacks-

_Russia-*glare and dodges some* Lithuania, get Alaska down here!_

America-stops and glares at Russia-

_Lithuania-come on Alaska *picks the crying girl up gently and walks downstairs*_

America-looks toward Lithuania and Alaska and goes over to then taking Alaska-stop taking her she doesn't belong to you!

_Russia-I'll stop for now da, but you will both become one some day or I'll turn your faces to dust *creepy aura*_

America-glares and leaves- you ok sweetie?

_Alaska-…_

America-Alaska?

_Alaska-…*quiet* I'm ok Mommy_

America-you sure? -kisses head-

_Alaska-.. *quiet* yes. I got my other arm hurt, but Lithuania took care of it_

America-Lithuania's a good guy he's my friend -smiles and kisses arm-

_Alaska-*nods*_

America-goes back to house holding her close-

_Alaska-…why does Russia have to be mean?_

America-because he's the bad guy

_Alaska-*sniffs and wipes a tear*_

_Kansa-*fires some nerf darts at Nebraska out of boredom*_

America-rubs back and opens door going to couch sitting by England having Alaska sit on his lap-

Nebraska-blocking face with book she's reading slightly irritated- will you please stop shooting me

_England-*looks at Alaska* are you ok?_

_Alaska-*nods*_

_Kansas-but I'm bored_

America-pokes England's face for the hell of it and hugs Alaska-

Nebraska-so shoot someone else I'm trying to read -goes back to book-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Alaska-*quiet but hugs back*_

_Kansas-but that would be no fun_

America-smiles at her- hey what do you wanna watch anything you want! XD

Nebraska-rolls eyes- yes it would

_Alaska-…Finding Nemo_

_Kansas-*shoots Ohio*_

America-ok -gets up and puts in movie-

Ohio-Dude what was that for?!

_Alaska-*wipes a tear and waits for movie to start*_

_Kansas-I'm bored and it was Nebraska's idea_

America-hugs her slightly tickling her-

Ohio-fine if you want a battle so bad -pulls a nerf gun from behind the couch and shoots Kansas back-

Nebraska-rolls eyes-

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Kansas-*jumps like a ninja to the other side of the couch and shoots Ohio, hitting Nebraska a few times for the heck of it*_

_Belgium-*goes for walk*_

America-smiles and kisses head-

Nebraska-glares- I'm not playing meathead!

Ohio-shoots back rolling to the other side of the room behind a book case-

Romano-comes out of room to yell at Spain-bastard stop making so much noise!

_Alaska-*small smile*_

_Kansas-*smirks* but little brothers are meant to annoy their sisters *shoots at Ohio some hitting him and rolls over to the piano for cover*_

_Spain-*stops playing guitar* but Roma~_

America-smiles and then pokes England again-

Nebraska-rolls eyes- you're not that much younger than me meathead

Ohio-shoots back hitting him equally-

Romano-you idiot I was trying to take a nap!

_England-why are you poking me?_

_Alaska-*watches movie*_

_Kansas-:P at Nebraska and shoots at Ohio*_

_Spain-I really want to play though. I was at the market, but girls kept gathering around me and it was uncomfortable_

America-cause it's fun XD

Nebraska-:p

Ohio-shoots back-

Romano-so go to the park or that perv's house or your house of the potatoes' bastards house!

_England-*face palm* _

_Kansas-*fires last round hitting him in the face*_

_Spain-it's snowing at both France and Prussia's house, and mine is so lonely *whines*_

America-grins hugging England and Alaska-

Ohio does the same-

Romano-I don't care I want to sleep and you're being loud!

_England-*squirms*_

_Alaska-*grins and hugs back*_

_Kansas-*pulls a dart off face*_

_Spain-but they were creepy!_

America-smiles and tickles England's side quick and kisses Alaska's head-

Ohio-grins-

Romano-if you're gonna stay while I'm trying to nap than you have to be quiet!

_England-*laughs* s-stop y-you g-git!_

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Kansas-you win *facewall*_

_Spain-*grins* ok! *attempts to play softer but ends up playing louder*_

America-grins and stops he's ticklish XD

Ohio-I think it was more of a tie bro XD

Romano-face palm-THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER YOU BASTARD!

_England-*breathes*_

_Alaska-I can tell_

_Kansas-I can settle on that _

_Spain-fusosososo~ I'm sorry Roma~ I get so carried away!_

America-smiles and laughs-

Ohio-smiles and punches lightly in shoulder-

Romano-bastard!

_Belgium-*sits on bench*_

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Spain-*smiles not hearing what Romano said*_

Romano-growls and decides to go for a walk grabbing jacket-

America-smiles and tickles lightly before snuggling her closer- you're ticklish too~

_Alaska-*giggles*_

_Spain-*calls France and Prussia over*_

_Belgium-*watches some children play*_

America-smiles happily-

Romano-grumbles and enters park-

_Maine-hey Alaska, do you want to bake cookies with me? *shouts from the kitchen putting her hair in a ponytail*_

_Alaska-yes! *runs to kitchen*_

_Belgium-*notices Romano and smiles* Hey_

America-grins and lays out on the couch feet on England lazily-

Romano-looks over and smiles instantly-hey

_England-*pushes feet off*_

_Belgium-fancy meeting you here_

America-puts feet back up to annoy England smiling innocently-

_England-*gets up and walks to a random part of the house*_

_Germany-*running outside*_

_Belgium-how are you?_

America-watches movie-

Italy-sits on ground cold even with jacket on not wanting to run-

Romano-Spain woke me from a nap since work was boring and tiring -sits next to her-

_Germany-*gets done running laps and jogs over to Italy*_

_England-*wanders around America's house*_

_France, Spain, and Prussia-*stalk England*_

_Belgium-that sucks, my brother was being a pain, so I just decided to cool off outside_

Italy-shivering-

America-gets bored and goes to find England-

Romano-yea same here dam Spain and his guitar -grumbles-

_Germany-*puts coat over Italy's shoulders and sits next to him*_

_Bad Touch Trio-*tie England up and kidnap him again*_

_Belgium-Netherlands was drunk and pestering me about things *shakes head*_

Italy-ve~ Thank you Germany~

America-scratches head wondering where England went-

Romano-smiles and hugs her- well he's not here

_England-wankers! *glares at Bad Touch Trio*_

_Germany-your velcome Italy_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles neck* yep, I'm glad you are here_

America-hears and runs in the direction of angry England and throws the Bad Touch Trio and unamused look-

Italy-kisses cheek-

Romano-blushes-your company is better than mine any day

_France-*puts England in a car and gets in with Prussia*_

_Spain-*drives away to his house*_

_Germany-*blush and kisses him on the lips*_

_Belgium-*blush* nonsense you're a wonderful person you know that_

America-gets into his car and drives after them-

Italy-kisses back-~

Romano-no I'm not you're the only one that thinks that -looks down-

_France-thiz iz no fun with America ruining it!_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-I can't be the only person. I'm sure some of the others think that *nuzzles neck*_

America-keeps following-

Prussia-vhy is he so stubborn!

Italy-ve~ -leans into Germany-

Romano-maybe fratello or Spain but then that's it -hugs more closely-

_Spain-I don't know, *makes awkward turns in attempt to lose him*_

_Germany-*puts an arm around him*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek* well, I love you_

America-easily follows saying to himself- dudes I do this every time I'm late to the meetings

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-blushes- and I love you -kisses lips-

_Spain-He's persistent_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

America-whistles while following them-

Prussia-he looks like he's not even trying!

Italy-smiles up cutely-

Romano-small smile-thanks -blushes-

_France-thiz iz not fun anymore_

_England-wankers_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Belgium-*smiles*your welcome_

Prussia-dam superpower destroying our fun

America-turns radio on singing along to random Christmas music-

Italy-hugs Germany-

Romano-smiles back and kisses cheek-

_Spain-si *decides to drive like an Italian*_

_Germany-*smiles and hugs back*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

America-speeds up- well it's a little but more challenging -drives like he's late to a meeting in New York City-

Italy-ve~ ti amo Germany~

Romano-pulls her closely-

_Spain-*grins and gets carried away*_

_England-my god are you trying to kill us!_

_Germany-*smiles* ich liebe dich auch Italia_

_Belgium-*smiles and lays head on shouldedr*_

America-smirks following just as crazily-

Italy-smiles back super happily and glomps Germany-

Romano-lays head on her head-

_France-be careful mon ami!_

_Spain-*grins and drives off the road*_

_Germany-woo! *stiffens for a second than stops*_

_Belgium-*smiles contently*_

Prussia-lessees this is awesome

America-follows smirking-

Italy-ve~^^

Romano-sighs happily kissing her head-

_England-*clings to seat for dear life*_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-bored now1

Italy-kisses back-~^^

Romano-smiles back nuzzles neck-

_Spain-*drives into a vineyard*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-follows and decides to cut them off done chasing them and just wanting them to give England back-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck more-

Italy-smiles Germany-

_Spain-*curses in Spanish and stops the cat*_

_Belgium-*laughs* t-that tickles_

_Germany-ja?_

America-gets out and gores to their car- give Iggy back guys

Romano-smiles- I know

Italy-I'm bored and cold, ve! -shivers-

_France-*sigh* fine…*unties England*_

_England-*sighs and glares at France*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-ve can go back to my house und vetch something_

Prussia-unlocks the door- so unawesome

America-opens door and pulls out England-

Italy-ve~ ok Germany- snuggles into side-

_Spain-si, I agree with you mi amigo_

_England-thanks_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*puts arm around him and walks to his house*_

America-no prob it was pretty fun chasing them XD

Romano-blushes and kisses lips-

Italy-ve~^^-snuggles closer-

_England-*face palm*_

_Spain-it's fun driving like Italy once in a while si_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Germany-opens door*_

America-maybe we can have a road race sometime XDRomano-smiles happily-

Italy-ve~^^ -takes off coat and hangs it up-

_Spain-si, that would be fun! Fusosososo~_

_Belgium-*giggles cutely*_

_Germany-*does the same and heats up some wusrt*_

America-hahahaXD see ya guys and stop kidnapping Iggy! -pulls England into the car and drives back home-

Romano-blushes and chuckles-

Italy-ve~^^-sits down lazily on couc curled up adorably in a blanket-

_England-gits…_

_Maine and Alaska-*making a ginger bread cookie fiasco in the kitchen*_

_Belgium-*smiles and snuggles closer*_

_Germany-are you tired? *sits down with wurst and potatoes*_

America-sings Christmas carols randomly-

Nebraska-goes into kitchen and laughs at the two and Maine- having fun I see 0grins-

Romano-smiles back pulling her closer-

Italy-a little but I' mostly cold -pulls blanket closer-

_England-*hums God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen*_

_Alaska-they are…ALIVE! *hides under table*_

_Maine-heheh yea. Wanna help with this chaos?_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-I'll get some blankets for you *goes to cupboard and gets Italy two thick blankets*_

America-smiles happily- I love Christmas it's the only thing that makes winter worth it

Nebraska-laughs- sure why not? -helps them out-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

Italy-ve~ thank you Germany -snuggles into the blankets-

_England-it's pretty nice I must admit. I love listening to carolers and all the cheery upbeat of the season_

_Alaska-*comes out and uses a cookie cutter to make more gingerbread men_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-hm *feels forehead* Do you fell ok? You feel a bit varm Itlay_

America-yea -grins thinking about awesome party time-

Nebraska-smiles and puts them on the cookie sheet-

Romano-smiles and keeps nuzzling her neck-

Italy-ve~ I'm a little dizzy -shivers even under all the blankets-

_England-I think you overdue Christmas with neon colored cakes, an enormous Christmas tree, and such_

_Maine-puts them in the oven*_

_Belgium-*laughs*_

_Germany-*gets medicine, a bucket, some more blankets, and water*_

America-nah you're just to old to get it -parks in driveway-

Nebraska-smiles at little one's while waiting for the cookies to finish-

Romano-kisses cheek and stops nuzzling neck-

Italy-ve~ -passes out shivering-

**Chapter complete!~ review follow favorite Hasta la Pasta~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey I don't got much to say we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 32**

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*gets a wet cloth and puts it on Italy's forehead*_

_Louisiana-*goes in kitchen and makes some French custards*_

America-smirks-hahaha XD

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-sleeps and shivers-

Nebraska-takes cookies out-

_England-my Christmas always have charm and sense of classiness_

_Belgium-*kisses him* I love you_

_Germany-*lays another blanket on him*_

_Hawaii-yay cookies!_

America-but it's old -pokes face- like you XD

Romano-kisses back- I love you too bella

Italy-curled up cutely in ball under blankets-

Nebraska-puts sheet down- now we gotta let them cool you two -smiles-

_England-it's just a different kind of style_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*sits reading a book nearby*_

America-yea sure old man -grins-

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

Italy-wakes up coughing a little-

_England-git *rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-are you alright?_

America-walks away toward park- :p

Romano-smiles and pulls her closer-

Italy-ve~ I think so still just dizzy but my tummy is feeling weird-coughs slightly again-

_England-*sighs* am I really that old Minty_

_Flying Mint Bunny-…yes, but you're a good person_

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly and snuggles closer*_

_Germany-if you feel you need to throw up, there is something for your head and fever *gets ibuprofen*_

America-you coming old man! -yells a block and a half away-

Romano-smiles back and kisses head-

Italy-ve~ -snuggles into blankets more-

_England-I'm coming you twit *runs over to America*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*gets glass of water* here, take these *hand some ibuprofen*_

America-smiles- hahaha -when England reaches him takes off toward park- too slow! Hahahaha XD

Romano-smiles you want to get some lunch?

Italy-takes medicine and water- thank you Germany~ ti amo~ -coughs slightly-

_England-*runs after him* you git!_

_Belgium-*smiles* sure_

_Germany-ich lieber dich auch Italy. Try to get better *kisses forehead*_

America-HAHAHAHA I'm the hero!

Romano-stands up helping her up smiling-

Italy-I'll try Germany~

_England-shut up you wanker!_

_Belgium-*smiles back and gets up*_

_Germany-good, now you should get some rest *reads how to understand Italians*_

America-grins- not happening Iggy!

Romano-wraps an arm around her waist-

Italy-ve~^^ ok -snuggles into blankets cutely before going to sleep-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*smiles and snuggles into side*_

_Germany-*smiles and finishes reading book*_

America-arrives at park- I beat ya!

Romano-smiles back leading her to the café-

Italy-ve~ -coughs a little harder than earlier-

_England-git_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*rubs back*_

America-grins and wraps an arm around his neck- haha XD I'm the hero

Romano-smiles and kisses forehead-

Italy-snuggles closely to Germany-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*strokes hair*_

America-grins and pulls England to the merry-go-round- hahaha XD

Romano-chuckles and opens door for her-

Italy-Germany!-smiles happily in sleep-

_England-git *rolls eyes and sits*_

_Belgium-*smiles* thank you *walks in*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-starts pushing the merry-go-round really fast before jumping on- Hahaha XD

Romano-your welcome -kisses cheek-

Italy-smile widens and giggles in sleep-

_England-*hangs on tight* waaaaah!_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek and sits at a table*_

_Germany-ich lieber dich_

America-hahahahaha XD -smiles happily-

Romano-sits across from her after kissing her cheek-

Italy-ve~ -snuggles closer- Germany~

_England-*clings to a safety bar*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-manages to get over to England poking him in the sides laughing-

Romano-smiles back and orders some hot coco with extra marshmallows-

Italy-coughs in sleep-

_Germany-*rubs back*_

Italy-smiles in sleep and coughs some more-

_Germany-*gets some cough drop and cough syrup*_

Italy-pouts in sleep-

_Germany-*sits by Italy again with cough stuff*_

Italy-smiles again snuggling into Germany still sleeping-

_Germany-*smiles and wraps an arm around him*_

Italy-ve~

_Germany-*picks up another book to read*_

Italy-snuggles closer-

_Germany-*puts book down and holds Italy close*_

America-pouts as it slows down- awe -gets off about to push again-

Italy-Germany~

_Belgium-*orders the same only with whipped cream*_

_England-*gets off and climbs a tree*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

Romano-smiles and kisses her hand-

America-smiles and pushes merry-go-round for himself-

Italy-shivers and face saddens-

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*sighs unhappily and strokes a fairy's hair*_

_Germany-*studies his face and hugs him*_

Romano-smiles back-

America-jumps off merry-go-round and goes to tree England's in- What are you doing up there for?

Italy-sniffles and snuggles closer-

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_England-you won't believe me *mutters*_

_Germany-it's ok_

Romano-kisses back smiling into kiss-

America-so you're talking to your "fairy" friends -smiling climbing up to him-

Italy-cries softly-

_Belgium-*smiles and receives hot chocolate*_

_England-*under tone* don't listen to him *regular voice* yes, and it's just one_

_Germany-*hugs him closely* hey, it's ok_

Romano-sips hot coco-

America-laughs- you and your imagination

Italy-clings to Germany in sleep and cries more-

_Belgium-*sips hot chocolate and gets a whipped cream mustache*_

_England-They are real! I don't understand why I, one of the Nordics, and Romania are the only ones who see them!_

_Germany-vake up Italy, it's just a bad dream_

Romano-smiles and kisses her laughing-

America-grins- cause you, Norway, and Romania are crazy XD

Italy-shakes head in sleep and cries more coughing violently-

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and giggles*_

_England-no we aren't _

_Germany-*shakes Italy* vake up Italy!_

Romano-smiles- mi bella~

America-yes you are XD

Italy-wakes up and lets out a wail still coughing clinging to Germany-waaaahhhhh!

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek smiling*_

_England-*rolls eyes* you are just jealous_

_Germany-*hugs tightly* it's ok_

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

America-why would I be jealous of being crazy?

Italy-hugs back as tightly as possible crying into Germany's shoulder-

_Belgium-*blush*_

_England-of what you can't see and I am not crazy!_

_Germany-*rubs back* it's ok Italy_

Romano-smiles- you're so cute~

America-I'm glad I'm not crazy I don't wanna see weird stuff and you totally are XD

Italy-sniffles and hiccups coughing harshly-

_Belgium-*blush* and you are too when you smile_

_England-*sulks* I am not crazy or weird.._

_Germany-it's ok take some cough medicine_

Romano-blushes-

America-yea you are -hugs-

Italy-doesn't let go of Germany-

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek*_

_England-*sulky aura* no I'm not_

_Germany-vas is a nightmare?_

Romano-smiles back sipping more hot coco-

America-yup you are -picks up and jumps down from tree-

Italy-nods sniffles and coughs-

_Belgium-*kisses him* you had something on your lip_

_England-*emo Iggy*_

_Germany-*holds closely* do you vant to talk about it?_

Romano-blushes and kisses back-

America-sits down on bench still carry England-stop being so sad -pokes face-

Italy-cries on thinking of dream and shakes head no-

_England-*sighs* it's a normal response. You are not exactly being kind *mumbles*_

_Germany-*hugs* it's alright_

America-pouts and hugs- I didn't mean to be mean

Italy-calms down again sniffling and coughing-

_England-well you were… *mumbles sadly*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek* it's ok_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

America-I'm sorry Iggy -smiles warmly at him-

Italy-sniffles hiccupping and snuggles into Germany more-

Romano-smiles and kisses her hand- mi bella~

_England-*sad face**sigh*it's fine_

_Germany-*rubs back*_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses cheek*_

America-but you still look sad -grumbles-

Italy-turns head and lays it on Germany's shoulder eyes red and puffy-

Romano-smiles happily and finishes hot coco-

_England-*looks down and wipes eyes*_

_Germany-*kisses forehead*_

_Belgium-*does the same and takes out wallet*_

America-ahh Iggy don't cry DX -hugs more-

Italy-coughs but is done crying-

Romano-puts hand on it- no mi bella I pay~ -pays for hot coco-

_England-*sniffles and a few more tears leak out*_

_Germany-*pours some cough medicine* take this_

_Belgium-*smiles at him and puts it away* you're such a gentleman *kisses cheek*_

America-picks up England and heads to his house in Pennsylvania instead of Pennsylvania's-

Italy-nods and takes medicine- it's yucky Germany

Romano-blushes- I just love mi bella -kisses lips-

_England-*lets America carry him and being sad Iggy*_

_Germany-*hands him a cup of water* I know, but it'll make you better_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses back*_

America-opens door and snuggles England on couch- come Iggy I said I was sorry DX

Italy-drinks water- ok -snuggles closely to Germany again-

Romano-smiles contently-

_England-that doesn't change what you think and said *tears drip out again*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

America-if I thought you were really that weird I wouldn't hang out with ya and you know that's true -wipes tears-

Italy-sniffles and smiles slightly-

Romano-opens door for her as they head out-

_England-*sniffles* you still think I'm crazy_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

_Belgium-*kisses his cheek and walks out*_

America-you're not that crazy either -hugs him tightly but still lets him breath-

Italy-kisses back-~

Romano-smiles and holds her hand-

_England-*cries on America's shoulder*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek* I love you_

America-Iggy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

Italy-small smile and hugs more-

Romano-smiles back- I love you too -kisses lips-

_England-well you did_

_Germany-*puts hand on forehead* you still have a high fever_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and kisses back*_

America-but I didn't mean too DX

Italy-my head hurts

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

_England-*sighs*_

_Germany-do you need some ibuprofen?_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-I swear Iggy I didn't

Italy-ve~ yea please

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

_England-I forgive you _

_Germany-*go gets two ibuprofen with a cup of water* here_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-yay~

Italy-grazie -takes ibuprofen-

Romano-smiles back-

_England-just don't press that again_

_Germany-*sits by Italy*_

_Belgium-*kisses him on the lips*_

America-pouts- ok

Italy-leans on Germany-

Romano-smiles into kiss and kisses back-

_England-*sigh*_

_Germany-*wraps an arm around him*_

_Belgium-*smiles and puts forehead together* I love you_

America-keeps hugging England-

Italy-smiles at Germany-

Romano-blushes slightly- I love you too

_England-*hugs back*_

_Germany-*smiles back*_

_Belgium-*kisses*_

America-smiles happily-

Italy-kisses cheek- I love you~

Romano-kisses back and hugs her closely-

_England-*fall asleep in arms*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-I love you too *blush*_

America-lets England sleep and turns on tv- dude they seriously made a show called Amish Mafia? **(I'm not making this up it's an actual show)**

Romano-smiles back and kisses forehead-is there something you want to do?

Italy-ve~ -sneezes-

_England-…what are you babbling about?_

_Belgium-I don't know_

_Germany-are you feeling any better?_

America-hey you woke up. I just noticed a weird new show

Romano-ok -smiles-

Italy-not really -snuggles Germany-

_England-what's it called?_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-you'll get better *kisses cheek*_

America-Amish Mafia -laughs- **(I have nothing against Amish people but thinking they have a mafia is just strange to me)**

Romano-nuzzles back-

Italy-I know Germany~ -coughs slightly-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*strokes hair*_

America-yea I know right XD

Romano-chuckles and kisses her cheek- I like your laugh~

Italy-ve~

_England-your shows are weird *goes back to sleep*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Germany-*makes sure he avoided Italy's curl*_

America-smiles not really caring and changing the channel-

Romano-smiles-

Italy-falling back to sleep but right before he does jolts awake not wanting to sleep-

_England-*mutters stuff*_

_Belgium-what would you like to do?_

_Germany-*keeps stroking his hair and humming a German lullaby*_

America-pets England's head-

Romano-I don't know that's why I was asking you -kisses cheek-

Italy-trying not to sleep but failing-

_England-*mumbles an old Colonial America memory while sleeping*_

_Belgium-*giggles* what a dilemma. I don't know a movie?_

_Germany-you'll feel better if you take a nap Italy *goes on stroking Italy's hair humming the German lullaby*_

America-rolls eyes-

Romano-chuckles- sure lets go to a movie -kisses cheek-

Italy-but what if I have another nightmare-yawns and coughs-

_England-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-I'll vake you up if zhat happens, and I'll make some soup as vell_

America-passes out cause there's nothing on-

Romano-nuzzles back-

Italy-ok -falls asleep on Germany-

_England-America…did you have another nightmare *mumbles*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles and continues to hum the lullaby making sure Italy is for sure asleep*_

America-passed out snoring loudly-

Romano-smiles and kisses lips-

Italy-ve~ -sound asleep-

_England-*wakes up* America…shut up_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and kisses back*_

_Germany-*gets up and makes some simple potatoes soup*_

America-snores more holding on to England still-

Romano-smiles and heads to movie theater-

Italy-pouts in sleep and curls up into blankets-

_England-*squirms*_

_Belgium-*holds hands*_

_Germany-*finishes soup*_

America-still sleeping not letting go-

Romano-smiles and pulls her hand up kissing it-

Italy-still pouting in sleep-

_England-*sigh*_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*goes back to couch and sits next to Italy*_

America-snores laughing-

Romano-smiles happily-

Italy-smiles in sleep and snuggles Germany-

_England-*tries to go back to sleep*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*smiles and holds him close*_

America-laughs again in sleep slightly drooling-

Romano-nuzzles back-

Italy-leans into him sleeping-ve~ Germany~

_England-*tries his best to get out of America's grip(_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*pets hair*_

America-grip tightens the more England struggles still asleep-

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

Italy-Germany~ -smiles happily-

_England-gah! *squirms*_

_Belgium-*kisses on lips*_

_Germany-*starts falling asleep*_

America-frowns in sleep shaking head-

Romano-kisses back contently-

Italy-whimpers in sleep clings to Germany-

_England-*gives up squirming*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*strokes hair again* it's ok_

America-grimaces and shakes head more-

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-whimpers more and curls up in Germany's side cutely-

_England-America..? *notices him acting weird*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek and walks in the cinema*_

_Germany-shh.. It's alright Italia *kisses forehead*_

America-makes some more pained faces-

Romano-holds her hand- what movie do you want to see mi bella?

Italy-starts crying slightly and shakes head no-

_England-America, wake up *sounding concerned*_

_Belgium-um how about that one *points to an adventure romance movie*_

_Germany-*rubs back*Italia, vake up. It's only a dream_

America-wakes up startled-

Romano-ok -kisses cheek and gets tickets-

Italy-cries more clinging to Germany before waking up and hugging him tightly-

_England-are you alright?_

_Belgium-*gets popcorn and drinks*_

_Germany-*holds him closely* it vas just a dream Italy_

America-yea just a bad dream -shakes head and shudders-

Romano-smiles and helps her carry stuff-

Italy-cries into Germany's shoulder-

_England-do you need to talk about it? *concerned tone*_

_Belgium-*smiles* thanks_

_Germany-*rubs back* it's ok Italia_

America-it's nothing don't worry about it -smiles-

Romano-blushes- you just looked like you needed the help

Italy-clings to him as tightly as possible-

_England-are you sure?_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek* that's nice of you _

_Germany-I am here. I von't let anything hurt you. I promise. *rubs back*_

America-yea just a dream

Romano-blush of shamed tomatoes-

Italy-sniffles hiccupping-

_England-ok *shrugs* you know you drool in your sleep?_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses him*_

_Germany-it'll be ok *rubs back and kisses his cheek*_

America-yea only sometimes though

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-hiccupping still and coughing some-

_England-*nods*_

_Belgium-*smiles and walks to the right theater with him*_

_Germany-vas it zhe same one?_

America-smiles- I'm the hero

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-nods crying again at the thought of it-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*giggles and takes a seat*_

_Germany-*wipes tears* it's ok, just think of.. Pasta or somezhing._

America-you really shouldn't hit yourself you might hurt yourself

Romano-smiles and sits next to her-

Italy-small smile at Germany and kisses cheek and has red puffy eyes-

_England-I'll be fine_

_Belgium-*scoots closer to him and takes some popcorn*_

_Germany-*smile* a smile suits you more than a frown_

America-maybe now but you might hurt yourself later

Romano-smiles and wraps an arm around her kissing her forehead-

Italy-smiles again and snuggles closer to him-

_England-I won't unless someone does something utterly ridiculous_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

_Germany-*kisses is cheek*_

America-that means you'll still do it a lot -frowns-

Romano-smiles back contently kissing her-

Italy-giggles and kisses Germany-

_England-I'll be fine_

_Belgium-*wraps arms around neck and nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*blush and kisses back*_

America-but I don't want ya to hit yourself

Romano-smiles and kisses her forehead-

Italy-ve~

_England-I'll be ok_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-I made some soup earlier if you vould like some_

America-ok -pouts-

Romano-smiles back happily-

Italy-ok~ I'm a little hungry

_England-*yawns tiredly*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-it's just some simple potato soup. It's not very flavorful, but it's good vhen you are sick *get him a bowl of the warm soup*_

America-smiles-you can sleep if ya want

Romano-kisses back smiling-

Italy-grazie- sips soup carefully-

_England-*yawns again* ok *grabs a blanket and passes out*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-is it ok?_

America-grins and goes to play video games-

Romano-nuzzles back as the movie starts-

Italy-nods and sips some more-

**Fish, bananas, pie, cats, hello, goodbye, 5+5=butterfly, everything equals four, follow review, favorite~ I'm random hehe Hasta la Pasta~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay~ chapter^^ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 33**

_England-*twitches in sleep*_

_Belgium-*smiles and watches movie*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-keeps playing video games-

Romano-kisses cheek-

Italy-smiles back snuggling closer-

_England-Why…dammit why…I didn't mean..! *mumbles and starts crying*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*wraps arm around him*_

America-pauses game and goes over to England-hey it's just a dream

Romano-smiles-

Italy-ve~ I love you~ -kisses cheek-

_England-I didn't have a choice…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tax you so much..*sobs*_

_Belgium-*kisses*_

_Germany-*blush* I love you too_

America-hugs England- come on Iggy wake up

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-so happy~

_England-I am so sorry..*then wakes up and cries*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-hugs England- it's ok -rubs back-

Romano-smiles back kissing her forehead-

Italy-leans in Germany-

_England-I-I know I-its just b-bad memories *sobs*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

America-rubs back more-

Romano-watches the movie-

Italy-giggles happily-

_England-*reduces to sniffling*_

_Belgium-*takes a bit of popcorn*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-hugs more- better?

Romano-sips some of the drinks-

Italy-smiles back happily finishing the soup Germany made-

_England-y-yes. Sorry about that_

_Belgium-*gets up when credits come on after movie*_

_Germany-do you feel any better?_

America-it's ok -smiles warmly- I'm the hero after all

Romano-gets up as well and takes her hand-

Italy-a little -coughs slightly- m tummy doesn't feel weird anymore~

_England-*wipes eyes*_

_Belgium-*kisses his cheek*_

_Germany-*feels forehead* your tempature vent down as vell_

America-no more crying k -smiles-

Romano-smiles and kisses lips-

Italy-yay~

_England-alright_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Germany-ja it'll pass soon_

America-grins and glomps- yay

Romano-smiles contently-

Italy-ve~ then I can go out on another date with Germany~ -smiles happily-

_England-gah! *squirms*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*blush of shamed tomatoes* y-yes ve can_

America-hahaha XD

Romano-nuzzles back kissing her cheek-

Italy-yay~^^ -coughs slightly again-

_England-get off me you twit! *squirms*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-suck on a cough drop for a while and that'll help_

America-but I'm hugging you -grins-

Romano-chuckles- I love your laugh bella~ -kisses lips-

Italy-grazie -puts the cough drop in mouth-

_England-git_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses back*_

_Germany-your velcome_

America-hugs England not caring- haha

Romano-smiles-

Italy-leans on Germany-ve~

_England-*stop squirming*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek and walks outside with him*_

_Germany-*wraps arm around him*_

America-grins and lets go-

Romano-holds her hand happily-

Italy-smiles happily dozing off not wanting to sleep-

_England-*gets a phone call* hello? Oh hi…yes I'll be there soon good bye_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*hums a German lullaby*_

America-who's that?

Romano-smiles contently-

Italy-sits up-noooo Germany I don't want to sleep I'll get a bad dream again and then, then wwaaaahhhh!

_England-my boss, she wants to meet with me tomorrow, which gives me enough time to fly home_

_Belgium-*kisses*_

_Germany-*stops humming* how about you tell me zhis dream?_

America-ah but we were having fun -pouts-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-sniffles and puts face into Germany's shoulder unhappily- but it's scary

_England-you could come over after I'm done talking with my boss_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly*_

_Germany-it'll be ok_

America-hahaha XD sure!

Romano-smiles back kissing cheek-mi bella~

Italy-ok -starts talking really fast about dream-

_England-alright *goes and packs*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Germany-slow down, I can't understand_

America-goes and gets his stuff-

Romano-lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist-

Italy-pouts- I dreamed that you had really died but it was now instead of then -tears come out-

_England-*gets tickets online*_

_Belgium-*kisses his cheek*_

_Germany-*wipes tears* I promise that von't happen. I couldn't even go to var if I vanted to now_

America-comes back downstairs-

Romano-what do you want to do now mi bella your choice~

Italy-but what if someone else started a war with you and that happened -cries again into shoulder-

_England-*prints off tickets*_

_Germany-*rubs back* that is vhy America has a few army bases like in Berlin, to keep others from invading me, und if that'd happen, I'm sure the UN or NATO would allow me to build up an army again_

America-glomps England and lets go for the hell of it-

Italy-ok -snuggles into his side still sniffling-

_England-what was that for?!_

_Belgium-how about we go to the park or something_

_Germany-I won't let anything like zhat long var that took away my memories happen again either_

America-I was bored and wanted a hug gave you a hug was done let go -smiles happily-

Romano-ok -kisses cheek-

Italy-hugs tightly-

_England-well we better be off *grabs suit case*_

_Belgium-*kisses and walks to park holding his hand*_

_Germany-*hugs back*_

America-picks up his and takes England's from him carrying for him- hahaha

Romano-smiles contently kissing back-

Italy-dozes off falling asleep in Germany's arms- ve~

_England-I can carry my own suitcase you know_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*falls asleep as well*_

America-yea but I'm the hero and the hero helps his friends -beams and puts suitcases in the trunk-

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

Italy-curl makes a heart shape- Germany~

_England-I suppose_

_Belgium-*swings hands*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-hahaha -gets in drivers side-

Romano-smiles and pulls her into a dip kiss blushing afterwards-

Italy-smiles happily in sleep-

_England-*gets in passenger side*_

_Belgium-*smiles* I love you_

_Germany-ich lieber dich Italia…*mutters in sleep*_

America-drives to airport-

Romano-smiles back- I love you too

Italy-Anch'io ti amo Germany~ -smiles in sleep-

_England-*gets suitcase*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek affectionately*_

_Germany-*smiles and snuggles*_

America-smiles and takes it again- nope I'm carrying it :p

Romano-smiles and nuzzles back lovingly-

Italy-giggles in sleep-ve~ Germany~

_England-if you insist_

_Belgium-*smiles contently*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-grins-

Romano-smiles back curl turning into a heart kissing forehead-

Italy-snuggles closer-

_England-*goes in airport and finds the right gate for their flight*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck lovingly*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-follows England making sure the suitcases get to the right places still holding the carry ons-

Romano-smiles and sighs contently-

Italy-ve~ -leans into him more-

_England-*gives tickets and boards plane*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*opens an eye and smiles*_

America-follows England on board and puts carry ons up-

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-ve~ I love Germany more than pasta~ -still sleeping-

_England-*pulls out a random book to read and sits on the window seat*_

_Belgium-*kisses*_

_Germany-*smiles and goes back to sleep*_

America-puts in ear buds and listens to iPod while playing video games-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-snuggles into Germany's side like a cat-

_England-*glares at obnoxious person behind him and plugs in headphones into MP3 player trying to ignore the obnoxious guy*_

_Belgium-*leans forehead on his*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-smirks at England and pokes his face turning back to his game-

Romano-leans forward rest of the way and kisses her-

Italy-Germany~

_England-*flashes America a look of irritation*_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

America-beats game and dozes off-

Romano-grins as they walk into the park-mi bella~

Italy-giggles in sleep and hugs Germany-

_England-*reads __Sense and Sensibility__ for the hell of it_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek affectionately* Roma _

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-passed out snoring-

Romano-blushes-

Italy-ve~ -nuzzles neck-

_England-*looks over to America* git_

America-frowns in sleep-

_Germany-*giggles*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses cheek*_

Italy-ve~

Romano-turns head so she kisses his lips instead of his cheek-

_England-*falls asleep and head falls on America's shoulder*_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses lips again*_

_Germany-*smiles happily in sleep*_

America-makes some pained faces in sleep-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-snuggles more-

_England-*sleeps with a smile*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

America-shakes head in sleep breath catching a couple times-

Romano-smiles back and walks over to the swings with her-

Italy-giggles- pasta~

_England-*wakes* A-America…*half exhausted yawn*_

_Belgium-*smiles and sits on one*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-cringes and shakes head-

Romano-smiles and stands behind her pushing her on the swing-

Italy-wakes up- ve~ Germany is so cute~ -kisses cheek-

_England-Amer-*yawns*-ica it's just a bad dream_

_Belgium-*smiles and giggles*_

_Germany-*giggles in sleep*_

America-twitches and makes more faces-

Romano-chuckles-

Italy-ve~

_England-*shakes America's shoulder* America, wake up_

_Belgium-*smiles happily* you have a nice laugh you know!_

_Germany-*goes back to serious sleep face that is cute*_

America-wakes up startled- huh?

Romano-blush of shamed tomatoes- I-I guess

Italy-ve~ so cute~ he should laugh more often too -goes and makes some pasta-

_England-you were having some sort of nightmare and making faces and cringing *yawns*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*sleeps*_

America-shudders- don't remind me

Romano-chuckles- you're laugh is infectious

Italy-boils water-

_England-*yawn* s-sorry _

_Belgium-*giggle* is that so?_

_Germany-*wakes up and rubs eye*_

America-shudders-

Romano-chuckles-yes

Italy-puts in pasta-

_England-what was it about?_

_Belgium-*grins and jumps out of swing*_

_Germany-*doesn't really care that hair is messed up and looking HRE-ish and walks in kitchen* vhat are you making?_

America-it was the same one from before it's nothing -small smile-

Romano-runs after her- you ok?

Italy-oh Holy Rome I'm making pasta~

_England-you never told me what it was before either_

_Belgium-I'm ok, I landed on my feet *smiles*_

_Germany-*throws him off guard for a second* zhat's gud_

America-it's nothing don't worry about it

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek- just making sure mi bella

Italy-makes the sauce-

_England-It's obviously not since it's reoccurring_

_Belgium-*smile*_

_Germany-can I help vith anything?_

America-it's nothing I promise -grins- nothing I can't handle

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-can you get the plates I still can't reach them but the pasta and sauce are almost done

_England-alright. We'll be landing soon. Just passed over Ireland_

_Belgium-*gets up and dust off dress*_

_Germany-ok *gets plates down and hears the door open*_

America-kk

Romano-smiles- you're so beautiful mi bella~

Italy-ve? I wonder who's here -finishes pasta and puts it on plates-

_England-*falls asleep again listening to some Beatles tunes*_

_Belgium-*blush and kisses him*_

_Germany-*pokes head in door way and sees a tired Prussian plop down on the couch* it's just Prussia_

America-listens to random music-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-ok Holy Rome

_England-*mutters 'Eleanor Rigby' by the Beatles in sleep*_

_Belgium-*smiles and the smile gradually depletes when a creepy fog rolls in*_

_Prussia-*smirks* nice hair Vest_

_Germany-*rolls eyes at Prussia*_

America-grins and pokes England's face-

Romano-looks around-maybe we should go to one of our houses -hugs her closely-

Italy-hm? But he's Holy Rome -thinks- oh right Germany is Holy Rome! -grins happily-

_England-…stop it you git…_

_Belgium-uh-huh *stays close to him and jumps when she hears a certain Frenchman "ohonhon~"_

_Germany-ja_

_Prussia-keseseses~_

America-wow he yells at me in his sleep -pokes face again-

Romano-glares out into fog and holds her leading them to his house-

Italy-ve~ I forgot for couple minutes~

_England-…stop poking me 'Murica…*mumbles*_

_Belgium-*shakes out of fright and keeps close to him*_

_Germany-it's ok Italia_

_Prussia-kesesese~ nobody vould blaim him. I haven't seen your hair like that since you vere a kid_

America-he seriously can tell in his sleep? -pokes more-

Romano-gets to his house and fumbles with keys dropping them and cursing-

Italy-ve~ -tries to get a plate for Prussia to have pasta- Holy Rome I can't reach it

_England-*snaps eyes open and grabs America's hand like a ninja*_

_Belgium-*inches closer to him hearing more* "ohonhon~-ing"*_

_Germany-*gets plates down and hands them to him*_

_Prussia-*smirks*_

America-laughs and pulls hand away easily-

Romano-picks up keys glares at fog and unlocks door hurrying her in following close behind before closing and locking the door- dam France

Italy-grazie -kisses cheek and puts pasta on plate for Prussia handing Prussia and Germany esch a plate-

_England-do you enjoy bothering me while I sleep?_

_Pilot-ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in London soon so put you seats in the upright postion and pick up things around you thank you for flying with London Air_

_Belgium-He's a terrible neighbor *snuggles in chest*_

_Germany-*small smile and takes plate*_

_Prussia-danke Italy *messes with both Italy and Germany's hair than sits at the table*_

America-I thought it was funny that you yell at me in you at me in your sleep -gathers stuff-

Romano-yea -smiles and kisses her head-

Italy-ve~^^-sits down and coughs slightly eating pasta-

_England-well you were poking me_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*sits down as well and twirls pasta with fork*_

_Prussia-*noms on pasta as well*_

America-and you were asleep!

Romano-smiles back- at least we escaped him

Italy-smiles and eats lots of pasta-

_England-it's usually you of the frog who does that and I know the difference_

_Belgium-ya *kisses him*_

_France-ohonhon~ when do you zhink they'll realize we are in zhe same room as zhem? *whispers to Spain*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

_Prussia-*smirks an eats pasta*_

America-you just don't like me -pouts- maybe I should of stayed at home -mutters-

Spain-I don't know they are so very much in love~ yay for little Roma~

Italy-smiles happily-

_England-*sigh* you are my best friend America, I just don't like when you poked me when I need to get some sleep in because I need to meet with my boss after I take a shower and get dressed at my house. I hope you don't decide otherwise and go home_

_France-oui, young amor~_

_Belgium-*eyes widen and squeak when she sees the two members of the Bad Touch Trio*_

_Germany-*finishes his pasta*_

America-I wasn't even poking that hard -pouts-

Romano-looks and glares- get out of my house dammit!

Spain-ahhh but Roma~

Italy-finishes his pasta too and coughs slightly- ve~^^

_England-yes, but it was waking me up_

_Belgium-I agree with Romano on that_

_France-but zhat's not fun!_

_Germany-*gives Italy some cough syrup* this'll help with that cough_

_Prussia-kesesese~_

America-you don't like me you yell at me while sleeping -pouts-

Romano-I don't care get out now!

Spain-pouts- but I don't want to

Romano-no buts get out!

Italy-takes yucky meds and kisses cheek-grazi

_England-I need m sleep_

_France-Ohonhonhon~ I guess I can stay then_

_Belgium-ya, you can leave too France_

_Prussia-*smirks at Germany and Italy*_

_Germany-*blush* your velcome Italia_

America-pouts as they land-

Romano-both of you out now!

Spain-sad face but leaves- ok Roma

Italy-ve~^^ ti amo~

_England-do you need a hug?_

_France-*sigh* I guess I shall leave too *walks out the door*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich auch_

_Prussia-kesesese~ I'm gonna find Spain und France_

America-I'm fine -pouting gets up and grabs his and England's carry ons-

Romano-stupid bastards break into my house -grumbles-

Italy-ve~^^ ok bye Prussia -keeps looking at Germany happily-

_England-*sighs and walks into the London airport somewhat glad to be in his own home land*_

_Belgium-at least they're gone now_

_Germany-bye bruder *smiles*_

America-grabs suitcases from luggage pick up grumbling-

Romano-sighs- yea

Italy-Germany is Holy Rome~-hugs an leans up for a kiss still short-

_England-*goes and hugs America*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*smiles and leans down and kisses him*_

America-hugs back but still doesn't smile-

Romano-smiles and kisses lips-

Italy-kisses back happily putting arms around his neck-

_England-*sighs gloomily and the rain from outside can be heard inside the airport*_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and kisses back*_

_Germany-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

America-realizes England's sad and hugs him- don't be sad

Romano-smiles warmly-

Italy-smiles contently-~^^

_England-*sigh* it's fine America *rains continues pouring outside*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*smiles back*_

America-no it's not -keeps hugging-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-ve~^^ -goes and sits down on couch-

_England-*sighs and hugs back with a small smile and rains stops to a low pattering* I'm fine now_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*sits next to him*_

America-smiles and ruffles hair-

Romano-smiles back and kisses cheek-

Italy-snuggles close to him-

_England-*small smile and fixes hair* come on *heads out to the damp outside*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

America-follows-

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles neck-

Italy-ve~ -snuggle closer-

_England-*finds a taxi and waits for America*_

_Belgium-*smile then giggles*_

_Germany-*wraps arm around him*_

America-puts stuff in trunk and gets in with England-

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles neck more-

Italy-smiles and kisses cheek- Germany~^^

_England-*tells the taxi driver his address*_

_Belgium-*laughs s-st-op ii-t t-ick-les_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-stares out window-

Romano-stops-sorry I just love your laugh -kisses cheek-

Italy-nuzzles neck-

_England-thank you for coming with me Alfred_

_Belgium-*grins and tickles him*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-no prob Artie -small smile-

Romano-laughs- s-st-op I-it! -laughs more-

Italy-smiles back-

_England-please call me Arthur not Artie_

_Belgium-no~ *keeps tickling him then stops*_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

America-ok Artie~

Romano-laughs some more and gasps for air-

Italy-kisses back smiling-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-I'm sorry you have a cute laugh_

_Germany-*smiles back*_

America-grins-

Romano-blush of shamed tomatoes-your's is cuter

Italy-kisses cheek and nuzzles neck-

_England-*taxi stops at a nice cottage like house and he gets out*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Germany-*chuckles and nuzzles cheek*_

America-gets luggage and follows England up to his house-

Romano-smiles sweetly and kisses lips-

Italy-ve~ Germany has a nice laugh~

_England-*unlocks door and goes inside and holds door open for America*_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses back*_

_Germany-*blush*_

America-thanks -puts his stuff in his room-

Romano-smiles happily-

Italy-ve~ -forever oblivious-

_England-*grabs uniform and hastens to the shower*_

_Belgium-*leans forehead on his*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-flops on couch bored-

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

Italy-smiles back happily-~

_England-*quickly takes a shower and gets dressed and comes out* I doubt you want to eat any left overs, but I have a few tv dinners if you are hungry *grabs briefcase* I'll be back soon*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich auch_

America-ok whatever Artie -face in pillow-

Romano-smiles happily-

Italy-Anch'io ti amo -kisses cheek-

_England-*walks quickly out the door*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*smiles happily*_

America-bored out of his mind-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-ve~ -snuggles closer and dozes off-

_England-*a few hours later walks in* hi_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles and falls asleep*_

America-hey -had been exploring the house probably touching things he shouldn't but decided to face plant back on couch-

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-curl makes a heart shape-

_England-fine anything to do? *takes coat off and puts it on the rack*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Germany-*mumbles stuff*_

America-nope your house is boring

Romano-nuzzles back kissing cheek-

Italy-Germany~

_England-there are things to do, you just need to find them._

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-I tried already there isn't anything to do

Romano-chuckles-

Italy-snuggles closer-

_England-there is always television of the internet_

_Belgium-*yawns*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

America-there's nothing on TV and I serf the web a lot so I've seen a lot DX

Romano-smiles and snuggles with her-

Italy-giggles in sleep-

_England-there are also loads of books, James Bond movies, and always try embroidery_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*snuggles*_

America-I'm not old -whines-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-ve~

_England-James Bond movies took place in the 1930s or something so don't give me that, it wouldn't kill you to read, and embroidery is really simple and classy_

_Belgium-*yawns*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-I read sometimes and embroidery is for old women!

Romano-smiles-you can sleep mi bella~

Italy-smiles happily in sleep-

_England-embroidery can be done by anyone and what was the last book you read?_

_Belgium-*yawns* o-ok_

_Germany-mutter stuff*_

America-but mostly old women and I read the Hunger Games books remember!

Romano-kisses the side of her head-

Italy-snuggles closer-

_England-I guess_

_Belgium-*falls asleep in arms*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-stays face down on couch-

Romano-smiles and kisses head-

Italy-smiles-Germany~

_England-I also have video games_

_Belgium-*falls asleep in his arms*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich_

America-pops up- what where?! I didn't find those!

Romano-smiles happily-

Italy-ve~^^

_England-look in the desk where the telly sits and at the bottom drawer there some video games and some consoles. You just need to hook them up._

_Belgium-*murmurs in sleep* Roma~_

_Germany-*nuzzles Italy's cheek*_

America-haha -finds them and hooks them up easily-

Romano-pets her head-mi bella~

Italy-nuzzles back-ti amo

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-plays old games England has-

Romano-smiles happily pulling up one of her hands kissing it-

Italy-smiles happily-Germany~

_England-you don't have to play the old ones, I have some PS3 games_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*snuggles closer*_

America-but I've beaten all of those at home

Romano-kisses forehead-mi bella

Italy-ve~^^

_England-*shrugs* I guess. I'll play some galiga with you if you want just for the hell of it_

_Belgium-*curls up cutely and smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-sure -hands him a controller-

Romano-smiles and blushes-

Italy-smiles and curls up into Germany's side-

_England-I can't believe this came out in the 1980s *takes controller and waits for America's turn to be over*_

_Belgium-I love you Roma.. *murmurs*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

America-yep -plays for what feels like forever-

Romano-I love you too -kisses cheek-

Italy-giggles and curls up tighter-

**All done my birthday is soon you should follow review or favorite~ Hasta la pasta~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys we love you~ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 34**

_England-*plays epically for awhile*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*drape an arm over him*_

America-dude you must play this game a lot -shocked-

Romano-smiles and kisses her head-

Italy-ve~

_England-occasionally when I'm bored. It's a fairly simple game *gets two fighters and dominates the level*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

America-gaps-

Romano-smiles happily-

Italy-Germany~

_England-*finally loses all his fighters*_

_Belgium-*smiles back and kisses him*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-duuuuuudddeeee

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-still asleep-ve~^^

_England-*shrugs like it's no big deal* it's not my best score, but it's alright_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-VEST I'M- *sees them passed out on the couch and smirks, then puts a blanket over them* keses~_

America-gaps more-ddduuuuuuuuuddddeeee!

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-mi bella is beautiful~

Italy-wiggles around-

_England-what?_

_Belgium-*blush of shamed tomatoes*_

_Germany-hm..? *opens eye*_

America-you can play video games -still in shock-

Romano-smiles and kisses forehead-

Italy-snuggles into side stealing the blanket-

_England-yea, so can you. I'm not so old now hm?_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles and kisses his forehead before going back to sleep*_

America-no you're still old but you're just more awesome now -grins-

Romano-smiles back-

Italy-smiles happily in sleep curled up into Germany's side with blanket looking freaking adorable-

_England-*shrugs and turns off TV*_

_Belgium-so what would you like to do?_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*takes a picture*_

America-goes back to boredom on couch-

Romano-anything mi bella wants to do~ -kisses lips-

Italy-hmm~ Germany~

_England-*makes tea*_

_Belgium-*kisses back* I don't know_

_Germany-ich liebe dich_

_Prussia-*video recording now*_

America-looks in kitchen and sneaks up behind England- BOO!

Romano-how about you choose a movie and I'll go gets us some snacks-gets up-

Italy-curl turns into a heart-ve~ ti amo

_England-*jumps and drops tea cup that shatters on the floor*_

_Belgium-ok *gets up and picks a random movie*_

_Prussia-*records what Italy said with phone video camera and sends it to Hungary then goes to his room*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-hahaha XD I scared you!

Romano-makes popcorn and gets some m&ms-

Italy-ve~^^ -smiles-

_England-That tea cup was a gift from Queen Elizabeth I!_

_Belgium-*pops DVD in*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ Vest and Italy got together_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-sorry -rubs back of his head-

Romano-comes out with snacks-

Italy-snuggles closer-

Hungary-calls Prussia after watching video-

_England-*sigh* at least I have one left from that set_

_Belgium-*smiles and starts movie*_

_Germany-*mutters stuff*_

_Prussia-*picks up cell phone* hello?_

America-ok -helps clean it up-

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek watching movie-

Italy-snuggles-

Hungary-FINALLY!

_England-thanks *reluctantly dumps it into the garbage*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ I know right_

America-I'm sorry -hugs- I mean it

Romano-chuckles-

Italy-giggles and nuzzles neck-

Hungary-those to were driving me insane

_England-*sighs* it's alright America_

_Germany-*giggles*_

_Prussia-kesese~ ja, it was very obvious they needed to get togeth- oh mein gott I zhink Vest just laughed_

America-ok -keeps hugging-

Italy-smiles-

Hungary-laughs- they're perfect for each other I'm sure Italy was the reason he laughed~

_England-*rains outside* I'm going to make another cup of tea_

_Germany-*wakes up*_

_Prussia-I'm sure zhat's vhy. Vhen does Vest ever laugh?_

America-no I broke your last one I'll make it -grins-

Italy-ve~

Hungary-that is weird ok I have to see this I'm coming over -hangs up-

_England-alright if you insist_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-kesese_

America-makes England tea-

Italy-Germany~

Hungary-knocks on door-

_England-thank you_

_Prussia-*rushes to door* go back to bed Vest, it's just a friend of mine_

_Germany-*shrugs and falls asleep again*_

_Prussia-*opens door for Hungary*_

America-your welcome -grins-

Italy-snuggles closer to Germany if possible-

Hungary-hey goes inside and hangs up coat-

_England-*pours it in a cup and puts some milk and sugar in it*_

_Belgium-*takes some m&ms*_

_Germany-*smiles and sleep*_

_Prussia-sleeping on the couch_

America-grabs one of the sodas he brought-

Romano-smiles at her and takes some popcorn-

Italy-giggles in sleep-

Hungary-sees them- awwwww

_England-*gets three scones from the cookie jar and sets them back*_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-I'm happy for Vest kesese~ I'd have thought your secret yaoi cameras would of picked this up_

America-stares at scone and deciding if he should make England happy or not-

Romano-wraps arm around her watching movie-

Italy-nuzzles back in sleep-

Hungary-smiles most of them are in the bedrooms -smirks-

_England-*takes a bit of the slightly burnt scone and sips on tea*_

_Belgium-*leans head on his shoulder*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-kesese~ I should have known -smirks-_

America-takes a scone cautiously and takes a bite quickly washing it down with soda-

Romano-smiles and lays head on hers taking some m&ms-

Italy-ve~

Hungary-takes some pics of the two- I'll have to give some to Japan and Taiwan later

_England-*smile* I got them from the bakery after I met with my boss and parliament_

_Belgium-*smiles and steals some popcorn*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

_Prussia-If Vest finds out he'll kill the awesome me und you_

America-hehehe -laughs nervously making face-

Romano-kisses head-

Italy-giggles and heart curl-

Hungary-if he does I'll protect both of us with skillet halál **(frying pan of death)**

_England-*looks down* is it not good?_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-gud. You should also consider putting secret cameras aimed at couches too *smirk*_

America-ahh it's ok -laughs nervously and takes another bite washing it down with soda-

Romano-smiles and takes some popcorn-

Italy-ti amo~

Hungary-not a bad idea -smirks-

_England-I know you laugh like that when you're nervous or lying *sulkly*_

_Belgium-*kisses*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich auch *nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-kesese~ trust the awesome Prussia_

America-Iggy -whines- but I tried that has to count for something -hugs-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-ve~ -still sleeping happily with a smiles-

Hungary-hits him in the arm- d'awwww they're so cute together~^^

_England-I suppose…*squirms*_

_Belgium-*leans forehead on his*_

_Prussia-*rubs arm where she hit him* ja, they are_

America-yay -let's go-

Romano-kisses lips-

Italy-sighs contently in sleep-

Hungary-smiles happy for the two-

_England-*sighs and finishes scones and tea*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-*takes picture for blog*_

America-drinks soda and finishes the one scone-

Italy-smiles-

Hungary-takes pic with phone sending it to Japan and Taiwan-

_England-you didn't need to finish it if you don't like it_

_Belgium-*falls asleep*_

_Prussia-I feel like a terrible bruder now_

America-it's ok -smiles- I'm the hero!

Romano-yawns and kisses her head-

Hungary-smirks- but you're not his brother remember

_England-*rinses out tea cup*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-whatever he's still a little bruder to me, but I still feel like a terrible person_

America-throws away empty bottle and passes out on couch-

Romano-watches her sleep for a little while then turned back to movie-

Hungary-it's ok he'll forgive ya heck he might want some of the pictures since Italy is in it remember the painting he made of Italy sleeping when they were little -smiles-

_England-*goes in study and gets spell book*_

_Belgium-Roma.. *sleep talk*_

_Prussia-ja I guess *small smile*_

America-grimaces in sleep-

Romano-smiles and eats some popcorn-

Hungary-smiles and pats back- you're still your narcissistic self -smirks-

_England-*flips through spell book*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to him*_

_Prussia-nien, I am just awesome_

America-twitching in sleep making pained faces-

Romano-smiles and whispers in her ear- ti amo Belgium~

Hungary-no you're egotistic -sits in kitchen-

_England-*sees America and flips to dream spell and starts chanting in old English*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*smirks* I maybe *follows her in the kitchen*_

America-twitches more and grimaces-

Romano-pets her head and kisses it-

Hungary-rolls eyes and shakes head-

_England-*continues chanting hoping it would get rid of his bad dream*_

_Belgium_-*curls up next to him*

_Prussia-kesese~ zhat reminds me vhen ve vere kids and I protected your house from the Turks_

America-wakes up and holds head-

Romano-watches movie pulling her closer-

Hungary-yea and then your house would end up being the one that got attacked -grins-

_England-*stops* are you alright?_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-keseseses~ I vas just a more awesome target_

America-yea -holds head sitting up-

Romano-leans his head on her-

Hungary-rolls eyes- there it is again your ego I think it gets bigger each time you talk

_England-was it another nightmare?_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-kesese~ *smirks* I'm just that awesome_

America-yea no big deal -small smile-

Romano-smiles kisses her cheek-

Hungary-no you're just that stupid -smirks-

_England-ok_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-nien, I'm awesome_

America-shakes head and lays back down-

Romano-chuckles-

Italy-Germany~^^

Hungary-nem you're not

_England-*reads spell book*_

_Belgium-*wakes up*_

_Germany-*snuggles closer*_

_Prussia-at least I didn't believe I was the opposite gender like someone~_

America-no magic Iggy

Romano-hey cutie~

Italy-smiles happily-

Hungary-glares then smirks- at least I'm not scared of a girl

_England-*waves hand like yeah yeah_

_Belgium-*smiles* hey_

_Prussia-I'm not scared of you_

America-rolls eyes and goes over taking the book- I mean it

Romano-smiles happily-you're so adorable in your sleep~

Hungary-pulls out frying pan with Russia smile- you sure?

_England-*pouts*_

_Belgium-*blush*_

_Prussia-ahahaha…no_

America-no magic -pokes forehead and puts book up on higher self-

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

Hungary-puts frying pan away- I told you you're scared of me

_England-you'd be still having that nightmare if it wasn't for magic…*mutters*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Prussia-vell vhen you have zhat frying pan and looking Russia scary ja!_

America-rolls eyes- it's nothing just something that happens sometimes it'll go away later like it always does

Romano-smiles contently-

Hungary-you're scared of a girl~ -smirks-

_England-how long has it been going on?_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-of a manly girl_

America-I don't know awhile it's no big deal -grabs a soda-

Romano-hugs her closely-

Hungary-you just proved a girl is more manly than you

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-nien, you're just more manly zhen zhe other countries_

_England-it's obviously not going away if it's reoccurring_

Romano-smiles back-

Hungary-I'm more manly than you~ I can easily kick your ass

America-shrugs- oh well I'll deal like I said it started awhile ago I can keep dealing with it -takes a drink of soda-

_England-can you at least tell me what it is aobut?_

_Belgium-*lays head on his shoulder*_

_Prussia-psh! As if_

America-it's not important -waves hand-

Romano-kisses head-

Hungary-I beat you in the nerf fight and kicked your ass when you tried to take over Austria

_England-if it's not important why don't you tell me_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-zhat vas a tie I decided otherwise because Austria is a sissy man who isn't vorthy of being taken over by zhe awesome Prussia_

America-I don't want ya to worry it's nothing

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles neck-

Hungary-nope I won remember right after I shot ya in the balls -smirks- and you're just lying to yourself to make you feel better about being beaten by a girl

_England-*sigh* just tell me_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-*gives her the serious look* zhat is because Vest called me und it vas pretty important reason too and it's not cool to shoot someone in zhe balls while on the phone. I vould've von, I vould of creamed you if I decided not to pitty the little sissy baby man Austria_

America-I'm not gonna worry ya -drinks some more soda-

Romano-chuckles-

Hungary-stares him down- sure right keep telling yourself that

_England-and you won't, just tell me_

_Belgium-*smirks and tickles him*_

_Prussia-*rolls eyes* vhatever und you know Vest needed to be told zhat he vas Holy Rome_

America-sighs- fine but it's nothing so don't over think it

Romano-laughs and retaliates by tickling back-

Hungary-yea -smiles- and now him and Italy are together

_England-I won't over think it_

_Belgium-*laughs* o-ok! O-o-ok!_

_Prussia-*smiles too* ja, it vas a bit painful to see zhem apart for vhat 200 years und Vest had such bad nightmares vhen he vas young about France und never seeing Italy again_

America-ok there are these weird people and they're trying to get me to tell them something I never remember what it was but I keep saying no and they're torturing me to get the info

Romano-stops and chuckles-

Hungary-yea I'm glad they're together

_England-well *voice cracks* that sounds pleasant_

_Germany-*gets up and takes a shower*_

_Belgium-*grins*_

_Prussia-ja me too_

America-it's nothing -drinks more soda-

Italy-snuggles into blanket and pouts-

Romano-smiles-

Hungary-glances out into room- looks like Germany got up

_England-well that explains why you keep making faces in your sleep_

_Germany-*gets dressed and smoothes hair back*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-ja, he's probably going to take a run_

America-yup

Italy-wakes up rubbing eyes- Germany?

Hungary-yea and it's adorable that Italy looks for him as soon as he gets up

_England-when did the dreams start?_

_Germany-*comes out of the bathroom clean and neatly dressed* ja Italy?_

_Prussia-kesesese~ it's like a gosling to a mother goose_

America-I don't remember a long time ago it was real bad at first though so I probably blocked a lot out

Italy-ve~ I wanted to know where you were now I found you!^^ -hugs Germany-

Hungary-laughs- but it's cute~

_England-it could be related to a current war of an old one_

_Germany-I vas getting ready for a jog *hugs back*_

_Prussia-kesese~ ja, even the awesome me has to admit it's cute_

America-I don't know it's nothing

Italy-ok~

Hungary-rolls eyes and laughs-

_England- I have terrible WWII dreams like that *shrugs*_

_Germany-you can come along if you vant_

_Prussia-*kind smile instead of the usual cocky one*_

America-I think it started back before the first WW

Italy-do I have to jog?

Hungary-smiles- now that's the Prussia I actual know

_England-that leaves four wars_

_Germany-nien_

_Prussia-*lightly punches arm*_

America-it didn't starts when I was a colony dude it probably was my umm one war not the revolution but the other one

Italy-ok~

Hungary-smiles- you know what I meant

_England-what the Spanish-American war, Civil War, of the War of 1812?_

_Germany-come on Italy *grabs jacket*_

_Prussia-Vhat that I'm actually sweet und kind_

America-that one -shudders and curls into a ball of memories-

Italy-ve~ -grabs his jacket and follows cutely-

Hungary-when you want to be yes people would want to be yes people would like you better if you were more often rather than a narcissistic asshole all the time

_England-which one the second or last one? *eyes him concerned*_

_Germany-*heads out the door*_

_Prussia-kesese~ then I vould turn into that sissy boy Austria_

America-not paying attention and curls up tighter-

Italy-follows happily- Germany can we go to dinner together afterwards~?

Hungary-no you wouldn't have you would just be a nicer version of yourself and be less self centered :p

_England-it's ok America *rubs back*_

_Germany-*blush of shamed tomatoes*y-yes ve can_

_Prussia-but vhat fun vould zhat be. I bet if I vas like that for a day you vould take zhat back_

America-that war was bad -shakes head-

Italy-yay~ -glomps Germany-

Hungary-I just meant for you to be less self centered not completely nice all the time just less narcissistic you can still be the same just slightly less

_England-all wars are bad America *rubs back*_

_Germany-*awkwardly hugs back*_

_Prussia-kesese~ maybe I vill try to do zhat every so often_

America-but that was the worst -shudders and curls up more-

Italy-ve~^^

Hungary-good -smiles-

_England-I know, Civil Wars are bad, I've had several of them_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-fun fact, did you know I taught Austria how to play the violin?_

America-curls into ball more-

Italy-smiles back-

Hungary-no I didn't -surprised-

_England-*rubs back* it's ok_

_Germany-*light blush then kisses him*_

_Prussia-kesese~ ja, I vas going to his house to pester him und I heard this awful, deafening screeching sound. I vent to investigate und I found Austria trying to teach himself how to play the violin. It vas very pitiful, und I vas certain my ears vere going to bleed if he played again, so I vent to his house every day for a vhile to teach him violin_

America-tears gently trickle out hidden under his arms-

Italy-kisses back enthusiastically-

Hungary-smiles- see if you were nice more often you could help more people

_England-Civil Wars are gruelingly awful, but it made your people better in the long run am I correct?_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-I guess you are right, but I couldn't let him play for someone und make that person go deaf_

America-slowly nods-

Italy-smiles happily-

Hungary-giggles- I guess remember that one time when you managed to catch youself on fire when trying to keep us warm in the winter

_England-so it wasn't entirely terrible, just the way it played out *rubs back soothingly*_

_Germany-vell I-I'm going to run *blush and starts running*_

_Prussia-that vas a nasty vinter…needless to say I vas defiantly varm after zhat_

America-twitches and has southern accent- you have no idea Artie

Italy-ok -sits on ground watching Germany sometimes spacing off and dreaming about pasta-

Hungary-yea until you ran into the almost frozen lake to put yourself out -giggles- I didn't like that winter much I'm sorry you got set on fire though

_England-*taken back a bit from southern accent* I don't think anybody could understand how bad your war was_

_Germany-*gets done running laps and goes over to Italy*_

_Prussia-I thought I vas going to freeze to death!_

America-still had accent- it was just bad defiantly the worst of mine -tears run down face-

Italy-ve~ handsome Germany~

Hungary-it was bad you caught the worst cold I've ever seen after that

_England-I know, you looked awful when it was over_

_Germany-*blush of shamed tomatoes*_

_Prussia-it gace the black plague a run for it's money *shutters*_

America-tears falling more-

Italy-ve~ -forever oblivious-

Hungary-I'm so glad it wasn't contagious -shakes head-

_England-it's ok *rubs back*_

_Germany-*wipes some sweat from forehead and sits next to Italy*_

_Prussia-ja, it vas bad enough for just me_

America-lays on side still curled up into ball-

Italy-Germany~

Hungary-well at least that's over and it didn't stay long

_England-things got better then after that was though_

_Germany-ja?_

_Prussia-ja, that vould of sucked_

America-accents still- only a little it was still real unfair

Italy-just wanted to sat your name~ Germany~^^

Hungary-smiles- but you dancing around before jumping into the lake was pretty funny-giggles-

_England-Civil wars always are. I was always very sick whenever a Civil War would break out *slightly nervous about accent*_

_Germany-ok *smoothes hair back with hand*_

_Prussia-zhat vas an unawesome experience_

America-accent- I'm sure it didn't effect ya as much as it did with mine you're still the same as you've always been

Italy-ve~ -kisses cheek-

Hungary-but think of it now and realize how funny it was- grins patting his back-

**That's the end we slept then~ review, follow, favorite~ hasta la pasta~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys I have tumblr~ it's fun~ Thanks you new guest user for saying the story is awesome even with no plot to it~ We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 35**

_England-yes your's split your personality for awhile_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-kesese~ a little, it sucked _

America-snorts still in accent- for awhile is a long time

Italy-smiles happily-

Hungary-smiles- I'm sure

_England-y-yes I think it was the 1970s when you came out of it_

America-snorts again-who said anything bout it being gone

_Germany-you vant to go on zhat d-date?_

_Prussia-vhat about zhat time when you vere stuck outside during zhat storm_

Italy-jumps up and down excitedly-si! Si!

Hungary-shudders- that was bad

_Germany-zhen lets go back to my house und get ready_

_Prussia-ja, especially vhen zhe doorknobs vere frozen_

_England-*scoots back*_

Italy-ve~ ok Germany -holds hands as they walk back-

Hungary-nods- I almost froze to death

America-notices and shoulders sink in and accent-now you and everyone else is just scared of me for it

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-ja, I never seen you so veak_

_England-well, you got very bad at the time_

Italy-happily oblivious-

Hungary-puts head on table-it's painful thinking about it

America-it hasn't been that bad for awhile -twitches-

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-you over came it though_

_England-I'd hate to see you that bad again_

Italy-ve~ -leans into Germany as they walk-

Hungary-yeah -smiles-

America-it has it's times though…-mumbles and gets up going up to guest room-

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-zhat vas a crappy year_

_England-*looks at him concerned* are you alright?_

Italy-ve~

Hungary-I hope a winter like that doesn't happen again

America-ok -stands back up and paces-

_Prussia-ja _

_Germany-*opens door*_

_England-ok tell me if you want anything_

Hungary-Turkey's an asshat

Italy-goes in and hangs up coat-

America-ok -stands back up and paces-

_Prussia-ja, he is_

_Germany-*does the same and goes in the bathroom and takes a shower*_

_England-*watches him concerned*_

Hungary-but it was fun back then

Italy-goes to guest bathroom and showers there-

America-sits on floor and glares at it-

_Prussia-kesesese~ ja und kicking butt on a daily basis_

_Germany-*gets dressed and fixes hair*_

_England-you know you are probably the kindest person I know_

Hungary-but it's nice having peaceful days too

Italy-puts on white dress shirt with a tie that matches Germany's eyes and black slacks-ve~^^

America-thanks -glares at floor more and slightly relaxes-

_Prussia-it is. It kinda sucks that I don't have my original land anymore though_

_Germany-*picks out a nice suit*_

_England-I really mean it think of all the people, because of your actions you saved_

Hungary-well you know time makes stuff like that happen

Italy-puts on nice shoes-

America-relaxes more visible but accent doesn't leave- I've hurt people too though

_Prussia-it sucks though_

_Germany-*smoothes back hair*_

_England-yes, but usually they weren't innocent, or it was to get to the bad people, right?_

Hungary-I'm sure it does

Italy-ve~^^ -skips downstairs happily-

America-remains silent-

_Prussia-at least Vest let me live in his basement_

_Germany-*slips some nice shoes on*_

_England-am I right?_

Hungary-smiles- yup and you're still alive

Italy-sits on couch waiting for Germany-

America-nods head slowly-

_Prussia-danke gott_

_Germany-*walks over to Italy*_

_England-see you are a very good person_

Hungary-grins-

Italy-ve~ Germany looks handsome~^^

America-remains silent-

_Prussia-kesese~_

_Germany-*blush of shamed tomatoes*_

_England-you are .. a hero_

Hungary-glances out doorway and giggles-

Italy-ve~^^

America-glances up blinks and then stares back at the carpet with a small smile-

_Prussia-kesesese~ looking sharp Vest! *smirks*_

_Germany-*blush even darker if possible*_

_England-it's true_

Hungary-Italy your tie is nice -giggles and smirks at Germany-

Italy-thank you Papa Hungary~

America-small smile- thanks for cheering me up -no more accent-

_Prussia-ja it matches Vest's eyes *smirks*_

_Germany-*blush even more if possible*_

_England-your welcome America_

Hungary-you two are so cute

Italy-ve~ -grabs onto Germany's arm-

America-stays quiet for awhile-

_Germany-d-danke *still has dark red blush*_

_England-I'm glad you are ok_

Italy-leans head on arm cutely-

Hungary-snaps a few pics secretly- have fun on your date~

America-yea I'll be fine but if I'm not and I end up breaking something I'll fix it up for ya -smiles-

_Germany-*stutters with blush*_

_Prussia-keses~ don't do anything stupid!_

_England-*sweat drop*_

Italy-ve?

Hungary-you better keep him safe Germany -serious but grins at Prussia's joke-

America-I mean it I might end up losing it! I've had to redo my house's walls a lot-

_Germany-I-I vill_

_Prussia-*smirks*_

_England-in that case *gets up and puts some fancy looking tea seats away in a safe*_

Italy-ve~ Germany's really strong so he'll protect me don't worry Papa Hungary

Hungary-smiles- I'm just making sure

America-nods-yea that's probably best

_Prussia-ja, he'll watch over little Italy kesese~_

_England-no way are you destroying 16__th__ century china_

Hungary-smiles-

Italy-ve~^^

America-I'm doing what I can to stay calm -hugs- I'm just warning ya

_Germany-v-vell, ve better be off_

_Prussia-have a nice time on your date Vest!_

_England-I can try my best to calm you down as well_

Italy-ve~ we'll have fun right Germany~^^ -looks up cutely-

Hungary-bye guys!

America-lets go- if best to leave me alone during those times -rubs the back of his head-

_Germany-*blush* j-ja_

_Prussia-*smirks* kesesese~_

_England-I'll keep that in mind_

Italy-ve~ yay

Hungary-giggles-

America-yea -sits on couch-

_Germany-*blush and gets his and Italy's coat*_

_Prussia-*keeps on smirking*_

_England-in the mean time…would you mind giving me a hand with Christmas decorations?_

Italy-puts on his coat-

Hungary-smirking with Prussia-

America-grins-yup totally dude!

_Germany-*does the same and opens door for Italy*_

_Prussia-kesesese~_

_England-*gets totes of Christmas stuff*_

Italy-grazie~

Hungary-giggles-

America-helps with heabier stuff-

_Germany-*blush* your velcome*_

_Prussia-have fun~_

_England-*gets the last one and opens it*_

Italy-ve~ -stands up n tippy toes wanting a kiss-

Hungary-holds camera ready-

America-looks for a tree-

_Germany-*blush and leans in and kisses him*_

_Prussia-*smirk*_

_England-*puts up lights and little Christmas knick knacks*_

Italy-kisses happily back-

Hungary-taking several pictures-

America-shops around finding the perfect tree and paying for it-

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-kesese~ have fun on your date_

_England-*hangs stocking*_

Italy-ve~^^ we will -leaves with Germany-

Hungary-that was adorable -smiles gleefully-

America-straps trees to car and drives back to England's house-

_Germany-*opens passenger side door for Italy*_

_Prussia-you better print me off a picture_

_England-*puts up other Christmas decorations*_

Italy-ve~ -kisses Germany's cheek barely reaching- grazie~

Hungary-got some with my phone too -sends Prussia the photos on her phone-

America-pulls into England's driveway and unstraps the tree carrying it in- where do ya want it! -grins-

_Germany-*leans in so Italy can kiss his cheek*your velcome_

_Prussia-kesesese~ danke _

_England-over by that window *points*_

Italy-ve~^^ -gets in-

Hungary-your welcome

America-moves it over by window-

_Germany-*gets in drivers side and drives off to some restaurant*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ zhis is going on my blog_

_England-thank you_

Italy-ve~ -sits happily-

Hungary-nice I'm sending one to Japan and Taiwan I'll share the rest with them later

America-no prob -helps get lights on tree-

_Germany-*drives to exclusive looking restaurant*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ I'm gonna send it to France and Spain_

_England-*gets beads*_

Italy-Germany is that where we're eating -awed-

Hungary-grins- this is fun

America-gets some of the ornaments-

_Germany-ja, I heard the place is nice_

_Prussia-kesese~ yea it is *smirks*_

_England-*helps put ornaments on_

Italy-ve~^^ -kisses Germany's cheek-

Hungary-by the time we're done everyone is gonna know about those two -giggles-

America-helps put last of ornaments on-

_Germany-*blush and leads Italy inside and greeted by the waiter* reservation under Beilschmit_

_Prussia-kesesese~ probably _

_England-*stands on toes trying to get star on tree but can't reach*_

Italy-ve~ -holds onto Germany's arm-

Waiter-right this way sirs -leads them to a table-

America-smiles and picks up England helping him reach-

_Germany-*smiles and follows waiter and sits down*_

_England-*reaches and puts star on top the tree*_

Italy-sits across from Germany-

Waiter-here are your menus and I will be back in a moment -leaves-

America-smiles and puts England back down-

_Belgium-*watches the 2005 version of __Pride and Prejudice__*_

_Germany-*reads menu*_

_England-thank you_

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

Italy-looks for pasta-

America-no problem -hugs-

_Belgium-*smile and kisses him on the lips*_

_Germany-*finds some German food*_

_England-*squirms for a second*_

Romano-smiles into kiss and kisses back-

Italy-ve~ pasta~

America-picks up and carries around to annoy England throwing him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes- hahaha XD

_Belgium-*smiles and watches movie*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-put me down you git! *squirms to break free*_

Romano-wraps arm around her-

Waiter-what would you like to drink this evening?

Italy-Italian wine please~

America-nah I feel like annoying you -grins-

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_Germany-your best German beer_

_England-git!_

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

Waiter-right away sirs -leaves to get drinks-

Italy-smiles happily at Germany-

America-hahaha XD I;m the hero!

_Belgium-*smiles lovingly*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-put me down! *squirms*_

Romano-smiles back adoringly-

Italy-ve~ -smiles more-

America-laughs but puts him down- happy now England -ruffles hair playfully-

_Germany-*smiles back*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-quite_

Waiter-comes back with drinks- are you ready to order gentleman?

Italy-si I want your best apsta~^^

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles neck-

America-smiles- your freaking light dude

_Germany-I'll have steak, rare, vith potatoes und sauerkraut_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_England-well I don't eat a lot_

Waiter-writes it down and goes off to tell the cooks-

Italy-sips some of his wine-

Romano-chuckles and stops nuzzling her cheek-

America-which is why you're super skinny -pokes side-

_Germany-is your vine gud?_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

_England-I'm not that thin!_

Italy-si it's yummy~

Romano-smiles and nuzzles back-

America-yea you are I bet you can see your ribs

_Germany-*smiles and sips beer*_

_Belgium-*smiles and giggles*_

_England-well you are suppose to_

Italy-way about your beer Germany~

Romano-chuckles-

America-no you're suppose to be filled out enough not to just see the without sucking in

_Germany-it's pretty good_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-…I believe France said the same thing only more perversely_

Italy-ve~ -sips wine-

Waiter-brings out food-

Romano-smiles back-

America-well I'm not saying it perversely I'm saying it to ya as a friend

_Germany-danke *starts on steak*_

_Belgium-*lays head on his shoulder*_

_England-well I'm not starving, I'm ok_

Italy-noms on some pasta-

Romano-lays head on her head-

America-pokes sides-

_Germany-*finishes steak and eats potatoes*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-come off it I'm not that thin_

Italy-eats a breadstick that came with the pasta-

Romano-smiles back-

America-keeps poking sides-

_Germany-how is your food?_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_England-stop that what good does that do!_

Italy-it's really yummy~ I love pasta~^^

Romano-smiles and kisses her lips-

America-it annoys you until you eat more food -pokes side more-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Belgium-*blushes*_

_England-I'm not starving_

Italy-smiles happily back-

Romano-smiles- mi bella~

America-keeps poking side-

_Germany-*finishes potatoes and noms on sauerkraut*_

_England-*gets a banana* happy?_

Italy-finishes three breadsticks and eats more pasta-

America-grins- it's a start

_Germany-*smiles and finishes beer and sauerkraut*_

_England-I'm fine how I eat *noms banana*_

Italy-smiles and finishes pasta and most of the wine-

America-you're not suppose to be super skinny

_Germany-*finishes last of beer*_

_England-I'm not super skinny_

Italy-finishes breadsticks-

America-yea you are -pokes sides again-

_Germany-*pays bill*_

_England-you can't see my rib cage that much, only some of the bone_

Italy-ve~ -kisses Germany's cheek-

America-and you're not suppose too DX

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-only a little though_

Italy-giggles-

America-so it's not suppose too!

_Germany-*kisses*_

_England-I'm fine, besides the holidays are coming up_

Italy-kisses back wrapping arms around neck-

America-yea I guess

_Germany-*blush scarlet*_

_England-*sigh*_

Italy-ve~ -giggles cutely-

America-sits down on couch upside down letting the blood rush to his head-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-you are going to pass out that way_

Italy-smiles back as they walk back to the car-

America-:p I'll be fine it's fun

_Germany-*opens door for Italy*_

_England-fine if you want to pass out_

Italy-ve~ grazie -kisses cheek-

America-:p -stays like that until his head hurts and then sits up-

_Germany-*blush and gets in driver's side*_

_England-*sighs feeling a bit gloomy*_

Italy-ve~**

America-tilts head curiously at England and hugs him-

_Germany-*drives back to his house*_

_England-*squirms slightly from surprise hug*_

Italy-falls asleep on ride back- Germany~

America-keeps hugging-

_Germany-*smiles and parks car then carries Italy in*_

_England-*sigh and hugs back*_

Italy-sleeping-

America-smiles- why were you being gloomy?

_Prussia-*smirks at Germany*_

_Germany-*carries Italy to guest bedroom*_

_England-just thinking about things_

Hungary-smiles at the sweetness-

Italy-snuggles into Germany's chest-Germany~

America-what kind of things?

**Welp that's the end of this chapter review follow and favorite hasta la pasta~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys today's my birthday~ I'm now an new age~ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 36**

_Prussia-*smirks and holds back commentary*_

_Germany-*sets him on the guest bed and tucks him in*_

_England-just some memories_

Hungary-smirks at Prussia-

Italy-ve~ -keeps holding onto his arm-

America-suspicious look- which ones

_Prussia-I'm going to be nice for once_

_Germany-*sits by him*_

_England-*starts raining* bad ones_

Hungary-good for you -smiles-

Italy-curls up to him-

America-hugs England- don't think so much of bad stuff

_Prussia-I try kesesese~_

_Germany-*smiles and strokes hair gently*_

_England-I can't help it_

Hungary-giggles-

Italy-ve~

America-keeps hugging-

_Prussia-kesesese~_

_Germany-*smiles and tries to get up again*_

_England-*quiet*_

Hungary-smiles-

Italy-keeps holding arm and ends up half over Germany's lap- Germany~

America-no more sadness -keeps hugging-

_Prussia-*sneakily takes pictures of Germany and Italy*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-…sorry_

Hungary-smiles knowing her video cameras were getting stuff-

Italy-ve~ -curled up like a cat on Germany's lap-

America-think of something else

_Prussia-kesese~_

_Germany-*sees Prussia* go away Prussia_

_England-*sigh*_

Hungary-giggles-

Italy-ve~

America-tickles England-happy thoughts

_Prussia-*retreats to living room*_

_Germany-perverts..*mutters*_

_England-*laughs* o-ok!_

Hungary-smirks and sits on couch- I still have the cameras~

Italy-Germany~

America-smiles and stops tickling- hahaha XD

_Prussia-*smirk* kesese~ kinky_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-*breathes and sun pokes through clouds*…thanks_

Hungary-laughs-

Italy-ti amo Germany~

America-no prob -smiles proudly-

_Prussia-*smirk*_

_Germany-ich liebe dich auch_

_England-*gets up*_

Hungary-those two are sweet

Italy-smiles happily in sleep-

America-watches curiously-

_Prussia-ja zhey are_

_Germany-*pets hair*_

_England-*sighs and looks out the window*_

Hungary-smiles off in yaoi land-

Italy-ve~^^ -curls up more in lap-

America-stands up and walks over to England poking face-

_Prussia-*smirk* what are you so happy about?_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-what?_

Hungary-yaoi~

Italy-pasta~

America-you got you're thinking face that's all -pokes cheek again-

_Prussia-of course kesesese~_

_Germany-*smiles and chuckles*_

_England-and poking my face is going to solve it?_

Hungary-lightly punches arm-

Italy-ve~ -smiles at dream- happy Germany~

America-no I'm curious and poking your face is fun

_Prussia-*rolls eyes*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-*face palm*_

Hungary-Don't roll your eyes at me

Italy-ve~ -curls closer to chest-

America-well?

_Prussia-it's so typical of you_

_Germany-*holds him close*_

_England-what?_

Hungary-:p am not

Italy-smiles happily in sleep looking almost to adorable to bare-

America-watchya thinking about?

_Prussia-kesese~ yes you are, you alvays lalala in yaoi land_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-oh nothing you need to worry about_

Hungary-no I'm not all lalala :p

Italy-Germany~…looks nice~

America-poke face- but I wanna know -puppy dog eyes- please

_Prussia-ya you are *smirk*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-…you would roll your eyes_

Hungary-hits him with frying pan- No I'm not!

Italy-handsome~

America-you don't know that until you tell me -bigger puppy dog eyes-

_Prussia-ow! *rubs head* fine_

_Germany-*dark red*_

_England-I remembered the last Christmas with you when you were a carefree kid ok?!_

Hungary-puts frying pan away and crosses arms-

Italy-ve~ -giggles in sleep-

America-smiles- see that wasn't so bad and why were you thinking about that?

_Prussia-I'm sorry for calling you a lalala_

_Germany-*smiles and pets hair*_

_England-never mind *walks off and sulks in room*_

Hungary-good -keeps arm crossed-

Italy-ve~

America-goes after him and glomps-why are you sulking?

_Prussia-stubborn much?_

_Germany-*falls asleep*_

_England-it's nothing really_

Hungary-holds up frying pan not in a good mood now-

Italy-wakes up and rubs eyes-

America-if it's nothing than you wouldn't be sulking

_Prussia-fine fine *backs off*_

_Germany-so cute…_

_England-you wouldn't understand *slky*_

Hungary-puts it away and crosses arms-

Italy-ve~ he's so sweet in his sleep~

America-hugs- but I don't want ya to be all sulky

_Prussia-*sigh*_

_Germany-*smiles in sleep*_

_England-*sigh* I'll be fine_

Hungary-looks away from Prussia-

Italy-kisses forehead- Germany~

America-I wanna know so that way I can be the hero and stop ya from sulking over it again -grins-

_Prussia-vhat?_

_Germany-*wakes up and blushes*England-*quiet*…I miss it_

Hungary-glares and looks away again-

Italy-Germany~^^

America-blinks- is that all? -hugs- than you get to spend Christmas with me from now on even when it's not my amazing party!

_Prussia-vhat did I do? *sighs*_

_Germany-ja?_

_England-I hate being with my drunken brothers every year for Christmas. I miss having a nice Christmas_

Hungary-you were mean -still looking away-

Italy-I was saying you're name because it makes me happy~ -lays against Germany's chest-

America-and now you will be there too. So it will be an awesome Christmas XD -swings England around in circle while hugging-

_Prussia-I vas just joking vith you like ve always do…vhat's up? *looks very serious for once*_

_Germany-*blush and strokes his hair again*_

_England-waaahhh!_

Hungary-doesn't answer-

Italy-ve~^^

America-stops spinning- hahaha XD

_Prussia-please tell me if somezhing is bozhering you zhat I said of somezhing. Please Hungary…_

_Germany-you have soft hair_

_England-*does the dizzy walk*_

Hungary-I don't like being calles lalala like I'm just another random chick -snaps-

Italy-ve~ and you're eyes are pretty~

America-hahaha XD I made ya dizzy hahaha XD_Prussia-I vas just joking vith you. I never meant it. I swear it by Old Fritz!_

_Germany-*blush of shamed tomatoes* d-danke. You have pretty eyes too the few times I saw them_

_England-g-git *falls down*_

Hungary-looks away-

Italy-ve~ grazie~^^

America-helps him back up onto the couch- hahaha XD

_Prussia-*looks at her with concerned red eyes*_

_Germany-your welcome *smiles*_

_England-*sits down and everything stops spinning*_

Hungary-sad on inside but not showing it-

Italy-kisses lips-

America-better?

_Prussia-vhat's vith you? I know somezhing is wrong. Tell me, please.._

_Germany-*kisses back*_

_England-*nods*_

Hungary-I'm fine

Italy-ve~ -happily smiling at Germany with love-

America-yay~ -hugs-

_Prussia-*sighs and looks at her seriously* I've known you long enough to know somezhing is up. Please tell me_

_Germany-*blush and kisses cheek*_

_England-c-c-c-c-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-t-t b-b-r-e-e-a-a-*passes out*_

Hungary-I'm fine -looks at floor-

Italy-ve~

America-lets go- IIIIIGGGGYYYY!

_Prussia-*sigh* you are so stubborn. Vhy Don't you vant to tell me_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

_England-*passes out*_

Hungary-there's nothing to tell that's why!

Italy-There's nothing to tell that's why!

Italy-kisses don't make me get the bucket

_Prussia-you lie_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-*out cold*_

Hungary-no I not!

Italy-kisses again-

America-I didn't want to but ok -goes and get bucket of ice water- I'm gonna dump it Iggy so you better get

_Prussia-*sigh*fine_

_Germany-*kisses back*_

_England-*out cold*_

Hungary-sits back and stares at the ceiling-

Italy-ve~^^ so happy~

America-ok I'm dumping it -dumps ice water on England-

_Prussia-*looks at her mutters something*_

_Germany-mo too Italia_

_England-*bolts awake*_

Hungary-looks over- what?

Italy-giggles happily-

America-grins- good if that hadn't worked I would have had to call France

_Prussia-*looks away and shakes head* nothing.._

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-why would I deserve to be woken up by the frog?! You suffocated me!_

Hungary-lifts eyebrow- fine whatever -turns back to ceiling-

Italy-smiles-

America-I didn't mean to you know that I sometimes get excited and than I forget DX

_Prussia-I vas zhinking ve should do somezhing stupid like zhat nerf gun battle again_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_England-*sigh* it's fine_

Italy-sure I'm sure up for it

Italy-ve~^^

America-grabs the towel and hands it to England-

_Prussia-*grins* awesome_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-thanks *dries hair and where ever else got wet*_

Hungary-small smile-

Italy-smiles back and snuggles into his chest happily-

America-sorry

**Thanks for reading and having the patience for reading this~ hasta la pasta~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola mi amigos I'm bored and been on my tumblr lots~ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 37**

_Germany-*blush and smiles*_

_Prussia-kesese~ vell I'm going to make an awesome hazelnut omelet_

Italy-ve~^^ -happily snoozes-

Hungary-rolls eyes-

_England-it's fine_

America-hugs-

_England-*squirms then hugs back*_

_Prussia-vhat is there something better than that right now?_

_Germany-*falls asleep as well*_

America-grins and lets go-

Hungary-you just acted like America eating before a battle -smirks-

Italy-Germany ti amo~^^ -smiles in sleep-

_Prussia-VHAT I DID NOT!…then again I taught him how to kick Britain's butt_

_Germany-*smiles and falls asleep*_

_England-*sits down*_

Hungary-laughs- yes you are I'm surprised though that you decided to eat before the nerf fight that you asked for -smirks-

Italy-snuggles closer-

America-sits next to him and pokes face- Iggy I'm bored

_Prussia-I haven't eaten breakfast! Sorry if I'm hungry!_

_Germany*smiles in sleep*_

_England-what would you like to do then?_

Hungary-relax I'm messing with ya besides I'm a little hungry myself -smiles-

Italy-ve~

America-I don't know it's your place

_Prussia-I'll make you one too then *goes in kitchen and gets a cast iron pan*_

_England-there isn't much to do, but there is a fair a little away from the city if you'd like to go to that_

Hungary-thanks -small smile- want some help?

America-sure sounds fun -grins widely-

_Prussia-sure, you can chop the leeks, cheese, and hazelnuts *turns on burner with pan on it and puts a slick of butter in the pan*_

_England-it's a bit different from yours, and it'll take a half an hour to get there but it'll be fun_

Hungary-ok -gets out leeks, cheese, and hazelnuts-

America-ok -drags England to get coats-

_Prussia-*cracks eggs* funny to think Germania taught me how to make this_

_England-*gets coat and keys*_

Hungary-well you were old enough -smirks and chops up stuff-

America-grabs bomber jacket- hahaha XD

_Prussia-vhat are you getting at?_

_England-come on_

Hungary-nothing~ -smirks-

America-follows England excitedly-

_Prussia-I vas a little kid vhen Vati taught me_

_England-*locks door and then goes to the car and gets in the driver's side*_

Hungary-grins-

America-pouts in passengers spot but as car moves stares out window like a kid-

_England-*rolls eyes with small smile then starts driving to the fair and turns on radio*_

_Prussia-are you done vith cutting that stuff up?_

America-listens to the Christmas music humming along-

Hungary-yea here ya go -hands him stuff-

_England-*parks car and gets out*_

_Prussia-thank you *sprinkles stuff on half cooked eggs*_

America-follows glancing around-

Hungary-gets plates out and ready-

_England-*gets ticket for the both of them to go a few rides*_

_Prussia-*finishes cooking the both and puts them on the plates*_

America-grabs England and drags him to a roller coaster- Hashanah XD

Hungary-grabs one of the plates-thanks

_England-nnooooo!_

_Prussia-*nods and hands her a fork*_

America-Hashanah XD come on -stands in line keeping hold of England's arm-

Hungary-smiles and sits at table-

_England-*sigh*_

_Prussia-*noms on omelet*_

America-gets in roller coaster making England ride-

Hungary-eats some omelet-

_England-*sits* why do you automatically go to the most extreme rides first?_

_Prussia-gud right?_

America-cause they're the best -grins-

Hungary-yup -smiles-

_England-ever heard of a simple Ferris wheel?_

_Prussia-*grins and noms on the rest of omelet*_

America-those are boring -gets excited as roller coaster starts-

Hungary-eats the rest of hers-

_England-*face palm*_

_Prussia-*gets nerf gun*_

America-gets to the top and stares down happily-

Hungary-grabs hers- ready to lose -smirks-

_England-*clings to safety bar*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ you cannot defeat the awesomeness!_

America-laughs as they go down-

Hungary-yes I can! You ready?

_Prussia-ja!_

_England-waaah! *then laughs a little when they slow*_

Hungary-hides behind couch like ninja and shoots at Prussia-

America-smiles happily as they go up another hill-

_Prussia-*dodges and rolls behind an arm chair*_

_England-*clutches safety bar*_

Hungary-hides out of range-

America-laughs as they spirl down and go over another hill through a loop-

_England-aaaahhh!_

_Prussia-*sneaks closer to Hungary*_

America-Hashanah XD

Hungary-senses and shoots him before running off to a new spot-

_England-*clings to safety bar while they go in a loop*_

_Prussia-*curses and shoots at her*_

America-pouts as the ride finishes- lets go again! XD

Hungary-growls and barely dodges and shoots hitting him a few times-

_England-*stares at him* no!_

_Prussia-*ducks behind a book case and shoots at her, hitting her a few times*_

America-awwwww but it was awesome -pouts-

Hungary-moves to get a better angle and hits him several times before hiding-

_England-how about something else_

_Prussia-*moves to a different hiding spot like a boss*_

America-fine…we'll do one you want to do ok? XD

Hungary-makes sure to stay out of direct line of fire-

_England-how about the Ferris wheel or something that doesn't make me dizzy_

_Prussia-*stops shooting for awhile and sniper-like aims at her*_

America-ok -follows England to Ferris wheel-

Hungary-shoots surprise darts hitting him each time-

_Prussia-*fires at her back hitting her many times*_

Hungary-hides this time blocking completely-

_England-*pays tickets and gets in*_

_Prussia-*hides behind desk*_

_Germany-…*face palm* vhat are you two doing?_

America-sits next to England-

Hungary-moves hiding like a ninja-

Italy-ve~? -tilts head- papa Hungary?

_England-*pulls safety bar down*_

_Prussia-*fires shots at her*_

America-sits back-

Hungary-dodges some and fires back-

_Germany-nerf guns? You two are childish…*face palm*_

_England-*smiles as they go up*_

Italy-giggles-

America-glances around looking at ant people-

_Prussia-*hits Hungary a few times*_

_England-*look around at scenery*_

Hungary-hits him back a few times-

America-looks up at the sky which is getting dark so you can start to see some stars-

_Prussia-kesese~_

_England-*looks at the city lights in the distance*_

Hungary-smirks and shoots him several times-

America-glances at England and smirks and starts rocking back and forth in his seat causing the chair to move lots-

_England-*clings to safety bar* w-what are you doing?!_

_Prussia-*fires back*_

_Germany-come on Italy ve can make dinner vhile they are battling_

America-making the Ferris wheel more interesting hahahahaha XD -keeps moving-

Hungary-dodges and some hit Germany-

Italy-ve~ pasta~

_England-w-we are going to fall!_

_Germany-*sigh* you two are idiots_

America-no we're not there's a safety bar -keeps moving-

Italy-go papa Hungary~

Hungary-grins and shoots Prussia a few several times-

_England-*slips and holds on by the safety bar*_

_Germany-Prussia, kick some butt_

_Prussia-kesesese~ *shoots at Hungary*_

America-stops moving and helps England-

Italy-go papa Hungary!~

Hungary-laughs and pulls out an automatic nerf gun assaulting Prussia with it-

_England-I-I told you not to rock it_

_Germany-*sees her randomly pull out an automatic nerf gun* How is zhat even possible?!_

_Prussia-*hides behind desk and gets out a nerf tommy gun*_

America-I sorry dude but it's boring

Italy-She's papa Hungary~

Hungary-hides reloading quickly-

**This chapter fells short or maybe I'm just typing faster I guess I don't know well review follow fav hasta la pasta~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys have fun with the chapter reading~ we own nothing~**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 38**

_England-it's not that bad_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Prussia-*reloads as well then aims at her*_

America-I guess stares at people on the ground-

Italy-ve~

Hungary-pulls out her frying pan using it like a shield-

_England-*watches scenery as they go down*_

_Prussia-*shoots her hand a few times*_

America-pokes England's face-

Hungary-aims at him-

_Prussia-*moves to a different spot while shooting at Hungary, and hitting her multiple times*_

_England-why are you poking my face?_

Hungary-growls and shoots at him hitting him back equally as much and ducking down-

America-cause I can

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ *ducks behind couch*_

America-gets off with England when they reach the bottom-lets go play some of the games!

Hungary-manages to sneak up behind Prussia and tackles him-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Prussia-ak!_

America-goes over to a random games and wins it like a boss- hahaha I'm the hero!

Hungary-laughs-

_England-*face palm*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ nice attack_

America-chooses prize and goes to the next game-

Hungary-I know -gets off him and grins-

_England-*plays an archery game*_

_Prussia-*gets up*_

America-win some more stuff-

Hungary-stands up as well- that was fun -grins-

_England-*kicks butt at archery game and go to others*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ other from you attacking me, ve vere tied_

America-carrying to many things to play anymore- aww but I wanted to win more -pouts-

Hungary-smiles and lightly punches arm- sure this round

_England-*face palm carrying goldfish in a bag of water*_

_Prussia-*smirks and rolls eyes*_

America-smiles-hahaha XD

Hungary-smirks back and sits down on the couch-

_England-we can put the stuff in my car, however my goldfish won't last long in the bag. So we might want to leave soon_

_Germany-*goes in kitchen and cooks stuff*_

_Prussia-keses *collects darts*_

America-ok I can get more stuff later plus I'm getting tired anyway

Italy-follows Germany standing there just looking adorable-

Hungary-picks up the guns and stuff they knocked over-

_England-ok lets go *walks to car*_

_Germany-*smiles* hey Italy, vhy don't you make some dessert for after dinner_

_Prussia-*cleans up whatever they broke*_

America-follows England to car- hey can you help me open the door?

Italy-ok I'll make some gelato! -gets stuff for gelato-

Hungary-grins- we made a serious mess

_England-sure *opens door*_

_Germany-*smiles and cooks dinner*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ but it vas awesome_

America-thanks -puts stuff in the car and then sits in the passengers side-

Italy-ve~ -making gelato happily-

Hungary-smells cooking-that smells really good

_England-*gets in the drivers side and puts goldfish in a cup holder for now and drives back*_

_Prussia-Vest! Italy! Vhat are you making?_

_Germany-I'm making vurst and boiled potatoes_

America-hums to radio-

Hungary-peeks into kitchen-

Italy-I'm making gelato~^^

_England-*frowns as fog rolls in and turns fog lights on*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-falls asleep-

Italy-happily finishes gelato and puts it in the freezer-

_England-*drives home*_

_Germany-*finishes dinner and bakes some carrots*_

America-laughs in sleep-

Italy-ve~ -cleans up what he used-

_England-*rolls eyes with a tiny smile and nudges America's arm* hey, we are here_

_Germany-*gets plates*_

America-snorts and looks up-huh? Oh ok -gets out-

Italy-ve~ -sits down at the table with Hungary and Prussia-

_England-*gets out with goldfish bag and unlocks front door*_

_Germany-*hands them all plates of food*_

America-grabs his stuff and follows England in kicking the door closed with his foot-

Italy-grazie~

Hungary-thank you

_England-*glares lightly*_

_Prussia-looks good Vest!_

_Germany-your velcome_

America-what? -still half asleep-

Ital-eats some of the food-

Hungary-takes a bite- this is really good

_England-please don't kick the door closed_

_Prussia-very gud_

_Germany-*noms on food*_

America-my hands were full but my foot wasn't -collapses on couch getting covered by stuffed animals and passes out-

Italy-ve~ Germany always makes nice food as long as it's not pasta

Hungary-giggles and eats more-

_Germany-danke Italy *mashes potatoes with fork*_

_England-try not to do that though_

Italy-ve~ -noms more food-

America-grunts in sleep-

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-*sighs and makes some tea*_

Italy-smiles back happily kissing Germany's cheek-

Hungary-giggles-

America-laughs in sleep loudly-

_Prussia-*smirks*_

_Germany-*blush*_

_England-git *sips tea*_

Italy-ve? -confused why Prussia and Hungary gave them strange looks-

Hungary-smiles in a yaoi sense of mind way-

America-*curls up into a ball with the stuffed animals all around him-

_Germany-*shakes head at Prussia and Hungary*_

_Prussia-*smirks*_

_England-*puts fish in a glass bowl*_

Italy-tilts his head still confused but eats more food-

Hungary-giggles and smirks-

America-growls in sleep making faces-

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-*eats potatoes while smirking at the two*_

Italy-ve~ -and kisses Germany's lips-

Hungary-smiles giggling-

_England-*watches America sleeping and grabs a spell book*_

_Germany-*kisses back*_

_Prussia-*smirks increase*_

America-curls into tighter ball and twitches-

Italy-ve~^^

Hungary-smiling now off in yaoi land-

_England-*starts chanting a spell in old English trying to get him out of the dream*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*smirks and flings a pea at Hungary*_

America-growls in sleep and twitches more-

Italy-smiles back-

Hungary-startled out of yaoi land and glares at Prussia flinging a pea back at him-

_England-*continues chanting in old English and starts drawing a magic circle*_

_Germany-*noms on potatoes*_

_Prussia-*smirk and flings another pea at her*_

America-twitches more and breath catches a few times-

Italy-eats more food-

Hungary-puts several peas on her spoon and flings them at Prussia-

_England-*finishes drawing circle and chants more till it starts to glow*_

_Germany-*smiles at Italy*_

_Prussia-*uses plate as a shield then takes two spoonfuls of peas and launch them at her*_

America-curls more into his stomach whining-

Italy-smiles back and kisses cheek-

Hungary-holds up frying pan blocking and gives Prussia the look-

_England-*circle's green glow goes toward America as England chants-_

_Germany-*blush then sees Hungary and Prussia and watches*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ *smirks*_

America-pained look and twitches more-

Italy-ve? -also watches-

Hungary-still holding frying pan and giving look-

_England-*glow returns to circle and fades*_

_Germany-…_

_Prussia-can't we have the pea battle? *smirk*_

America-still asleep and curled into twitching ball-

Italy-?

Hungary-I don't want to have food flung at me

_England-*stops and walks over to America* America?_

_Germany-*face palm*_

_Prussia-no fun_

America-pained expression in sleep within and curling up closer to chest-

Italy-no fighting -holds up white flag-

Hungary-:p -puts frying pan away and eats food ignoring Prussia-

_England-America, wake up *shakes shoulder*_

_Germany-Italy, they veren't even fighting you *sweat drop*_

_Prussia-don't you remember the last time we had a pea fight?_

America-wakes up and grabs England's shoulders roughly in slight panic-

Italy-ve~ but they might so I'm prepared~

Hungary-ignores Prussia-

_England-*jumps slightly* it's ok America_

_Germany-you shouldn't give up zhat easily_

_Prussia-*scowls and mutters something*_

America-realizes it's England and lets go and has southern accent-sorry

Italy-ve~

Hungary-eats the rest of her food quietly-

_England-you had another nightmare again, didn't you?_

_Germany-*sighs* you two are so stubborn and prideful…*mutters*_

_Prussia-*noms on what peas are left*_

America-nods and hugs his knees to his chest sense he heard the accent again-

Italy-?

Hungary-finishes her food and cleans up her stuff putting the plate, fork, spoon, and knife away-

_England-hey it's ok *rubs back*_

_Germany-*finishes his dinner*_

_Prussia-*mumbles*_

America-no it ain't -southern accent-

Italy-noms last bite- now who wants gelato!

Hungary-smiles at Italy- that sounds delicious

_England-*puts away china in safe again*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ I'd love some_

_Germany-sounds gud_

America-sees and looks more miserable-

Italy-yay~ -goes and gets some for everyone-

Hungary-sits back down at the table-

_England-I just don't want to get my tea cups destroyed_

_Prussia-*grins*_

America-yea I know -grumbles with accent-

Italy-gives them each a bowl of gelato-

Hungary-noms on her gelato-

_England-*sits by him* I'm sorry_

_Germany-*smiles and noms on gelato*_

America-stands up and bangs head against the wall-

Italy-your welcome~ -then hugs Germany for no reason-

Hungary-yum it's been awhile since I've had any of Italy's gelato

_England-stop you are going to hurt yourself_

_Prussia-kesesese~ me too *takes a spoonful of the stuff*_

_Germany-*hugs back and kisses cheek*_

America-good -keeps banging head with accent-

Italy-ve~^^

Hungary-eats some more-

_England-Stop! *grips shoulder and pulls back*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*noms it*_

America-grabs his arms tightly- I don't have too!

Italy-smiles happily eating his gelato-

Hungary-finishes her gelato and cleans up bowl-

_England-*shakes it off* yea you do *tackles him*_

_Germany-*finishes gelato*_

_Prussia-*grins*_

America-easily pushes England off and goes up to the gueat room locking the door behind him- no I don't!

Italy-ve~ -noms more gelato-

Hungary-goes out to the living room and sits on the couch-

_England-dammit America! *gets up and chases after him and tries to pick the lock*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*cleans up*_

America-bangs head on wall but then punches wall leaving a hole-

Italy-smiles happily-

Hungary-sighs-

_England-*gets a skeleton key and opens door and tackles America again*_

_Prussia-*sits by Hungary* sorry *mutters*_

_Germany-*kisses Italy*_

America-pushes England off- leave me alone

Hungary-good I accept your apology

Italy-happily kisses back passionately-

_England-calm down, you can't take your anger out that way_

_Prussia-*mumbles something*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek lovingly*_

America-stands up- it's how I deal now leave me alone! -punches wall again but harder-

Hungary-what?

Italy-ve~^^

_England-*sigh* fine *gets Iggycat and Americat leaving to the study*_

_Germany-*kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-um, nozhing, forget it *obviously hiding something*_

America-punches a third hole in the wall and then sits back on the bed calming down and feeling guilty-

Italy-leans into Germany-

Hungary-come on I know you're hiding something so tell me

_England-*sits with Americat awkwardly stretched on his lap and Iggycat rubbing against his arm*_

_Germany-*kisses him lovingly*_

_Prussia-you'd just laugh and tease me *light blush*_

America-sighs completely calm now and goes to find England-

Italy-kisses back happily-

Hungary-raises eyebrow- what is it?

**Have fun with this~;p follow review fav hasta la pasta~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey have fun with the last chapter~ here we go we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 39**

_England-*sits in the study with the cats reading __Pride and Prejudice__*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-never mind *blush is more visible*_

America-sees England in his study and knocks-

Italy-giggles-

Hungary-just tell me I won't laugh promise -curiosity increases-

_England-are you ok *looks up from book*_

_Germany-*goes and cleans dishes*_

_Prussia-*mutters it*_

America-yea sorry and I'll fix your wall

Italy-helps Germany-

Hungary-what?

_England-ok_

_Germany-*puts them up*_

_Prussia-i...like…_

America-sits in a chair-

Italy-ve~ -hugs Germany-

Hungary-you like?

_England-are you sure you are fine?_

_Germany-*hugs back*_

_Prussia-…you_

America-nods head- yea

Italy-snuggles close to Germany's chest while still hugging-

Hungary-blushes and stutters- w-wh-what?

_England-*pets Iggycat's head* you scared me_

_Germany-*blush*_

_Prussia-*massive blush* I like you Hungary_

America-I'm sorry Iggy -looks down guiltily-

Italy-ve~

Hungary-blushes redder and stutters more- y-you l-like m-me? -in shock-

_England-I mean I didn't know if you'd be ok_

_Germany-*nuzzels neck*_

_Prussia-*nods and looks down with cherry red blush*_

America-I'm fine now -mutters-

Italy-giggles and kisses cheek-

Hungary-blinks a few times and then hugs Prussia- I-I l-like you too

_England-you were banging your head on the wall_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*eyes widen slightly* really?_

America-looks down-

Italy-smiles down-

Italy-smiles back-

Hungary-nods face red-

_England-*notices* hey, it's ok_

_Prussia-*hugs back with a real smile*_

America-sure right -still looking down-

Hungary-smiles-

_England-it just concerned me_

_Prussia-*grins*_

America-yea I'd better go fix your wall -gets up going to find some plaster sulking still-

Hungary-soooo yea -rubs the back of her head-

_England-I could help you_

_Prussia-ja.._

_Germany-*sees them and nudges Italy*_

America-no I did it I should fix it

Hungary-stares at floor cheeks red-

Italy-looks and sees tilting head- ve?

_England-if you insist_

_Prussia-so.._

_Germany-you finally had the courage to ask her out?_

America-gets plaster goes up to the guest room fixing the three massive holes-

Hungary-sees Germany and Italy and blushes madly-

Italy-ve~ Papa Hungary will be happy like I am with Germany -hugs Germany's arm-

_England-*sighs and takes phone and orders some Mickey D's for America to maybe cheer him up*_

_Prussia-heh heh… *massive blush*_

_Germany-*nods with blush* ja_

America-finishes wall and goes downstairs-

Hungary-same situation as Prussia- we haven't actual planned anything yet

Italy-ve~

_England-*answers the door and greeted by a college student looking kid with the meal*_

_Prussia-ja_

America-smell the Mickey D's and is very confused-

Hungary-looks at Prussia and smiles-

_England-thank you _

_College kid-ya, no prob dude *California valley accent then goes back to car*_

_Prussia-*smiles warmly*_

_Germany-lets go take a walk Italy_

America-why did ya get McDonald's?

Hungary-blushes lightly-

Italy-ve~ ok Germany~ -goes and gets his coat and Italian flag scarf and gloves-

_England-I though I'd cheer you up_

_Germany-puts on coat and Germany flag scarf and walks out the door*_

_Prussia-*kisses her cheek*_

America-small smile- thanks dude

Italy-follows Germany and holds hands-

Hungary-blushes-

_England-*hands him the bag*_

_Germany-*small smile*_

America-grins and digs in grabbing some freedom fries-

Italy-leans into Germany-

Hungary-smiles back- this is going to be interesting -laughs nervously-

_England-you're never going to let this go anytime soon_

_Germany-*kisses him*_

_Prussia-hehehehe, yea_

America-nope -grins-

Italy-kisses back happily-

Hungary-giggles at their awkwardness-

_England-at least you are better_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_Prussia-ah, vhat vould you say to dinner tomorrow night?_

America-small smile swallowing the burgers tough it looks more like inhaling them-

Italy-smiles back and stands on tippy toes- kiss Germany~

Hungary-I would like that -smiles-

_England-eat more slowly!_

_Prussia-*grins*_

_Germany-*walks to park*_

America-mouth full- waawtw?

Hungary-giggles-

Italy-walks with Germany- Germany~

_England-don't you have any manners?_

_Prussia-*kisses her cheek*_

_Germany-*smiles* ja?_

America-swallows- yea but you're my friend so why does it matter?

Hungary-blushes-

Italy-what do you like most about me?~ -tilts head cutely-

_England-well I don't want you to choke_

_Prussia-*grins*_

_Germany-*blush* your personality. How you are usually always have been happy. You don't hate anyone_

America-I eat like this all the time -grins- hahahahahaha XD

Hungary-smiles and grabs his arm- come on

Italy-how can I not be happy I have Germany~ and I don't have to reasom to hate anyone~^^

_Prussia-*gets up* vhere are ve goin?_

_Germany-*blush* vhat do you like best about me?_

_England-*sweat drop* exactly_

Hungary-I want to show you something -grins and grabs her jacket-

Italy-I love everything about Germany~ He's so nice and he loves me and I want to stay with him~

America-:p -goes back to inhaling burgers-

_Prussia-ok *grabs coat*_

_Germany-*blush and kisses him*_

_England-*face palm*_

Hungary-giggles and goes out the door-

Italy-kisses back-

America-finishes all but one- do ya want it? It's good~

_Prussia-*grins and follows her out*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

_England-*shakes head*_

Hungary-smirks at him and picks up speed running- come on slow poke!

Italy-leans into Germany happily-

America-you know you want it~

_Prussia-kesesese~ *runs after her*_

_Germany-*nuzzles neck*_

_England-no!_

Hungary-keeps running until she almost where she wanted to go and laughs- almost there close your eyes

Italy-giggles-

America-I don't want ya not to eat your already to skinny it'll cheer me up~

_Prussia-kesese~ ok *closes eyes*_

_Germany-*leans forehead on his*_

_England-I'm not eating that greasy sandwich_

Hungary-grabs his arm and drags him to the top of a hill with a beautiful view- ok now open them

Italy-leans up and kisses Germany-

America-pwease -puppy dog eyes-

_Prussia-*opens eyes and smiles*_

_Germany-*kisses back*_

_England-*looks away* I will not eat it_

Hungary-I love to come up here -smiles-

Italy-ve~^^ -looks at Germany lovingly-

America-pulls out little kid voice- pwease Engwand~

_Prussia-it's very awesome *sits on grass*_

_Germany-*nuzzles cheek*_

_England-f-fine *pokes burger*_

Hungary-sits next to him and blushes as she puts her head on his shoulder-

Italy-ve~

America-rolls eyes-it's not gonna hurt ya

_Prussia-kesese~ *remembering stuff*_

_England-yes it can, it can block up arteries and cause a heart attack or cause my people to be obese *pokes burger*_

Hungary-what?

America-come on you'll be fine and I eat it all the time

_Prussia-*smirks* you use to hate my guts. Who would have thought_

_England-*picks it up*_

Hungary-rolls eyes- I never hated you maybe your actions at points but not you

America-makes hand gestures that says go on-

_Prussia-seemed like it especially after you found out you were a girl_

_England-*takes small bite*_

Hungary-well I didn't hate you

America-grins in triumphant-

_Prussia-well that's good *lays on grass looking at stars*_

_England-*slowly takes another bite*_

Hungary-smiles and kisses cheek-

America-grins turns into a cheeky smirk-

_Prussia-*smiles back*_

_England-*scowls at America*_

Hungary-lays down next to him closely-

America-waves innocently- finish your burger~

_England-*sets it down* no _

_Prussia-*smiles at her and gazes upon the stars*_

America-awww pwease -kicked puppy dog look this time-

Hungary-smiles back and watches his peaceful expression-

_England-than quite smirking_

_Prussia-*kisses her*_

America-pouts- I couldn't help it

Hungary-blinks in surprise then kisses back-

_England-*sigh* I'm only eating this because I'm hungry_

_Prussia-*smiles*_

America-small smile- whatever you say

Hungary-smiles back with small blush-

_England-*starts eating again but starts feeling ill*_

_Prussia-*blushes as well*hehe_

**Yay~ Pruhun happened~ review, follow, favorite hasta la pasta!~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys we own nothing sorry it's short today**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 40**

America-eats some freedom fries not noticing-

Hungary-giggles at the awkwardness-

_England-*stops and runs to bathroom*_

_Prussia-ah, I wonder how this will turn out_

America-blinks and goes after England-Iggy?

Hungary-I don't know

_England-*coughs and pukes*_

_Prussia-*smiles* gud I hope_

_America-rubs back-_

_Hungary-laughs and kisses his cheek-_

_England-*coughs* stupid food_

_Prussia-*grins*_

America-sighs-

Hungary-elbows him playfully-

_England-*rinses mouth out in the sink*_

_Prussia-*smirks*_

America-mutters- sorry…-feels bad-

Hungary-leans on his shoulder blushing lightly-

_England*cough* it's fine_

_Prussia-*smiles and kisses her cheek*_

America-looks down sad again-

Hungary-smiles back-

_England-it was probably just a bad one_

_Prussia-*grins and nuzzles her cheek*_

America-yea…

Hungary-rolls eyes and kisses his cheek-

_England-I-I'm fine now_

_Prussia-*smirks*_

America-ok -picks up England and puts him on the couch-

Hungary-smirks back and rolls down the hill laughing-

_England-*winces*_

_Prussia-kese~*follows her*_

America-looks worriedly-

Hungary-reaches the bottom and laughs-

_England-I'm ok *coughs* not the first time I've gotten food poisoning_

_Prussia-*grins and chuckles* zhat vas fun and random_

America-small smirk-

Hungary-sits up and shrugs-it felt like it was the right thing to do

_England-*scowls* not from my food you git!_

_Prussia-*smirks* it vas fun though_

America-smirk grows-

Hungary-yup! -smiles-

_England-*rolls eyes*_

America-still smirks-you just shouldn't cook

_England-wipe that smirk off you face I can cook! *coughs*_

America-no you can't

_England-yes I can_

America-nope! -smiles-

_England-*coughs* no I can cook git *sounds a bit weak*_

America-looks worried- you alright?

_England-*coughs some amore* I'm f-fine_

America-no you're not what's wrong -feels forehead- you've got a temperature too!

_England-oh great…*coughs*_

America-goes and gets some cough medicine-here

_England-thanks *takes gross medicine*_

_Belgium-*sweeps the kitchen at her house out of boredom*_

America-goes and grabs a cup of water handing it to England-

Romano-knocks on the door with flowers behind his back-

_England-thanks *drinks it washing the nasty taste with it*_

_Belgium-*goes and opens door and smiles* hi Romano!_

America-nods-

Romano-hi mi bella -pulls the flowers out and hands them to her in a slight blush- these are for you

_England-*lays on couch kinda curled up feeling miserably cold*_

America-looks down at the floor quietly-

_Belgium-*smiles* thank you *takes them then kisses him*_

_England-*notices* it's not your fault_

Romano-blushes and kisses back- anything for mi bella

America-stares at carpet-

_Belgium-you are so sweet *smiles and smells flowers*_

_England-someone probably messed up making mine or another snowstorm_

Romano-shamed tomatoes blush-

America-looks out window- it's not the snow -looks door-

_England-it could be coming near London_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses him again then takes his hand* come inside it's cold out_

America-I guess…

Romano-kisses back- ok -follows her inside-

_England-if it was food poisoning it's not the worst I've had_

America-nervous laugh- yea I guess

_England-what is with the nervous laugh?_

_Belgium-*smiles and puts flowers in a crystal vase on the table with some water then puts a crushed up asprin in the vase*_

America-ignores England and looks out the window-

Romano-hugs her gently from behind and kisses her cheek-

_England-what's the matter?_

_Belgium-*smiles and turns head so he kisses her lips*_

America-I don't know what you are talking about

Romano-smiles into kiss kissing back-

_England-you are just blankly staring out the window_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-turns on TV-

Romano-smiles back-

_England-*runs into the bathroom*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek* thanks for coming over_

America-follows after-

Romano-smiles and kisses lips- I just wanted to see mi bella~

_England-*gets sick again as the snow starts falling outside*_

_Belgium-*smiles softly than kisses back* your sweet_

America-rubs back-

Romano-blushes lightly-

_England-*coughs then rinses mouth in sink*_

_Belgium-*hugs him*_

America-gets some pepto bismol and hands it to England-

Romano-hugs back kisses her head-

_England-*takes medicine then curls on couch again*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-rubs back and acts kinda like a parent-

Romano-smiles back and sits with her on couch snuggling-

_England-*pouts at the white flaky snow outside* this sucks_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-I know -keeps rubbing back lightly-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

_England-*falls asleep*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-smiles and decides to play Left4Dead-

Romano-smiles and keeps nuzzling neck-

_England-*mutters god rest ye merry gentlemen*_

_Belgium-*giggles* s-stop!_

America-rolls eyes-

Romano-stops it-ti amo

**Yay~ all done happy times bananas and apples~ hasta la pasta~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys next chapter having fun reading I hope~ we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 41**

_England-*twitches*_

_Belgium-*smiles* I love you too_

America-keeps playing game not noticing-

Romano-kisses her nose and smiles-

_England-don't…!_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

America-looks- England?

Romano-I thought we could go for a walk

_England-I didn't want to …I'm sorry_

_Belgium-that sounds nice let's go_

America-pauses game and hugs England- Iggy it's ok wake up

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

_England-my boss forced me…_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-wake up -gently shakes-

Romano-smiles and helps her with her coat-

_England-no…_

_Belgium-thanks *kisses*_

America-IGGY! WAKE UP!

Romano-kisses back- anything for mi bella

_England-*jumps* wha..?_

_Belgium-*smiles and giggles*_

America-hugs him- you were having a bad dream

Romano-chuckles and opens the door for her kissing her cheek-

_England-*squirms*_

_Belgium-*smiles and locks the door after he is out*_

America-keeps hugging-

Romano-smiles back and holds her hand-

_England-*squirm*_

_Belgium-*walks closer to him*_

America-tickles- hahahahaha

Romano-smiles and kisses cheek-

_England-*tries not to laugh but fails* o-ok! O-ok!_

_Belgium-*giggles and swings hands lightly*_

America-stops tickling him grinning-

Romano-smiles as they walk-

_England-*breathes*…thanks *mumbles*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

America-hey didja finish all your work stuff?

Romano-smiles and pulls her into his arms dipping her and then kissing her-

_England-yes, unless parliament schedules a spur of the moment meeting_

_Belgium-*blushes lightly and wraps arms around his neck and kisses back-_

America-great! Than you're gonna tour me around your place! XD

Romano-smiles and pulls her back up- mi bella~

_England-alright, I suppose I can_

_Belgium-*light pink blush* you're a good kisser_

America-hahahaha XD I'm the hero!

Romano-shamed tomatoes blush- t-th-thanks you are too

_England-*face palm* well lets go *starts walking around showing him the house*_

_Belgium-*cherry red blush and kisses his cheek*_

America-face palm-I meant your land dude it's your home too! Hahaha!

Romano-smiles still slightly blushing-

_England-oh, that make a bit more sense, let me just get my coat_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

America-grins and gets his bomber jacket-

Romano-wraps an arm around her waist-

_England-*gets coat and a scarf* it's snowing in a lot of places so I would advice you to wear a scarf_

_Belgium-*smiles and snuggles closer to him*_

America-scrunched nose at the thought of snow but grabs his scarf and zips up his jacket-

Romano-kisses the top of her head-

_England-come on *grabs keys and goes out the door*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-follows him happily then thought crosses his mind and he looks guilty-

Romano-smiles back mumbling- you really are beautiful

_England-*locks door then turns around and sees America* What's the matter?_

_Belgium-*blush* th-thanks_

America-I just remember earlier that I grabbed your arms pretty tightly did I hurt ya -gives a concerned look-

Romano-smiles and kisses her lips-

_England-it's fine *rolls up sleeve revealing a medium size bruise on his arm*_

_Belgium-*smiles with a light blush*_

America-eyes widen- but I hurt you still!

Romano-smiles back lovingly-

_England-it's not that bad_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses his cheek*_

America-but the hero's not suppose to hurt anyone other than the bad guys…

Romano-chuckles and pulls her closer in the lovely dovey couple way-

_England-you just don't know your own strength. I'll be alright._

_Belgium-*smiles lovingly and nuzzles cheek*_

America-normally I do…even when I was little I knew how to that's why I never hurt you then -looks sad-

Romano-kisses cheek as they reach the middle of a park-

_England-it's fine ok, it'll go away in a few days_

_Belgium-*smiles and leans on his shoulder*_

America-I guess

Romano-smiles and notices no one's around and smile grows-

_England-don't worry_

_Belgium-you have such a nice smile_

America-shivers from the cold- ok then where are we gonna go first -trying not to worry with slightly forced smile-

Romano-blushes and turns her in front of him and dance to no music since no one's around-

_England-um…how about around London for now_

_Belgium-*leans close to him*_

America-ok -grabs England's arm since he knows that general direction-

Romano-closes the gap and kisses her-

_England-I can walk on my own_

_Belgium-*smile in kiss*_

America-hahahahahaha XD

Romano-smiles as he keeps dancing with her-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*lays head on his shoulder*_

America-pulls England into London and stops- ok now I don't know where to go

Romano-kisses the side of her head and sways with her-

_England-alright *goes around London showing him places and stuff(_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

America-follows happily becoming tourist-like easily-

Romano-smiles back-

_England-well, that is pretty much London_

_Belgium-You're so sweet_

America-cool -laughs and stomach growls loudly-

Romano-blushes lightly and kisses her lips-

_England-oh, we can get lunch there *points to a café nearby*_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and wraps her arms around his neck*_

America-cool -drags England through the crowds to the café-

Romano-wraps arms around her waist deepening the kiss-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles lovingly*_

America-goes into the café with England-

Romano-smiles back just as lovingly kissing her nose and forehead-

_England-*sits down at a booth by the window and greets the Waitress who gave them menus*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-goes through menu several times-

Romano-chuckles and spins her-

_England-*picks out some things*_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses him*_

America-decides he's just gonna order everything-

Romano-kisses back and chuckles-

_Waitress-*returns* what will you two gentlemen have?_

_England-Earl Grey tea with a tad bit of milk and sugar and club sandwich_

_Belgium-I love you_

America-everything on the menu -grins obliviously- with a large coke to drink

Romano-I love you too mi bella

_Waitress-ok I'll be back a moment_

_Belgium-*lays head on his shoulder*_

America-grins happily staring out the window-

Romano-smiles and kisses her head-

_England-why are you so happy?_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-cause I'm the hero!

Romano-chuckles and stops dancing leading them over to a bench to sit down-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*scoots closer to him*_

America-grins and people watches-

Romano-smiles and pulls her closer with his arm around her-

_Waitress-*carries the drinks and sandwich and takes it to them*_

_England-thank you *sips tea*_

America-drinks some of his coke-

_Belgium-*leans head on shoulder*_

_England-*takes a bit of sandwich*_

Romano-lays head on hers-

America-smiles as all his food is brought out and he starts inha- I mean eating it-

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_England-*face palm* can't you eat any slower?_

Romano-hums in contentment-

America-mouthful-baw wwy wowulw I swowew wt's ewrier wis way?

_Belgium-*smiles as it starts snowing gently*_

_England-for the Queen's sake swallow your food!_

Romano-looks up and smiles- like our first date~

America-rolls eyes but swallows- better?

_Belgium-*smiles* yep *nuzzles neck*_

_England-yes, now what were you saying?_

Romano-chuckles and kisses her head-

America-I said but why would I eat slower it's easier this way

_England-because you could choke_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-this is how I eat though

Romano-smiles- I love your laugh

_England-try to eat slower then_

_Belgium-*blush*_

America-:p -keeps eating the food like he normally does-

Romano-smiles-

**All done with the chapter~ hasta la pasta~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 42**

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-is half way through his food already-

Romano-kisses back-

_England-*finishes sandwich and tea*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-shovels the rest in and somehow swallows without choking- Hahahahaha XD

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck-

_England-you are going to kill yourself eating that way_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

America-I'm fine -waves off-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck more-

_England-fine_

_Belgium-*giggles* s-s-sto-op! I-it t-t-ick-les! *laughs some more*_

America-pays for his food-

Romano-smiles and stops kissing her cheek-

_England-*gets up* we can see some of the rural area if you want_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

America-ok -grins and follows England-

Romano-nuzzles back-

_England-*gets in drivers side of the car*_

_Belgium-*smiles lovingly*_

America-gets in the passengers side staring out the window-

Romano-smiles back and kisses her hand-

_England-*drives to a lovely rural town*_

_Belgium-*blush with a smile*_

America-staring curiously out window child-like-

Romano-smiles-lets head back it's snowing heavier now

_England-this is one of my oldest towns_

_Belgium-ok, it is feeling really chilly as well_

America-cool -smiles-

Romano-wraps an arm around her rubbing her shoulder to try to keep her warm as they walk-

_England-yeah *shows him other places*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to him*_

America-listens and slowly starts to drift off-

Romano-smiles and leads her home-

Hungary-sitting on her couch waiting for Prussia to come pick her up for their dinner date-

_England-*notices* do you want to call it a day?_

_Belgium-I had fun_

_Prussia-*knocks on her door with flower in hand*_

America-hm? Sure -then falls asleep-

Romano-that's good, I did too but I always do with mi bella~

Hungary-goes and answers the door smiling- hey

_England-*sighs and watches rain fall on the windshield as he drives to his London home*_

_Belgium-*blush* you're sweet *kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-hello *hands her the flower*_

America-snoozes and laughs-

Romano-blushes and kisses her lips-

Hungary-takes the flower with a slight blush- come on in while I put this in some water -smiles-

_England-*pulls into driveway while it still pours outside* hey, America, we're here_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Prussia-*smiles, more like grins, back* ok *comes inside*_

America-snores louder-

Romano-smiles sadly as they reach her house-

Hungary-finds a vase for the flower smelling it-

_England-AMERICA!_

_Belgium-*sighs*_

_Prussia-it's a blue cornflower. I saw some and thought you'd like it_

America-snorts and looks up- huh?

Romano-I'll miss you mi bella -kisses her forehead-

Hungary-smiles and kisses his cheek- I love it

_England-we are here *gets an umbrella out for them*_

_Belgium-*kisses his lips* as will I_

_Prussia-*blush* aw-awesome_

America-ok -gets out and runs over to England's side to share the umbrella-

Romano-kisses back- I see ya

Hungary-giggles- so where are we going?

_England-*opens umbrella and walks inside to the door America*_

_Belgium-bye_

_Prussia-kese, it's a surprise, you'll see_

America-shakes head like a dog when they get it-

Romano-watches her go inside and then heads back to his house-

Netherlands-hey sis

Hungary-pouts slightly- ok

_England-*unlocks door*_

_Belgium-oh hey_

_Prussia-*smirks* trust me, it'll be awesome_

America-follows England inside and flops on the couch-

Netherlands-you seem happy

Hungary-small smile- ok then take me to whatever place it is

_England-*sits in an arm chair and puts on some Dr. Who on TV*_

_Belgium-I am. I had a nice time out_

_Prussia-ok, lets go *takes her hand with a slight blush to the car*_

America-watches for awhile freaking out at the parts-

Netherlands-with the Italian?

Hungary-smiles and blushes as he opens the passenger side for her-

_England-*smiles watching it*_

_Belgium-*nods*_

_Prussia-*blushes and closes the door behind her and gets in the drivers side*_

America-hugs end pillow-

Netherlands-I got a call from your boss

Hungary-buckles up-

_England-*smirk-like smile* is this scaring you America?_

_Belgium-what did he say?_

_Prussia-*starts driving toward where a fair is by the woods*_

America-n-no I-I just l-like t-this pillow is a-all -hugs pillow tighter and jumps-

Netherlands-he said that when he and that Italian's boss met they came to the same conclusion

Hungary-sees the fair- wow

_England-*chuckles*_

_Belgium-*confused look* did they say what that would be?_

_Prussia-oh we'll be going there, but we're having some dinner first_

America-stop laughing at me DX

Netherlands-yea they said that your guys relationship was distracting you guys from work. They don't want you hanging around each other no more -smokes casually-

Hungary-nods and smiles leaning over giving his cheek a kiss-

_England-sorry, it's funny though. Just imagine it's a really twisted Star Wars like movie only with a superhero and time travel_

_Belgium-wh-what?! *shocked really close to tearing up*_

_Prussia-*grins and drives them to a cool looking moonlit path into the forest*_

America-scrunched face and pouts thinking how some of Stars Wars scared him too- that doesn't help DX

Netherlands-looks her straight in the eyes- I'm sorry sis but that's what I was told to tell ya

Romano-gets a call from his boss- hello?

Hungary-stares in awe-

_England-sorry_

_Belgium-*runs off to her room locking behind her*_

_Prussia-*drives a little further than stops the car* ve valk from here_

America-jumps at screen-

Netherlands-slumps shoulders and sighs-

Romano-is yelling into his phone at this point entering his house-

Hungary-looks curiously- ok?

_England-*tries not to laugh*_

_Belgium-*flops on her bed and cries*_

_Prussia-*gets out and opens her door and leads them down a path were an amazing cabin like restaurant by a pond like lake is*_

America-notices and goes up to the guest room locking the door-

Romano-hangs up phone and falls on the couch depressed-

Hungary-blushes- wow

_England-*sighs and turns off the TV and walks upstairs to the guest room* America, I'm sorry_

_Belgium-*dries her tears getting a grip on herself and calls her boss for an explanation*_

_Prussia-kesese~ I told you it was awesome_

America-hugs pillow-

Romano-yells at Spain and goes up to his room-

Hungary-smiles and kisses his cheek- yea it's awesome -giggles-

_England-I just find it funny that you are scared of one of my TV shows_

_Spain-Roma~ what happened?! *confused as heck*_

_Prussia-*grins and leads her inside* reservations under Beilschmidt_

America-ignores him curls into ball-

Romano-HELL HAPPENED THAT"S WHAT!

Hungary-smiles-

Waiter-right this way

_England-*sigh* I didn't mean to hurt you._

_Spain-what…? The apocalypse is here? No.. *shakes head* was it something with your chica?_

_Belgium-b-but I've been doing all my work and I'm not in a recession! …please *trys to negotiate with her boss*_

_Prussia-*smiles as they are lead to a table by a window lit by candles*_

America-ignores-

Romano-starts tearing up as he yells- WHAT DO YOU THINK Y-YOU BASTARD!

Hungary-blushes-

_England-*sighs* I really am sorry…_

_Spain-what happened?! You haven't cursed at me like that in weeks! Why did she break up with you?!_

_Prussia-*pulls out her chair for her*_

America-mumbles into pillow-

Romano-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! -slams door to his room-

Hungary-blushes and kisses his cheek- thank you mister gentleman -smirking near the end-

_England-*sighs* I won't watch it while you're here…_

_Belgium-*grabs a coat from her closet and opens her window and climbs out quietly crying again*_

_Prussia-*smirks* would you prefer if we troll the waiter?_

America-no go watch your show -snuggles pillow-

Romano-falls face first on bed the tears going down his face now-

Hungary-smirks as well- I believe we are on the same page

_England-no, that's no fun with you sulking up here_

_Belgium-*miserably takes a walk to the park in the snow storm* why?_

_Spain-…was it your boss?_

_Prussia-kesesese~_

_Waiter-*returns with menus* what will you two be having to drink this evening?_

America-just go watch your show

Romano-GO AWAY!

Hungary-acts like a rich person and orders something not on the menu to drink-

_England-no_

_Spain-I'm leaving a basket of tomatoes outside your door *leaves it then walks downstairs*_

_Belgium-*falls on a bench and cries*_

_Prussia-*acts like an obnoxious person even more so than he is and orders something from another restaurant*_

America-yes

Romano-ignores tomatoes and sneaks out of his house-

Waiter-is confused and then goes off to talk to someone-

Hungary-grins-

_England-it's no fun being alone_

_Belgium-*lets snow cover her as she cries on the bench*_

_Prussia-*smirk* I bet ve could do better_

America-hugs pillow tightly- just watch your show Iggy I'll stay up here

Romano-wipes tears and sees Belgium running over to her and hugging her-

Hungary-defiantly -smirks-

_England-I don't think so. How about we watch something really fun and stupid like Muppets in Space_

_Belgium-*hugs him back tightly and lets tears flow*_

_Waiter-um, what will you have for your salad Madame and Sir?_

_Prussia-how about an ordinary garden salad, but with no tomato, dressing, lettuce, carrots, or croutons *grins*_

America-small smile and goes and unlocks the door looking at England- I know you're trying to be nice and all but you like that show so go watch it I'll play with my games while you do that

Romano-doesn't let go- mi bella

Hungary-smirks- the usual that I order since you know me so well and I don't like it when it's wrong

_England-*sigh* I guess if you are ok_

_Belgium-Roma, why did this have to happen? *sniffs*_

_Waiter-*really confused and freaked then runs over to some other waiters*_

_Prussia-kesese~ this is awesome_

America-yup -smiles but is still freaking on the inside-

Romano-I don't know but I'm going to try and fix this -kisses her forehead-

Hungary-giggles- did you see his face

_England-ok are you sure?_

_Belgium-*sniffs* I tried negotiating with my boss, but he wouldn't budge_

_Prussia-kesesese~ and how he scampered off! Ve need to troll more often_

_Waiter-*currently freaking out trying to find someone how has served Hungary before*_

America-yup -voice just the tiniest bit higher-

Romano-I'll talk to mine then maybe he can talk to your's

Hungary-and I've never even been here before -smirks-

_England-I don't believe you *notices*_

_Belgium-maybe. I hop it won't be in vain…_

_Prussia-nor have I. I heard about this place from France. He said it's the best place for food und trolling *smirks*_

America-I'm fine -smiles-

Romano-hugs tighter- I hope so too

Hungary-smirks- we are going to so be kicked out

_England-if you are certain *goes downstairs*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek with tears falling again* I love you s o much_

_Prussia-*smirk* zhat's zhe point, und ve are going to make trolling history here kesesese~_

America-closes door calmly and then freaks out hugging pillow-

Romano-I love you more than anything else -kisses cheek-

Hungary-giggles-

_England-*goes to room next to America's and stealthily enters through a secret door that leads to the guest bedroom's closet*_

_Belgium-*sniffs* why did this have to happen *buries head in his chest*_

_Prussia-*grins*_

_Waiter-I-I am sorry miss, could you tell me your usual? *tries to sound not freaking out*_

America-curls up on bed eyes darting around the room-

Romano-cause our bosses are bastards

Hungary-acts shocked- I shouldn't have to tell you my usual I get it almost everyday!

_England-*sees and opens closet door* no, you are not fine_

_Belgium-*nods letting tears pour out*_

_Prussia-who is the owner of this establishment, they should have you fired_

_Waiter-*eyes widen* I-I'm sorry I must of hit my head taking care of one of my kids! Please don't tell my boss! I'll pay for your meal!_

America-jumps-Iggy don't do that!

Romano-wipes away her tears- no more crying mi bella I want to see that beautiful smile that is more brilliant than the sun -kisses her forehead-

Hungary-just hurry on to the main course and we can get over this -looks at menu again-

_England-sorry_

_Belgium-*small smile* you're sweet_

_Waiter-erm, yes, what will you two be having?_

_Prussia-steak vith a baked potato und beer but don't touch my food or plate vith your hands_

America-don't spy on me -pouts-

Romano-small smile lovingly back- I don't want mi bella to be sad

Hungary-hmm I'll have the pork chops with steamed carrots and carry it out on a gold platter with a beautiful design on the plate

**Finally got it done sorry it took so long I had some finals to write and they took awhile love you guys hasta la pasta~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 43**

_England-sorry_

_Belgium-it's hard not to be_

_Waiter-I-I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have that sort of plate_

America-go watch your show -pouts-

Romano-I know -hugs closely-

Hungary-shocked- that's how I always order it

_England-not if you are sulking_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_Waiter-w-we never had that type of plate!_

America-I'm fine

Romano-smiles sadly-

Hungary-yes you did I was served with it just the other day here

_England-no you are not_

_Spain-*goes to check on Romano, and finds the tomatoes then breaks down the door to find the room empty*_

_Belgium-*hugs closely*_

_Waiter-*gets manager freaking out*_

America-yes I am

Romano-I love you mi bella I will do something

Hungary-smirks-

_England-*looks at him* I know you are lying_

_Belgium-I love you too with all my heart_

_Prussia-*cracks up*_

_Manager-is there a problem ma'am and sir_

America-no I'm not -turns away-

Romano-kisses her passionately-

Hungary-yea you seem to have forgotten about your customers needs what happened to the lovely service you used to have?

_England-*sighs* America_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Spain-*looks for Romano*_

_Manager-what did he do incorrectly?_

America-hides face in pillow-

Romano-mi bella -hugs her more closely-

Hungary-he didn't know my usual salad and said you didn't have a gold platter

_England-*sits by him*_

_Belgium-I love you_

_Spain-*calls Romano*_

_Waiter-I told you so!_

_Manager-*sweat drop* we have never had a gold platter_

_Prussia-*smirks trying not to laugh*_

America-go away and watch your show -whines-

Romano-I love you too -phone goes off with Spain's ringtone- what Spain

Hungary-being successful actress- yes you have at the very least you did and I am outraged by this!

_England-*keeps sitting there*_

_Spain-where did you go? Are you ok? *worried tone*_

_Prussia-und he didn't even serve salad!_

_Waiter-you didn't order a salad! You orders a garden salad with nothing on or in it!_

America-pushes England off bed-

Romano-away and go home -hangs up-

Hungary-you still didn't bring it what happened to the customer is always right!

_England-what's the matter?_

_Belgium-what did he want?_

_Manager- I think you two should leave_

America-confused why England didn't yell at him and just stares-

Romano-he wanted to know where I was

Hungary- I think you should get better service

_England-I'm not mad_

_Belgium-let me guess, you ran off too?_

_Manager- I think you should leave before I call security_

_Prussia-*cracking up*_

America-yes and that confuses me -tilts head still confused-

Romano-small smile- yeah

Hungary-fine -grabs Prussia's arm without breaking character until they get outside than laughing loudly-

_England-you are obviously upset and me getting angry won't help the situation_

_Belgium-*small smile back* I climbed through my window, my brother wasn't being kind about the news at all_

_Prussia-*laughs as weall* d-did you see zheir faces kesesese~_

America-pouts- I'm not upset

Romano-hugs her more-

Hungary-yes -laughing more- t-that was amazing w-we should do this m-more often

_England-than look me in the eye and say that _

_Belgium-*sniffs and nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-*girns* ja v-ve can do zhat *laughs*_

America-looks at him and stares trying not to look away- I'm fine -strained-Romano-nuzzles her neck-

Hungary-starts to calm down still giggling- o-ok where was that carnival that you promised -smiles-

_England-it's not sincere, please tell me what is wrong_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses cheek*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ this way mein frau *grabs her hand and leads her back to the car*_

America-umm -runs to bathroom locking door-

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

Hungary-blushes and leans against him-

_England-I have a skeleton key you know_

_Belgium-*smiles in kiss and kisses back*_

_Prussia-*blushes and goes down the path to the fair*_

America-I have strength to keep it closed -pushes on door to keep it shut-

Romano-smiles and they go into full on make out mode-

Hungary-walks with him-

_England-there is a secret passage in there too_

_Belgium-*phone goes off*_

_Prussia-*reaches the fair*_

America-I can always go home

Netherlands-on other end-

Romano-blushes and pulls away-

Hungary-smiles widely and drags him off to the super slide-

_England-*sigh* fine, I'll be downstairs *goes downstairs a bit sulky*_

_Belgium-*blushes and pulls out phone* hello?_

_Prussia-*laughs and grins*_

America-sits down on floor curling up in ball-

Netherlands-sis where'd you go? I know you're upset but please come back

Romano-keeps arms around her-

Hungary-smiles and kisses his cheek before sliding down-

_England-*rains outside and he sulks while watching Dr. Who*_

_Belgium-I'm ok, I'm at the park being well taken cared of right now. I'll be back later ok?_

_Prussia-kesesese~ *goes down after her*_

America-notices rain and pokes head out bathroom door-

Netherlands-ok but don't get hurt

Hungary-laughs as she reaches the bottom-

_England-*sighs and rain pours outside*_

_Belgium-I won't I promise_

_Prussia-*grins as he gets to the bottom*_

America-goes and finds England but epps very manlike when he sees screen-

Netherlands-alright kiddo I guess I'll see you soom

Hungary-giggles and blushes over a slide-

_England-it's not that scary…*emo England mode*_

_Belgium-see you later brother_

_Prussia-*grins seeing her expression*_

America-yes it is -and hides in corner-

Netherlands-yea -hangs up-

Hungary-punches his arm lightly-

_England-*sighs gloomily* then don't watch it_

_Belgium-*puts phone away* yea_

_Prussia-*smirkish grin and leads her to bumper cars*_

America-but you're all gloomy and stuff -jumps again but goes over and hugs England-

Romano-kisses her forehead-

Hungary-smirks seeing where they're going-

_England-*squirms* you don't need to suffer though_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*smirks as well and pays for them to get in*_

America-you don't need to be depressing -keeps hugging-

Romano-smiles back and nuzzles neck-

Hungary-gets in and smirks at Prussia as the person starts the ride-

_England-*sighs*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-*starts car*_

America-hides face but keeps hugging-

Romano-smiles and keeps nuzzling-

Hungary-starts driving hers toward his-

_England-it's fine.._

_Belgium-*giggles more trying to catch breath*_

_Prussia-*moves away from her and into a swarm of kids*_

America-shakes from being scared-

Romano-smiles and stops kissing her cheek-

Hungary-smirks and circles-

_England-*turns it off*_

_Belgium-*blushes and smiles*_

_Prussia-*comes out of crowd and rams her car*_

America-keeps shaking and hugging England-

Romano-ti amo mi beautiful bella

Hungary-giggles and backs up attacking his car after she gets as far back as possible-

_England-none of that is real_

_Belgium-*shamed tomatoes blush* I love you too *kisses*_

_Prussia-*drives toward her and hits hers multiple times with grin*_

America-calms down a bit still hiding face-

Romano-kisses back-

Hungary-does the same laughing-

_England-*sighs emo-y*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-kesesese~_

America-notices and tickles-

Romano-kisses cheek-

Hungary-giggles as the person stops the bumper cars-

_England-*tries not to laugh but fails*_

_Belgium-*shivers and snuggles closer to him*_

_Prussia-*gets out when they come to a stop and waits for Hungary*_

America-grins and keeps tickling- hahaha XD

Romano-runs her amrs bringing her as close as possible-

Hungary-goes over to Prussia and kisses his cheek-

_England-*squirms and gives up an laughs*_

_Belgium-thank you my love_

_Prussia-*light blush* zhat vas an awesome ride, vhat do you vant to do next?_

America-hahahahahahahahaha XD

Romano-blushes- anything for mi bella -kisses her-

Hungary-hmm I want to go play some of the games -smiles-

_England-*laughs* s-stop!_

_Belgium-*kisses bavk*_

_Prussia-kesesese~ ok zhat sounds fun_

America-keeps tickling- but it's fun~

Romano-smiles-

Hungary-smiles and holds his hands as they go over to the booths-

_England-*laughs more*_

_Belgium-I hope we can negotiate with our bosses?_

_Prussia-*kisses her cheek quickly then blushes*_

America-stops tickling him- I'm the hero -grins-

**All done sorry it took so long hasta la pasta**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys we own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 44**

_England-*face palms*_

_Belgium-*sigh and smiles easy going*_

_Prussia-*goes to the game and knocks them all down*_

America-grins-

Romano-smiles- mi bella~

Hungary-giggles-

_England-…thanks_

_Belgium-you want to go to that café?_

_Prussia-*wins her a stuffed animal thing*_

America-ruffles his hair- no prob I'm the hero and that's what hero's do!

Romano-I would love too

Hungary-kisses his cheek- thank you

_England-*smiles and starts walking with him*_

_Prussia-*blush* j-ja_

America-Hashanah XD

Romano-wraps an arm around her waist-

Hungary-smiles and goes over to the bell ringing game and hits it hard enough to ring it-

_England-what do you want to do?_

_Belgium-*smiles and kisses his cheek*_

_Prussia-*goes to a dart game and kicks butt at it*_

America-I wanna take you to see Yellowstone! XD

Romano-smiles back-

Hungary-plays some more games winning some of them-

_England-in the middle of December? Are you mad?_

_Belgium-*walks closely*_

_Prussia-*does the same*_

America-dude I'll totally show you it's awesomeness! -grins-

Romano-opens the door for her-

Hungary-has a armful of stuffed animals- Prussia can we put these in the car?

_England-alright then_

_Belgium-*kisses him then walks in* thanks_

_Prussia-sure_

America-Hashanah XD

Romano-smiles and follows her in sitting down-

Hungary-kisses his cheek as they walk to Prussia's car-

_England-Christmas will be around the corner anyhow_

_Belgium-*sits down nest to romano_

_Prussia-*blushes and follows her and opens the trunk for her*_

America-yup Hashanah XD my party is gonna be awesome like always!

Romano-smiles and orders some hot coco with extra marshmallows-

Hungary-puts stuffed animals in trunk- thanks

_England-*face palm*_

America-grins-

_England-I guess I should pack_

_Belgium-*orders the same*_

_Prussia-*kisses her on the lips with massive blush* your welcome_

America- grins and gets his own stuff-

Romano-kisses her cheek-

Hungary-has a blush to match-

_England-*packs stuff*_

_Belgium-*tilts head so he kisses her on the lips*_

_Prussia-heh *blushes even more*_

America-gets his stuff together and goes downstairs-

Romano-blushes and kisses more passionately-

Hungary-giggles and kisses his lips with a smaller blush now-

_England-*carries stuff out in the hall when a certain French man tied a rag around his head and he passed out*_

_Belgium-*makes out with him*_

_Prussia-*kisses back*_

America-wonders what's taking so long- Iggy! Hustle up!

Waiter-coughs awkwardly-

Romano-shamed tomatoes blushes and pulls away-

Hungary-smiles and walks with him back into the carnival going to the Ferris wheel-

_France-*carefully and quietly drags him out the door careful not to be noticed and puts England-*in seat and drives away*_

_Belgium-*a blush that matches* h-hi_

_Prussia-*grins*_

America-tilts head confused why he didn't get yelled at- Iggy? -goes up to see if something happened-

Waiter-here are your drinks -walks away as quickly as possible-

Romano-somehow blushes more-

Hungary-smiles back as they get on-

_France-Ohonhonhon~ *drives to his house*_

_England-*out cold*_

_Belgium-heheh…*nervous laugh*_

_Prussia-*grins and puts an arm around her shoulder*_

America-finds England's usual spots empty and them searches the rest of the house starting to panic slightly-

Romano-coughs and gives her a small smile and sips some of his hot coco-

Hungary-giggles and leans into him-

_France-*ties England in a chair in the basement*_

_England-*comes to*..you wanker_

_Belgium-*smiles back and sips her hot chocolate earning a hot chocolate mustache*_

_Prussia-*kisses her cheek as they go up*_

America-doesn't find England and runs to the next place he can think: France's house-

Romano-chuckles and kisses her upper lip-

Hungary-small blush and kisses his lips when they reach the top-

_France-*locks the door* hello England. Your language is foul as ever_

_England-frog!_

_Belgium-*blushes with a smile*_

_Prussia-*kisses back and smiles*_

America-bangs on door- France I need to ask ya something!

Romano-smiles back and sips some more coco-

Hungary-smiles and snuggles with him-

_France-*sigh* hang on *goes upstairs and unlocks door* oui?_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Prussia-*real smile*_

America-looks angry- where's Iggy?

Romano-kisses back-

Hungary-blushes and smiles back-

_France-h-he's not here.._

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-*mutters something was a huge blush*_

America-narrows eyes- let me rephrase that where is England?

Romano-smiles back and kisses her cheek-

Hungary-hm?

_France-*nervous laugh* I-in the basement.._

_Belgium-*giggles and smiles*_

_Prussia-I-ich lie-be dich_

America-pushes France out of the way and goes to the basement-

Romano-chuckles-

Hungary-face goes red- Én is secrete **(I love you too in Hungarian)**

_France-*falls* _

_England-*struggling to break free of the ropes*_

_Belgium-*smiles and nuzzles before kissing him*_

_Prussia-*blush that matches*_

America-sees England and goes and unties him- you ok?

Romano-kisses him back-

Hungary-small smile and kisses his cheek-

_England-*stands up and falls down* a bit dizzy_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*smiles*_

America-picks up England and glares at France as he goes back to England's house-

Romano-smiles back and pulls her closer-

Hungary-giggles-

_England-*passes out*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek*_

_Prussia-*kisses her cheek*_

America-opens England's door and goes and sits on couch with England-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles back-

Hungary-smiles as they go down-

_England-*starts waking up*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Prussia-*smiles as well*_

America-Iggy?

Romano-smiles and kisses her-

Hungary-kisses his cheek-

_England-y-yes?_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia*blush*_

America-you're awake that's good -grins-

Romano-smiles back-

Hungary-giggles-

_England-what happened?_

_Belgium-*finishes hot chocolate*_

_Prussia-helps her up when the ride is over*_

America-France kidnapped you and being the hero I saved ya XD

Romano-finishes his as well and kisses her lips-

Hungary-smiles- is there something you want to do still?

_England-oh_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Prussia-nien, what about you?_

America-grins-at least you're ok now!

Romano-smiles-

Hungary-no not really

_England-*nods and rubs head*_

_Belgium-*cell phone goes off*_

_Prussia-I can take you home zhen_

America-looks worried-

Romano-looks curiously-

Hungary-ok -holds his hand-

_Belgium-*picks up the phone* hello? *pales* oh hi…no I'm- how did you know?…*sighs* well bye *hangs up*_

_Prussia-*takes it and smiles then walks with her to the car*_

Romano-who was that mi bella?

Hungary-smiles softly-

_Belgium-*sigh* my boss_

_Prussia-*turns and kisses her on the lips*_

_England-headache_

America-goes and gets some Tylenol- here ya go

Romano-gets annoyed look- screw him

Hungary-blushes and kisses back-

_England-thanks *takes meds*_

_Belgium-I really can't_

_Prussia-*smiles*_

America-no prob -grins-

Romano-kisses her forehead- we're both not following orders -hugs her closely-

Hungary-smiles back and leans against him-

_England-I suppose we should leave for the airport_

_Belgium-I'm just afraid it's not going to end well with our bosses *hides her face in his chest*_

_Prussia-lightly punches arm with a smile*_

America-ok -grabs their stuff-

Romano-rubs her back- it'll be ok

Hungary-grins and kisses his cheek-

_England-*gets keys and walks out the door*_

_Belgium-*nods*_

_Prussia-*grins back and moves so she kisses his lips*_

America-follows England grinning-

Romano-kisses her head-

Hungary-blushes bright red and lightly punches arm-

_England-*locks up and then gets into car*_

_Belgium-*small smile*_

_Prussia-*smirk-like grin*_

America-puts stuff in trunk and gets in car-

Hungary-blush increase- oh shut up

_England-*drives off to airport*_

_Prussia-your blush is cute zhough_

_Belgium-thank you_

America-stares out window-

Hungary-more- no it's not -mumbles-

Romano-you're mi bella no matter what -hugs her more closely-

_England-*parks car in airport garage and gets out*_

_Prussia-*smiles* ja, it is_

_Belgium*hugs back*_

America-grabs stuff and follows inside-

Hungary-look at him and gives him a kiss on the lips- I said shut up

Romano-kisses the side of her head still hugging-

**Yay chapter done~ looking forward to the end of the world^^ hasta la pasta**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! We own nothing**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 45**

_England-*gets tickets*_

_Prussia-*blush and shuts up*_

_Belgium-*sways back and forth*_

America-gets on plane with England and puts stuff up-

Hungary-giggles- I never knew I could shut you up so easily~

Romano-sways with her not wanting to let go-

_England-*sits by the window*_

_Prussia-it's a very nice vay of doing so kesese~_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-sits by him and pulls out game-

Hungary-smiles and kisses him again- yes yes it is

Romano-kisses back- I love you

_Belgium-I love you too *nuzzles neck*_

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

_England-*leans back and reads a book*_

_Belgium-*smiles lovingly*_

_Prussia-*kisses back*_

America-is kicking butt at whatever game-

Romano-kisses her lips-

Hungary-blushes and gets into his car-

_England-*falls asleep*_

_Belgium-*kisses back*_

_Prussia-*grins and gets in driver's side*_

America-keeps playing-

Romano-pulls her closer-

Hungary-giggles-

_England-*curls up*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Prussia-*drives off toward her house*_

America-beats game and plays a new one-

Romano-smiles back-

Hungary-nods off-

_England-*mutters about random stuff*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

America-has headphones in and tongues sticking out-

Romano-kisses back passionately-

_England-*mutters a lullaby*_

_Belgium-*does same*_

_Germany-*runs outside in the cold rain*_

America-tries to stay awake-

Romano-ends up full out making out with her-

Italy-has umbrella and shivers slightly-

_England-*keeps singing the lullaby softly in his sleep*_

_Belgium-*wraps her arms around his neck*_

_Germany-*walks for a second with Italy*_

America-passes out his game killing his character0

Romano-has arms around her waist-

Italy-shivers more-

_England-*sleeps for most of the flight*_

_Manager-*walks up to them and coughs to get their attention*_

_Germany-are you cold Italia?_

America-wakes up before England stretching-

Romano-shamed tomatoes blush and pulls away- y-yes?

Italy-nods head- it's cold and wet out here

_England-*mutters a song*_

_Belgium-*shamed tomatoes blush*_

_Manager-I think you two need to leave and get a room_

_Germany-ve can valk home zhen_

America-quickly puts in headphones of iPod and turns up volume-

Romano-face somehow goes redder- o-ok s-sorry -pays for drinks and leaves with Belgium-

Italy-ok -leans into Germany for warmth-

_England-*wakes up and stretches*_

_Belgium-*blush of shamed tomatoes*_

_Germany-*puts an arm around him*_

America-smiles and turns down volume-

Romano-still bright red even as they walk away-

Italy-ve~^^

_England-*looks out the window* looks like *yawn* we're almost to New York_

_Belgium-*nervous laugh*_

_Germany-*unlocks door when they get to his house and lets Italy in*_

_Prussia-*at the house passed out on the couch with a grin*_

America-then we'll get on a plane to Colorado XD

Romano-sorry mi bella for embarrassing you -blushes deeply-

Italy-thank you Germany~ -takes off his coat- look Prussia is back from his date with Papa Hungary~

_England-ok_

_Belgium-it's ok *small smile*_

_Germany-ja *hangs coat up and dries hair with a towel quickly, giving him HRE hair*_

_Prussia-*grins some more*_

America-grins as he buckles up-

Romano-hugs her-

Italy-ve~ I'm gonna go make some pasta Holy Rome~ -goes to kitchen-

_England-*looks out window and watches the Statue of Liberty come into sight*_

_Belgium-*hugs back and kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*light blush and takes a shower*_

America-fidgeting in seat-

Romano-smiles-

Italy-boiling water and getting pasta ready-

_England-*soon as they were over NYC, he picked up his stuff*_

_Belgium-I love you with all my heart *nuzzles neck*_

_Germany-*comes out dressed in the usual attire and with messy HRE hair not caring about it at the moment*_

America-ggrabs his stuff too and happily gets off-

Romano-I love you too -kisses her cheek lovingly-

Italy-gets sauce made and is heating it up and puts pasta in water- Holy Rome do you want some pasta too~^^

_England-*gets jacket on and follows America off the plane*_

_Belgium-*smiles back*_

_Germany-ja, zhat sounds good_

America-goes to waiting room for their flight to Colorado and gets some hamburgers to munch-

Romano-moves some hair out of her face so he can see her eyes before kissing her nose-

Italy-ve~ can you get the plates? The pasta is almost done

_England-*goes to food court and glares at the selection of tea, so he reluctantly got some coffee and a small sub*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly and kisses lips*_

_Germany-sure *gets two plates down*_

America-shit eating grin but doesn't say anything-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-finishes making pasta and puts it on the plates-

_England-*scowls at him but takes a bit of sub*_

_Belgium-*leans forehead on his and smiles-_

_Germany-*takes a plate* danke Italy_

America-shoves a hamburger in his mouth-

Romano-smiles back warmly-

Italy-your welcome Holy Rome~

_England-eat more slowly so you won't choke *got distracted when some American troops came off a plane and squeals of joy and the tackling and glomping of them by their family members*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*blush and sits at the table*_

America-grins happily for his troops- that's just how I eat -swallows more hambugers-

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles her neck-

Italy-sits next to Germany and twirls some pasta nomming on it-

_England-*watches a teen tackle her brother in his army greens and takes a bite of sandwich then shrugs*_

_Belgium-*laughs some more*_

_Germany-*failing at twirling pasta with fork*_

America-finishes 20 more burgers-

Romano-smiles and nuzzles neck more-

Italy-Holy Rome it's like this -twirls some of his own pasta-

_England-*sweat drop* isn't that a lot? *finishes sub and sips on crappy airport coffee*_

_Belgium-*laughs more* s-sto-op!_

_Germany-*nods and copies technique*_

America-isn't what a lot? -noms more burgers-

Romano-stops and kisses her lips lovingly-

Italy-ve~ yay~ -noms on pasta to celebrate-

_England-you had like 23!_

_Belgium-*kisses him again*_

_Germany-*blushes and follows Italy into the kitchen and washes plate*_

America-shrugs shoulders- that's still not that many -finishes off the last five-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-cleans dishes with Germany-

_England-*face palm*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*puts them away and kisses Italy*_

America-blinks confused but laughing anyway-

Romano-smiles back nuzzling cheek-

Italy-kisses back enthusiastically-

_England-*sips on crappy coffee making a face*_

_Belgium-*kisses him*_

_Germany-*cherry red blush*_

America-smirks and drinks some cola-

Romano-kisses back happily-

Italy-ve~ Holy Rome's face is red~^^

_England-*glares*_

_Belgium-*smiles and is starts to rain*_

_Germany-*face gets redder*_

America-smirk grows-

Romano-laughs and runs with her to a gazebo nearby-

Italy-giggles happily- you look like a tomato~

**All done yay hasta la pasta~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys we own nothing~**

_Italics-_**bow down to my awesomeness**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 46**

_England-*rolls eyes*_

_Belgium-*giggles and stands close to him*_

_Germany-*blush more if possible*_

America-laughs-

Romano-smiles and pulls her into a kiss-

Italy-giggles and hugs Germany-

_England-well I bet our plane is in. *eats rest of sub*_

_Belgium-*kisses back and smiles*_

_Germany-*hugs back*_

America-grabs their stuff and goes with England to the plane-

Romano-smiles back and keeps her close to him-

Italy-ve~ I love you Germany~

_England-*sits by the window*_

_Belgium-*kisses cheek*_

_Germany-*smile* I love you too Italy_

America-sits by him still smirking from earlier-

Romano-smiles lovingly at her-

Italy-giggles cutely and snuggles into his chest-

_England-*glares at America*_

_Belgium-*smiles back and kisses him softly*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-shit eating grin grows-

Romano-kisses back deepening the kiss-

Italy-face in Germany's chest-

_England-*glares out window*_

_Belgium-*makes out*_

_Germany-vhat vould you like to do?_

America-ruffles hair and laughs-

Romano-smiles while they make out-

Italy-ve~ I want to go see a movie or just take a walk with Germany~

_England-*fixes hair*_

_Belgium-*breaks and lays head on his shoulder smiling*_

_Germany-vell since it's still raining ve could see a movie_

America-grins and pulls out his DS-

Romano-smiles back and leaning his head on hers-

Italy-ok~^^

_England-*sighs and leans back in chair*_

_Belgium-*sways*_

_Germany-*gets dressed and smoothes back hair*_

America-has his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth fighting a boss level-

Romano-sways with her kissing her forehead-

Italy-ve~ -smiles happily on couch-

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*comes out of his room and walks toward Italy*_

Romano-smiles back- mi bella you are so beautiful -kisses her nose-

Italy-jumps up and glomps Germany happily-

_England-*watches the scenery out of the window*_

_Belgium-*blushes and giggles*_

_Germany-*looses balance and falls down*_

America-beats the last boss and passes out-

Romano-chuckles and nuzzles her neck-

Italy-falls on top of him giggling-ve~^^

_England-*sighs and looks out the window*_

_Belgium-*giggles*_

_Germany-*light blush* sorry_

America-laughs in sleep-

Romano-smiles and kisses her cheek-

Italy-it's ok I still love Germany lots -throws hands up in the air happily-

_England-*smiles remembering stuff*_

_Belgium-*smiles warmly and jumps when lightening crackles across the sky*_

_Germany-*smiles* gut_

America-snores loudly-

Romano-hugs her closely- are you scared of the lightening?

Italy-smiles back and gets off Germany-

_England-*snaps out of it and goes back to staring out the window*_

_Belgium-*jumps again and hides in his chest*_

_Germany-*gets up and dusts off*_

America-twitches in sleep-

Romano-rubs her back- it's ok mi bella

Italy-hugs Germany happily- Germany can I have a kiss?~

_England-*notices* Am-Alfred?_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer to him*_

_Germany-ja *kisses him*_

America-snores and twitches-

Romano-kisses the top of her head and hugs her closely-

Italy-kisses back happily putting his arms around Germany's neck-

_England-*lulled to sleep by snoring*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles neck*_

_Germany-*blushes and kisses him again*_

America-slightly drools-

Romano-chuckles and kisses her cheek-

Italy-kisses back again happily-

_England-*curls up in a corner*_

_Belgium-Roma *nuzzles neck*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-snores more loudly-

Romano-yea mi bella?

Italy-smiles back-

_England-*kicks his leg*_

_Belgium-I love you_

_Germany-v-vell ve better get going_

America-hm! -barely wakes-

Romano-I love you too -kisses her lips-

Italy-ok Germany~

_England-*curls up*_

_Belgium-*kisses back passionately*_

_Germany-*gets his and Italy's coats*_

America-laughs quietly and goes back to sleep-

Romano-makes out with her again-

Italy-ve~ grazie

_England-*mutters stuff*_

_Belgium-*smiles while making out with him*_

_Germany-your welcome_

America-twitches in sleep again-

Romano-breaks for air and smiles-

Italy-puts on his scarf-

_England-*sleeps rest of the flight*_

_Belgium-*smiles a bit dazed*_

_Germany-*does the same*_

America-snores loudly for the rest of the flight-

Romano-chuckles and kisses her forehead0

Italy-holds on to Germany's arm as they go to Germany's car-

_England-wakes up as they land*_

_Belgium-*kisses lips*_

_Germany-*smiles and opens the door for him*_

America-still sleep-

Romano-kisses back-

Italy-giggles-

_England-hey America *yawns*_

_Belgium-*smiles*_

_Germany-*smiles then after Italy is in, closes door and gets in Driver's side to the movie theater*_

America-hm? -blinks sleepily-

Romano-smiles back- you make me so happy Belgium -kisses her nose-

Italy-smiles happily-

_England-get up we landed_

_Belgium-*giggles* you make me happy too Roma *kisses his cheek*_

_Germany-*parks and kisses Italy before getting out*_

America-ok -is a little groggy and grabs their bags-

Romano-smiles with a slight blush-

Italy-kisses back-

_England-*yawns and walks into the airport*_

_Belgium-*nuzzles cheek and kisses nose with a smile*_

_Germany-*smiles*_

America-calls a cab-

Romano-nuzzles back and smiles-

Italy-gets out and holds Germany's hand-

_England-*buys a cup of coffee and some tea*_

_Belgium-*giggles and kisses him*_

_Germany-*smiles as they walk into the movie theater*_

America-smirks-

Romano-chuckles as he kisses back-

Italy-leans on Germany's shoulder-

_England-*shoves him the cup of coffee*_

_Belgium-*jumps as lightening aluminates the sky again*_

_Germany-vhat movie vould you like to vetch?_

America-raises and eyebrow and takes the coffee- thanks

Romano-it's ok mi bella it's just a storm -hugs her closely-

Italy-it's a wonderful life~

_England-your welcome_

_Belgium-*buries head in his chest*_

_Germany-ok *purchases tickets*_

America-takes a drink and puts their bags in the trunk of the cab-

Romano-rubs her back-

Italy-goes and gets some popcorn-

_England-*gets in sipping the crappy tea making faces*_

_Belgium-*snuggles closer*_

_Germany-*waits for Italy*_

America-ruffles hair sitting next to him giving the driver his address-

Romano-hums softly to her-

Italy-runs over to Germany-

_England-*fixes hair*_

_Belgium-*relaxes a little*_

_Germany-got everything?_

America-sits back drinking coffee-

Romano-hums more softly-

Italy-si and mi love for Germany~

_England-*glares at crappy tea*_

_Belgium-*sways with a small smile* you're so wonderful Romano_

_Germany-*blush*_

America-rolls eyes-when we get to my house you can have some better tea K?

Romano-blushes-

Italy-ve~^^

_England-alright_

_Belgium-I love you *leans head on chest*_

_German-v-vell lets vetch the movie_

America-pays the driver as they pull up to a log cabin in the mountains and grabs their bags- home sweet home XD

Romano-I love you too -kisses her head0

Italy-ok~

**All done~ hasta la pasta~**


End file.
